Un sinvergüenza sin suerte
by El Escritor Brony
Summary: En esta historia de tono cómico se cuentan las desventuras del pegaso con más mala suerte de toda Equestria y las malas experiencias que vive tras llegar a Ponyville. Admito que la descripción deja mucho que desear… pero no quiero contaros toda la historia.
1. Presentación

**Presentación.**

- Lucky: En primer lugar me gustaría presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Lucky, el pegaso con más mala suerte de toda Equestria TT_TT. Soy un atractivo pegaso con un pelaje rojo melaza y una crin corta de color verde oscuro, al igual que mis ojos. Mi cutie mark es paradójicamente un trébol de cuatro hojas, y digo paradójicamente porque estoy seguro de que soy y siempre seré el pegaso que más mala suerte ha tenido en su vida en Equestria y en todo este maldito mundo (insértese fuerte suspiro de desanimo)

-¿?: Bueno… lo de "atractivo es cuestionable"; dijo una mini versión del pegaso que apareció tras una pequeña cortina de humo en el hombro derecho de Lucky.

Este mini lucky era exactamente igual a él solo que de un rojo más intenso y con cuernos de demonio en la cabeza. Además llevaba un tridente bajo su ala izquierda.

- Lucky: Ya tardabas en aparecer. Nunca me podré librar de vosotros ¿verdad? T_T. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el otro?

- ¿?2: Aquí estoy "atractivo pegaso", jajajaja; dijo otro mini lucky de pelaje blanco y con una aureola* sobre su cabeza.

- Lucky: Los dos siguen tan simpáticos como siempre. En fin, ya que están aquí los presentare. El mini diablillo se llama Badlucky…

- Badlucky: ¡"Mini" lo es tu verga, pendejo!

- Lucky: ¡Que te jodan! Bueno como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción (mira con rabia Badlucky, quien sonríe con aire triunfal)… el es Badlucky y el otro se llama Goodlucky. Ambos son una especie de manifestación de mi conciencia y solo puedo verlos yo. Deberían de ayudarme en situaciones en la que tenga que tomar importantes decisiones entre el bien y el mal… ¡Pero en lugar de eso se pasan el día jodiendome e intentando que pierda los nervios o haciéndome quedar como un loco!

- Badlucky y Goodlucky: No hay de que; dicen con una amplia sonrisa.

- Lucky: ¡No os estaba dando las gracias malditos!

- Badlucky y Goodlucky: Ni falta que hace, jajajajaja.

- Lucky: Os odio. He intentado librarme de ellos… ¡pero no hay manera!...y seguro que si intentara ir a un psiquiatra acabaría encerrado por loco… T_T. Ahora que nos conocéis os invito a leer mis aventuras…

- Badlucky: Querrás decir desventuras; jajajaja.

- Lucky: T_T, si… mis desventuras… Bueno espero que disfrutéis de ellas, porque con mi mala suerte yo no creo que pueda… (insértese largo suspiro).

1) Aureola: Disco, aro o círculo de luz que se observa sobre la cabeza de personajes sagrados como santos o algunos ángeles en cuadros, vidrieras y esculturas.


	2. Camino a Ponyville

**Capitulo primero: Camino a Ponyville.**

Encontramos a un magullado, sucio y cansado Lucky, con la crin manchada y totalmente despeinada, que se dirige de forma pesada a Poniville a pata, debido a que su cansancio le impide volar sin riesgo de estrellarse por el camino.

El "pobre" pegaso solo porta una pequeña bolsa, en la que guarda sus escasas pertenencias (tres manzanas secas, una cantimplora vacía, un cepillo de dientes al que no le quedan pelos y 6 bits) atada sobre su lomo.

A su paso va dejando una pequeña nube de color verde producida por su propio mal olor.

- Lucky: ¡No me puedo creer que para una maldita mofeta que había en todo el maldito desierto tuviera que encontrármela yo! ¡Y que además me "fumigara"! ¡Que demonios hacía una mofeta en el desierto!

En ese momento aparece en su hombro derecho Badlucky con una mascara antigas parecida a las de la segunda guerra mundial ocultando su rostro.

- Badbudy: En serio… deberías darte un baño. Estoy viendo como se marchitan las flores por donde pasas y hay un rastro de pájaros estrellados por el camino que has estado siguiendo… Jajajaja

De repente aparece Goodlucky con otra mascara antigas en el hombro izquierdo de Lucky.

- Good Lucky: Estoy de acuerdo con él. Si no te conociera con ese pestaso y tus pintas podría llegar a preguntarme si tu pelaje no seria blanco al quitarte la capa de suciedad.

- Lucky: ¡Ohhh! ¡Iros al cuerno! Os creéis que no me encantaría darme ahora mismo un buen baño de agua caliente... en mi casita… y después comer y comer hasta reventar todo tipo de dulces… y unas manzanas de verdad, no como la porquería seca que he estado comiendo estos días. Por ultimo me podría acostar en mi blanda camita… con sabanas de verdad… y dormir una noche entera sin interrupciones o despertarme con algún bicho en la cara… (insértese largo suspiro).

- Badlucky: Si hubieras sabido mantener tu mini verga en su sitio podrías hacerlo ahora; jajajaja.

- Lucky: ¡Que te den! ¡Eso no fue culpa mía!

- Goodlucky: Claaaaaroooo queeee nooooo. Tampoco fue culpa tuya lo de la profesora Manefire (una unicornio color blanco con la crin en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, ojos rojo fuego y su cutie mark era un telescopio).

- Badlucky: Jajajaja, ¡por Celestia! ¡Te acuerdas de cuando te pillo su esposo apunto de montarla en el armario del conserje y luego te persiguió por todo el pueblo gritando que te iba a arrancar la verga y a metértela por el culo!, jajajaja; ríe Badlucky mientras se sujeta el estomago con sus cascos delanteros y permite escapar a algunas lagrimas por la risa.

- Goodlucky: Jajajaja, eso fue increíble. Al final no te arranco la verga…¡ pero si que consiguió meterte el telescopio de la clase de astronomía antes de que el Teniente Ironhoof (un pony de tierra, más grande y fuerte que Big Macintosh, de color gris, con la crin negra y una cutie mark en forma de espada chocando contra un escudo) os separara! Jajaja.

- Badlucky: ¡La enfermera tardo casi dos horas en sacártelo mientras no parabas de llorar! Jajajaja; esta vez tanto Badlucky como Goodlucky se agarran sus estomas y dejaban escapar lagrimas de la risa.

- Lucky: Ja…ja…ja (risa sarcástica). Me hizo tanta gracia como unas cosquillas con cristales rotos.

- Dadlucky: ¡Oh vamos! No te pongas así. Ese día de convertiste en toda una yegua.

- Goodlucky: Es verdad, no todas las ponys son capaces de meterse algo así de grande dentro y sobrevivir; dice mientras intenta aguantar la risa.

Finalmente los dos mini lucky vuelven a estallar entre risas y carcajadas a costa del desafortunado pegaso.

- Lucky: Os he dicho alguna vez que os odio con toda mi alma ¬¬.

- Badlucky: Solo todos los días "semental"; Jajajaja.

- Lucky: Además eso fue un caso aislado…

- Goodlucky: Con que aislado… Y que me dices de Whitestar (una pony de tierra de pelaje totalmente blanco con la crin de color amarillo y una cute mark en forma de cincel y mazo), la hija del carpintero. Cuando su padre te pillo metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla te hizo tragar un martillo; jajaja

- Badlucky: Si el teniente no hubiera vuelto a intervenir seguro que te hubieras comido todas las herramientas de la carpinteria; jajajaja.

El pelaje de Lucky empezó a ponerse a un más rojo de la ira por las continuas burlas de su "conciencia" y decidió apretar los dientes para no iniciar de nuevo otra pelea con sus subconsciente; o ¿tal vez los mini lucky sean un producto de una esquizofrenia de la que no se ha percatado?

- Goodlucky: ¿Y os acordáis de las gemelas? Pearlcute (una pegaso de cuyo pelaje y crin eran de color blanco y su cutie mark era un frasco de perfume azul) y Diamondcute (una pegaso exactamente igual a su hermana, por algo son gemelas, con una cutie mark en forma de un frasco de perfume rojo), jajajaja.

- Badlucky: Ya me acuerdo, intentaste salir con las dos sin que la otra se diera cuenta y te salio el tiro por la culata; jajajaja.

- Goodlucky: De la doble coz que te dieron creía que te quedabas son mandíbula, jajajaja.

- Badlucky: Y ha habido muchas mas. Recordáis a Littleorange (una poni de tierra de con el pelaje naranja y la crin marron oscuro con una cutie mark en forma de una naranja) , la esposa del granjero Bigrock (un pony de tierra, exageradamente robusto aunque no muy alto, con el pelaje marrón oscuro y la crin de un marrón aun más oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de una roca gris), jajaja. De esa estaba seguro que no salías vivo cuando el granjero te encontró en el granero besándote con su esposa.

- Goodlucky: También estuviste a punto de morir cuando el Doctor Redbone (un unicornio de color rojo y crin blanca con un escarpelo por cutie mark) te encontró apunto de metérsela a su hija (una unicornio de un rojo mas claro que la de su padre y crin rosa con una cruz blanca de cutie mark); jajajaja.

Lucky estaba cada vez más furioso y parecía una bomba de ira a punto de estallar.

- Badlucky: Al final te acabaron odiando la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, sobretodo los sementales. Pero la gota que colmo el baso y hizo que te persiguieran por media Equestria para pegarte una paliza de muerte fue la forma en que la cagaste con la hija del Teniente Ironhoof (su hija era una pony de tierra totalmente negra con la crin de color gris oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de soga enrollada).

- Lucky: ¡Espera un segundo!¡Fue ella la que me dijo que la excitaba hacerlo de esa forma! ¡Intente explicarme! ¡Pero el maldito me arrojo por la ventaja e intento empalarme con una lanza mientras me gritaba que era un jodido violador!

- Goodlucky: Y aunque te hubiera dejado explicarte ¿crees que te hubiera creído? Y en el remoto caso de que te hubiera creído ¿de verdad te hubiera dejado con vida?

A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres así de tonto.

- Badlucky: Goodlucky tiene razón. Solo imagínatelo: "hola me llamo Lucky, el semental que se folla a su hija aunque no seamos novios y su hija esta amordazada y totalmente inmovilizada con cuerdas porque me dijo que le da morbo que se la follen de esta manera mientras le dicen guarrerias"; dice mientras imita la voz de lucky pero en un tono de idiota. ¿ Eres tonto o te lo haces?

- Goodlucky: De verdad crees que los viejos militares de cincuenta años saben siquiera que es o que existe el bondage.

- Badlucky: Además, no creo que la hija hubiera reconocido que eso era sexo consentido delante de su padre. Al fin y al cabo es "la dulce e inocente hija del teniente".

Lucky empezó a rechinar sus dientes y apretar los ojos intentado aguantar las ganas de gritarle a su "consciencia"

- Goodlucky: Al final tuviste que salir por alas del pueblo para que no te mataran y dejarlo todo atrás.

- Badlucky: Y todo esto ni siquiera mereció la pena, porque sigues siendo VIRGEN, dijo con tono malicioso.

- Goodlucky: Jajaja, siempre te pillaban justo cuando estabas a punto de convertirte en macho; jajajaja.

- Badlucky: De hecho, lo más parecido que has tenido al sexo de verdad fue cuando el marido de la profesora Manefire te metió aquel telescopio; ambos mini empezaron a reír de nuevo de forma incontrolada.

En ese momento Lucky estallo en cólera, harto de las continuas burlas de aquellos seres que su propia mente había creado.

- Lucky: ¡Se acabo! ¡Iros a tomar por culo de una maldita vez! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con la paliza que me pegaron y lo que me costo salir con vida de ese maldito pueblo de mierda! ¡ He tenido que vivir las ultimas semanas como un puto animal y recorrerme media Equestria para poder huir y casi me mata la jodida naturaleza de los cojones! ¡Para colmo huelo como si me hubiera vomitado encima un puto ponizombi! ¡Y todo para que encima me toquéis el hocico con vuestras putas tonterías y bromas sin gracia! ¡Malditos hijos de mala yegua!

En ese momento Lucky recobra parte de su juicio (aunque parezca mentira que lo tenga) y se da cuenta de que esta en medio de una gran plaza, justo enfrente de lo que parece ser el ayuntamiento, con un montón de ponys mirándolo con miedo y cuchicheando entre ellos si este nuevo pegaso llegado al pueblo estaría loco o si seria peligroso.

Lucky se quedo totalmente pálido por la tremenda estupidez que acababa de cometer al dejarse llevar por lo que se supone que es su "conciencia".

- Lucky: Verán… y-yo…

No alcanzo a decir más cuando todos los ponys de la plaza salieron por patas engullidos por el pánico y la histeria colectiva.

- Multitud histérica: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Esta loco! ¡Corran! ¡Seguro que es peligroso! ¡Viene a destruir Ponyville y a matarnos a todos!

Al disiparse la polvareda producida por todos los ponys que huían de la plaza por miedo al "loco nuevo pony", solo queda un deprimido Lucky a punto de echarse a llorar por su frustración.

- Lucky: Las cosas no podrían irme peor… Mi padre debía de tener razón… Mi talento especial debe ser el de cultivar tréboles de cuatro hojas en lugar del de ser afortunado…; decía en voz baja el pobre pegaso con la cabeza y las orejas agachadas mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. ¡Por que no me puede salir nada bien en la vida!

-Badlucky y Goodlucky: Porque estas gafado.

En ese momento Lucky lanza una mirada asesina que hiela la sangre y aterra a su conciencia.

- Goodlucky: Pero que tarde es; dice mirando una de sus patas delanteras como si llevara un reloj mientras traga saliva atemorizado por la mirada de odio que acaba de recibir.

- Badlucky: Si, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar un rato; dice también tragando saliva.

- Goodlucky y Badlucky: Adios, ya nos veremos; llegan a decir mientras desaparecen en un "puf"

- Lucky: Los odio con toda mi alma… pero a veces tienen razón TT_TT

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Qué ocurrirá con Lucky? ¿Perderá alguna vez la virginidad? ¿Su conciencia seguirá fastidiándole? ¿Por qué demonios os hago tantas preguntas si soy yo quien esta escribe esta historia?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	3. Duros comienzos

He decidido que los pensamientos de los personajes irán expresados así: - Personaje: [Pensamiento]

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Lucky llega a Ponyville, tras huir de su pueblo natal tras ser acusado de ser un violador tras un malentendido con uno de los fetiches de la hija del teniente Ironhoof, y pierde los nervios por culpa de sus conciencia. El pobre pegaso queda como un loco delante de medio pueblo tras liberar toda su ira contenida ante los comentarios burlescos de los mini él. Finalmente Lucky pierde toda esperanza en el futuro y admite que es un gafe.

**Capitulo segundo: Duros comienzos**.

Lucky esta a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez cuando una hiperactiva pony terrestre aparece frente a él. La pony tenia el pelaje rosa claro y una esponjosa crin de un rosa aun más oscuro que recordaba al algodón de azúcar, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y su cutie mark eran tres globos de colores.

¿?: ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿Eres nuevo en Ponyville? ¡Seguro que eres nuevo! ¡No te e visto nunca en el pueblo y yo conozco a todos los ponys y todas las ponys de Ponyville! ¡Y si conozco a todos los ponys de aquí y si a ti no te conozco significa que no eres de Ponyville! ¡Y si no eres de Ponyville es que eres nuevo! ¡Y se eres nuevo seguro que no tienes amigos! ¡Y un pony necesita tener amigos por que sin amigos…

Pinkie no pudo continuar con su acelerado discurso, el cual soltó en menos de dos segundos, debido a que Lucky le tapo la baca con su casco.

- Lucky: Por favor, ve al grano porque me estas poniendo de los nervios y no respondo de mis actos; dice el pegaso con un tic nervioso en un ojo.

- Pinkie: Oki doki loki. No te muevas, enseguida vuelvo.

En menos de un segundo Pinkie regreso con una extraña carreta pintada en distintos tonos de rosa, Lucky se quedo muy extrañado. Pero se quedo aun más extrañado cuando la carreta se abrió y comenzó a sonar música y ha salir banderitas de colores mientras la pony rosada cantaba una canción de bienvenida muy infantil para el gusto de Lucky. Sin embargo esto le estaba gustando al pegaso quien se sentía muy feliz de que Pinkie se hubiera tomado esa molestia por él. Lucky comenzó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad. Pero esta felicidad no duro mucho, cuando la carreta y la pony terminaron con su canción una enorme cantidad de masa de pastel salio disparada de la carreta y cubrió a ambos ponys.

- Pinkie: Ups… creo que volví a meter la masa de pastel en el cañón de confeti y el confeti en el horno, jijiji. Pero ¿verdad que es un descuido maravilloso?; decía mientras devoraba de un solo bocado toda la masa de pastel que la cubría.

- Lucky: ¡Oh siiiiiii clarooooo! Me encanta que me cubran de masa de pastel! ¡En serio, ya estaba bastante sucio antes como para que llegues tú y me cubras de esta porquería! ¡Puede que mi anterior peste matara las flores, pero ahora me van a comer vivo las moscas!; decía recobrando la ira que tanto había caracterizado al pegaso en los últimos días.

Entonces Lucky vio como la loca pony con la crin de algodón de azúcar ponía unos húmedos ojos de cachorro.

- Pinkie: Lo sientooo… Yo solo quería darte una buena bienvenida y convertirme en tu primera amiga porque al ser nuevo seguro que no tienes amigos.

Al ver esto, a Lucky se le formo un nodo en la garganta.

- Lucky: Por favor no te pongas triste… es culpa mía… es que soy un maldito idiota. Se que lo has hecho con buna intención… por favor perdóname tu a mi… ¿amiga?; esta ultima palabra la dijo buscando la aprobación de Pinkie.

- Pinkie: ¡¿Amiga? ¡¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estas enfadado conmigo?

Lucky negó con la cabeza y Pinkie recobro la alegría que es tan característica en ella.

- Pinkie: ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ahora somos amigos!

- Lucky: Solo una cosita… ¿Sabes de algún río o fuente cercano para que me pueda lavar un poco?

- Pinkie: ¿Un río? No seas tontito. Ahora somos amigos, si quieres te puedes puedes bañar en la casa de los señores Cakes, yo vivo con ellos.

- Lucky: ¡¿Un baño de verdad?

- Pinkie: ¡Sip!

- Lucky: ¡¿Con agua caliente?

- Pinkie: ¡Sip!

- Lucky: ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?

- Pinkie: ¡Sip!

- Lucky: ¡Oh, gracias Pinkie Pie! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener en el mundo!

- Pinkie: No es para tanto tontito, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa. Es difícil moverse cuando la masa de pastel se endurece.

Ambos ponys se dirigieron a la casa de los señores Cakes para que Lucky se diera un muy merecido y ¡NECESARIO! Baño (de verdad, el pegaso apesta incluso cubierto de pastel). Por suerte la casa no estaba muy lejos y llegaron antes de que la masa de pastel se endureciera.

Lucky se quedo asombrado cuando Pinkie le enseño la casa, que parecía hecha de jengibre y golosinas.

- Pinkie: ¡Bienvenido al Sugar Cube Corner! ¡La mejor pastelería de toda Equestria!

- Lucky: ¡¿Los Cakes viven en una pastelería? Claro llamándose Cakes era de esperar.

- Pinkie: ¡Sip! Y yo vivo y trabajo con ellos.

Lucky miraba los dulces del escaparate relamiéndose, cuando su estomaga empezó a sonar y avergonzar al pegaso.

- Lucky: ¿Qué puedo comprar por 6 bits?; dijo algo apenado.

- Pinkie: No te preocupes invita la casa, pero será mejor que te des prisa con lo del baño; dijo mientras golpeaba con uno de sus cascos delanteros la masa de pastel del lomo de Lucky, revelando que ya estaba semiendurecido.

- Lucky: ¡Mierda, tienes razón!

Lucky entro corriendo en la tienda.

- Pinkie: El baño esta arriba a la derecha; le grito al acelerado pegaso.

- Lucky: ¡Gracias Pinkie!

Los señores Cakes se quedaron mirando extrañados a Pinkie.

- Pinkie: Es un nuevo amigo que necesitaba bañarse desesperadamente.

Los señores Cakes se limitaron a asentir y volver al trabajo.

- Pinkie: [ Cuando salga del baño y coma algunos súper duper deliciosísimos pasteles le presentare a mis otras amigas para que sean amigos y lo mantengan ocupado mientras preparo su súper duper fiesta de bienvenida ^^] [Y ahora que lo piensa… aun no me ha dicho como se llama, no importa ya me lo dirá luego]

* * *

Mientras tanto en el baño: Nos encontramos a Lucky mucho más limpio y sin esa nube de peste que tenía pegada. El pegaso estaba muy relajado en la tina donde el agua caliente y las burbujas le llegaban hasta el cuello.

- Lucky: Esto es vida (insertese exhalación como muestra de su estado de relax).

- Badlucky: Ni que lo digas…; dice después de aparecer repentinamente con un flotador, unas gafas de sol y ¿un coctel tropical?, seguido de Goodlucky intentando ¡¿pescar? en un mini bote (vale estas cosas ya se pasan de raras)

- Lucky: ¡¿Otra vez aquí? ¡No os había dicho que os fuerais a tomar por culo!

- Goodlucky: Si pero hemos vuelto para que no nos eches de menos.

- Badlucky: Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena! Has conseguido hablar durante más de cinco minutos con esa yegua rosada sin intentar follartela. Vas progresando a pasos agigantados.

- Goodlucky y Badlucky: Jajajaja.

- Lucky: ¡Que os jodan! Pero sabéis, ¡ahora me dan igual vuestras burlas! Por fin me he podido bañar y después una hermosa yegua me va a dar pasteles para comer. Creo que mi suerte esta cambiando y ahora mismo no hay nada en toda Equestria que pueda arruinarme este momento.

- Badlucky: Con que nada te lo podría arruinar.

- Lucky: Exactamente.

- Badlucky: ¿Ni siquiera un cocodrilo en la tina?

- Lucky: Ni siquiera un cocodrilo en la tina. Además, ¿que demonios iba a hacer un cocodrilo en la tina?

En ese momento vio como sus conciencia señalaba su cola y al sacarla del agua…

* * *

Mientras Pinkie preparaba algunos pasteles para Lucky se escucho un fuerte grito en el piso de arriba.

- Pinkie: ¡Ohhh nooo! ¡Otra vez nooo!

Pinkie pudo observar a Lucky bajar volando (literalmente) las escaleras con una pequeña cría de cocodrilo de ojos morados enganchada a su cola.

- Lucky: ¡COCODRILO EN LA TINA! ¡AHHHHHHH!

- Pinkie: ¡Espera! ¡Es mi mascota Gummy! ¡No es peligroso! ¡Ni siquiera tiene!… dientes.

Para cuando Pinkie termino de decir esto Lucky ya había salido por cascos de la pastelería, dejando a Gummy atrás en el suelo. Aunque de todas formas no escucho nada de lo que le dijo Pinkie.

* * *

Lucky corría como un loco por el pueblo para alejarse lo más que pudiera del cocodrilo que "intento devorarlo vivo". Y hubiera seguido corriendo durante horas si no se hubiera encontrado con un "pequeño obstáculo".

Cuando el pegaso se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con un puesto de manzanas ya era demasiado tarde.

El desafortunado pony se estrello de lleno contra el puesto, destruyendo todas las manzanas y cubriendo de compota de manzana a la dueña del puesto.

- Lucky: Menudo golpe… ¡y encima ahora que por fin estaba limpio!

Lucky se percato de que una pony de tierra cubierta totalmente de puré de manzana, con algo que parecía un sombrero en la cabeza, lo miraba llena de ira homicida con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

- Lucky: Hola… ¿qué tal todo?; decía mientras tragaba saliva.

**Fin del capitulo segundo.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Quién será la misteriosa encargada del puesto de manzanas con sombrero y los ojos verdes (si no lo sabéis es que no sois bronys o pegasisters)? ¿Perderá la virginidad en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Lo asesinara la encargada del puesto? ¿No os parece raro que no aya intentado ninguna guarrada con Pinkie Pie?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	4. Trabajos forzados

**Antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia y, en particular, a Anacoreta, XARREN1994 y Seren Avro Tsukino por compartir con migo y todos los demás fans de Lucky vuestra opinión sobre la historia. **

**Cuando comencé a escribir este fic no pensé que a alguien le llegaran a gustar las payasadas de ese sinvergüenza.**

**-LUCKY: ¡SI HAGO TONTERÍAS Y SOY ASÍ ES POR TU CULPA!... ¡Y DEJE DE PASARTE CON MIGO!, a ti te resultara gracioso los golpes que me llevo... ¡PERO A MI ME DUELEN UN MONTÓN ESCRITOR DE PACOTILLA!**

**Con que escritor de pacotilla... Lucky... en el próximo capitulo te vas a enterar. WAJAJAJAJAAAAA...**

**- LUCKY: ¡QUE! ¡ESPERA!... ¡ERA UNA BROMA! ¡LECTORES DE LA SERIE HACED ALGO POR FAVOR! ¡EL ESCRITOR BRONY ESTA LOCO! ¡SEGURO QUE ME MATA...! T_T)**

**Tranquilos... no le hagáis caso a este pegaso con esquizofrenia. **

**- Lucky: ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

** ¡PUM!(sonido de sartenazo)**

**Y ahora sin más dilación ni interrupciones os dejo con la continuación de la historia.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La suerte de Lucky parece haber mejorado al encontrarse con una extraña pony rosa con la que consigue su tan ansiado y NECESARIO baño y que además le ofrece algo de comida. Justo cuando el pobre pegaso piensa que su mala suerte ha terminado se encuentra "un temible cocodrilo que intenta devorarlo" escondido en la tina.

Cegado por el miedo, Lucky huye de la pastelería y se estrecha contra un puesto de manzanas, con lo que destruye toda la mercancía. Ahora tenemos a Lucky con su renovada mala suerte delante de una tendera deseando asesinarlo.

**Capitulo tercero: Trabajos forzados**.

- Lucky: Hola… ¿qué tal todo?; decía mientras tragaba saliva.

- ¿?: ¡Pero que corrales te creías que estabas haciendo! ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que?

¡Y además has convertido en compota todas mis pobres manzanas! ¡Todas!; decía mientras expulsaba vapor por el hocico.

¡¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

- Lucky: ¿L-lo siento?

- ¿?: ¿Supongo que al menos tendrás dinero para pagarme el destrozo?

- Lucky: Pues… [¡Maldita sea!, mi bolsa con mis cosas. Me la he dejado en el baño de la pastelería T_T. Y lo peor es que después del escándalo que monte y haber derribado la puerta es imposible que pueda volver…. sobretodo porque no tengo dinero para pagar la puerta, por no hablar de que el cocodrilo podría seguir allí (insértese escalofrío)]

- ¿?: Y bien ¿tienes o no tienes dinero para pagarme?

- Lucky: Pues… no tengo ni un solo bit.

- ¿?: Me lo suponía; dice con una sonrisa maliciosa que le hiela la sangre al pegaso.

- Luckie: Pero puedo pagarte de otra forma; dijo el pegaso con una voz sensual y levantando las cejas.

* * *

Tres pequeñas ponys (una pony de tierra amarilla con la crin roja, una pegaso de un tono entre marron y naranja con la crin morada y una unicornio blanca con la crin rosa claro y lila) estaban jugando en una gran granja llena de manzanos y con escasos edificios (un granero pintado en rosa y algunas pequeñas casetas de igual color) cuando a lo lejos vieron como se acercaba a la granja otra pony terrestre anaranjada con la crin rubia y una cutie mark en forma de tres manzanas rojas y un sombrero de vaquero. Lo que más llamo la atención de las pequeñas era que detrás de la pony anaranjada venia un pegaso con un ojo morado, las alas atadas y jalado por una cuerda alrededor del cuello y que además andaba como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en sus partes nobles.

- ¿? (pequeña pony de tierra): ¡Hermana mayor! ¿Por qué llevas a ese pegaso atado? ¿Y que le a pasado?, parece que le hayan pegado una paliza (mira fijamente a su hermana y a Lucky) ¿Y por que estáis cubiertos de compota de manzana?

- ¿? (hermana mayor): Larga historia… y este degenerado se quedara unos días en la granja a trabajar para poder pagarme una deuda. ¿Verdad pervertido destroza manzanas?

- Lucky: ¡Me llamo Lucky! ¡Y no era necesario que fueras tan ruda conmigo! Además, las cuerdas aprietan demasiado.

- ¿? (hermana mayor): ¡Haberlo pensado mejor antes de destrozar mis manzanas y comportarte como un búfalo en celo!

- Lucky: ¡Por ultima vez! ¡Lo de las manzanas fue un puñetero accidente!

- ¿?: ¡Cuida esa lengua sinvergüenza! ¡No sea que te la lave con una pastilla de jabón!

Mientras ambos ponys "adultos" se miraban con odio, las pequeñas ponys se acercaron al extraño y malhablado pegaso.

-¿? (pequeña pony de tierra): ¡Hola! Me llamo Applebloom, y estas son mi amiga Sweetie Belle y nuestro pollo mascota Scootaloo (si las miradas matasen Scootaloo hubiera asesinado mil veces a Applebloom)

Con ese último comentario la pequeña unicornio y la pony de tierra comenzaron a reírse de la pequeña pegaso.

- Scootaloo: ¡Ahora os vais a enterar!; decía mientras perseguía a sus amigas por la granja.

Lucky miraba con una sonrisa como las tres amigas corrían por la granja y se perseguían cuando una tos falsa lo saco de su trance.

-¿? (hermana mayor): ¡Si estas pensando en alguna de tus guarradas con mi hermanita y sus amigas te juro que te cuelgo de donde más te duele del manzano más alto de Equestria!

- Lucky: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso tengo pinta de pedófilo?

- Applejack: Mejor no hablemos de que tienes pinta… Te recuerdo que has venido a trabajar. Por cierto mi nombre es Applejack y la anciana yegua que te esta apuntando con una ballesta desde su mecedora en el porche es la abuelita Smith; dijo señalando a una pony de tierra de edad muy avanzada de color verde claro y el pelo blanco.

- Lucky: ¿Apuntándome con una ballesta? ¡Joder!; dijo Lucky al fijarse en el arma de la anciana, para luego esconderse detrás de Applejack.

- Applejack: No pasa nada abuela, viene conmigo. Va a trabajar aquí unos días para pagarme unas manzanas.

Dicho esto la abuela Smith se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a quedarse inmediatamente dormida con la cabeza hacia atrás en la mecedora y la boca abierta.

- Applejack: Por cierto si vez a un enorme semental rojo con la crin color paja y una cutie mark en forma de manzana no te asustes. Es mi hermano Big Macintosh.

- Luckie: Valeee…; decía mientras miraba con miedo a la anciana que ahora dormía.

- Applejack: Tu trabajo es muy simple. Solo tienes que llevar los barreños que hay en el granero a los pies de los manzanos. Luego le das una fuerte coz al manzano para que todas las manzanas maduras caigan dentro. Por ultimo solo tienes que llevar los barreños llenos de manzanas al almacén. Haras esto hasta que hayas recogido el triple de manzanas de las que destruiste para compensar las perdidas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Lucky: Puesss…; no alcanzo a decir más cuando su estomago emitió un sonoro gruñido que hizo ruborizarse al pegaso.

- Applejack: Puedes comerte algunas manzanas si tienes tanta hambre.

- Lucky: ¡¿De verdad?

- Applejack: Claro. Las apuntare en tu deuda.

- Lucky: Era demasiado buena para ser verdad, pero trato echo.

- Applejack: ¿Qué esperabas? Esto es un negocio y no una casa de caridad. Por cierto esta a punto de anocheces así que date prisa en comer y empezar a trabajar antes de que se ponga el sol. Luego te buscare un sitio para dormir y asegurarme de que no te escapes.

- Lucky: ¡Si jefa!

- Applejack: Y déjate de bromitas.

Cuando Lucky se dirigía al granero, donde pensaba buscar una forma de huir de la "loca" pony granjera…

- Applejack: ¡Una cosa más!

- Lucky: ¿Si?

- Applejack: Si intentas huir o alguna cosa rara… te arrepentirás lo que te quede de vida; dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Lucky: D-de acuerdo; dejo el asustado pegaso mientras tragaba saliva.

- Applejack: [Que fácil es controlar a un cobarde, jijiji]

* * *

El sol casi se ha ocultado del todo y nos encontramos a Lucky trabajando duro por primera vez en toda y digo EN TODA su vida. Tras llenarse el estomago con casi un barreño entero de las deliciosas manzanas de la granja nuestro opuesto a héroe decidió portarse bien y cumplir su parte del "trato" recolectando manzanas para pagar la deuda, mayormente por miedo a que Applejack lo pillara al intentar escapar y le pegara otra paliza.

- Lucky: Estoy agotado… pero al menos he podido comer como un rey; dice mientras coloca más barreños bajo los manzanos para recolectar su preciado fruto.

- Badlucky: ¿Cómo un rey? Yo diría más bien como un cerdo. ¡Pero si te as comido un barreño entero de manzanas y no has dejad o ni las semillas!; dice el diablillo mientras toma el sol en una mini tumbona de playa al mas puto estilo hawaiano (con collar de flores, bermudas y gafas de sol incluidas)

- Goodlucky: Yo diría más bien que ha comido como un pato. ¿O tu lo has visto masticar alguna manzana antes de tragársela?; dice el mini ángel mientras juega al ajedrez con un gusano.

- Badlucky y Goodlucky: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- Lucky: ¡JA!...¡JA!...¡JAA!; río en tono sarcástico el ofendido pegaso. Al menos podríais ayudarme a recolectar manzanas en lugar de estar todo el día haciendo el vago.

- Badlucky: ¿Y como sugieres que lo hagamos geniooo?; dijo con un exagerado sarcasmo.

- Goodlucky: Te recuerdo que somos un producto de tu mente y en realidad no existimos físicamente.

- Lucky: Es verdad. Sois tan jodidamente molestos que a veces olvido que no sois más que el resultado de una posible esquizofrenia. Y lo peor de todo es que os sigo haciendo caso TT_ ninguna de vuestras estúpidas bromas y burlas van a amargarme el resto del día. Pienso trabajar duro para pagar todas las manzanas que he destrozado y me he comido. Además, si me esfuerzo mucho…tal vez… ella quiera recompensarme…(insértese cara de pervertido)

**Fantasía perversa de Lucky: **

[+ Applejack: Parece que has trabajado muy duro… semental; dice mientras contempla un Lucky extra musculoso y mucho más alto que el de verdad, incluso más alto que Big Macintosh.

+Lucky: ¿Eso era un trabajo? Por favor, eso para alguien tan fuerte y apuesto como yo eso solo era un calentamiento.

+ Applejack: Eso significa que aun te queda bastante energía para una pequeña recompensa; dice con una sensual voz mientras lo mira de forma coqueta, se aproxima a Lucky y lo besa apasionadamente introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

+ Lucky: Ya lo creo pequeña; dice tras romper lentamente el beso mientras tumba a Applejack boca arriba para poder acceder a sus partes íntimas.

Entonces Lucky se pone sobre ella apoyando su verga en el estomago de la pony granjera.

+ Applejack: ¡Por Celestia! ¡Es enorme! (todos sabemos a que se refiere)

+ Lucky: Lo se; dice con voz de casanova.

Cuando Lucky esta apunto de introducir su verga en el interior de Applejack…

+ Applejack: Lucky. ¡Lucky! ¡Lucky, maldito idiota! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame!]

**Fin de la fantasía. **

De repente Lucky sale de su fantasía debido a los gritos de quien parece ser Applejack.

- Lucky: ¡¿Acaso ya no puedo hacerlo ni en mis fantasías?; grito el pegaso mirando al cielo.

- Goodluckay: Deberías ir a ver que quiere antes de que se enfade.

- Lucky: ¡Hay que joderse!... pero tienes razón; tras decir esto Lucky corrió al lugar del que habían venido los gritos.

* * *

Cuando llego a la zona donde estaban los edificios de la granja se encontró a Applejack colgada del tejado del granero.

- Lucky: ¿Pero que haces colgando del tejado?

- Applejack: ¡Estirarme un rato! ¡¿A ti que te parece? Vino un fuerte viento y mi sombrero salio volando a lo alto del tejado. Tome una escalera para subir y recuperarlo, pero cuando iba a bajar la escalera se rompió y me quede colgada.

- Lucky: Y yo creyendo que era el único pony con mala suerte…

- Applejack: ¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame!

- Lucky: De acuerdo. Solo tranquilízate y salta que yo te paro la caída.

- Applejack: ¿Será una broma?

- Lucky: Podría ir a buscarte volando… ¡pero algún pony me ato muy bien las alas!

- Applejack: Esta bien… no me queda otra. ¡YEHAAAAA!; grito finalmente la pony terrestre mientras se soltaba del techo del granero.

En el suelo Lucky estaba preparado para recibirla con las patas delanteras, pero en lugar de eso acabo parándola con la cabeza y el lomo. Esto hizo que los dos se cayeran al suelo y rodaran colina abajo (aunque disminuyo algo el golpe que se hubiera pegado originalmente Applejack). Cuando terminaron de rodar, ambos ponys se encontraban mareados y en una postura muy comprometida, Applejack estaba tumbada boca arriba y con las patas traseras abiertas hacia los lados y Lucky encima de ella tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada contra la de la pony terrestre en lo que parecía un beso.

Repentinamente se escucho un fuerte rugido que nada tenia que envidiar al de una mantícora. Cuando Lucky se recupero ligeramente de su aturdimiento solo pudo ver un enorme pony rojo corriendo hacia el como un toro a punto de embestir.

- Big Macintosh: ¡Que te crees que estas haciendo con mi hermana!

- Lucky: ¿Qué?... ¡espera! ¡No es lo que…; el pobre pegaso no alcanzo a decir más debido a la fuerte embestida del pony rojo.

- Applejack: ¿Big Mac? ¿Qué ocurre?; dijo algo aturdida.

- Big Macintosh: ¡Applejack! ¡Por Celestia! ¡¿Cómo estas? Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde. ¿Te drogo? ¿Ha llegado a ensuciar tu inocencia? ¡Te juro que cuando lo encuentre lo matare! (¡Big Mac sabe decir algo mas que yep!, yo también estoy alucinando en colores XD)

- Applejack: ¿Qué? ¡Que! ¡Big Mac! ¡No se de que demonios hablas! Ese pegaso al que acabas de mandar a la otra punta de Equestria me había ayudado a bajar del tejado del granero en el que me quede atrapada buscando mi sombrero. Después nos caímos por la pendiente y acabamos en esa postura.

- Big Macintosh: Supongo que le debo una disculpa a ese pony.

- Applejack: Y de las gordas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ponyville se puede ver a un pegaso rojo melaza con la crin verde que vuela rompiendo la barrera del sonido con las alas atadas y que deja una estela roja y verde a su paso.

- Lucky: …paaaaareeeee**c**eeeeeee!; es el único sonido que emite el sónico pegaso.

En ese momento una pony celeste con la crin arco iris y una cutie mark en forma de nube lanzando un rayo arco iris se despierte de su siesta en una nube y contempla al otro pegaso.

- ¿? (pony de crin arco iris): ¡Eso si que es velocidad!... ¡Que! ¡Ya es tan tarde!; dice contemplando los últimos destellos del anaranjado astro rey ocultándose tras las montañas para dar paso a la reina y eterna guardiana de la noche. ¡Maldita sea se me a olvidado sacar a Tank a pasear!; dijo la pegaso antes de desaparecer rápidamente dejando una estela arco iris.

**Fin del capitulo tercero.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Dónde se estrellara exactamente el pegaso? ¿Será virgen incluso en sus fantasías? ¿Seguirá vivo tras el aterrizar? ¿Cómo es posible que en un solo día a nuestro pegaso lo hayan tomado dos veces por loco, una por violador, le hayan pegado dos palizas y un cocodrilo haya intentado "comérselo"?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	5. Mal aterrizaje

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Lucky se vio obligado a trabajar en una granja de manzanas para poder pagar las manzanas que destruyo al estrellarse con el puesto de Applejack, allí podo comer de verdad por primera vez en días. Pero, como siempre, su mala suerte se la jugo. Cuando salvo a Applejack de un caerse del tejado del granero, ambos ponys cayeron colina abajo y acabaron aturdidos y en una postura muy comprometida. El hermano mayor de Applejack pensó que el pegaso estaba intentado violar a su hermana y lo mando volando a la otra punta del pueblo de una fuerte embestida.

**Capitulo cuarto: Mal aterrizaje**.

Lucky va perdiendo altura poco a poco en su inusual "vuelo" hasta que se estrella contra el ventanal de ¿un árbol?, atravesándola con la cabeza a la vez que rompe los cristales.

Una vez dentro del árbol, el mal afortunado pegaso se encuentra terriblemente mareado y desorientado.

- Lucky: ¿E-estoy… vivo?

¡PUM! (sonido de fuerte golpe). El pegaso no pudo alcanzar a decir más cuando sintió algo parecido a un sartenazo en la cabeza que lo dejo inconciente en el acto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Lucky comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- ¿?: ¡Twilight! ¡El ladrón se esta despertando!; dijo una extraña criatura que parecía ser un reptil con las escamas de color morado, una cresta verde y los ojos de un penetrante verde turquesa.

En ese momento una unicornio, con el pelaje violeta y la crin en un tono azul marino con un mechón rosa y otro de un morado mas oscuro que el de las escamas del reptil y una cutie mark en forma de estrella, se acerca a el extraño lagarto.

- Twilight: ¡Spike! ¡Por última vez! ¡Es imposible que sea un ladrón!

- Spike: ¿Y por que no iba a serlo? Se coló en la casa por la ventana.

- Twilight: En primer lugar, yo diría que más que colarse se estrello. Además, ¿que clase de ladrón intentaría entrar a robar en una casa a esas horas y armando semejante alboroto? Tendría que ser un ladrón muy estúpido o estar loco, ¿no crees?

- Spike: ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiere que pensemos para que no sospechemos nada!

Mientras la unicornio y el reptil discutían el pobre pegaso se percato de que tenía sus cuatro patas fuertemente atadas entre ellas, añadiendo que sus alas seguían atadas. Además, se encontraba recostado en lo que parecía ser una cama plegable.

- Lucky: [¿Donde demonios estoy? ¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?]

- Twilight: ¡OH¡ ¡Spike! ¡A veces eres más terco que una mula!

- Spike: Ummm… Twilight

- Twilight: ¿Qué?

- Spike: Creo que el "no" ladrón ya esta totalmente despierto.

Ambos vieron como Lucky los estaba observando con unos ojos que no eran capaces de ocultar el miedo y la preocupación que sentía el pegaso. Twilight decidió intentar tranquilizar al asustado pegaso.

- Twilight: Ammm… hola… me llamo Twilight. Ammm… y el bebe dragón de allá se llama Spike. Siento que Spike te dejara inconsciente anoche con una sartén… Pero no se como pensó que eras un ladrón… y bueno… tomo la sartén… y ya sabes… y lo de atarte…¡Por supuesto yo no pienso que seas un ladrón! Es decir… no conozco a muchos pegasos… pero se como podéis ser a veces haciendo acrobacias e inventando trucos de vuelo… ya estoy acostumbrada a que se estrellen pegasos contra la casa…pero… Bueno… quiero decir que lo siento; dijo una unicornio avergonzada por el comportamiento y rudeza de su dragón ayudante con el "acróbata"

- Lucky: G-gracias… supongo. Por cierto… me llamo… Lucky.

Entonces la unicornio violeta dio una falsa tos mientras hacia gestos al bebe dragón para que se acercara.

- Spike: Valeee… Perdona por dejarte inconsciente y amararte; dijo el reptil morado de mala gana. Aunque…cuando te "estrellaste" ya tenias las alas atadas…¿Por qué?; dice con ojos de sospecha mientras mira al pegaso.

- Lucky: Yo… estaba…¡ya me acuerdo! ¡estaba probando mi nuevo truco de escapismo en vuelo! ¡Pero me temo que esta vez no me dio tiempo a soltarme!; mintió como un bellaco el pony descarado.

- Twilight: ¡Valla eso es increíble!; dijo emocionada la unicornio.

- Lucky: ¡Lo se!; dijo con aire triunfal, cuando se cayo en la cuenta de una cosa… ¡Un momento!; dice mirando con las pupilas dilatadas y pálido al bebe dragón. ¡¿Has dicho d-dra-dragón?

- Twilight: Emmm… si. Spike es un bebe dragón.

En ese momento el pelaje de Lucky se volvió blanco como la nieve y sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos diminutos puntos casi imperceptibles.

- Lucky: ¡UN DRAGÓN! ¡UN DRAGÓN! ¡UN DRAGÓN! ¡UN DRAGÓN! ¡UNNNN DRAAAAGÓOOOOON!; grito el histérico pegaso a todo pulmón mientras pegaba pequeños brincos por la habitación intentando huir de la "temible bestia", aun teniendo las patas atadas.

Por desgracia Lucky no vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a las escaleras.

- Twilight: ¡Espera! ¡Te cuidado con las…

Pero ya era tarde, inmerso en su miedo e histeria, el pegaso se precipito escaleras abajo, golpeando en la mayoría de los escalones con la cabeza.

- Lucky: ¡AUCH! ¡AUFF! ¡AHHH!...; cuando el ya maltrecho pony golpeo con la cabeza el ultimo escalón volvió a quedar inconciente.

- Spike: (hablando con la unicornio) Sabes… creo que estoy de acuerdo. Es demasiado idiota como para ser un ladrón.

* * *

Bien entrada la tarde…

Lucky comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos tras haber tomado su segunda "siesta del día", si el que te dejen inconciente un dragón con una sartén y unas escaleras se le puede llamar siesta. Cuando el maltrecho pegaso miro a su alrededor solo vio libros y más libros rodeándole. Además, ya no estaba atado.

- Lucky: [¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por que hay tantos libros?]

- Twilight: ¡Fluttershy! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Lucky ya se ha despertado!

En ese momento Lucky se percato de la presencia de la misma unicornio morada que recuerda vagamente de su mala experiencia anterior. La unicornio no dejaba de mirarlo con unos ojos que expresaban preocupación.

- Lucky: [¿Otra ves esa unicornio?...Un momento…¡Un momento! Si ella esta aquí…entonces…];en ese momento las pupilas de Lucky volvieron a reducirse a dos diminutas motas casi imperceptibles en sus ojos.

.- Lucky: ¡DRAGÓNNNNNNNNNN!; Lucky se levanto rápida, aunque no indoloramente, de la improvisada cama de mantas que había en el suelo, haciendo que Twilight se sobresaltara.

Cuando Lucky apoyo sus cuatro patas en el suelo e intento huir por miedo al dragón un fuerte dolor que comenzaba en su casco delantero derecho y se extendía por toda su columna vertebral lo obligo a caer al suelo entre gritos de dolor.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHHH! ¡JODERRR!; gritaba el accidentado pony mientras se revolcaba por el suelo como un escarabajo al que se le ha dado la vuelta y miraba con pequeñas lagrimas de dolor su pata, notando que esta estaba vendada.

- Twilight: ¡Lucky! Tranquilízate… Spike ha ido a casa de una amiga a ayudarla con un vestido…ya no esta aquí. Además; solo es un bebe dragón y no es para nada peligroso.

- Lucky: Los dragones escupen fuego… y tienen garras… y dientes afilados…; decía el cobarde pegaso mientras temblaba en el suelo.

- Twilight: (insértese bufido de caballo) [Creo que es incluso más miedoso que Fluttershy… o al menos en lo que se refiere a dragones…]

- Twilight: Te prometo que no te pasara nada… Ahora solo relájate mientras mi amiga Fluttershy revisa tu heridas…¿ Fluttershy?... ¡¿Fluttershy?

Cuando la unicornio giro la cabeza en busca de su amiga la encontró desmayada en el suelo. Por lo visto la tímida y asustadiza pony se desmayo cuando nuestro histérico antihéroe comenzó a gritar dragón con todas sus fuerzas.

Siguiendo la mirada de la unicornio violeta, nuestro pegaso se percato de la presencia de la otra pony. Una hermosa y angelical pegaso, su pelaje era de un radiante amarillo claro y su larga crin y cola era de majestoso rosa pálido. Lucky veía a la dulcemente dormida equina, quien consideraba que la belleza de tal criatura no tenía nada que envidiar a la de los mismísimos ángeles. Finalmente el esbelto cuerpo de la pegaso estaba decorado con una cutie mark en forma de tres pequeñas mariposas de tono rosado, más claro que el de su crin.

Lucky veía a la maravillosa pegaso envuelta en corazones de amor. También noto como se aceleraba su corazón al contemplarla… Mientras la veía un solo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza…

- Lucky: [Quiero correrme dentro de esa yegua]; y con esto se fue a tomar por culo el romanticismo. (En serio, este pony tiene un grabe problema o esta enfermo…).

Mientras Lucky contemplaba a la desmayada pegaso, mostrando una cara cuanto menos de pervertido, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo una "erección de alas". Por suerte para el indecente pony, la unicornio violeta que intentaba "despertar" a su amiga no se fijo en ello. Pero de todas formas, aunque Twilight hubiera reparado en las firmes y tiesas alas del pegaso, ella, en su inocencia y falta de conocimientos en el ámbito de la sexualidad, jamás hubiera descubierto a que vino esta involuntaria reacción del cuerpo del pegaso ni hubiera establecido relación entre sus alas y su muy desarrollado instinto sexual.

- Twilight: ¡Vamos Fluttershy! ¡Despierta!; dijo la cada vez más frustrada unicornio. ¡AGH! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!; dice mientras trae con su magia un cubo lleno de agua fría y lo vacía sobre la desprevenida pegaso que yacía en el suelo.

Aunque algo brusco, su método para reanimar a la pegaso de rosada crin funciono.

- Fluttershy: ¡Ahhh!; grito de forma casi inaudible por la brusquedad de su despertar mientras miraba para todos lados con cierto miedo y timidez.

- Twilight: Siento haberte despertado así… pero necesito que le eches otro vistazo a las heridas de Lucky. Creo que se volvió a hacer daño cuando se levanto asustado por si Spike seguía aquí.

- Fluttershy: Entonces… cuando grito dragón…¿se refería a Spike?

- Twilight: En efecto.

Al oír eso la pegaso dejo escapar una pequeña y débil risita para luego fijarse en el pegaso y… ¡en sus alas! Cuando Fluttershy vio la erección de las alas del otro pegaso no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y aun más cuando vio como aquel pervertido la miraba fijamente. En ese momento Lucky no hacia más que imaginarse posibles posturas del Ponysutra (Kamasutra pony) que le gustaría hacer con la hermosa pegaso.

- Fluttershy: [ No…no estará así…por…mi… ¿o si?... p-pero yo… yo no hice nada para que este así… b-bueno…al menos creo que no…a-aunque p-puede que n-no sea lo que p-parece… p-pero… lo parece…]; la pobre pegaso estaba pasando más vergüenza de la que había pasado en toda su vida y no paraba de cuestionarse si eso realmente estaba pasando. [Twilight no parece haberse dado cuenta… pero Twilight no es un pegaso… no creo que lo sepa… pero ella sabe mucho… entonces n-no será lo que p-parece… a menos q-que s-si lo sea… y ella disimula para no a-avergonzarlo… ¡y si lo sabe… y piensa que yo hice algo…! ¡pero yo no hice nada!... creooo]; la pegaso estaba cada vez más nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Twilight: ¿Fluttershy? ¿Estas bien? Es que llevas casi 15 minutos inmóvil y muy pensativa .

- Fluttershy: ¡Que!... Si…si…estoy bien; dice mientras se aproxima tímidamente a Lucky, quien seguía mirándola con cara de pervertido y con las alas erectas.

Cuando estuvo delante de Lucky, tomo su pata lastimada y la examino detenidamente sin atreverse a mirar al pegaso a la cara.

- Lucky:[Sexy y tímida… ¡podría ser mi oportunidad!]

- Fluttershy: Solo es un esguince… y aparte del chichón de la cabeza solo tienes algunos pequeños cortes por haber atravesado la ventana. D-deberías estar t-totalmente recuperado e-en un par de días; dijo tímidamente y llena de vergüenza la pegaso.

La unicornio se quedo mirando extrañada a su amiga. Estaba acostumbrada a que Fluttershy fuera tímida con los desconocidos, pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez estaba excesivamente tímida y ruborizada.

- Twilight: [¿Por qué estará Fluttershy tan avergonzada? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las alas de él?... por lo menos ella no a parado de mirárselas… ¡Decidido! ¡Cuando puede lo buscare en mis libros!] (adiós a la inocencia de Twilight)

- Fluttershy: Pero por si acaso deberíamos llevarlo al hospital; dice dirigiéndose a la unicornio.

- Lucky: ¡Hospital! [Mierda, por suerte no he visto ni un solo guardia en el pueblo… pero y si de todas formas el teniente envío fotos mías a los hospitales para poder encontrarme… es decir… es lo más lógico… cuando vivía en Rockpony tenia que ir al medico varias veces por semana por culpa de mi mala suerte…]

- Twilight: ¿Algún problema?

- Lucky: Emmm… ¡si! ¡No confío en los médicos ni en los hospitales! ¡Llegas allí para que te curen un resfriado, te dan unas pastillas, te duermes…y…! ¡PUM! ¡TE DESPIERTAS SIN UN RIÑON!; dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pata herida, haciéndole derramar algunas lagrimas. [menuda gilipollez acabo de decir… ¡pero no se me ocurría otra cosa!]

Esta última frase casi hace que la pobre pegaso de crin rosada volviera a desmayarse de la impresión.

- Twilight: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?...; la unicornio violeta ya no sabía ni que pensar. [¿Pero en que clase de hospital habrá estado él?... Bueno da igual… tengo una idea] Puedes venir un momento Fluttershy; dice mientras hace ademanes con uno de sus cascos a la pegaso para que la siga a la otra punta de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

Lucky quedo mirando extrañado a ambas yeguas mientras aparentemente discutían algo, cuando se dio cuenta de sus nuevas magulladuras. El pegaso con el pelaje melaza estuvo un rato contemplando y examinando las numerosas tiritas que cubrían los pequeños cortes que se hizo al atravesar la ventana, así como una pequeña gasa húmeda y con algún tipo de crema que tapaba el chichón de se cabeza y las vendas que cubrían la pata donde se hizo el esguince al caer por las escaleras.

Tras quince minutos ambas ponys se acercaron de nuevo al pegaso.

- Twilight: Decidido. Te podrás quedar en casa de Fluttershy un par de días hasta que te recuperes y nos aseguremos de que estas bien.

- Lucky: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?; a nuestro herido pegaso no le molestaba dicha idea, puesto si vivía con la hermosa pegaso unos días tendría muchas oportunidades para intentar realizar sus fantasías, sin embargo esto le resultaba muy sospechoso.

- Twilight: Pues veras… no quiero que te sientas ofendido… pero tenemos una amiga que también es una pegaso acróbata… y sabemos como soléis ser con las heridas y los accidentes aéreos. Además, as atravesado un ventanal y te as caído por las escaleras… no sabemos si tus heridas pueden resultar más graves de lo que podemos ver. Fluttershy tiene algo de experiencia y conocimientos médicos y podrá cuidarte y asegurarse de que estas totalmente bien… además de vigilar de que no intentes alguno de tus peligrosos números antes de tiempo… porque aunque he usado un pequeño echizo curativo... no se si ha funcionado... y no lo sabremos hasta la noche... y... bueno...esto es todo...

Lucky se quedo pensativo unos segundos para después mirar fijamente a la pegaso de las mariposas en el flanco.

- Lucky: Bueno… supongo que me vendría bien descansar un par de días antes de volver a probar mis trucos…; dijo si mucho interés el mentiroso pegaso aunque estaba muy ilusionado por dentro. [¡SI! ¡SIIIII! ¡SEGURO QUE FOLLO! ¡SEGURO QUE CON ESTA PONY TAN SUMISA PIERDO LA VIRGINIDAD! ]

- Fluttershy: Ummm… bueno…v-vera señor Lucky… si va a dormir hoy e-en m-mi ca-casa d-debemos darnos p-prisa antes de que anochezca.

- Lucky: Ammm… claro… vamos; dice mientras lucha por controlar una nueva erección de alas de la que se dio cuenta antes de que fuera tarde.

- Fluttershy: Adiós Twilight y recuerdos a Spike.

- Lucky: Adiós… Twilight… y gracias.

Ambos pegasos salen por la puerta de la biblioteca en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy y una vez en el exterior Lucky se da cuenta de que la biblioteca era en realidad un árbol que había sido ahuecado y del que sobresalían numerosas ventanas.

- Lucky: [Que sitio tan raro para vivir...y más siendo de madera y teniendo un dragón que escupe fuego como compañero de cuarto... En este pueblo deben de estar todos algo tocados de la cabeza]

**Fin del capitulo cuarto.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Intentara Lucky violar a Fluttershy? ¿Encontrara Twilight en sus libros lo que significan las alas erectas? ¿Dejara de tener miedo de Spike algún día? ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo con la de golpes que se ha llevado? **

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	6. Asedio y noche inolvidable

**Siento la tardanza pero como podréis comprobar este capitulo es casi tan largo como dos juntos. También os pido disculpas si os ha molestado el soez lenguaje del protagonista, pero debéis tener en cuenta que Lucky es un antihéroe (lo contrario de un héroe) y por ende es comprensible que sea maleducada y malhablado. Aun así prometo que mejorare su vocabulario en capítulos posteriores.**

**También me gustaría agradeceros vuestro apoyo y que compartáis vuestra opinión con otros lectores mediante reviews y me gustaría que si tenéis sugerencias sobre como mejorar la historia me las comunicarais por mensajes privados o reviews o comentarios.**

******Y ahora sin más dilación os dejo con la continuación de la historia.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Lucky se estrello contra el ventanal de la biblioteca donde viven Twilight y su bebe dragón ayudante Spike, quien toma al desgraciado pegaso por un ladrón y lo deja inconciente de un sartenazo durante toda la noche. Cuando Lucky despierta queda tan aterrado al descubrir que Spike era un dragón que se cae por las escaleras, quedando de nuevo inconciente hasta bien entrada la tarde. Al volver a despertarse descubre de la forma más dolorosa que se ha hecho un pequeño esguince en unas de sus patas delanteras. También conoce Fluttershy, su nueva "enfermera", a la que describe como la pony de sus sueños… bueno, en realidad se limito a pensar que quería "correrse dentro de ella". Finalmente Twilight convence a Fluttershy para que Lucky se quedara en casa de la pegaso hasta recuperarse de sus heridas.

**Capitulo quinto: Asedio y noche inolvidable**.

La casa de la tímida pegaso estaba en las afueras del pueblo, casi tan alejado como la granja donde Lucky se vio obligado a probar un "nuevo estilo de vuelo" con las alas atadas. Por ello, cuando nuestro pervertido pegaso de verdosa crin y la inocente Fluttershy estaban llegando a casa de esta apenas quedaban unas tres horas de luz solar.

Tras atravesar un pequeño puente aparentemente hecho de tierra Lucky pudo contemplar una extraña casa que parecía querer camuflarse con el entorno. Las escasas paredes que eran visibles estaban pintadas en color crema, mientras que el resto la inusual vivienda eran de césped y arbustos y otras plantas naturales. El hogar de la pegaso parecía una pequeña colina en la que se hubiera escavado una vivienda, respetando la forma de esta y sobresaliendo únicamente algunas pequeñas ventanas y una chimenea. Además, la ecológica casa estaba rodeada de árboles de los que colgaban numerosas casitas para pájaros.

Lucky había quedado fascinado por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que irradiaba el que debía ser el hogar de la pegaso de pelaje amarillo. Pero fijándose más detenidamente pudo ver algo aun más fuera de lo común…

- Lucky: Ammm… ¿Fluttershy?; la pegaso se asusto un poco al oír hablar al otro pegaso.

- Fluttershy: … ¿s-siii?

- Lucky: Llámame loco si quieres pero… juraría que estoy viendo a un montón de animalitos asediando la casa…

Ese comentario dejo a la pegaso realmente extrañada e hizo que centrara su vista en su la entrada de lo que era su hogar… donde efectivamente había una multitud de pequeños animales, los cuales reconocía por ser sus mascotas y otros animalitos de los alrededores a los que conocía desde que eran crías, reunidos delante de la puerta y las ventanas de la fachada de la humilde morada con lo que parecía ser un… ¡ARIETE!.

- Fluttershy: [¡Es cierto!, ¿pero que harán todos mis animalitos hay reunidos…?... ¡¿ESO ES UN ARIETE?] ¡O no! ¡Con las prisas por ir a curarte no les di de comer!; dijo angustiada mientras contemplaba a todas sus pequeñas mascotas. ¡¿Y ahora que hago? Es totalmente imposible que me de tiempo a darles de comer a todos antes de que anochezca…o destrocen la casa… y-y yo no puedo estar fuera de noche… con la o-oscuridad; dijo combinando su previa angustia por el hambre de sus pequeños amigos con el miedo que sentía por la oscuridad.

- Lucky: Si quieres te ayudo.

- Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué! ¿D-de verdad?; dijo la pegaso sin estar segura de haber oído realmente lo que creía haber oído.

- Lucky: ¡Por supuesto! Con tantos animalitos es imposible que te de tiempo a alimentarlos a todos antes del anochecer. Además, se me dan muy bien los animales; lo cual era una de las mayores mentiras dicha por el pegaso, quien era un autentico desastre con los animales, los cuales siempre acababan lastimándolo accidental o intencionadamente.

Realmente Lucky era de lo peor en cuanto a animales. Entre sus malas experiencias caben destacar su visita al hospital por la picadura de una araña que ni siquiera era venenosa, los puntos que tuvieron que darle en un ala por el ataque de una mariposa o la paliza de muerte que le pego un conejo, sin mencionar los tres días que tubo que pasar con un gato enganchado en la cara hasta que finalmente decidió soltarse (este ultimo fue tras su aventura con la hija del doctor Redbone, por lo que ya no podía ir al hospital cuando sufría uno de sus "accidentes")

- Fluttershy: P-pero estas herido… no puedo dejar hagas eso si estas herido.

- Lucky: No te preocupes por eso… tu misma lo dijiste, solo son pequeñas heridas que se curaran en un par de días… además… no querrás que tus animalitos se mueran de hambre… o tener que estar fuera durante la noche… en la oscuridad…

Este último comentario del diabólico pervertido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de la pobre pegaso, desde las herraduras de sus cascos a los últimos mechones de su rosada crin.

- Fluttershy: S-supongo que tienes razón… gracias Lucky… no se como agradecértelo.

- Lucky: No tienes porque agradecérmelo… ya has hecho mucho por mi al curarme. [Aunque se me ocurren un par de formas… bueno cinco si cuento sus cascos, sus pechos y si es lo bastante liberal como para explorar otros sitios (todos sabemos a que se refiere), jejejeje; ríe para si mientras imagina todo tipo de perversiones con la inocente amante de los animales]

- Fluttershy: ¡Por Celestia! ¿Estas bien? Te esta sangrando la nariz; exclamo con verdadera preocupación.

¡PUM!, ambos pegaso prestan nuevamente atención a la casa, donde los "dulces animalitos" habían empezado a cargar el ariete contra la puerta con la intención de derribarla.

- Lucky: Siiiii... estoy perfectamente…¡ ahora démonos prisa antes de que tomen la casa!

- Fluttershy: S-si… yo me ocupo de alimentar a los que intentan derribar la puerta y el gallinero para detener el asedio. Tu puedes ocuparte de las madrigueras y asegurarte de que no les lleguen refuerzos, la comida esta en el cobertizo de detrás de la casa… s-si n-no te im-importa.

- Lucky: ¡SI! ¡MI SARGENTO!; dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría al cobertizo de detrás de la casa para buscar el alimento de los animalitos que se encontraran aun en su madrigueras.

Una vez en el cobertizo (un pequeño edificio de madera separado del resto de la casa y pintado de color blanco), Lucky abrió rápidamente la puerta de este para buscar la comida de los animales…pero…

- Lucky: ¡AHHHHH! ¡SE ME COME LA CARAAAAA! ¡QUITA! ¡QUITAAAAA!; gritaba histérico nuestro infortunado pegaso mientras volaba en círculos a ras de suelo con una ardilla fuertemente agarrada a su cara.

En su miedo y desesperación nuestro "señor de las bestias", el cual no veía absolutamente nada por la "dulce ardillita" que tenia adherida a su rostro, corrió sin darse cuenta directamente contra un árbol. Justo antes de impactar la pequeña ardilla se soltó de la cara de nuestro antihéroe, dejando que este se estrellara de lleno contra el árbol, quedando totalmente aplanado contra el como en una caricatura.

Mientras Lucky seguía estampado contra el árbol, aparecieron nuevamente Goodlucky y Badlucky. Esta vez ambos estaban sentados en dos cojines de cine (puesto que los ponys usan cojines o paja a modo de sillas si no recuerdo mal) y llevaban puestas unas tipicas gafas 3D de las antiguas (hechas de pasta blanda y con uno de sus plásticos azul y el otro rojo) y cargaban con una ingente cantidad de refrescos, palomitas de maíz y todo tipo de golosinas.

- Badlucky (dirigiéndose a Goodlucky, sin que Lucky lo oyera): Jajajaja… ¡me ha encantado esta escena! ¡ha sido incluso mejor que cuando ligo con aquella pegaso!… ¿Marecolt? (una "yegua" muy atractiva de pelaje celeste y crin verde pradera con una cutie mark en forma del símbolo de feminidad de color rosa; si no lo conocéis buscad en imágenes Google)… o como se llamara.

- Goodlucky (dirigiéndose a Badlucky): Jajajajaja… ¡ya me acuerdo! ¡le estuvo metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla en el bar!... y cuando se la llevo a su casa para montarla y convertirse en macho… ¡resulto que la "yegua" era un semental! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Nunca había visto a Lucky huir tan rápido como esa noche!

- Badlucky: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que aquel macho la tenia mas grande que el! ¡JAJAJAJA!; ambos Lucky se reían como locos al recordar aquella mala experiencia de su creador.

- Goodlucky: Shhhhhh… calla calla… me parece que va a volver a la acción…; dice mientras ve al maltrecho Lucky despegarse poco a poco del árbol, dejando su inconfundible silueta marcada en la corteza.

El destrozado pegaso se encontraba algo aturdido por el tremendo golpe, pero al menos se había librado de la "terrorífica ardilla". Cuando se recupero en parte de su aturdimiento volvió a caminar cojeando (os recuerdo que tiene un esguince en una pata) hasta el cobertizo. Una vez se encontraba delante de la puerta de lo que para el era la caseta del terror, decidió abrir nuevamente la puerta de esta mientras se protegía el rostro con sus alas y temblaba… Por suerte para él no hubo ningún ataque de otra sorpresa del interior de ese horrible lugar.

- Lucky: Uffff… gracias a Celestia; dijo el accidentado pegaso lleno de alivio. Será mejor que me de prisa con la comida, ya me he retrasado un montón; dice mientras carga sobre su lomo uno de los sacos con comida para los animalitos.

Lucky se dirigió con el saco a la primera madriguera que vio para comenzar su labor de alimentar a los pequeños amiguitos de la dulce pegaso que lo había estado curando mientras se preguntaba que clase de adorables criaturitas saldrían de aquella madriguera.

- Lucky: [¡COMO SEA UNA ARDILLA ME MUERO! ¡COMO SEA UNA ARDILLA ME MUERO! ¡COMO SEA UNA ARDILLA ME MUERO!]; era lo único que pensaba el pegaso sin caer en la lógica de que las ardillas no hacen madrigueras en el suelo.

Cuando nuestro inculto protagonista estuvo delante de la madriguera agacho la cabeza para llamar a sus dulces moradores…

- Lucky: Criaturiiiitaaassss… es hora de comer. Vais a ver que cositas tan ricas os trae el tío Luc-c… ¡SERPIENTES! ¡AHHHHHH!; grito nuevamente alterado e histérico el cobarde pegaso mientras volaba en dirección contraria a la madriguera a toda velocidad… cuando… ¡PAM!

Eso lo único que se oyó cuando nuestro asustadizo amigo se volvió a estrellar contra otro árbol dejando su huella en el, la diferencia es que esta vez no se quedo tanto rato pegado. Al fondo se podían oír las inconfundibles risas de Goodlucky y Badlucky.

El cada vez más agotado y golpeado pegaso se despego lentamente del árbol para caer al suelo. Pero tan rápidamente como cayo al suelo volvió a salir disparado hacia la copa del árbol, llevando consigo un gran numero de púas clavadas en sus flancos. En tierra se podía apreciar a un molesto erizo que exclamaba cosas en su lengua animal en el lugar donde Lucky había caído de culo. Esta escena hizo que ambos mini luckys empezaran a llorar de la risa.

Mientras Lucky ascendía por el árbol debido al dolor por las púas del erizo, la cabeza del gafado pegaso quedo atrapada en una colmena de abejas antes de chocar contra una rama que lo hizo rebotar contra el suelo y estrellarse nuevamente, aunque al menos no cayo sobre otro erizo.

- Lucky: ¡ABEJASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!; grito de forma desesperada el recién estrellado mientras intentaba quitarse la colmena de la cabeza.

Finalmente consiguió soltarla usando sus alas y su pata delantera no herida. Al quitarse su "original sombrero" lo primero que hizo fue arrojarla sin pensar contra el árbol, rompiendo la colmena.

- Lucky: ¡JA! ¡Quien ríe ahora estupita colmena!; dice con aire triunfal aquel pegaso que comenzaba a parecer saco de boxeo por los continuos golpes que recibía.

Pero su alegría duro poco… ya que de la ahora destruida colmena comenzó a surgir una pequeña nube negra formada por todas las abejas que residían en ella. El pelaje de Lucky se volvió del blanco más puro al contemplar tal intimidante enjambre acercándose amenazadoramente a quien destruyo su hogar.

- Lucky: A-abejitas… b-bonitas… no hay porque enfadarse… p-podemos llegar a un acuerdo; dice lleno de miedo mientras traga saliva y notaba temblar a sus patas.

Sin embargo las abejas prefirieron lanzarse a matar contra el pálido pegaso. Tras su fallido intento de negociación, nuestro mal afortunado protagonista volvió a salir volando a ras de suelo para huir de las abejas.

- Lucky: ¡ABEJASABEJASABEJASABEJAS…!; gritaba a pleno pulmón mientras volaba al seguro santuario que veía manifestado en el cobertizo de la comida.

Una vez dentro del cobertizo nuestro atemorizado mal negociador se dedico a atrancar la puerta con todo los objetos que encontró en interior del mismo, incluyendo los sacos y cajas de comida de los animales, muebles viejos, algunos adornos de jardín y … ¡¿ESO ES UNA CAJA LLENA DE VIBRADORES?

- Lucky: Los hay de todas las formas… y ¡tamaños!; decía con cara de sorpresa el curiosa pegaso mientras observaba la ingente y variedad cantidad de "juguetes" que acababa de encontrar en casa de la tímida e ¿inocente? amante de los animales. ¡Es increíbles!... es decir… ¡joder! ¡pero si es que tiene de todo!; dice mientras coge uno vibrado de color negro casi tan grueso como sus patas, pero no tan largo. Nunca me imagine que ella seria de este tipo de ponys… parecía tan… inocente, pero si le gustan estas cosas… podría llegar a ser muy divertido…jejejeje; dice poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa acompañada de su característica cara de pervertido

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del cobertizo…

- Goodlucky: ¿Habrá acabado ya el espectáculo?; dice mientras se termina de limpiar unas lagrimas producidas por las risas previas.

- Badlucky: Ni de broma; dijo también secándose algunas lagrimas. Fíjate bien en las abejas…; dice mientras señala la nube de insectos que rodea el cobertizo donde se refugio anteriormente el pegaso.

Ambos mini luckys pudieron observar como la nube ululaba alrededor de lo que ahora era un bunker para su atemorizado nuevo inquilino. De repente la nube se concentro alrededor de la cerradura de caseta y… ¡comenzaron a entrar por el ojo de la cerradura!

Una ingente cantidad de gritos comenzaron a sonar dentro del violado santuario del pegaso color melaza, lo que provoco nuevamente la risa de los diabólicos seres creados por la mente del aterrado inquilino de la caseta.

* * *

De nuevo en el interior de la caseta…

- Lucky: ¡ABEJAAAAASSSSSS…!; gritaba inmerso en la mas absoluta y pura histeria como nunca antes en su vida mientras corría literalmente por las paredes del pequeño cobertizo

El increíblemente asustado pegaso corría por las paredes como un loco intentando huir de las abejas que lo perseguían. Poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad y creando una fuerte corriente de viento a medida que su cuerpo se convertía en una estela de color rojo melaza con estelas verdes.

* * *

En el exterior, desde el punto de vista de Goodluccky y Badlucky…

Las paredes del cobertizo comenzaron a contraerse hacia el interior del mismo mientras el techo del mismo se abombaba hacia el exterior. Esto dejo muy extrañados a la conciencia del pegaso, quienes podían oír los gritos de su creador, acompañado del incesante zumbido de las abejas que le atacaban.

Repentinamente el tejado del cobertizo se despego del mismo y salio volando. Una vez que perdió el techo, un enorme remolino, de colores verde y rojo oscuro, que se convertía en tornado comenzó a surgir del interior de la caseta. El remolino se elevo hasta el cielo y estallo en distintos tonos de rojo y verde, destruyendo todas las nubes de quinientos metros a la redonda y esparciendo todos los objetos que había previamente en el interior de la destechada caseta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una gran casa de nubes de la que salían pequeños arroyos de arco iris…

-¿?: ¿Qué ha sido eso?; se pregunto una pegaso celeste de crin arco iris, los ojos rosados y una cutie mark en forma de nube con un rayo arco iris.

La pegaso se asomo a una de las ventanas de la casa para contemplar el espectáculo creado por Lucky.

-¿?: ¡ES-ES … ASOMBROSO!; dijo la celeste pegaso cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos por semejante espectáculo. ¡Seguro que es del mismo veloz pegaso que vi ayer desde la nube! ¡Tengo que averiguar quien es para que me enseñe ha hacer esos trucos!

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Fluttershy…

Lucky salio disparado en la explosión contra otro árbol, pero en lugar de quedar estampado lo atravesó entero. En efecto, desde la cabeza hasta las patas traseras del pegaso atravesaron el tronco del árbol, dejando un enorme agujero que podría ser un nuevo hogar para alguna mascota de la pegaso. El nuevo golpe en la cabeza hizo aumentar el chichón del pegaso, asiendo que se asemejara a un alicornio.

Desde el cráter que dejo en el suelo tras atravesar el árbol, Lucky pudo contemplar como toda la comida del cobertizo caía delante de las madrigueras de los animalitos y en los diferentes comederos que había repartidos por el lugar, cayendo cada alimento en su sitio. Finalmente todos los muebles de la casete volvieron a caer en el interior de la misma, poniéndose en el mismo lugar en el que estaban antes del remolino. Para terminar, el tejado del cobertizo cayo en el sitio que le correspondía.

Lucky, algo aturdido, se quedo mirando como todos los animalitos engullían su comida para luego inspeccionar el interior del cobertizo y comprobar que estaba todo menos las abejas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los caminos que llevan a Ponyville…

- ¿?: Esos pueblerinos se van a quedar con la boca abierta cuando vean a ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie y sus nuevos e increíbles trucos! ¡WAJAJAJAJA!; reía una unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro con la crin blanca y una cutie mark en forma de luna en cuarto creciente y barita mágica, que además acarreaba una gran caravana.

Pero su felicidad duro poco cuanto del cielo cayo un jarrón ante ella. El jarrón se rompio al estrellarse en el suelo y de él salio un enjambre de enfadadas abejas.

- Trixie: Oh-oh… ¡AHHHHH!; gritaba la hechicera mientras huía en dirección contraria al pueblo, perseguida por el enfadado enjambre.

* * *

De vuelta con nuestro pegaso…

- Lucky: No se si habrá sido que por fin he tenido suerte en algo o simple casualidad…y tampoco están las abejas por ningún lado; dijo pensativo el pegaso. ¡Un momento! ¡Aquí falta algo…!; dice mientras se gira para contemplar de nuevo el cobertizo, del que ya se había alejado.

Los pensamientos de Lucky fueron interrumpidos por una especie de silbido, como el de algo cayendo, lo que hizo que el pegaso mirara hacia el cielo…

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH!; grito mientras se tiraba al suelo y se cubría la cabeza con las patas y las alas.

Tras esto, todos los dildos y vibradores que había en el cobertizo comenzaron a caer y clavarse en el suelo alrededor del pobre pegaso, recortando su silueta en la tierra. Cuando cayo el ultimo, Lucky abrió los ojos y se levanto lentamente para erguirse sobre sus patas traseras y exclamar mientras mira al cielo…

- Lucky: ¡JA! ¡Y AHORA QUIEN…; no pudo decir más cuando el mayor de todos los vibradores cayo del cielo entrándole directamente en la boca y tirándolo de espaladas al suelo, rodeado de los otros vibradores.

El violado pegaso se reincorporo rápidamente y escupió con todas sus fuerzas el vibrador mientras sacaba la lengua asqueado. Entonces escucho desde un sendero cercano a donde el estaba…

¿?: ¡Mama! ¡Mama! (gritaba una pequeña unicornio gris con la crin rubia y los ojos de un hermoso amarillo) ¿Qué son todas esas cosas de colores que tiene ese pegaso?; dijo señalando a Lucky y sus "cosas de colores".

En ese momento se acerca a la pequeña unicornio una pegaso con los mismos colores en el pelaje y ojos y una cutie mark en forma de burbujas. Lo mas llamativo de la pegaso eran sus extraños ojos que parecían moverse de formo independiente el uno del otro.

¿? (pegaso que debía de ser la madre de la unicornio): ¿A que cosas te refieres mi pequeño muffin?; decía mientras miraba lo que su hija señalaba con uno de sus cascos. Pues eso creo que son…¡SON! ¡DINKY! ¡TAPATE LOS OJOS!

- Dinky: P-pero ¿porqueeeeee?

- ¿?: ¡SOLO HAZLO!... es como un juego… y si ganas te llevo al Sugar Cube Corner y te compro el pastelillo que quieras…

- Dinky: ¡Siiiiiiiii!; dijo emocionada la pequeña unicornio, a la que le gustaban los raros juegos que solía proponer su alocada madre.

En eso momento la pegaso de pelaje gris monto a su hija sobre el lomo para marcharse, no sin antes mirar con odio a Lucky mientras llevaba su casco derecho a sus curiosos ojos y después señalaba al pegaso de verdosa crin, gesto que se puede interpretar por "me he quedado con tu cara". Tras esto la pegaso y su hija salieron rápidamente de la vista de nuestro confundido Lucky.

- Lucky: P-pero… si esta vez no he hecho nada…; dijo cabizbajo para luego reparar en sus subconsciente.

Tanto Badlucky como Goodlucky estaban tirados en el suelo riéndose como condenados mientras se agarraban el estomago y lloraban de la risa como si no hubiera mañana.

- Badlucky: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME DUELE DE TANTO REIRME! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

- Goodlucky: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡COMO SIGA RIENDOME ME LO VOY A HACER ENCIMA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- Lucky: ¡QUE OS JODAN!; dijo muy enfadado para luego arrojarles uno de los vibradores a esos diablos risueños.

Sin embargo no consiguió atinarles con el vibrador, el cual reboto en una roca para salir disparado y entrar nuevamente en la boca de Lucky, quien volvió a escupirlo con asco. Esto provoco nuevas risas en los mini luckys.

- Lucky: Os odio…

* * *

Mientras, dentro de la casa de Fluttershy…

La casa era modesta, constituida por un gran salón de escasos muebles, una chimenea de piedra y una gran cantidad de casitas para pájaros y madrigueras de ardillas, una pequeña y modesta cocina y unas escaleras que debían de conducir al dormitorio o dormitorios.

Nos encontramos a la pegaso de rosada crin preparando té para después servir algunas galletas en un cuenco.

- Fluttershy: No hay nada mejor que un buen té con pastas para dar las gracias… aunque nunca he probado este nuevo te de plantas del bosque Everfree que me ha dado Zecora… mejor le doy una pequeña probada. No me gustaría servírselo a Lucky si resulta que no esto muy bueno…

Dicho esto la dulce pegaso comenzó a beber lentamente una taza de aquel azulado té que le regalo su amiga cebra del bosque.

- Fluttershy: Esta un poquito fuerte… pero no esta malo. ¡Estará perfecto si le echo unas gotitas de miel!

Pero tras probar el té algo le comenzó a suceder a la pegaso. Fluttershy se puso muy colorada, como si estuviera muriéndose de vergüenza, a la vez que comenzó a sudar y jadear.

- Fluttershy: ¿Qué-que (jadeo) me pasaaa…? M-me siento… es (jadeo) como si me a-ardiera…; dijo mientras se llevaba un de sus cascos a su intimidad… comprobando que estaba realmente húmeda. ¿P-pero porque?; decía mientras se frotaba lentamente su feminidad con uno de sus cascos, desplomando únicamente la mitad delantera de su cuerpo en el suelo.

- Fluttershy: (jadeo) (jadeo) V-va a salir a-algo (jadeo) (jadeo)…; mientras la excitada pegaso decía esto una protuberancia empezó a surgir del interior de su intimidad.

Esta extraña protuberancia comenzó a alargarse y engrosarse poco a poco hasta convertirse en… ¡en!...¡POR LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y LA PRINCESA LUNA!... ¡¿ESO ES UNA VERGA?...¡PERO SI PARECE LA PATA DE BIG MACINTOSH!... ¡PERO SI CASI LE LLEGA A LA BOCA!... perdón perdón… (carraspeo de aclararse la voz)…sigamos con la historia…

Fluttershy palpaba su nueva… verga… con sus patas delanteras de forma incrédula (y que yegua no lo estaría incrédula si le crece una verga así como si nada)

- Fluttershy: N-no… no es posible… es… no… ¡NO!... ¡¿PERO COMO?... ¿PORQUE?... ¡PERO SI ES INCLUSO MÁS GRANDE QUE LOS VIBRADORES QUE ME REGALA RAINBOW DASH POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y EL DíA DE LA FUNDACIÓN DE EQUESTRIA! (¡LOL!); dijo la (o ahora debería decir ¡el!) pegaso de pelaje amarillo mientras se examinaba su nuevo miembro con los cascos delanteros, lo que hacia que algo parecido a una pequeña descarga de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo. ¡Ahhhh!; grito la/el pegaso de las mariposas en el flanco mientras le salía algo de liquido preseminal de su amigazo. ¡Y para empeorarlo todo es muy sensible al tacto!... Aunque no esta tan mal; dijo mientras volvía a frotarse…

¡Clock! ¡Clock! ¡Clock! (sonido de de llamar a la puerta).

- Fluttershy: ¡OH NO! ¡Debe de ser Lucky!... ¡¿Y ahora que hago con esto?... bueno podríaaa… ¡NO!... ¡esa idea es horrible!... a-aunque sus alas… en la biblioteca… y-y no es feo…; de repente el su rostro antes angelical con un pequeño toque de pervertida cambio por uno totalmente diabólico, muy parecido al que tenia tras asistir a los cursos para dejar de ser un felpudo del maleducado minotauro de Iron Will. Aunque… pensándolo mejor…podría ser divertido, ¡wajajajaja!; rió diabólicamente mientras se encendía una llama en sus ojos.

* * *

Afuera de la casa de la pegaso y en medio de la oscuridad al ya haber anochecido, esperando delante de la puerta…

- Lucky: [ Si necesita tantos vibradores… ¡LO QUE HARA TINIENDO A UN SEMENTAL COMO YO!... es tímida… pero llevando un poco la iniciativa…]; pensaba nuestro cerdo protagonista mientras ponía su más épica cara de pervertido.

Los perversos pensamientos del pegaso se vieron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta de la modesta casa, mostrando a Fluttershy con una mirada muy decidida.

- Lucky: ¡Hola Fluttershy! Ya he terminado de…; no pudo alcanzar a decir más debido al repentino beso que le concedio pony de la crin rosada en la boca.

Lucky podia sentir como la lengua de Fluttershy luchaba con sus dientes en aquel apasionado, aunque repentino y algo brusco, beso y decidió abrir la boca para satisfacer el deseo de la pegaso. Una vez abierta la boca de Lucky, las lenguas de ambos ponys se unieron y entrelazaron lentamente, girando en diferentes sentidos y provocando que ambos sufrieran una erección de alas. Finalmente ambos rompieron el beso lentamente, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Lucky no sabia cuanto tiempo duro aquel maravilloso beso… ¡pero le había encantado!(pobre, no sabe la sorpresita que le espera, wajajaja)

- Fluttershy: Vamos a mi cama… te necesito…; dijo la pegaso en tono sensual mientras jalaba por el ala a un Lucky con los ojos como platos de la emoción y lo conducía escaleras arriba hasta su habitación… y su cama.

- Lucky: [¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡POR FIN! ¡HOY ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA! ¡POR FIN DEJARE DE SER VIRGEN!... ¡Y ADEMAS ESTA BUENÍSIMA! ]; pensaba nuestro pegaso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras era conducido a la habitación y la cama de Fluttershy.

Una vez en el dormitorio Fluttershy hizo gestos a Lucky para que se tumbara en la cama, cosa que hizo inmediatamente y sin rechistar.

- Fluttershy: No no no… quiero que te eches boca arriba… quiero ver tu cara mientras lo hacemos…

Lucky volvió a obedecer rápidamente y se tumbo boca arriba, mostrando a Fluttershy su erecto miembro.

- Fluttershy: …buenooo… me lo esperaba… diferente… ;dijo algo desilusionada la pegaso mientras contemplaba la verga de Lucky, aunque Lucky no le presto atención debido a la excitación. Ahora estira tus patas y no te muevas; decía la pegaso mientras ataba las patas delanteras de nuestro pegaso de verdosa crin al cabecero de la cama.

- Lucky: ¿P-porque la cuerda?; pregunta cuando termino de ser atado.

- Fluttershy: Por esto; dijo tranquilamente la pegaso mientras mostraba su imponente verga a un Lucky boquiabierto, con las orejas agachadas y al que le habían desaparecido las pupilas.

- Lucky: O-o-otra v-vez nooooo…; dijo lleno de autentico terror como nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida, realmente hubiera preferido ser atacado por un dragón en ese momento.

- Fluttershy: Tranquilooo… esta lubricado… y una vez que te entre la puntita… el resto entrara solo; dijo maliciosamente mientras aproximaba su enorme verga ( cabe mencionar que evidentemente es mucho más grande que la de Lucky) a la entrada del ano del pegaso, ahora con el pelaje blanco como la más pura nieve de montaña.

- Lucky: E-espera…¡ ESPERA!...¡NO¡ ¡NO!...

* * *

Un pequeño grupo de animalitos se recostaba cómodamente sobre la hierba cerca de la casa de la pegaso cuando…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El desgarrador grito proveniente de la casa de Fluttershy atemorizo tanto a las pequeñas criaturitas que huyeron en todas direcciones sin mirar atrás.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en el bosque Everfree en casa de Zecora…

- Zecora (una zebra con pelaje y crin rayada y una extraña cutie mark que parecía un sol tribal): Para que de broma venenosa el antídoto este, un poco de sus hojas echare, así lista me encontrare para cualquier pony que de mi ayuda ha de disponer; dijo la cebra curandera echando a su burbujeante caldero una pequeña bolsita con hojas.

Pero no se produjo el efecto esperado. En lugar de ello el caldo del caldero se volvió de un rojo muy intenso para después estallar. Cuando el humo se disipo, la choza donde vivía la hechicera quedo totalmente destrozada.

- Zecora: No alcanzo a comprender que error pude cometer; dice mirando su lista de ingredientes cuando repara en la bolsita de hierbas que echo al caldero previamente y la inspecciona. ¡Pero si de Fluttershy este es el té… que calamidad… ella la broma debió de llevar a su hogar! Debo correr si a mi amiga quiero avisar…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Es lo que Zecora escucho cuando se disponía a salir de su hogar.

- Zecora: Tal vez ha mañana deba de esperar… ¿que podría pasar?; dijo algo nerviosa la hechicera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en la habitación de la princesa Celestia…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?; dijo un poco asustada tras haber sido despertada por un "extraño y misterioso grito". Juraría haber oído un grito… ¡que rabia!... justo ahora que estaba en la mejor parte de un sueño con mi leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle… y sus amigas… ¡odio cuando me interrumpen los sueños eróticos…!

**Fin del capitulo quinto.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Le habrá hecho Fluttershy un desgarro intestinal a Lucky? ¿Cuánto tardara en volver a poder sentarse sin llorar? ¿Qué pasara si Fluttershy vuelve a tomar ese té? ¿Qué estaría soñando en concreto la princesa? **

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	7. Accidentes de moda

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Lucky acepta quedarse unos días en casa Fluttershy hasta recuperarse de sus heridas. Al llegar a la casa, ambos pegasos encuentran a las mascotas de la pony de rosada crin intentando derribar la puerta impulsados por el hambre debido a que, con las prisas de curar a nuestro desafortunado pegaso de pelaje melaza , la amante de los animales olvido darles de comer. Lucky decide ayudarla en su labor, esperando recibir una erótica recompensa, y hace muestra de su famosa mala suerte.

Cuando por fin termina de ayudar en la alimentación de los animales, nuestro protagonista se encuentra a una coqueta y receptiva Fluttershy que le pide que se acueste con ella. Lo que Lucky no sabe es que la inocente pegaso ha cambiado temporalmente de sexo y personalidad tras tomar un té preparado accidentalmente con hojas de broma venenosa. Para cuando nuestro pegaso se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…

**Capitulo sexto: Accidentes de moda**.

Asoman los primeros rayos de entre las montañas cuando nos encontramos a nuestro violado antihéroe recostado en una nube blanca y esponjosa nube del extremo de Ponyville más alejado de la casa Fluttershy. El aspecto de nuestro protagonista es cuanto menos lamentable, estando totalmente despeinado, desanimado y con grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño (se ve que tuvo una noche muy animada, XD)

- Lucky: ¡Un travesti! ¡Un maldito semental travesti! ¡Como cojones es posible que una yegua tan tímida y hermosa resultara ser un jodido semental! ¡Y encima un violador!; dijo aun incrédulo por lo acontecido la noche anterior en la cama de "la" pegaso. ¡Joder!... ¡No podre sentarme en un mes!...¡y lo peor es que me arde como si me estuvieran quemando el culo con una antorcha!; dice nuestro adolorido pegaso mientras se frotaba el trasero con sus cascos delanteros.

- Goodlucky: No te quejes tanto y agradece que conseguiste huir antes de que se despertara. Solo imagínate que hubiera pasado si no llegas a comerte las cuerdas con las que te amarro para luego saltar por la ventana... lastima que te cayeras sobre otro erizo; dice tranquilamente mientras hace castillitos de nube usando un pequeño cubo y una paleta de playa.

- Badlucky: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Si! ¡jajajaja! ¡Te imaginas que quisiera que la o le ayudaras con el empalme matutino! ¡Entonces si que necesitarías un culo nuevo! ¡JAJAJAJA!; ríe el diablillo recostado en una tumbona de playa mientras toma el sol.

- Goodlucky: ¡Ahora ya puedes decir que estas echa toda una yegua!... ¡Oh no!...; dice poniendo ojos de autentico terror.

- Lucky: ¡¿Y ahora que demonios pasa?; pregunta a regañadientes tras dejar de rechinar su dentadura por la rabia que le estaba despertando sus conciencia.

- Goodlucky: ¡¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta idiota?; exclama con los ojos muy abiertos y cierta cara de terror.

- Lucky: ¿Darme cuenta de que?; dice mientras empieza mostrar preocupación ante lo que iba a decir el pequeño ángel.

- Goodlucky: ¡Darte cuenta de que no uso protección! ¡Y se te corrió dentro! ¡Además varias veces! ¡¿Y si te ha dejado preñado?... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!; río de forma histeria la supuesta parte buena de la conciencia de Lucky.

- Badlucky: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Esa ha sido muy buena! ¡JAJAJAJA!; ríe soltando pequeñas lagrimas para posteriormente chocar uno de sus cascos con el de su "gracioso" compañero Goodlucky. ¡Y otra cosa!... ¡Ni se te ocurra peerte o nos cubrirás a todos de "crema pastelera". ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- Lucky: ¡IROS A TOMAR POR CULO!; dice lleno de ira ponycida (equivalente pony a homicida) mientras dirige su casco para propinar un fuerte golpe al lugar de la nube donde se encontraban los pequeños cómicos.

Pero cuando el casco de Lucky estaba a punto de golpear con furia a ese par de irrespetuosos productos de su enfermiza mente…

- Pinkie: ¡Hola!; dice asomando su cabeza en medio de la nube, haciendo esfumarse a los mini luckys y recibiendo en su lugar el golpe con el casco delantero de Lucky, para luego volver a decender y desaparecer de la nube.

- Lucky: ¡Mierda!; dice mientras se aproxima al pequeño agujero que dejo la cabeza de la rosada pony en la nube. ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Estas bien?; dijo estando a punto de asomar la cabeza por el agujero.

Pero la cabeza de Pinkie volvió a asomarse por el mismo lugar.

- Pinkie: ¡Hey!; dice para volver a desaparecer.

- Lucky: ¿Pero que demonios…?; dijo extrañado el pegaso para ver nuevamente la cabeza de Pinkie.

- Pinkie: ¡Eso!

- Pinkie; ¡Dolió!

Repentinamente Lucky mete sus patas delanteras dentro de la nube e intenta elevar a la rosada pony por los hombros. Pero la pony resulto ser más pesada de lo que creía, o el mucho más débil de lo que se atrevía a reconocer, y ambos cayeron de la nube, la cual apenas se encontraba a unos quince metros en el aire.

Por suerte, Pinkie cayo sobre una pequeña cama elástica situada debajo de la nube para luego rebotar y caer gracilmente en suelo firma.

Pero Lucky, como es obvio, no tuvo tanta suerte y cayo estrepitosamente sobre un matojo de cardos, clavándose en los flancos la mayor parte de las espinas de la planta. El golpe, que debería haberle roto el coxis como minimo, unido al dolor de las innumerables espinas clavadas en los costados fue más que suficiente para resucitar nuevamente, y con renovada vitalidad, el dolor de su parte trasera por la mala experiencia de la noche anterior y hacer que nuestro mal afortunado pegaso derramara algunas lágrimas de dolor.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH! ¡ESPINAS!; dijo entre lagrimas el desafortunado pegaso mientras se levantaba de un salto. ¡Pero es que todo el cosmos se ha puesto de acuerdo para destrozarme el culo o que!; dice bramando al cielo con un casco levantado mientras Pinkie lo observa entre carcajadas.

Nuestro adolorido protagonista no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la rosada pony terrestre se tapaba la boca con sus cascos inútilmente, dejando escapar pequeñas risitas.

- Pinkie: ¡Eres muy gracioso! ¡Deberías ser cómico en lugar de ser un acróbata escapista!

- Lucky: ¡Acroba…¿que?... Bueno no importaaa… [¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡Seguro que quiere que le pague la puerta que rompí al huir de ese horrible cocodrilo devorador de ponys!... ¡Y no tengo ni un bit!]… ummm… por cierto… querías decirme algo… [¡Por favor que no sea sobre la puerta! ¡Que no sea sobre la puerta! ¡Que no sea sobre la puerta!]; pensó realmente preocupado nuestro pobre (literalmente, no tiene ni donde caerse muerto) pegaso.

- Pinkie: ¡Es verdad!...¡Quería preguntarte tu nombre!...

- Lucky: [Ufff… gracias a Celestia que solo era eso…]

- Pinkie: Es que el otro día cuando nos conocimos yo te dije que me llamo Pinkie pero tu no me dijiste como te llamabas, pensaba preguntarte tu nombre cuando salieras del baño, pero saliste corriendo como un loco porque te asustaste de mi cocodrilo mascota aunque no tenga dientes y por eso no te pude preguntar tu nombre, pero si somos amigos no puedo no saber tu nombre y por eso te…; el rápido discurso de Pinkie fue acallado por el casco que nuestro pegaso puso en la boca de la pony para silenciarla.

- Lucky: Me llamo Lucky…; dijo mostrando un pequeño tic nervioso en un ojo y haciendo extrañas muecas. …¡UN MOMENTO!...¡ COMO QUE TU COCODRILO MASCOTA!; dice mientras una pequeña llama de rabia aparece en sus ojos. ¡Sabes… me da igual!... ¡No quiero volver a oír nada sobre cocodrilos en el resto de mi vida!... ni sobre abejas; dice mientras un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y recuerda los problemas que tubo al alimentar a los animales de la pegaso el día anterior.

- Pinkie: ¡Casi se me olvida!; grito de improviso la alocada pony. Creo que esto es tuyo…; dijo entregándole a Lucky la pequeña bolsa de tela color marrón tierra en la que llevaba sus pertenencias y que olvido en el baño de la pastelería al huir de la "temible bestia" mascota de la pony.

- Lucky: ¡Pero si es mi bolsa!; exclamo con algo de alegría por recuperar sus escasas pertenencias. Pero…. Ummm… ¿Pinkie?; dice mientras examina detenidamente el interior de su improvisada mochila.

- Pinkie: ¿Siiiii?

- Lucky: ¿Por qué esta mi bolsa vacía?; pregunto al darse cuenta que ya no estaban las manzanas secas, los seis bits y el cepillo de dientes sin hebras, aunque este último le daba igual.

- Pinkie: Pues… los seis bits los utilizaron los señores Cakes para comprar unas bisagras nuevas para la puerta porque las viajes las rompiste cuando salías corriendo, el cepillo de dientes lo rompieron accidentalmente los hijos de los Cakes pensando que era un juguete… y las manzanas… tenia curiosidad por saber como sabían…; la pony terrestre dijo esto ultimo un poco avergonzada. Lo siento… ¡pero para compensarte te daré un pastelillo gratis la próxima vez que vayas al Sugar Cube Corner!

- Lucky: Bueno… al menos he recuperado la bolsa… [Y ya no tengo que preocuparme de una factura por la puerta…. Ufff, gracias a Celestia… ya me veía prostituyéndome para pagarla]; este ultimo pensamiento hizo que se le erizara todo el pelo de su cuerpo al recordar la noche anterior, sin duda ese horrible recuerdo lo atormentaría de por vida. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí arriba?; pregunta a la pony rosada mientras señala con un casco la nube en la que estaba descansando previamente.

- Pinkie: ¡Eso fue muy muy muy fácil!... Cuando te fuiste iba a seguirte… pero el Señor Cake me pidió que le trajera unas bisagras nuevas para la puerta… por eso no pude seguirte. Pero después de comprarlas con el dinero que había en tu bolsa y de darle las bisagras al Señor Cakes pude seguir el camino que estaba segura de que tu habías tomado… que no fue muy difícil porque era todo en línea recta. Al rato me encontré un charco de puré de manzanas en la plaza y preguntando por casualidad me dijeron que un pegaso muy parecido a ti se había estrellado contra el puesto de manzanas de Applejack… también me dijeron que te pego una paliza…¡pero Applejack nunca haría algo así!. Pensaba ir a verte a la granja… pero ya era muy tarde y tenia que dar de comer a los gemelos porque la Señora Cakes estaba en clase de aerobic y suele quedarse hasta tarde ya que le gusta hablar con los instructores (un pegaso blanco con la crin y los ojos marrones y un unicornio de pelaje amarillento y crin rubia con los ojos azules) después de la clase y saber como les van las cosas, es una pony muy amigable… ¿no crees?... bueno como iba diciendo no pude ir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero cuando llegue a la granja Applejack me dijo algo de un despegue de emergencia y me señalo por donde fuiste… yo seguí la trayectoria hasta que llegue a la biblioteca y Twilight me dijo que un pegaso al que le salio mal un truco de escapismo se estrello contra su ventana… y que ese pegaso era igual que tu…también me dijo que te fuiste esa tarde a casa de Fluttershy a que te curara… pero cuando fui a casa de Fluttershy, ella me dijo que se quedo dormida y que te debiste de ir muy temprano…yo ya no sabía donde buscarte pero oí gritos en una nube y reconocí tu voz… así que fue corriendo a por una cama elástica para hablar contigo y comprobar si eras tu…¡y lo eras!; todo esto fue dicho por la pony de tierra en menos de 15 segundos, por lo que Lucky no entendió más de tres o cuatro palabras.

- Lucky: Ammm…valeee… supongo que eso lo explica todo…[¡Joder!... pero que demonios se habrá tomado esta pony, no he entendido ni la mitad de lo que ha dicho]

- Pinkie: ¡Ahhh!; grito de improviso, asustado a Lucky y haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre sus cuartos traseros, impidiéndole olvidar el dolor de su "aventura" en la noche anterior. ¡Es verdad! ¡Te tengo que presentar a mis mejores amigas! Bueno a AJ (Applejack), Fluttershy (insértese cara de asco por parte de Lucky) y Twilight ya las conoces…; dijo descendiendo un poco la velocidad a la que hablo hace un instante.

- Luck: [ ¡¿LAS?... ¿sabrán que Fluttershy es un semental?... bueno mejor no digo nada y así no tengo que preocuparme de volver a meter la pata…]

- Pinkie: ¡Pero aun no conoces a mis otras mejores amigas!... Te tengo que presentar a Rarity y a Dashie (Rainbow Dash)…¡Estoy segura de que te llevaras muy bien con Dashie!...sabes… a ella también le gusta hacer trucos y piruetas en el aire…¡y que deja un hermoso arco iris por donde pasa!; en ese momento una idea se ilumino en la caótica mente de la acelerada pony. [¡Ya se! Como Dashie duerme hasta muy tarde, lo llevare a conocer a Rarity. ¡Si!... así ella podría evitar que vuelva a desaparecer para hacer uno de sus números de escapismo y… ¡Yo podré prepararlo todo!]; la idea lleno de nueva alegría a la ya de por si feliz pony, la cual comenzó a divagar en su mente sobre todos los preparativos necesarios.

- Lucky: Ammm… ¿Pinkie? ¿Estas bien? Es que llevas como 5 minutos inmóvil y sonriendo; repentinamente los ojos de Lucky se abrieron como platos. [¡UN MOMENTO!...¡Dijo que fue a hablar con ese o esa pegaso!… ¡y justo después de eso se ha quedado estática y sonriente mientras me mira!... ¡Y SI ESTE LE CONTO LO QUE PASO ANOCHE!... ¡Seguro que se acaba de acordar y se esta riendo de eso! TT_TT, espero que nadie más lo sepa.]; pensó el humillado pegaso mientras lloraba de vergüenza por dentro.

- Pinkie: ¡Vamos por aquí!; grito de improviso la pony terrestre, haciendo que Lucky se cayera nuevamente de culo por la impresión y resucitara el dolor de un posible desgarro intestinal, para luego salir corriendo mientras hacia gestos a Lucky de que la siguiera.

En ese momento Lucky levanto un ligero vuelo muy baja altura del suelo para ponerse a la altura del camino de la pony terrestre.

- Lucky: ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

- Pinkie: Lo veras enseguida… piensa que es como una sorpresa.

- Lucky: [No se si debería fiarme… últimamente las sorpresas que recibo no suelen ser muy agradables]; pensó el pegaso mientras recordaba todos sus accidentadas sorpresas desde que llego a Ponyville, en especial la gran, gruesa y larga sorpresa que recibió por parte de quien aparentaba ser una dulce, tímida e inocente yegua.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un extraño edificio de dos plantas de altura y en forma de carrusel…

- Sweetie Belle: ¡Peroooo Rarityyyy…!; dice la pequeña unicornio que se encuentra en una caótica habitación con el suelo lleno de telas y cintas de diferentes colores.

- Rarity: ¡Por ultima vez! ¡No! ¿Ya se te ha olvidado como destrozaste toda mi cuarto de trabajo la ultima vez intentaste ayudarme?; dijo con cierto enfado una blanca unicornio con la crin azul marino y una cutie mark en forma de tres diamantes.

- Sweetie Belle: ¡Te prometo que esta vez seré extremadamente cuidadosa!; dice la pequeña unicornio blanca de crin rosa y lila mientras pone ojos de cachorro. ¡Solo quiero ayudar un poco y serle útil a mi hermana preferida!

- Rarity: ¡He dicho que no!... ¡Y como que hermana preferida!...¡Pero si soy tu única hermana!... si estas tan aburrida… ¿Por qué no te pones a dibujar un rato?... encima de mi mesa para cintas hay algunos lápices de colores, tómalos y diviértete un rato; dice la unicornio mientras compara el tono de color de dos telas verdes.

- Sweetie Belle: Vaaaleeeeeee; dice con cierto desanimo mientras se acerca a la mesa y toma una pequeña caja amarilla de cartón llena de lápices de colores.

Pero cuando la pequeña unicornio se giro con los lápices en la boca, para ir a otra habitación a colorear, golpeo accidentalmente un pequeño carrete de hilo. Este carrete rodó lentamente por la mesa hasta chocar y derribar otro carrete de mayor tamaño, que a su vez hizo lo mismo con otro mayor y así sucesivamente hasta que el ultimo carrete de la mesa derribo un libro, produciendo un nuevo efecto domino con libros. El ultimo de los libros cayo de la mesa y aterrizo sobre la cola del gato mascota de Rarity. El pobre animal dio un gran salto, producto del dolor, y se engancho en la cara de un maniquí blanco en forma de pony. Este maniquí comenzó a tambalearse hasta que finalmente cayo haciendo otro efecto domino con el resto de maniquís. El ultimo de la serie de seis maniquís cayo sobre la mesa de costuras donde es encontraba una maquina de coser perteneciente a Rarity. El golpe del maniquí hizo que la mesa se rompiera y la maquina de coser saliera volando en dirección a una ventana, la cual rompió para precipitarse a la calle.

- Rarity: ¡MI MAQUINA DE COSER!; grito aun incrédula la unicornio de azulada crin en una habitación totalmente destrozada y en la que aun había algunas rollos de tela, cintas y carretes de hilo volando por los aires, todo ello por el efecto en cadena que produjo que la pequeña unicornio de crin bicolor tirara accidentalmente un minúsculo carrete de hilo.

Cuando la unicornio de azulada crin estaba por gritarle a la otra pequeña unicornio unos ruidos y gritos desde la calle llamaron nuevamente su atención.

* * *

Nos encontramos a la entrada del extraño edificio circular. Este edificio parece estar hecho de telas de diversos colores y tonos, predominando el azul y el rosa, aunque tiene ventanas. Además, toda la fachada esta decorada con bandas, lazos, imágenes de corazones y figuras de ponys. En un cartel se puede leer "Carrusel Boutique".

- Pinkie: ¡Seguro que te cae muy bien mi amiga Rarity!... Sabes… ella es una gran diseñadora de ropa… ¡y su sueño es llegar a ser la mejor diseñadora de toda Equestria!; dice la rosada pony mientras acerca su casco al timbre del curioso edificio.

En ese momento se oye el sonido de cristales rotos y la cola de Pinkie comienza ha agitarse. Lo que hace que la extraña pony se cubra rápidamente la cabeza.

- Pinkie: ¡Algo va a caer!; dijo la excéntrica pony terrestre dirigiéndose a nuestro extrañado pegaso, parecía que ella esperaba alguna reacción en particular de nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: …

¡PUM!... fue el sonido que oyó la pony terrestre cuando una enorme maquina de coser cayo directamente sobre la cabeza de el ya demasiado desafortunado Lucky.

- Pinkie: ¡Lucky! ¡¿Estas bien?; dijo una preocupada Pinkie dirigiéndose a nuestro pegaso de crin verdosa, el cual se encontraba tirado boca arriba en el suelo mientras veía pequeñas estrellas delante de sus ojos.

Mientras la rosada pony terrestre contemplaba con preocupación a nuestro golpeado pegaso, de la boutique salia una nerviosa unicornio cuyos ojos se fijaron rápidamente en el derribado pony alado de verdosa crin.

- Rarity: ¡Oh no! ¡Por Celestia!... ¿Te encuentras bien?; decía muy asustada por el estado del maltrecho pegaso.

Nuestro recién golpeado amigo se levanto rápida, aunque no indoloramente, y tras unos pequeños tambaleos, con los que parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

- Lucky: Menudo recibimientooo… pero… c-creo que me he empezado ha acostumbrar a los golpes… no te preocupes…; dijo entre tambaleos y levantando ligeramente la cabeza, lo que revelo unos locos ojos que parecían ir cada uno por su cuenta, independientemente de los movimientos del otro.

Pero mientras nuestro reincorporado pegaso dice esto, la cola de Pinkie volvió a agitarse locamente. Esta extraña reacción hizo que las dos yeguas se pusieran rápidamente a cubierto y se protegieran sus cabezas con los cascos de sus patas delanteras, dejando nuevamente extrañado Lucky, quien aun no había establecido la relación entre la agitada cola de Pinkie y la inminente caída de objetos desde el cielo.

- Pinkie: ¡Ponte a cubierto!; grito la nerviosa pony a nuestro confundido pegaso.

Lucky no tenía ni idea de a que venía todo ello pero un nuevo sonido llamo su atención, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba…

¡PUM!, fue el sonido de un enorme arcón de oscura madera de roble (muy dura y resistente) caído sobre el pegaso, que quedo inconsciente en el acto a la vez que sus intestinos liberaban un viscoso líquido blanquecino.

- Rarity: … eso si que a debido de dolerle…; dice la unicornio de blanco pelaje mientras contempla a nuestro golpeado protagonista.

- Pinkie: … ¿eso es crema pastelera?.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en concreto a media tarde…

Podemos ver a Lucky tumbado en una cama con dosel de blancas sabanas recuperando poco a poco la consciencia.

- Lucky: ¡Auch!; exclama nuestro pegaso al tocarse la cabeza mientras abre lentamente los ojos. No se porque, pero juraría que esta es la única forma de la que he dormido desde que llegue a este maldito pueblo…; dice en voz baja, rememorando las numerosas veces que ha quedado inconciente.

- Rarity: H-hola… me llamo Rarity… ¿Cómo te encuentras?; dijo la blanca unicornio, de cuya presencia no se había percatado nuestro recién despertado pegaso.

- Lucky: [¡PERO QUE PEDAZO DE YEGUA!... ¡POR CELESTIA QUE LA ESTARÍA MONTANDO HASTA EL DÍA DEL JUICIO FINAL!... espera... tranquilízate y recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que te dejaste llevar por las apariencias con ese pegaso amante de los animales]… ammm… si… creo que si… y-yo me llamo Lucky; dijo casi con aburrimiento nuestro pegaso.

- Rarity: Me alegro mucho, hubiera sido un autentico desastre si algo llegara a pasarle a un gran acróbata y escapista como tu… [Espero que adulándolo un poco no me denuncie… además… esto se podría considerar casi intento de ponycidio … ¡y yo podría acabar yendo a la cárcel!... es decir, aunque fue un accidente de mi hermanita… yo no puedo dejar que detengan a mi hermanita… ¡Pero si voy a la cárcel nunca llegare a ser una diseñadora famosa!... ¡Y LA CÁRCEL ES UN LUGAR MUY SUCIO!... ¡Y RUDO!... y yo soy una dama tan delicadaaa…¡por no hablar de lo que se dice sobre lo que pasa en las duchas!...]; poco a poco Rarity se sumergía en sus dramáticos pensamientos mientras Lucky la miraba extrañado.

- Lucky: ¿Estas bien?; pregunto sacando a la divagante unicornio de sus pensamientos. Es que llevas más de treinta minutos muy pensativa…

- Rarity: ¿Qué?... si si claro, jijiji; rió falsamente para disimular su nerviosismo. Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba… tengo una sorpresita para ti…para que me perdones por el incidente de la maquina de coser y el arcon… no te muevas; dice la hermosa unicornio con un tono coqueto y guiñando un ojo mientras abandonaba la habitación en la que se encuentra nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: Una sorpresitaaa...; dice nuestro desafortunado pegaso mientras pone su más típica cara de pervertido y comenzaba a fantasear. ¡UN MOMENTO!...; tras decir esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos a la vez que ponia una pronunciada mueca de asco o repulsión. [ ¡ JURO POR LAS PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA QUE COMO SU "SORPRESITA" SEA UNA VERGA ENTRE SUS PATAS LA MATO AQUÍ MISMO!].

El gesto de asco de nuestro pegaso fue incrementándose progresivamente a medida que consideraba la posibilidad de que, con su suerte, aquella hermosa unicornio fuera en realidad un semental travestido. Pero algo que llevaba acechándolo en la habitación desde que la unicornio salio de ella decidió manifestarse ante nuestro asqueado protagonista, sacándolo de sus enfermizos pensamientos.

- Lucky: ¡AHHH! ¡Pero que demonios!...; grito y exclamo nuestro pegaso mientras giraba su cabeza para contemplar su cola.

Lucky contemplo un poco incrédulo como una pequeña bola de pelo blanco con garras se agarraba fuertemente a su cola con las uñas y las deslizaba lentamente, como si su verdosa cola fuera un poste para afilarlas.

- Lucky: ¡Maldito gato! ¡Acaso tengo pinta de juguete afilador de uñas o como demonios se llame!; dice mientras da una fuerte sacudida con su cola, la cual hace que el pobre felino salga disparado contra la pared.

Pero por suerte y por desgracia; por suerte para la mascota y por desgracia para Lucky, el felino se posisiono en el aire para poder apoyar sus patas en la pared y impulsarse para saltar a la cara de nuestro señor de las bestias.

- Lucky: ¡AHHH! ¡HIJO DE MALA YEGUA!; gritaba y exclamaba nuestro pobre pegaso con el felino fuertemente agarrado a su rostro, clavando sus garras delanteras directamente en los parpados de Lucky.

Fruto del dolor y la desesperación, nuestro pegaso se tiro boca arriba en el suelo y, utilizando sus cuatro patas y sus alas, intento desenganchar como fuera posible de su rostro a aquella horrible bestia que lo atacaba. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Lucky no consiguieron más que enfadar a la vil criatura, la cual hundíos más profundamente sus garras en la carne del pegaso. Con cada tiron en su desesperación por liberarse no solo conseguía que las garras del felino se clavaran más, sino que además los parpados de nuestro indefenso pegaso se estiraban hasta quince centímetros más de lo que debería ser anatómicamente posible. Pero cuando más deseperado estaba nuestro protagonista…

- Rarity: Siento haberte echo esperar tanto… ¡Por celestia!... ¿pero que te ha ocurrido?; pregunto la pony de azulada crin mientras contemplaba los pequeños arañazos que recubrían el rostro de Lucky, quien se encontraba tirada boca arriba en el suelo.

En lugar de responder inmediatamente a la pregunta Lucky se limito a recorrer la habitación en busca de su desaparecido atacante, al que encontró tumbado cómodamente en la almohada de la cama. Cuando nuestro "herido guerrero" poso la vista sobre el felino, esa la criaturita se limito a pasar lentamente una de sus garras por su cuello mientras hacia un gesto de silencio con su otroa pata al llevarse una garra a los labios. Lucky entendio rapidamente estos gestos como "si dices algo te matare".

- Lucky: … puesss… me he caido de la cama… de cara…; dijo mientras tragaba saliva por miedo a una futura represaría de la mascota de la unicornio si contaba algo.

- Rarity: Tendrías que ser más cuidadoso; dice mientras muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Por cierto, esto es un regalo para ti; dijo mientras aproximaba al pegaso una pequeña mochila con su magia.

La mochila era una típica mochila pony dividida en dos partes o compartimentos que colgarían de los laterales del cuerpo del pegaso. Destacaba su hermoso color rojo fuego con betas rojas de diferentes tonos y el cierre en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas en verde pradera con bordes plateados.

- Rarity: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que mi hermanita casi te mata por accidente… [Espero que con esto este feliz y no decida llevarme a juicio]… y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

- Lucky: Pues… [ me encantaría decirle que me encantaría montarla… pero seguro que me mata]; en ese momento los pervertidos pensamientos de nuestro pegaso fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte rugido por parte de su estomago.

- Rarity: Ya veo, jijiji. Espera un minutito… atletaaa…; tras decir esta la unicornio saco la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto al pasillo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía en la habitación. ¡SWEETIE BELLE! ¡TRAE YA LA BANDEJA!; grito a pleno pulmón por el pasillo, asustando a Lucky.

- Lucky: [Y eso que parecía toda una dama. Menudo carácter… a esto llamo yo bipolaridad, será mejor que no me meta con ella… Y no me extrañaría que ella también tuviera una sorpresa entre las patas traseras ]

Mientras nuestro pegaso hacia observaciones sobre el carácter de la unicornio, la susodicha volvió a entrar en la habitación con otra unicornio más pequeña que reconoció de la granja en la que estuvo hace unos días. La pequeña unicornio portaba dificultosamente con la boca una enorme bandeja con una tetera y varias jarras de zumo, así como todo tipo de galletas, pastelillos y frutas.

- Rarity: Supuse que tendrías hambre al despertarte… así que te he preparado un pequeño tentempié; dijo con orgullo la unicornio mayor.

Pero el orgullo de la unicornio no duro mucho debido a la torpeza de su hermana menor, la cual tropezó mientras cargaba la bandeja. La bandeja salio despedida de la boca de la pequeña unicornio para impactar directamente en la cara de nuestro desafortunado pegaso, quedando grabada la forma de su cara en ella.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH! ¡EL TÉEEE!... ¡QUEMA!...; grito de forma histérica mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía corriendo en dirección al pasillo, con la bandeja aun encajada en la cara.

- Rarity: ¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado con las…

Pero en ese momento ambas unicornios pudieron oír el reconocible sonido de la metálica bandeja chocando contra los escalones, acompañada de los leves quejidos de nuestro "enmascarado" pegaso, quien no podía gritar debido a al metal que envolvía su hocico.

- Rarity: …escaleras. ¡Sweete Belle! ¡Ya te he explicado que puede denunciarnos por intento de ponycidio! ¡Y si lo hace nos pueden obligar a pagarle una fortuna que no tengo! ¡Y si no le pago yo puedo ir a la cárcel y tu al reformatorio! ¡Y te juro que si acabo haciendo cosas de adultos con ese pegaso para que no nos denuncie… te… te… no se lo que te are!; dijo la enfadada unicornio a su torpe hermana mientras se temía lo peor.

- Sweete Belle: … ¿qué cosas de adulto?...; pregunto inocentemente y con entusiasmo.

* * *

En el piso de debajo de la boutique…

- Lucky: P-porque siempre a mi… aunque la bandeja me ha servido de yelmo… y por lo menos no me e vuelto a quedar inconsciente; dijo el desanimado pony, ya sin su "yelmo".

Mientras nuestro pegaso se lamente de su infortunio, ambas unicornios bajan rápidamente para ver el estado de su invitado.

- Sweete Belle: Lo siento mucho señor; dijo al pegaso mientras ponía ojos de cachorro.

- Lucky: [¡Odio cuando me ponen ojos de cachorro!… nunca puedo resistirlos…] n-no te preocupes… solo ha sido un accidente…

- Sweete Belle: ¿Entonceeesss no nos denunciaraaa…? … mi hermana y yo somos muy delicadas para ir a la cárcel o al reformatorio…; decía mientras la pequeña unicornio ponía la cara de cachorro de ojos vidriosos más poderosa que nunca antes había sido vista Equestria, tan poderosa y endemoniadamente tierna que le produciría diabetes a la mismísima Pinkie Pie.

- Lucky: [ ¡No! ¡Esos ojos! ¡Esa cara!... ¡NO PUEDO RESISTIR SU PODER!] ¡no te preocupes por nada pequeña!, yo jamás le haría eso a algo tan tierno como tu; dice el conmovido pegaso mientras llora y abraza a la unicornio.

En su abrazo, Lucky no fue capaz de percibir las miradas cargadas de significado que se enviaban ambas hermanas.

- Sweete Belle: [Ves hermana… yo también se manipular a los potros]; dijo a su hermana con los ojos.

- Rarity: [Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso]; fue la respuesta en la mirada de la unicornio mayor.

- Rarity: Ammm… Sweete Belle, serias el amor de traerle algunos pastelillos a nuestro invitado… aun no ha comido nada.

- Sweete Belle: ¡En seguida!; exclamo la pequeña mientras se escurría sin problemas del abrazo del pegaso y corría a la cocina para preparar el encargo de su hermana mayor.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su manipuladora hermana menor, la unicornio de azulada crin decidió aprovechar la ocasión para conocer mejor ese misterioso pegaso.

- Rarity: Y dime… ¿te dedicas al mundo de espectáculo o el escapismo y tus, según he oído, fabulosas acrobacias son solo un hobby?; pregunto con fingido interés la sofisticada unicornio, la cual consideraba que las acrobacias eran una perdida de tiempo y una horrible forma de ensuciarse.

- Lucky: Pues…[¡Pero que idiota le habrá contado todo eso!... bueno mejor le sigo la corriente… mejor que piensen que soy un escapista acróbata o lo que sea a que sepan que soy un fugitivo de la ley]… pues la verdad… esto comenzó como un hobby… pero me dedico a ello desde hace un par de semanas…

- Sweete Belle: ¡Aquí tienes unos ricos pasteles!; grito la pequeña unicornio, la cual apareció de forma repentina y asusto a Lucky.

El susto hizo que nuestro desafortunado pegaso cayera al piso de culo, que resulto que seguía ligeramente adolorido por el "incidente" de la noche (y casi hasta el amanecer) del día anterior en la cama de la pegaso amarilla con la crin rosada.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHHHH!; grito el pegaso por el resucitado dolor de su esfínter mientras pegaba un gran bote desde el suelo, haciendo que cayera sobre un alfilero (ni siquiera yo se como demonios lo hizo), clavándose todos y cada uno de ellos en los flancos y haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y salieran de sus orbitas por el dolor. ¡AHHHHH! ¡PERO QUE COJONES TIENE ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO EN CONTRA DE MI MALDITO CULO!; bramo al techo el enloquecido pegaso mientras se arrancaba de una sola con la boca todos los alfileres de sus costados para después escupirlos con violencia.

Lucky seguía lleno de rabia por los continuos atentados contra su trasero cuando al fijarse nuevamente en las dos unicornios…

- Raritiy: ¡Váyase ahora mismo de mi casa deslenguado sin educación!; dijo la extremadamente enfadada unicornio con llamas en los ojos por la ira mientras habría la puerta con su magia y señalaba al exterior.

Ante este aterradora visión nuestro cobarde y malhablado pegaso obedeció sin rechistar mientras agachaba las orejas. Cuando ya había salido casi por completo de la tienda-casa de la unicornio, los alfileres que escupió previamente con desprecio, y que llevaban un tiempo rebotando entre los numerosos espejos del edificio, dieron un ultimo rebote en un espejo para dirigirse directamente al trasero de nuestro pegaso y clavarse nuevamente en sus flancos justa antes de que la unicornio cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH!; gritaba nuevamente por el dolor de sus flancos. ¡¿Es que tengo un imán para agujas en el culo o que?; dijo realmente enfadado nuestro adolorido pegaso. [Y además yo tenia razón sobre que esa pony era bipolar]; pensaba nuestro antihéroe mientras volaba a baja altura en dirección al parque principal de Ponyville.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después, durante el atardecer y en el parque principal de Ponyville…

- Lucky: Por fin… el ultimooo; dijo nuestro desafortunado pegaso mientras se quitaba el ultimo alfiler del flanco, no sin dejar escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

- Goodlucky: Intenta ver el lado bueno… al menos han sido alfileres y uno agujas de hacer calceta… y has ganado una mochila; dice el mini ángel mientras practica esgrima con el diablillo, utilizando las agujas que se quito Lucky como floretes.

- Badlucky: Además… ahora puedes usar tu culo como colador. ¡JAJAJAJA!; ríe histéricamente mientras apunta al flanco de nuestro pegaso con uno de sus cascos.

- Goodlucky: ¡Jajajajaja!

- Lucky: ¡Ojala supiera como librarme de vosotros! ¡PORQUE OS ODIO A MUERTE! ¡SOIS PEORES QUE TENER LADILLAS!; dice el ofendido pegaso mientras mira con odio su minis conciencia.

Pero la rabia que llenaba a nuestro enfadado pegaso no tardo en esfumarse ante los estridentes rugidos de su vacío estomago.

- Lucky: Al final no llegue a comer nada…; decía mientras un nuevo rugido era emitido por su estomago. ¡Joderrrr!... me muero por comerme un muffin…; tras decir esto un leve recuerdo vino a la mente de nuestro pegaso. [Esa pony rosa con hiperactividad dijo que me daría un pastelillo la próxima vez que fuera a la pastelería… y seguro que si le pongo cara de pena le saco algunos más… y no se… tal vez usando algunos de mis trucos… después de todo es bastante atractiva… y cuando ella no miraba me fije en que tiene unos buenos pechos… jejeje]; con este ultimo pensamiento el rostro de nuestro pegaso volvió a su habitual imagen de pervertido. ¡Decidido! ¡Iré a la pastelería a comer algo!... y después intentare montar a esa pony con el truco de la pena o tirando del cuento del gran acróbata...

- Badlucky: Seguro que te viola otro travesti…; dijo el pequeño diablillo casi con aburrimiento.

- Lucky: ¡QUE TE JODAN!

**Fin del capitulo sexto.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Conseguirá nuestro pervertido pegaso acostarse con Pinkie Pie? ¿Lo odiara Rarity para el resto de su vida? ¿Quién se habrá inventado que es un gran acróbata si ni siquiera es capaz de bajar las escaleras? ¿Lo volverán a violar?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	8. Fiestas y pervertidos

**Pido perdón por el retraso en la publicación de este capitulo, pero debido a algunos problemas relacionados mi búsqueda de piso no he tenido demasiado tiempo disponible para escribir.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Nuestro violado protagonista se encontraba reposando su extremadamente adolorido trasero en una nube cuando apareció repentinamente Pinkie Pie en ella, o más bien su cabeza.

Tras una pequeña y dolorosa caída de quince metros y algunos accidentes más a nuestro pegaso le fue devuelta la bolsa donde guardaba sus pertenencias, aunque no sus pertenencias.

Después de una breve conversación con la hiperactiva pony rosada, de la que nuestro antihéroe apenas entendió seis palabras debido a la rapidez con la que ella hablaba, nuestro maltrecho pegaso fue a conocer a Rarity. Pero la mala suerte de nuestro opuesto de héroe no tardo en volver ha hacer acto de presencia y se combino con el talento natural para crear accidentes de Sweetie Belle, haciendo que quedara nuevamente inconsciente. Lucky despertó en la habitación de Rarity, quien estaba preocupada por una posible demanda por daños y perjuicios. Pero su mala suerte no tarda en aparecer nuevamente, haciendo que nuestro pegaso volviera a caerse por las escaleras y se clavara la mitad de los alfileres que había en la casa en los flancos.

Fruto del dolor y la furia por su mala suerte nuestro deslenguado pegaso no pudo evitar expresar de forma poco sutil su opinión sobre Ponyville y sus habitantes, lo que provoco que Rarity lo echara de la casa de forma inmediata.

**Capitulo séptimo: Fiestas y pervertidos**. **Parte 1**

Con la magia de la Princesa Celestia el astro rey comienza a ocultarse tras las montañas regalando sus últimos destellos de luz, brillando con timidez en un hermoso horizonte de diversos tonos rojizos y anaranjados, concluyendo otro pacifico día en el reino de Equestria. A su vez, la Princesa Luna se prepara para traer una nueva noche, una noche custodiada por la plateada e inspiradora de romance astro de su nombre, quien a su vez es velada por la luz de sus compañeras las estrellas.

Podemos ver a nuestro conocido protagonista volar, con su mala costumbre de volar demasiado cerca del suelo, a una relativa dado su situación gran velocidad en dirección a la pastelería del pueblo. Su camino estaba acompañado por los constantes rugidos de su hambriento estomago, los cuales podían ser fácilmente confundidos por los de un dragón enfurecido.

- Lucky: [ ¡Por Celestia! ¡Tengo que darme prisa antes de que cierren la pastelería! ¡SI NO ME MORIRE DE HAMBRE! (insértese fuerte rugido surgiendo de su estomago)].

A pesar de lo quejicoso que suele ser nuestro pegaso, en esta situación si tiene motivos fundamentados para quejarse. Si habéis prestado atención a la historia comprobarais que, debido a su mala suerte y los no pocas veces que quedo inconsciente, nuestro hambriento personaje no ha llegado a probar bocado desde que engullo aquel barreño de manzanas en la granja de Applejack, y de ello han pasado casi dos días.

* * *

A su vez camino al Sugar Cube Corner…

- Twilight: ¡No puede ser! ¡Como es posible que yo llega tarde! ¡YO! ¡La pony más puntual y organizada de todo Ponyville!...; exclamaba la violácea unicornio mientras galopaba con premura. [ ¡La culpa es de ese pegaso escapista y sus alas!... ¡Desde que busque lo que significaban estoy muy distraída! ¡Por que tuve que buscar lo que implicaban en el libro de anatomía!... ¡Y ESO NO ES LO PEOR!... según aquel libro… las alas de los pegasos se despliegan y se vuelven rígidas involuntariamente en una llamada… "erección de alas"… cuando…cuando… se excitan sexualmente… (insértese fuerte ruborización por parte de la unicornio)… y en los… sementales… es el paso previo a… l-la e-erección de… ¡me da vergüenza hasta pensarlo!... ¡Y encima no me puedo quitar de la cabeza a la princesa! …y sus alas cada vez que me ve... y-y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de algunos pequeños detalles…]

**Recuerdos de Twilight**

- Twilight: ¡Me encanta el vestido maestra! (refiriéndose a la Princesa Celestia) pero creo que me esta algo pequeño… [aprieta un poco…y no estoy segura de que sea mi estilo…]; dice mientras se prueba el vestido que la misma gobernare del día le regalo por su cumpleaños.

El vestido en cuestión era totalmente negro con ribetes blancos y compuesto por dos piezas. Del vestido, cuya forma recuerda ligeramente a un traje de sirvienta sin delantal, lo más destacado era sin duda lo ajustado que estaba al cuerpo de la joven pony, así como lo extremadamente corta que era la falda, la cual dejaba a la vista parte de la cutie mark en forma de estrella púrpura. Para finalizar el conjunto Twilight llevaba en sus patas traseras unas medias del más puro blanco, un liguero negro con flores bordadas en su pata derecha y unos zapatos negros de diseño simple.

- Princesa Celestia: Yo creo que te queda perfectoooo…; dijo disimulando una sonrisa pervertida a la vez que sus alas se erectaban hasta el punto de que los latidos de su corazón eran fácilmente perceptibles en las venas de estas.

…

¡**PAM! (sonido de dos cuerpos chocando) y fin repentino de los recuerdos de Twilight**

- Twilight: Auch… mi cabeza; decía la unicornio violeta mientras se frotaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos delanteros. …¡TU!; grito de improviso mientras señalaba a un desplomado pegaso rojo melaza con la crin verde.

- Lucky: Yo también me alegro de verte…; dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se incorporaba pesadamente del suelo.

- Twilight: Perdona… [supongo que estaba volviendo a entrar en modo esquizofrénico…] … me refería a que haces aquí… ¿y donde esta Rarity?, se supone que era ella quien tenia que acompañarte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, casi a las afueras de Ponyville…

- Rarity: ¡Luuuckyyyyyy! ¡ Ven aquí chico! ¡ Lucky! ¡Lucky! ¡Luckyyyy! ¡Siento mucho haberte gritado así!; gritaba la angustiada unicornio mientras buscaba al pegaso hasta debajo de las piedras (literalmente, las estaba levantando con su magia para ver se Lucky estaba debajo)

- Sweetie Belle: Rarityyyy, que él no es un perro…

- Rarity: ¡Ya lo se!... si no lo encuentro a tiempo Pinkie me va a convertir en cupcakes… [TT_TT]; dijo la cada vez más desesperada unicornio mientras lloraba por dentro.

* * *

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista…

- Lucky: Pues… nos despedimos hace un rato y no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde …; comenzaba a decir cuando la respuesta del pegaso fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido por parte de su cada vez más hambriento estomago. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que darme prisa o cerraran la pastelería!; dijo a la vez que volaba en dirección al Sugar Cube Corner.

- Twilight: ¿Qué?... ¡Espera, te acompaño! [Al menos no llegare tarde]; pensaba con cierta satisfacción mientras galopaba detrás de Lucky, pero repentinamente se percato de algo muy evidente. [ ¡Un momento! ¡Pero porque he estado galopando desde que salí de la biblioteca si se un hechizo de teletransporte!]; en ese mismo momento el cuerno de la unicornio brillo emitiendo un aura violeta que envolvió a ambos ponys.

* * *

En la calle, delante del Sugar Cube Corner…

Una pequeña esfera de luz violeta apareció repentinamente en el suelo, justo delante de la pastelería. Dicha esfera se elevo ligeramente a medida que aumentaba su diámetro y emitía leves corrientes de aire. Finalmente la esfera estallo con un cegador resplandor, dejando un mareado pegaso que volaba a gran velocidad y una orgullosa unicornio.

Lucky no supo que fue un hechizo teletrasportador de la unicornio, él simplemente vio una brillante luz que hizo que inmediatamente sintiera nauseas y mareos. Sin embargo, y a pasar de su malestar, nuestro pegaso no aterrizo ni disminuyo la velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente contra la puerta de la pastelería.

- Twilight: ¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado con…

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del Suga Cube Corner…

En el interior de la pastelería reinaba absoluta oscuridad y el casi absoluto silencio, siendo solo perceptibles algunos murmullos y el leve sonido de cuidadosos pasos de cascos.

- Pinkie: Shhhhhh…, esta a punto de llegar; dijo en voz baja la pony fiestera, pero sin disimular su emoción. Tres… dos…

¡PAM! ¡CRASH!; fue el sonido del cuerpo de nuestro protagonista impactando contra la puerta de la pastelería, la cual no pudo resistir el golpe y cayo al suelo tras romperse sus bisagras.

Lucky estaba incrustado en lo que fue la puerta principal del Sugar Cube Corner, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio que inundaba envolvían la sala. Pero esta paz no duro demasiado…

- Pinkie: ¡SORPRESA!; grito enérgicamente la pony de tierra junto con otros habitantes del pueblo a la vez que se encendían las luces de la habitación.

Nuestro pegaso despego (literalmente) su cara de lo que fue la puerta de la pastelería para poder contemplarla totalmente llena de ponys desconocidos para el, todo tipo de adornos y dulces, lo que para él era lo más importante en ese momento.

En efecto, la tienda, la cual ocupaba casi todo el piso inferior de la casa de los Cakes, estaba decorada con docenas, sino centenares, de globos de diversos colores, tamaños, y formas, todo tipo de coloridas serpentinas. No eran pocos los gorros de fiesta que adornaban la cabeza de un sin fin de ponys, así como la ingente cantidad de confeti que se repartía de forma irregular por toda la habitación. También había comenzado a sonar música propia de discoteca, música proporcionada por una unicornio blanca de crin bicolor, alternando mechones turquesa con azul eléctrico, cuya cutie mark eran dos corchetas y que usaba lentes violetas, pero lo más destacable de esta pony era su curioso movimiento de cabeza al ritmo de la música, haciendo parecer que asentía continuamente. Finalmente, y lo más importante, la pastelería estaba poblada de numerosas mesas que contenían una aparente infinidad de cantidad y variedad de dulces y pasteles, habiendo pasteles, cupcakes, gominotas y paletas entre otros.

Lucky no pude evitar comenzar a babear cuando vio toda la comida que llenaba la habitación, así como su exquisito aspecto y atrayente olor. Tanto Twilight como Pinkie se acercaron a nuestro protagonista mientras babeaba de forma caricaturesca.

- Twilight: ¿Estas bien? Te has dado un buen golpe y…; decía la unicornio violácea cuando fue bruscamente interrumpida por su hiperactiva amiga.

- Pinkie: ¡Menuda entrada! ¡Ha sido espectacular!... pero tendrás que pagar la puerta… esta vez si que la has roto del todo… y has dejado tu cara grabada en ella…; esto ultimo lo dijo a la vez que contemplaba detenidamente la antigua puerta, la cual yacía en el suelo casi partida en dos piezas y con la forma de la cara del pegaso grabada. ¡Pero de eso ya hablaremos en otro momento! ¡Ahora disfruta de tu fiesta de bienvenida!

Las ultimas palabras de la rosada pony sirvieron para despertar al pegaso del embrujo de la comida y le hizo derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

- Lucky: D-de… ¿Bienvenida?... ¿Una fiesta para mi?... ¡gracias Pinkie Pie! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida!; dijo nuestro recientemente sentimental personaje mientras abrazaba a la rosada pony de tierra con todas sus fuerzas y derramaba auténticos ríos de lagrimas, y así hubiera seguido durante horas si su hambriento estomago un hubiera vuelvo a reclamar atención con un estridente rugido. Si mi disculpáis… necesito comer algo…; dijo el avergonzado pegaso para después correr a la mesa con dulces más cercana.

Una vez en la mesa, nuestro maleducado pegaso comenzó a engullir como un pato (sin masticar) todos los indefensos dulces que estaban al alcance de sus fauces. Este comportamiento producía gestos de asco y desaprobación por parte de la yeguas que lo contemplaban a la vez que se ganaba la aprobación, las risas y las burlas de algunos sementales. Pero justo cuando nuestro algo menos hambriento pony estaba intentando tragarse un croissant de chocolate…

- Applejack: ¡HOLA VAQUERO!; dijo la anaranjada pony terrestre mientras daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda de nuestro pegaso a modo de saludo.

Ese pequeño saludo de la pony granjera acompañado del susto que le provoco a Lucky fue suficiente para que nuestro pegaso se atragantara con esa porción de bollería. Lucky se llevo rápidamente los cascos delanteros a la cargante mientras luchaba infructuosamente por respirar, cambiando el tono rojo melaza de su cara por el azul marino.

- Applejack: ¡OH NO!; grito la campestre pony mientras realizaba la maniobra heimlich al pegaso para evitar que se asfixiara con su comida (eso le enseñara a masticar).

Gracias a la rapidez con la que actúo la pony granjera nuestro protagonista pudo escupir el croissant que lo estuvo asfixiando antes de que fuera tarde. Dicho croissant acabo desapareciendo entre la multitud de ponys que habían acudido a la fiesta de bienvenida.

* * *

En alguna parte de la sala donde la fiesta tiene lugar…

Un misterioso croissant fue a estrellarse directamente contra el flanco de una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco crema, con la rizada crin bicolor en azul marino y rosa y una cutie mark en forma de tres caramelos con los envoltorios a rayas blancas y azules.

Tras sentir el golpe, que más había parecido un azote, de aquel elemento de pastelería, la pony terrestre se giro para contemplar ruborizada a otra pony. Esta pony era una unicornio turquesa con la crin bicolor en turquesa y blanco y una cutie mark en forma de lira dorada.

- ¿?: L-Lyra… por favor… te he dicho que en publico no; dijo para después acercarse lentamente al oído de la pegaso y poder susurrarle. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos un ratito de intimidad… y si tanto insistes te dejare usar la fusta….

Ese ultimo susurro hizo que los ojos de la unicornio turquesa se abrieran como platos a la vez que mostraba una gran sonrisa tanto de felicidad como de perversión.

* * *

De vuelta con nuestro pegaso…

- Applejack: ¿Estas bien vaquero?... Tienes que masticar más el rancho, jajaja; reía la pony mientras nuestro pegaso la miraba con cierto odio.

- Lucky: … sabes que tu hermano casi me mata… y que me acabe estrellando contra una ventana… y todo solo por ayudarte a bajar del tejado del granero…

- Applejack: Ji… ji… si… eso… Veras… quiero que sepas que tanto mi hermano como yo sentimos mucho lo que paso en la granja. Mi hermano no es mal pony… en realidad es muy dulce y bueno… lo único es que es demasiado protector con la familia…; dijo la pony terrestre mientras bajaba las orejas y hacia pequeños círculos en el suelo con uno de sus cascos delanteros, sin embrago Lucky se limito a levantar una ceja. T-te propongo un trato… si tu no le dices a nadie que a mi hermano se le fue nuevamente la cabeza… ummm… considerare totalmente saldada tu deuda sobre las manzanas destruidas y las que te comiste…; decía mientras contemplaba a nuestro pegaso levantar aun más la ceja.

- Lucky: … sabes… se me ocurre otra forma de compensarme; decía nuestro pervertido pegaso mientras guiñaba un ojo a la pony terrestre y sonreía como un pervertido. [Con esa cara de desesperada seguro que acepta]

* * *

En otra zona de la sala donde tenía lugar la fiesta…

- Twilight: Tu vestido es muy bonito Fluttershy… pero… ¿no crees que has venido demasiado formal?... no es que sea malo…; decía la unicornio mientras contemplaba el vestido de la pegaso amante de los animales.

Sin duda la unicornio tenía razón al decir que era demasiado formal puesto que aquel vestido rosa de cola y con adornos celestes era el mismo que uso en la boda de Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence.

- Fluttershy: Ummm… siii… l-lo se… pero estoy cansada de tener todos estos vestidos y no usarlos nunca… y más habiendo sido regalos de Rarity en su mayoría. [Además, Pinkie me obligo a venir a la fiesta y no había otra forma de que ningún pony se diera cuenta de mi nuevo amiguito]

- Pinkie: ¡Pues a mi me parece genial! ¡Rarity va estar my feliz de verte con este vestido puesto!; dijo la pony rosada antes de meter la cabeza en una fuente de chocolate y esperar a que se endureciera para después engullirlo. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Donde esta Rarity? Se suponía que era ella quien tenía que traer a Lucky a la fiesta.

Mientras las tres amigas se preguntaban donde estaría la unicornio blanca diseñadora de moda, una especie de rayo rojo melaza con vetas verdes paso a gran velocidad por su lado. Dicho rayo se dirigió directamente contra una ventana, impactando y rompiendo los cristales mientras emitía un entendible grito.

- Lucky: ¡Aceptoooooooo el tratoooooo!

Las tres amigas miraron rápidamente en dirección de donde provino el acelerado pegaso para ver a su cuarta amiga granjera en posición de haber dado una fuerte coz y sonriendo con orgullo.

- Applejack: Ammm… me… m-me pidió que le diera algo de impulso para probar una voltereta… o-o algo así; dijo la mala mentirosa mientras sudaba y mostraba una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Fuera de la pastelería…

Podemos ver a Lucky tirado boca arriba sobre varios cubos de basura, aboyados por el impacto del cuerpo del pegaso.

- Lucky: ¡Me encantan cuando se hacen las difíciles!; grita mientras sus ojos se mueven lenta y descortinadamente, a la vez que pequeñas estrellas dan vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

- Rarity: ¡TU! ¡Llevo todo el día buscándote! ¡ Y ESTUVISTE AQUÍ TODO EL TIEMPO!; dijo la blanca unicornio cuyos ojos se había encendido en llamas al igual que su crin mientras arrugaba su hocico en señal de furia y mostraba los dientes.

- Lucky: ¡La pony bipolar!; grito el pegaso mientras se recuperaba del golpe contra los cubos de basura.

- Rarity: ¡A quien te crees que estas llamando bipolar!; grito alocadamente mientras galopaba hacia nuestro asustado pegaso con la intención de recibir una disculpa.

Ante la visión de la enfurecida unicornio que aparentemente cargaba contra nuestro mal conversador pegaso, este se vio envuelto en el miedo e hizo lo que mejor ha sabido hacer en la vida… huir por alas.

- Lucky: ¡Ahhh! ¡Socorro! ¡La psicópata me quiere arponear con el cuerno!; gritaba mientras levantaba ligeramente el vuelo contra una de las ventanas intactas del Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la pastelería…

- Pinkie: ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de cortar el pastel de bienvenida!... ¿Dónde esta Lucky?; dijo la pony rosada mientras arrastraba un carrito con un pastel casi tan grande como ella y una innumerable cantidad de platos.

¡CRASH!, fue el sonido de los cristales de otra ventana al romperse con el impacto del cuerpo del pegaso.

Varios de los trozos de cristal más grandes salieron despedidos directamente hacia el pastel, cortándolo en porciones perfectas para luego clavarse en la pared. Una vez que el pastel fue curiosa y accidentalmente cortado nuestro pegaso se estrello contra la parte inferior del carrito, él cual comenzó a girar en círculos de forma inexplicable (aunque lo más probable es que fuera la inercia del golpe de Lucky combinada con su anómala fortuna) Con la fuerza de los giros, del carrito comenzaron a salir volando los platos para el pastel, los cuales aterrizaron perfectamente colocados y sin romperse en todas las mesas y delante de cada pony. Finalmente, el pastel comenzó a repartirse entre todos los ponys de la misma manera que los platos.

La "maquina dispensadora de pasteles" se detuvo en su tarea cuando cada pony de la fiesta tuvo su porción, revelando a un mareado pegaso rojo melaza de verdosa crin.

Tras ese increíble y espectacular truco, el cual más bien fue un accidente, todos los ponys presentes comenzaron a vitorear a Lucky y a aplaudirle con sus casos ( os recuerdo que los ponys aplauden golpeando el suelo con sus cascos y no chocándolos entre ellos)

- Twilight: ¡Wou! Eso fue realmente increíble. Dime… ¿tuviste que hacer muchos cálculos para romper los cristales al tamaño adecuado para cortar el pastel en esas proporciones tan perfectas y después girar de forma que las porciones de distribuyeran adecuadamente entre casa pony?... ¿ o fue más bien instinto?; dijo la unicornio mostrando una sonrisa y un gran interés científico.

- Lucky: Ammm… pues… un poco de todo, jeje; mintió sin descaro el pegaso que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había ocurrido.

- Pinkie: ¡A sido genial!... pero ojala no hubieras roto la otra ventana… la tendré que apuntar en tu deuda.

- Applejack: O-os dije que era para un truco…; dijo nerviosamente la pony granjera.

Mientras las tres amigas felicitaban a Lucky por su espectacular numero una fuerza maligna, inmersa en la más absoluta furia ponycida que jamás vista en Equestria comenzó a acercársele a nuestro pegaso por la espalda.

- Rarity: ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A TRATAR A UNA DAMA! ¡SINVERGÜENZA!; le grito histéricamente la unicornio mientras sufría un fuerte tic nervioso en un ojo y se acercaba amenazadoramente a Lucky.

Pero justo cuando nuestro pegaso estaba a punto de recibir la paliza de su vida…

- Fluttershy: Ammm… Rarityyy… ¿te encuentras bien?; dijo con cierta preocupación la pegaso amarilla.

- Rarity: ¡Estoy…! ¡ Fluttershy! ¡ESTAS REPITIENDO CONJUNTO! ¡Pero es que no sabes que hay que esperar dos años y asegurarse de que sigue de moda antes de poder volver a usar un vestido! (cosas de moda); con la intervención de la pegaso, la unicornio consiguió salir de su estado de psicosis y se vio por primera vez en horas en un espejo que había en la sala.

Su aspecto era cuanto menos lamentable para una pony de su clase. Su crin estaba totalmente despeinada y llena de pequeñas ramitas, tenía ojeras por la preocupación y su normalmente blanco pelaje estaba cubierto de pequeñas manchas de tierra y polvo.

- Rarity: ¡AHHH! ¡Pinkie NECESITO usar tu baño!; grito la unicornio mientra galopaba a toda velocidad al baño del piso superior. (un problema menos)

- Pinkie: ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar a ese baño!; grito la rosada pony mientras corria detrás de su amiga.

- Fluttershy: Me alegro de volver a verte…; dijo la pegaso dirigiéndose a Lucky.

- Lucky: [¡OH NO! ¡Porque demonios tenía que encontrarme otra vez con este maldito travesti! ¡Y encima ahora lleva vestido! ¡Voy a vomitar!... será mejor que no le de el lomo (espalda) en toda la noche… no me fio]; pensó nuestro pegaso mientras se protegía el trasero al pegarlo contra una de las paredes de la tienda.

- Fluttershy: Sabes… estuvo muy feo que te fueras sin decirme nada…; dijo la pegaso mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pervertida. Mi amiguito te echo de menos…

- Lucky: [Creo que estoy a punto de vomitar] ¡Mira! ¡Esa pobre ardilla se esta ahogando en el ponche!; dijo con cierta desesperación para distraer a la pegaso y poder huir.

Su treta dio resultado. Nada más oír las palabras ardilla y ahogar, la pegaso amante de los animales comenzó a correr en la dirección que a la que apunto Lucky con su casco. Tan pronto como Fluttershy se perdió entre la multitud Lucky se escabullo lentamente y sin disimulo hasta otra zona de la sala de fiesta, dejando a Applejack y a Twilight muy extrañadas.

- Applejack: Este pegaso es un poco raro…

- Twilight: Mejor le sigo… no creo que el Sugar Cube Corner sobreviva a otro de sus números. [ Descuidado, temerario … y pervertido… podría ser hermano de Rainbow Dash]

* * *

Volviendo con Lucky…

Nuestro pegaso se encontraba justo delante de la mesa de bebidas alcohólicas, contemplándolas todas y cada una con los ojos como platos. En dicha mesa, que contaba con un gran surtido de todo tipo de bebidas, destacaban lo sidra de manzana y la variedad de licores de frutas.

- Lucky: [Ha esto llamo yo una fiesta… seguro que con tanto alcohol más de una yegua acaba borracha]; pensó es ultimo mientras volvía a mostrar su típica sonrisa de pervertido.

Rápidamente nuestro pervertido pegaso comenzó a acechar los alrededores de la mesa de bebidas en busca de una buena, indefensa y ebria presa a lo liberase de su virginidad. Durante su acecho consiguió deslumbrar a una más que ebria pony terrestre rosa mosto con la crin de un rosa más oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de racimo de uvas y una fresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces nuestro depredador sexual se lanzo sobre su indefensa presa.

- Lucky: Perdona si te molesta… pero no he podido evitar fijarme en que eres la pony más hermosa que mis humildes ojos jamás han sido capaces de contemplar; dijo ¿Lucky? con una voz realmente seductora que no parecía pertenecer al mismo pegaso al que estamos acostumbrados, haciendo que la pony terrestre se sonrojara aun más de lo que lo estaba por el efecto de la bebida. Dime dulce flor de las eternas praderas (equivalente al Eden) ¿le concederías a mis oídos el honor de escuchar tu nombre desde tus propios labios de fresa?

- ¿?: Y-yo me yo me llamo Berry… Berry Punch *hic*; dijo totalmente colorada la pony terrestre mientras giraba nerviosamente una botella de vino que sostenía entre sus cascos delanteros. T-te apetece *hic* tomarte una c-copa con migo; dijo cada vez más colorada, haciendo el pelaje de su rostro pasara a ser rojo carmesí.

- Lucky: Sería todo un honor, linduraaa; dijo con su voz seductora a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo ( ¡¿PERO PORQUE SI QUERÍA LIGARSE A APPLEJACK NO INTENTO EL MISMO TRUCO?)

Nuestro pegaso casanova se disponía a servirse un baso de licor de cereras cuando…

¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH!¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH!

Una serie de extraños y escalofriares gritos surgieron del piso de arriba. Lo más destacable es que tres de esos gritos fueron femeninos, perteneciendo uno de ellos a Pinkie y otro a Rarity, mientras que los otros dos eran claramente masculinos.

El alboroto provinente del piso superior de la casa fue tal que asusto a la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta e hizo que la unicornio DJ parara la música, aunque solo fue durante unos segundos y rápidamente volvió a la carga con su más estrepitosa música de discoteca.

- Lucky: ¿Pero que demonios habrá pasado?; dijo mientras se servia el baso sin prestar atención a la botella que había tomado con los cascos.

* * *

Un poco antes, en el piso de arriba…

- Pinkie: ¡Por favor Rarity! ¡Espera!; decía realmente desesperada la rosada pony terrestre mientras intentaba evitar que su amiga unicornio entrara al baño.

- Rarity: ¡ Pinkie tengo que asearme urgentemente! ¡HAS VISTO COMO TENGO LA CRIN!; grito la unicornio mientras entraba en un estado de esquizofrenia en el cual ya no atendía a la lógica.

- Pinkie: ¡Pero en este baño no!; gritaba desesperadamente mientras forcejeaba con la otra pony.

- Rarity: ¡SE ACABO! ¡NECESITO BAÑARME Y MAQUILLARME!; grito a la vez que apartaba a su amiga rosada y abría la puerta del baño sirviéndose de su magia.

Pero cuanto abrió la puerta…

¡AHHHHHHHH!; grito la Señora Cake, la cual se encontraba en el aseo siendo montada por dos sementales, quienes eran nada más ni nada menos que sus instructores de aerobic (un pegaso blanco con la crin y los ojos marrones y un unicornio de pelaje amarillento y crin rubia con los ojos azules)

Al ver tal escena, Rarity no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito de sorpresa, el cual provoco que ambos sementabas también gritaran. Finalmente, la ultima en gritar fue Pinkie, aunque ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando en aquel lavabo.

Como acto reflejo, la Señora Cake lanzo lo primero que encontró contra ambas ponys inoportunas antes de que el unicornio cerrara la puerta de un portazo. Dicho objeto impacto directamente contra la cara de la pony rosada, reventando en ella y liberando todo su contenido, el cual resulto ser lubricante de frambuesa.

* * *

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista…

- Lucky: Parece que hayan matado a alguien… [ Será mejor que me de prisa con esta yegua antes de que ocurra algo… en este pueblo están todos mal de la cabeza]; pensó finalmente nuestro pervertido protagonista mientras bebía de un trago medio baso de lo que debería ser licor de cerezas.

Tan rápido como termino de tragar aquel liquido el pelaje de Lucky se volvió de un rojo cada vez más brillante, al igual que su crin, mientras sudaba como nunca antes en su vida.

Twilight se acerco para asegurarse de nuestro protagonista no hiciera más destructivos números, mientras el interior del mismo se calentaba a ritmo vertiginoso por efecto de aquella bebida.

- Twilight: Lucky… veras… no es que no nos gusten tus espectáculos… pero es que ya has derribado la puerta de la pastelería y roto dos… bueno tres ventanas… ¿te encuentras bien?, estas sudando mucho.

Tan pronto como la unicornio hizo esta pregunta el estomago de nuestro pegaso comenzó a emitir una serie de gruñidos y quejidos muy inusuales. Estos ruidos se prolongaron durante unos segundos hasta que … ¡LANZO UNA LLAMARADA POR EL TRASERO! ¡¿ESTO ES UN PEGASO O UN DRAGÓN DISFRAZADO? … perdón perdón (insértese carraspeo de aclarar la voz) como iba diciendo nuestro protagonista expulso una gigantesca llamarada de casi dos metros de largo (por diversos fic he decidido considerar que los ponys miden de media 145 cm de alto) directamente desde su intestinos por su trasero.

- Lucky: ¡JODER! ¡PICA! ¡Y QUEMA! ¡AHHHHHHHH!; grito nuestro lanzallamas con patas mientras galopaba hasta una ventana para después saltar por ella, por suerte decidió saltar por una de las ventanas ya rotas y no causo más destrozos.

- Twilight: … ¿pero…?...; fue lo único que pudo decir la unicornio violeta, la cual no tardo en reparar en el baso que había estando bebiendo Lucky y decidió olerlo. …mmm… esto parece…; dijo en voz baja para posteriormente inspeccionar la mesa de bebidas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. ¡Lo sabia!... a mi también me paso algo parecido en mi fiesta de bienvenida… pero… ¿lo habrá echo a propósito para uno de sus espectáculos?; se pregunto la unicornio mientras contemplaba una botella vacía de salsa extra picante en la mesa que debería ser únicamente de bebidas. … ¿y por que estoy hablando sola?...

**Fin de la primera parte del capitulo septimo.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Conseguirá nuestro pervertido pegaso montar a Berry Punch? ¿Lo asesinara Rarity? ¿Cómo puede atravesar dos ventanas como si nada y necesitar puntos en un ala por el ataque de una mariposa? ¿Cuánto tiempo le durara a Fluttershy el efecto del té de broma venenosa?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	9. Una fiesta para recordar

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Lucky iba de camino al Sugar Cube Corner en busca de algo para comer o alguna pony para montar cuando se encontró con Twilight, quien huso un hechizo de teletransporte para llegar antes, haciendo que nuestro protagonista derribara la puerta y descubriera su fiesta de bienvenida.

En la fiesta tuvo un amigable encuentro con Applejack, haciendo que atravesara una ventana con la cabeza y rediseñara los cubos de basura de la calle. Tras ello no tardo en ser encontrado por Rarity, quien lo saludo cortésmente haciendo que atravesara otra ventana con la cabeza, cortando y repartiendo de forma inexplicable su pastel de bienvenida entre todos los asistentes a la fiesta.

Una vez ligeramente recuperado de sus lesiones, nuestro protagonista decidió tomarse una copa de lo que resulto ser salsa picante con Berry Punch. La salsa provoco que Lucky se convirtiera en un lanzallamas con patas y huyera por una de las ventanas rotas.

**Capitulo octavo: Fiestas y pervertidos**. **Parte 2**

Mientras tanto, fuera del Sugar Cube Corner…

- ¿?: ¡No me puedo creer que llegue tarde! ¡Se supone que soy la pegaso más rápida de Equestria! ¡Y todo porque no pude resistirme a probar el muñeco hinchable de Soarin! ¡Seguro que cuando llegue a la fiesta ya no queda ni una gota de cidra de manzana!; exclamaba muy enfadada consigo misma una pegaso celeste con la crin arco iris y una cutie mark en forma de nube lanzando un rayo arco iris mientra volaba a toda velocidad a la pastelería cuando….

Un pegaso seguido de una estela de fuego salio rápidamente por una de las ventanas del Sugar Cube Corner. Tan rápido como salio del local comenzó a elevarse en el cielo nocturno acompañado de su flameante estela.

- Lucky: ¡APAGATEEEE! ¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO EL CULO!; gritaba nuestro incendiario pegaso, aunque ni la pony arco iris u otros ponys pudieron oír estos gritos debido a lo concentrados que estaban contemplando el espectáculo.

Nuestro flameante protagonista se siguió elevando hasta las nubes donde comenzó a volar en círculos, creando una fuerte corriente de viento y fuego que destruyo todas las nubes que había en cien metros a la redonda y creando un gigantesco aro horizontal de fuego.

Todos los ponys de la pastelería comenzaron a salir a la calle para contemplar el espectáculo, que era visible incluso desde Canterlot.

Una vez completo el aro de fuego, nuestro protagonista comenzó a girar en torno al primer aro, el cual se convirtió en la circunferencia máxima de una esfera de fuego de treinta metros de diámetro. Dicha esfera apareció como un pequeño sol en la noche de Ponyville, iluminado gran parte del pueblo.

Los ciudadanos presentes del pueblo contemplaban aquel espectáculo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, aunque también sentían algo de terror por si la esfera caía e incendiaba sus hogares.

- Lucky: ¡DEJAD DE MIRARME COMO IDIOTAS Y LLAMAD A LOS MALDITOS BOMBEROS!; gritaba desesperadamente mientras era envuelto por su propia bola de fuego, aunque los demás ponys no llegaron a oírlo.

Finalmente la esfera estallo hacia el cielo liberando finas llamaradas que se retorcían en el aire como tentáculos y creaban hermosas e inusuales formas en los cielos. Casi parecía que dichos hilos de fuego bailaran y acariciaran a la Luna.

Una vez se esfumaron en el aire los últimos restos de aquel maravilloso, aunque peligroso, espectáculo, una figura negra se estrello justo delante de la entrada de la pastelería, creando un pequeño cráter.

Cuando se disipo el polvo del impacto apareció un aturdido Lucky con el pelaje cubierto de hollín y algunas quemaduras, se encontraba boca abajo en el cráter mientras vía pasar algunos pájaros rojos alrededor de su ojos.

Rápidamente un gran numero de ponys rodeo a nuestro artístico pegaso para felicitarlo por su increíble espectáculo, pero una pony destaco sobre las demás.

- ¿?:¡Eso ha sido lo más absolutamente, increíblemente y 100% cool que he visto en toda mi vida! … bueno… después de los Wonderbolt y mi Sonic Rainbow claro… jejeje; dijo emocionadamente la pegaso con una actitud más propia de Pinkie Pie.

-Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¡Se puede saberse porque llegas tan tarde!... ya te as perdido la mitad de la fiesta.

- Rainbow: Je…je…ya… veras… es que… ammm… yo… entrene muy duro esta tarde… y me quede… un poco dormida…; dijo nerviosamente la pegaso mientras su amiga unicornio la miraba con escepticismo.

- Applejack: Te has comprado otro juguete pervertido ¿verdad?; dijo la pony terrestre mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Rainbow: Puedeee… je...je; afirmo mientras miraba en otro dirección y vio como se aproximaba a ellas la pegaso amarilla amante de los animales.

- Fluttershy: Hola chicas… ¿habéis visto a Lucky?, quería decirle que lo que había en el ponche era en realidad una peluca y no una ardilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del Sugar Cube Corner…

¿?: [ ¡Pero donde demonios estará mi peluquín! ¡Sabia que no tenía que haber venido a esta maldita fiesta!]; pensaba un anciano asno o burro marrón tierra mientras buscaba desesperadamente su pelo.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro pegaso…

En ese momento Lucky salio torpemente y tambaléate del pequeño cráter que creo mientras tosía hollín.

- Lucky: C-creo… que es… la segunda cosa... más dolorosa… que me ha pasado… en la vida. Por cierto… estoy perfectamente… no hace falta que me lo preguntéis todas a la vez…[Hijas de yegua]; dijo sarcásticamente nuestro ya no tan aturdido pegaso.

Tras decir esto, la pegaso celeste con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa volvió a aproximarse a nuestro chamuscado protagonista.

- Rainbow: ¡Tu eres el pegaso que vi el otro día volando a la velocidad de sonido y que hizo ese tornado en la casa de Fluttershy!

- Fluttershy: ¡Que hizo que en mi casa!; grito inesperadamente la pegaso, asustando y asombrando a casi todos los presentes al no ser ella un ejemplo de asertividad.

- Rainbow: Ahora no Fluttershy… luego te lo cuento…; dijo la pegaso celeste para volver a dirigirse a nuestro protagonista. ¡Por favor! ¡Enséñame a hacer esas cosas tan espectaculares!; dijo mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo con los ojos como platos, intentando forzar una respuesta positiva de Lucky.

- Lucky: [ ¡Que la enseñe! ¡Pero si ni siquiera se que he hecho! ¡O como lo he hecho! ¡NI COMO DEMONIOS HE SOBREVIVIDO A LO QUE HE HECHO!] …Lo siento pero… no son para principiantes…; fue la única respuesta que dio el pegaso mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de huir de Fluttershy y dejando una estupefacta pegaso celeste.

Pero cuanto nuestro protagonista si dio la vuelta…

- Lucky: ¡Ahhhh!; grito mientras contemplaba una pony terrestre de lacia melena y totalmente cubierta de una espesa sustancia roja. ¿P-Pinkie?... ¿E-estas bien? [ ¡¿ESO ES SANGRE? ¡LOS GRITOS! ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡ELLA ES UNA PSICOPATA! ¡¿Y POR QUE SOY EL UNICO QUE PARECE ESTAR ALTERADO?]

- Pinkie: Tranquilo… solo ha sido un pequeño accidente con… digamos de es como jalea de frambuesas y ya esta…je… je… [La Señora Cake se va a enfadar un montón con migo por no impedir que Rarity descubriera su secreto…]

- Lucky: [ ¡¿DE VERDAD PIENSA QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO?]; pensaba mientras comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo.

- Pinkie: Por cierto… aquí tienes; dijo entregándole un papel a nuestro asustado antihéroe. Es la factura por los destrozos…

- Lucky: [¡256 bits!] ¡Yo no tengo tanto!; dijo mientras miraba asustado la factura, ya que en realidad él no tenía ni un solo bit.

- Pinkie: Bueno… si no tienes dinero solo hay una solución…; dijo la siniestra pony terrestre mientras mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa. [ ¡Seguro que es super duper divertidísimo tenerlo trabajando en la pastelería hasta que salde la deuda!]

- Lucky: [¡ME QUIERE CONVERTIR EN CUPCAKES Y DESPUES VENDERME PARA CUBRIR LA DEUDA! TT_TT]; lloraba desesperadamente por dentro debido al miedo que sentía ante la amenazadora pony terrestre.

- Rainbow: Yo pagare su deuda; dijo muy segura de si misma la pegaso celeste. Pero a cambio me tienes que enseñar ha hacer tus mejores trucos; dijo dirigiéndose directamente a nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: … vaaaleeee… [De todas formas mi mejor truco es estrellarme contra una ventana y segur vivo… así que no creo que tarde mucho en enseñarle…]; pensaba con toda la razón nuestro acróbata.

- Rainbow: ¿Cuánto te debo Pinkie?; pregunto felizmente la pegaso sin pensar bien lo que acababa de hacer.

- Pinkie: 256 bits, y cuanto antes me lo pagues mejor.

Nada más escuchar la cifra a la pegaso arco iris prácticamente se le desplomo al suelo su victoriosa sonrisa.

- Rainbow: ¿C-como has dicho?; pregunto la pegaso cuyo pelaje y crin se volvieron blancos.

- Pinkie: 256 bits, y cuanto antes me lo pagues mejor; dijo felizmente la pony terrestre mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

- Rainbow: Enseguida vuelvo, jeje…; dijo la pegaso antes de volar a la velocidad de un rayo y dejando una estela arco iris en busca de su amiga Fluttershy, quien parecía haber desaparecido misteriosamente.

* * *

Dentro de la pastelería…

La pegaso arco iris no tardo mucho en encontrar a la amante de los animales escondida debajo de una mesa. Pero había algo extraño en ella, normalmente la pegaso amarilla se escondía tiritando debajo de las mesas cuando algo la asustaba, pero esta vez estaba muy tranquila y bebiendo una especie de té azul.

- Fluttershy: [ No me puedo creer de que lo este haciendo otra vez… pero desde que lo tome la primera vez y me salio mi amiguito me siento bien… ya no soy tan temerosa… y no me pongo nerviosa en publico… además de que he aprendido a disfrutar de otras cosas que ni sabia que existían]; pensó la pegaso mientras recordaba lo sucedido con Lucky la noche anterior…

- Rainbow: Ummm… Fluttershy… ¿Por qué te has escondido esta vez debajo de la mesa?... ¿Y que estas bebiendo?

- Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué?... ¡NADA!; grito la pegaso mientras bebía los restos del té de un solo trago y sonreía con nerviosismo.

- Rainbow: Yaaa…. como sea… ¿me prestas 256 bits? Se que tienes algunos ahorros para casos de emergencia y que no le diras a nadie que necesito dinero, te juro que te los devolveré cuando cobre a final de mes…; dijo mientras sonreía y movía la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento.

- Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué? ¡Tu sueldo de controladora de clima es casi el quíntuple de lo que gano yo por mi orquesta de pajaritos! ¡¿En que te gastas tanto dinero?

- Rainbow: P-pues había un muñeco hinchable de Soarin… y era bastante bueno… [Por no hablar de que me he comprado un nuevo kit de disfraces eróticos]; dijo un poco sonrojada la pervertida pegaso, la cual no salía de su asombro por lo directa y agresiva que había sido la respuesta de su normalmente sumisa amiga.

- Fluttershy: Con que era eso…; dijo la pegaso mientras sonríe maliciosa y pervertidamente. [Esto será muy divertido] Muy bien… te prestare el dinero, pero tienes que devolvérmelo todo a final de mes y hasta que me lo devuelvas deberás de hacerme algunos favores, empezando ahora.

- Rainbow: …ammm… claro… no hay problema… [Por favor que no sea otra de esas aburridas migraciones de mariposas o ayudarla con esas bolas de pelo]

- Fluttershy: Sígueme…; dijo la pegaso mientras hacia el mismo gesto con una de sus alas y subía las escaleras al cuarto de Pinkie.

Aunque extrañada, nuestra pegaso celeste siguió a su amiga hasta el dormitorio de la hiperactiva pony rosada, la cual evidentemente no estaba alli.

- Rainbow: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?; pregunto más extrañada que preocupada la pegaso arco iris.

- Fluttershy: No te preocupes por nada… solo túmbate en la cama… yo me ocupo del resto… jejeje; dijo mostrando una sonrisa y un rostro siniestro mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta del dormitorio, la cual chirriaba ligeramente.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista, quien había entrado nuevamente en la pastelería seguido de Applejack, Twilight y Pinkie, la cual ya se había quitado todo el lubricante de frambuesas a lengüetazas, …

- Lucky: [ ¡Pero donde se habrá metido esa arco iris con patas! ¡Y encima aun me duele todo el cuerpo!... y el culo…]; piensa mientras se intentaba servir una jarra de sidra de manzana, aunque le resultaba especialmente difícil debido a lo entumecidos que habían quedado sus relativos músculos.

Twilight miraba Lucky sintiendo cierta compasión por su maltrecho estado y recordó un hechizo curativo que aprendió mucho tiempo atrás, tras intentar revelar los misterios del sentido Pinkie, y comienza a cargar magia con su cuerno.

- Twilight: …no te muevas… esto debería curarte todos las quemaduras en unos minutos…; dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo con su cuerno a nuestro sorprendido pegaso.

Nuestro asustado protagonista fue completamente envuelto por el brillo púrpura de la unicornio, el cual se apago a los pocos segundos dejando a un Lucky totalmente recuperado de sus heridas.

- Lucky: … la próxima vez avísame… ; dijo el físicamente restaurado pegaso mientras su rostro se volvía verde y comenzaba a sentir arcadas. ¡Creo que voy a vomitar!; grito nuestro protagonista mientras volaba en busca del baño.

Su camino al aseo no fue precisamente tranquilo. Debido a su mala suerte y torpeza no pudo evitar provocar algunos accidentes como empujar a una pony llamada Lutos ( una pony azul cielo con la crin rosa y una cutie mark en forma de flor de loto), haciendo que esta se besara accidentalmente con su hermana gemela Aloe (una pony terrestre con el pelaje rosa y la crin azul y una cutie mark en forma de flor de loto), lo que hizo que ellas se convirtieran en el centro de atención de la mayoría de los sementales de la fiesta durante el resto de la noche, o tirando un bote de jalea de frutas al suelo, lo que hizo que un semental gris con la crin rubia comenzara a llorar desesperadamente como un potrillo mientras contemplaba el tarro de jalea derramada.

Finalmente nuestro ahora verdoso pegaso pudo llegar al baño, pero cuando abrió la puerta…

En el baño se encontraba Lyra montando con un arnés con vibrador incorporado a su ¿amiga con derechos o novia?, Bonbon, la cual estaba totalmente roja y no paraba de gemir.

Ante esta escena perfectamente calificable de pornográfica a nuestro pegaso se le erectaron automáticamente las alas (y otra cosita) a la vez que le sangraba la nariz.

- Lucky: [He muerto y estoy en las eternas praderas del más allá]; pensaba lleno de felicidad por la escena nuestro pervertido pegaso. Ammm… ¿cabe uno más?; pregunto descaradamente nuestro protagonista con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la pareja se percatara finalmente de su presencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto y volviendo con las chicas…

- Applejack: Creo que no fue buena idea lo de tu hechizo… el pobre tenía muy mala cara…

- Twilight: Según mi libro ese era uno de los mejores hechizos de sanación instantánea para heridas leves y es eficaz sin efectos secundarios el 99,9998 %, habría que ser un pony con muy mala suerte para ponerse así de enfermo. Lo más probable es que haya comido algo que le ha sentado mal; dijo la unicornio violeta algo indignada por que sus amigas cuestionaran sus dotes en la magia.

¡PERO SERAS GUARRO!; se escucho el grito proviniendo del piso de superior de la pastelería, seguido del sonido de cristales rotos.

- Applejack: Me apuesto el sombrero a que es cosa de Lucky…

Tras decir esto, las tres ponys (Applejack, Twilight Y Pinkie) pudieron ver a través de la ventana rota como el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista caía sobre los cubos de basura de la entrada.

- Pinkie: …Le diré a Dashie que la factura es de 300 bits…

- Twilight: ¿Creéis que se habrá hecho daño?; dijo ya casi con aburrimiento al haber empezado a acostumbrarse a los continuos accidentes de nuestro pegaso.

- Applejack: ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde corrales esta Rainbow?...

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la habitación de Pinkie…

- Rainbow: ¡POR CELESTIA! (jadeo) (jadeo) ¡MÁS PROFUNDO! (jadeo) ¡QUIERO QUE ME PARTAS EN DOS! (jadeo); gritaba y jadeaba la pony arco iris con la lengua fuera mientras era penetrada a gran velocidad por su amiga amante de los animales.

- Fluttershy: (jadeo) ¡SABÍA QUE ERAS UNA PERVERTIDA! (jadeo) (jadeo) ¡PERO NO IMAGINE QUE LO DISFRUTARÍAS TANTO! (jadeo)

Ambas ponys, las cuales estaban empapadas en sudor y sus crines estaban totalmente despeinadas, se encontraban el la cama de la pony rosado. Rainbow se encontraba a cuatro patas con la lengua fuera y lo que parecían restos de esperma alrededor de su boca mientras su amiga Fluttershy la montaba por detrás.

(Tranquilos, esta vez Fluttershy esta usando protección)

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista…

Nuestro pegaso se reincorporaba lenta pero no indoloramente de su caída, haciendo que con cada movimiento su espalda diera un pequeño crujido.

- Lucky: Supongo… que esta vez me lo merecía… (crujido) ¡Mi espalda!... aunque al menos se me han pasado las ganas de vomitar… (crujido)

Nuestro accidentado personaje camino lentamente al interior del Sugar Cube Corner para luego volver a sentarse a la mesa donde estaban sus tres nuevas amigas ( o por lo menos de las pocas ponys que no quieren matarlo o violarlo en el pueblo)

- Twilight: …ammm… ¿e-estas bien?, si quieres puedo hacerte de nuevo el hechizo de curación… es casi imposible que sufras efectos secundarios dos veces seguida; dijo la unicornio violeta mientras contemplaba los pequeños cortes y magulladuras de nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: [ ¡PREFIERO MIL VECES TRAGARME UN POLLO VIVO!] … n-no hace falta… estoy perfectamente… la verdad es que soy muy propenso a los accidentes… y-y ya estoy acostumbrado; dice mostrando una falsa sonrisa mientras bebe su ansiada sidra de manzana. Aunque hay algo que me haría sentir mejor…; dijo picadamente mientras guiñaba un ojo a la pony granjera.

- Applejack: Cuidado vaquero, no sea que tu próximo truco lo hagas antes de lo que crees; dijo amenazadoramente la pony terrestre, dejando muy extrañadas a sus amigas.

- Lucky: [ ¡Me encanta el carácter de esta yegua!... ruda y desafiante… estas son las mejores en la cama!]

- Pinkie: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Casi se me olvida!; grito de improviso la alocada pony rosada, haciendo que Lucky se tragara literalmente la jarra de cidra y comenzara ha asfixiarse.

Nuestro pegaso luchaba desesperadamente por respirar llevándose los cascos a la garganta a medida que su pelaje se volvía azul y de azul a morado. Por suerte para él, la pony granjera actuó rápidamente realizándole de nuevo la maniobra heimlich, haciendo que nuestro protagonista escupiera la jarra entera de sidra.

* * *

En ese momento, en otra parte de la sala de fiesta…

- ¿?: [Este disfraz es perfecto, con el mis súbditos nunca me reconocerán y podré divertirme como una pony más sin todas esas formalidades de palacio]; dijo una unicornio azul marino con la crin celeste y una cuite mark en forma de media luna. ¡WAJAJAJAJA!

- Susurros de fondo: ¿Quién será esa pony?... Da casi tanto miedo como la Princesa Luna…

En ese mismo momento una jarra llena de cidra de manzana impacto directamente contra la cabeza de esa misteriosa unicornio, quedándose encajada en su hocico y obligándola a beber todo su contenido.

La unicornio de crin celeste no consiguió quitarse dicha jarra hasta que hubo bebido por la fuerza hasta la ultima gota de sidra, lo que no le resulto molesto.

- ¿?: ¡Pero que era ese delicioso brebaje!; exclamo mientras se relamía los labios en busca de los últimos restos de la bebida.

- Berry Punch: S-seguro que *hic* era sidra de manzana *hic* esta buena pero apenes tiene alcohol *hic*.

¿?: ¡Me gusta! ¿Hay más de esa deliciosa sidra?; dijo sin parar de relamerse.

- Berry Punch: N-no lo se *hic* pero hay muchas más *hic* cosas… *hic* ¿te apetece beber con migo? *hic* el pegaso de antes huyo por la ventana *hic* porque su culo empezó a lanzar llamaradas *hic* o algo asi*

¿?: ¡Será un placer!

* * *

Volviendo a la mesa de nuestro protagonista…

- Applejack: ¡Por todas las manzanas de Equestria! ¡Vale que no mastiques la comida! ¡Pero esto ya es ridículo!; dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lucky: [Maldita hija de yegua… juro que la mato]; pensó mientras nuestro pegaso mientras tosía.

- Pinkie: Ups… lo siento mucho muchísimo…; dijo mientras sacaba la lengua, cerraba un ojo y se frotaba la nuca con uno de sus cascos. … pero tenia curiosidad por que es lo que te trae por Ponyville, ¿vienes de vacaciones, por trabajo, a visitar un familiar, a buscar a tu hermano desaparecido…?

- Lucky: ¿A mi que?... [ Que demonios se tomara esta pony]

- Twilight: Yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo… si es que no te molesta contárnoslo claro…; dijo la violácea unicornio mientras sonreía.

- Lucky: Pues… [ ¡MIERDA! ¡Y AHORA QUE COÑO LES DIGO! ¡No les puedo decir que encontré este pueblo de casualidad tras escapar de un teniente psicópata que cree que he violado a su hija!] … ammm… estoy viajando… por toda Equestria… para… porque… estoy buscando a mi hermano perdido… y de paso practicar nuevas acrobacias y trucos… [ ¡Soy gilipollas! ¡Soy gilipollas! ¡Soy gilipollas! ¡ES QUE NO SE ME PODIA OCURRIR NADA MÁS ESTUPIDO]; dijo nuestro mentiroso protagonista mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa y comenzaba a sudar.

- Pinkie: ¡ESO ES SUPER TRISTE!; grito la alocada pony terrestre mientras abrazaba a Lucky y derramaba autenticas cascadas de lagrimas. ¡Debes de estar súper triste!, yo por lo menos lo estaría si perdiera a mis hermanas… aunque aun sigo muy en contacto con Octavia gracias a su novia…

- Twilight: …espera… tu hermana… la mejor chelista de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Canterlot… ¿es lesbiana?; dijo muy sorprendida la pony violeta.

- Pinkie: ¡Sip!, y su novia es quien ha estado a cargo de la música de la fiesta… ¡Buen trabajo Vinyl!; grito a la unicornio blanca encargada de la mesa de mezclas, la cual respondió saludando en alto con uno de sus cascos delanteros. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Twilight?; dijo arrugando la frente en un gesto de enfado nada propio de la normalmente risueña Pinkie Pie.

- Twilight: ¡QUE! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que me ha resultado inesperado… ya sabes todos esos ponys esnob y discriminatorios de la orquesta y lo alto que ella ha conseguido llegar… es algo admirable [ La verdad es que eso explica un poco mejor porque me dio la dirección y el numero de habitación de su hotel durante la Gran Gala del Galope]

- Applejack: …y dime… como es tu "hermano desaparecido"; dijo de forma sarcástica la pony granjera, la cual no había creído ninguna palabra de Lucky.

- Lucky: Pues es como yo… solo que no se que cutie mark tiene… [ No se como… pero me parece que se lo han tragado]

- Pinkie: ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a encontrarlo!; dijo muy decidida la pony fiestera.

- Lucky: T-tranquilas… no hace falta que os molestéis por mi…; dijo nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a sudar de nuevo.

- Twilight: No es una molestia, nuestro deber es ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite… por algo somos los elementos de la armonía; dijo mientras erguía la cabeza en señal de orgullo.

- Lucky: Pero aun así…; en ese momento las pupilas de nuestro pegaso desaparecieron en un pequño "puf" al mismo tiempo que su pelaje y su crin volvían a ser totalmente blancos. L-los e-ele-elementos d-de la ar-armonio… los salvadores de Equestria…; tartamudeo mientras tragaba saliba.

- Applejack: ¡Eeeexacto!; dijo con un cerrado acento campestre más marcado de lo habitual.

- Twilight: Aunque es más correcto decir "las salvadoras", si lo somos. Yo soy el elemento de la magia, Applejack es la honestidad, Pinkie es la risa, Rarity es la generosidad, Fluttershy es la compasión y Rainbow es la lealtad.

- Lucky: … [ ¡Los elementos de la armonía! ¡Las salvadoras de Equestria! ¡Derrotaron a Discordia y Nightmare Moon! ¡Y yo les he destrozado la casa a dos de ellas! ¡Una quiere matarme! ¡La otra no ve la oportunidad de darme otra coz y mandarme a Cloudsdale! ¡Y la compasión me violo el culo y la boca sin compasión! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Si se enteran de lo de la hija del teniente seguro que me llevan en personalmente para que me liquide! ¡Ellas tienen que cumplir la ley! ¡Si es que no me convierten en piedra! ¡O hacen que me juzgue directamente la princesa Celestia y me mande directo a la Luna!]

* * *

En ese mismo momento en Canterlot…

- Princesa Celestia: ¡Achis! (sonido de estornudo) [ Otra vez con lo de enviar a alguien a la maldita Luna]; dijo la princesa sol mientras se escondía con una rudimentaria cámara de video en una carreta llena de trajes y toallas usadas.

- ¿?: ¿Has oído eso Spifire?; dijo preocupado un pegaso blanco con la crin azul marino, su cutie mark no resulta visible

- Spifire: ¡NO! (jadeo) ¡Y te juro (jadeo) que como pares ahora (jadeo) te tragas tu uniforme!(jadeo); dijo la pegaso amarilla con la crin bicolor en amarillo y naranja mientras cabalgaba literalmente sobre el erecto miembro de su compañero.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro pálido pegaso…

- Lucky: L-los…; tartamudeo de forma casi inaudible justa antes de caerse desmayado al suelo debido a la combinación de asombro, miedo y sus divagaciones mentales.

Las tres yeguas miraron con cierta incredulidad a nuestro desplomado protagonista. Al fin de al cabo ya estaban acostumbradas a que la gente reaccionara con cierta euforia al conocerlas por ser las famosas salvadoras de Equestria, pero que se volvieran blancos como la nueve para luego desmayarse era algo poco corriente (por no decir que nunca les había pasado).

- Applejack: Jajaja ¡Y yo que siempre pensé que Rarity era la reina del drama!, jajaja; carcajeo la pony campestre mientras golpeaba la mesa con uno de sus cascos

* * *

Muchas horas después…

La fiesta ya había acabado no hace mucho tiempo, y su presencia se podía ver perfectamente en el ambiente. Por donde cualquier lugar donde se mirara se podían ver globos de fiesta que habían comenzado a desinflarse, kilos y kilos de confeti y serpentinas cubriendo el suelo, algunos escasos restos de los dulces que acompañaron toda el festejo y las docenas de botellas de alcohol totalmente vacías que decoraban las mesas.

- Rarity: ¿Olaaaa?... ¿Hay alguien?... Rarity ya esta arreglada y lista para la fiesta… [ Si no hubiera confundido los botes de mermelada con champú hubiera terminado de arreglarme para la fiesta mucho antes… ¡Quien en su sano juicio guarda botes de mermelada en el baño!]; pensaba la blanquecina unicornio mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la pastelería, creyendo oír cuchicheos en ella.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina…

Lo que estaba viendo la dejo tan impactada o impresionada que fue irremediable que se quedara estática y boquiabierta, y si hubiera sido físicamente posible no hay duda de que su mandíbula hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de llegar al piso.

Encima de la mesa de la cocina se encontraba Pinkie Pie tumbada boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, totalmente colorada, sudando y jadeando como podía. Para empeorar las cosas con ella se encontraban el Señor Cake (un escuálido pony terrestre con el pelaje amarillo, la crin anaranjada y una cutie mark en forma de tres pastelitos cuadrados) y ¡Fluttershy!. El Señor Cake se encontraba en un extremo de la mesa, totalmente sudado y introduciendo rápidamente y sin pausa verga en la intimidad de la rosada pony, por otro lado (nunca mejor diho… o escrito) Fluttershy estaba introduciendo su nueva verga en la boca de Pinkie, haciendo que la pobre casi se asfixiara.

Con semejante escena el rostro de la unicornio no tardo de ser del blanco más impoluto a un brillante rojo carmesí.

- Rarity: T-ten-tengo que aprender a llamar a las puertas antes de entrar…; dijo casi en un susurro que solo fue audible para una pony…

- Fluttershy: Hola Rarity, ¿te apetece unirte?... será divertido.

**Fin del capitulo octavo o segunda parte del capitulo séptimo.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Qué habrá pasado con Rainbow? ¿Y con Lucky? ¿Se unirá Rarity a esa fiesta privada con dos de sus mejores amigas y el Señor Cake? ¿Todas las fiestas de Pinkie son así de interesantes? ¿Celestia siempre ha sido así de pervertida?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	10. Mal despertar

**Antes de nada quiero decir (o más bien escribir) a todos los fans de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte" que siento haberos dejado sin capitulo la semana pasada. **

**Tuve graves problemas técnicos y estuve una semana con el ordenador estropeado, por no hablar de que debido a esto perdí todo lo que llevaba escrito de este capitulo. Por suerte el problema ya esta solucionado y he podido reescribir a contra reloj el capitulo (que originalmente era más largo).**

**Por todo ello os pido disculpas y espero que sigáis leyendo las disparatadas y accidentas desventuras de nuestro alocado pegaso. **

**Finalmente os animo a dejar vuestra opinión sobre el fic en reviews, así como ideas para mejorar la historia y criticas sobre elementos que no os hayan gustado.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Nuestro "intrépido" protagonista consiguió realizar un espectacular y doloroso numero aéreo con el que se gano la admiración de un gran número de habitantes de Ponyville, en especia la de Rainbow Dash.

La suerte de Lucky parece que comenzó a cambiar cuando Rainbow se ofreció a pagar la deuda por los destrozos que provoco en el Sugar Cube Corner, aunque tubo que pedirle el dinero prestado a Fluttershy, la cual impuso unos intereses bastante curiosos que a la pegaso celeste no le importo pagar.

Finalmente y tras "socializar" un poco con algunos invitados de la fiesta, nuestro gafado pegaso descubrió que aquellas ponys con las que tanto había tratado desde que llego a Ponyville no eran ni más ni menos que los propios Elementos de la Armonía, descubrimiento que hizo que se desmayara en el acto.

**Capitulo noveno: Mal despertar.**

El sol aun no había hecho acto de presencia en el firmamento cuando vemos a Zecora marchándose con cierta preocupación de casa de Fluttershy.

- Zecora: Fluttershy sige sin estar en su hogar, así del peligro no la puedo avisar. La broma al tocar puedes cambiar, pero si la bebes alterara tu personalidad. Más aun si la hierves de más, en afrodisíaco se convertirá.

(No se porque pero esto unido a los incidentes de la fiesta algo me hace sospechar…)

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los rayos del astro rey comenzaron a asomar por las escarpadas montañas del horizonte cuando Lucky despertó de su inesperada siesta.

- Lucky: … ¿d-donde estoy?...¿ y porque me duele la cabeza?; se pregunto a si mismo el aun somnoliento pegaso mientras se frotaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

Nuestro gafe personaje se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una bañera, en una habitación vagamente iluminada por los escasos rayos de luz que entraban en ella de entre las cortinas de una pequeña ventana.

- Lucky: … pero que fríooo… ¡¿Esto es una bañera llena de hielo?!; grito finalmente, aunque con cierta duda, nuestro sorprendido antiheroe a la vez que salía rápidamente de la bañera en dirección a la ventana para poder abrir las cortinas.

Nuestro descuidado pegaso, en su progresivo nuevo estado de ansiedad, agarro bruscamente las azuladas cortinas con la boca y las arranco de la pared sin ninguna contemplación. Con este vandálico acto pudo comprobar que efectivamente había despertado en una bañera llena de hielo, en el baño de una casa hecha de nubes.

La habitación era bastante grande, para ser un cuarto de baño, y sus paredes y suelo blanquecinos estaban aparentemente hechas de nubes. Dicho baño contaba con una amplia bañera, que más bien podría ser un jacuzzi, un retrete (sin papel higiénico), un lavabo, un amplio espejo, numerosos armarios celestes y ¿un equipo de pesas? ¡¿tiene un equipo de pesas en el baño pero no hay ni un solo champú ni papel higienico?! ¿en serio?,(carraspeo de aclararse la voz) perdón perdón… vuelvo con la historia.

Lucky recorrió lentamente la habitación con la mirada, sin dejar de mostrar en ningún momento el terror y la ansiedad que lo recorría. Finalmente reparo en la presencia de aquellas manifestaciones visuales de su conciencia, las cuales estaban abrazadas y temblando de miedo.

- Lucky: ¿Q-que ha pasado?... ¿Dónde estamos?; pregunto a sus conciencia mientras notaba como su corazón se aceleraba.

- Badlucky: N-no lo se…; dijo sin dejar de temblar.

- Goodlucky: P-pero estoy no pinta bien… p-puede que sea cosa del Teniente Ironhoof; dijo con una débil voz mientras con su casco señalaba un algo rojo y marrón oscuro situado en un cuenco, en una esquina de la habitación.

Nuestro pegaso se aproximo lentamente a dicho recipiente, mientras su pulso y respiración seguían acelerándose y notaba como se le secaba la boca.

- Lucky: E-e-eso… nooo…; dijo mientras contemplaba totalmente horrorizado lo que parecía ser un riñón de pony.

Al contemplar tal horror el pelaje de nuestro protagonista volvió a su ya casi habitual color blanco, a la vez que comenzaba a sudar y miraba alternativamente la bañera y el riñón.

- Lucky: E-es… mi…. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PERO ESTO NO ERA UNA LEYENDA URBANA!; grito a pleno pulmón, y con razón, a la vez comenzaba a volar en círculos dentro del baño.

* * *

Mientras, acercándose a la entrada al Bosque Everfree…

Podemos ver a Rarity algo despeinada y arrastrando una carreta, la cual contiene…¿eso es un pony atado y amordazado?... ¡PERO SI ES FLUTTERSHY! (carraspeo de aclararse la voz) perdon perdon… bueno… sigamos con la historia.

- Rarity: Siento muchísimo tener que ser tan… brusca … pero no me has dejado otra opción; dijo tranquilamente la unicornio mientras seguía su camino.

**He decidido que para este capitulo las traducciones de palabras dichas por personajes y que no son entendibles para los lectores irán entre {}. Por ejemplo: - Personaje: Umummm (intentando hablar estando amordazado) {Traducción de lo dicho estando amordazado, es decir, el Umummm}**

- Fluttershy: Ummumm…ummm unumunumm{ ¿No podemos negociarlo? Podemos divertirnos mucho con mi nuevo amiguito}

- Rarity: Me temo que no, además de que no eres tu la que habla, sino el veneno de la broma venenosa. Pero no te preocupes por nada, cuando te lleve con Zecora te curaras en menos de lo que tardas en decir fashion (cosas de moda).

- Fluttershy: Umummmun umumu munummmu unumunnm { Pero a los otros ponys les gusta mi nuevo yo, sobretodo a las yeguas. Y ya no soy tan miedosa}

- Rarity: Te recuerdo que según me contaste obligaste a Rainbow a hacer cosas sucias cuando necesitaba algo de dinero desesperadamente, emborrachas a Pinkie sabiendo que no tolera el alcohol y te aprovechaste de ella… y también envenenaste al Señor Cake y a saber cuantos otros ponys con tu té de broma venenosa; dijo tranquilamente sin perder la compostura ni la calma en ningún momento.

- Fluttershy: Unummmum umununum unumununmu{E-eso fue un accidente. Solo aparte la vista un segundo de la tetera cuando desapreció en la fiesta} Ummmmunumunm { Y- y el ta-también se divirtió}

- Rarity: Accidente o no le fue infiel a su esposa… con la cual ha tenido dos hermosos hijos [ Aunque después de lo de anoche ya no estoy segura de que sean suyos…]; pensó a la vez que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, desde los cascos hasta el ultimo mechón de su despeinada crin. Por suerte aun me quedaban algunos polvos de amnesia que me dio Twilight como parte de la disculpa de cuando organizamos aquel desastroso primer desfile de modas de vestidos para la Gran Gala del Galope. [Tarde más de una semana en hacer que todos los habitantes de Ponyville olvidaran aquellas horribles creaciones]. Cuando Pinkie y el Señor Cake se despierten no se acordaran de nada de lo que hicieron e hicisteis anoche. Y vuestra amistad estará salvada… ¿ o quieres volver a pasar lo que pasaste cuando ese maleducado de Iron Will te convirtió en un monstruo?... porque eso es lo que acabaras consiguiendo, yo aun recuerdo todo lo que vale y representa nuestra amistad y como amiga quiero ayudarte a que la autentica, querida, sensible y mi mejor amiga Fluttershy vuelva con nosotros; dijo la unicornio a medida que se le humedecían los ojos y su voz sonaba un poco más aguda por las ganas de llorar.

Esas ultimas palabras surtieron el efecto deseado por la blanca unicornio en la ahora arrepentida pegaso, a la cual se le comenzaron a derramar las lagrimas.

- Fluttershy: Umunummunu umunummmm munummm {L-l siento, c-creo que me ha vuelto a pasar…. Gracias Rarity, eres mi mejor amiga}; dijo (por así decirlo) la pegaso a medida que las lagrimas se escurrían entre sus mejillas.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!; escucharon ambas ponys, haciendo que el pelaje se les pusiera de punta ante semejante grito de terror.

- Rarity: P-pero si ese grito parece de Lucky…; dijo un poco asustada para después arrugar el hocico en señal de enfado. ¿Qué habra hecho ahora ese… ese PATAN?... odio ser vulgar… pero patán describe perfectamente a ese maleducado pegaso; dijo la unicornio mientras miraba al cielo en busca de nuestro pegaso melaza, sin prestar atención al suelo cuando…

¡SQUASSSSS! (sonido de algo cayendo al lodo) (lo siento pero las onomatopeyas no son lo mío XD)

- Rarity: ¡KIAAAAAA! ¡MI CRIN! ¡Y MI PELAJE!; grito la unicornio de pelaje marrón tierra mientras salía lentamente de un gigantesco charco de lodo, en el cual casi se hunde también la carreta que cargaba.

La pobre y sofisticada unicornio había quedado totalmente cubierta de barro de los cascos hasta las orejas, asomando únicamente sus ojos a través de la suciedad.

- Rarity: Luuuuckyyyyy; dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras arrugaba el hocico y rechinaba los dientes en señal de furia. ¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!; bramo al cielo a la vez que de su crin se volvía fuego.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro aterrorizado e histérico pegaso….

Lucky seguía volando en círculos por la habitación inmerso en el más absoluto pánico, pera aun así intentaba conservar algo de dignidad…

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH!¡SOOOCOOORROOOO! ¡MAAAAMIIIIII! ¡AHHHHH!; gritaba a pleno pulmón mientras soltaba literalmente auténticos ríos de lagrimas por los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera del baño…

Podemos ver a Rainbow tirada en el suelo, riéndose como nunca en toda su vida mientras se sujeta el estomago y libera algunas lagrimitas.

- Rainbow: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA LLAMADO A SU MAMA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Y-Y PINKIE ME DIJO QUE ERA EL PEGASO MÁS VALIENTE DEL MUUUNDOOO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!; río histéricamente mientras golpeaba el suelo de nube con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

Tras unas cuantas carcajadas más, la diabólica pegaso se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta del baño para acabar con ese divertido, aunque lamentable y ridículo, espectáculo.

Tan pronto como la pegaso celeste abrió la puerta Lucky salio despedido del baño a toda velocidad, estrellándose contra una pared y atravesándola hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando su parte trasera dentro de lo que parecía un dormitorio y la delantera fuera de la casa.

Rainbow tuvo que esforzarse bastante en contener una nueva oleada de carcajadas antes de acercarse para saludar a nuestro atrapado pegaso.

- Rainbow: ¡HI!, sabes tienes suerte de que las paredes sean de nubes compactadas; dijo asomándose por una ventana que le permitía ver la mitad delantera de Lucky mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse.

- Lucky: ¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡SUELTAME! ¡MALDITA PSICOTAPA HIJA DE YEGUA! ¡TE JURO QUE TE TRAERE MÁS VICTIMAS! ¡PERO LIBERAMEEEE! ¡HARE CUALQUIER COSA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!(insértese fuerte llanto); decía entre lagrimas mientras aleteaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la pared que lo aprisionaba, lo que creo una fuerte corriente de viento en la casa de la pegaso.

- Rainbow: ¡VALE VALE! ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!. Si sigues así me vas a destrozar la casa. Para empezar eso solo ha sido una broma. [Por Celestia, es más llorica que un potrillo]

- Lucky: ¡UNA BROMA¡ ¡UNAAA BROOOMAAA! ¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA? ¡UNA BROMA ES PONER UN COJIN TIRAPEDOS EN LA SILLA DE LA PROFESORA DE CLIMATOLOGÍA! ¡NO SACAR UN RIÑON!; dijo, o más bien bramo, nuestro asustado y furiosa pegaso.

- Rainbow: ¡Eso no era un riñón de verdad! ¡Y si te lo hubiera sacado deberías tener algún corte en… en… en la parte donde estén los riñones! [ ¿Se podrán sacar por la boca?]; dijo la pegaso celeste antes de agarrar la cola de Lucky con los dientes y sacarlo de la pared con un fuerte tiron y poca delicadeza.

Ante la brusquedad de la pony arco iris nuestro protagonista no pudo evitar acabar estrellado y pegado boca abajo contra la pared opuesta a la que atraveso anteriormente, viendo algunas estrellitas pasar alrededor de sus ojos durante unos segundos y haciendo que a Rainbow se le escapara una pequeña risita.

La habitación casi circular, recordando al interior de una torre, donde se encontraban nuestros personajes era bastante amplia, a la vez que desordenada y contaba con dos escaleras, una que conducía al piso superior y otra al piso inferior, y tras amplios ventanales para dejar pasar abundante luz. Las paredes eran de un hermoso celeste claro que recordaba al pelaje de la pegaso arco iris y estaban decoradas en la parte más alta con serpenteantes y geométricas líneas blancas y recubiertas por centenares de pósters de los Wonderbolt y grupos como Manetallica, Unicornio de Oz y Mega Pony, entre otros. El suelo era de un celesta más oscuro que las paredes y estaba decorado con una gran espiral azul marino.

En cuanto al mobiliario, que era escaso, la habitación contaba con una gigantesca cama de nubes, una amplia estantería llena de libros de Daring Doo y fotografías enmarcadas, entre las que destacaba una de Rainbow con los Wonderbolt y una diadema dorada con dos alas a los lados, un busto en forma de cabeza de pony con la diadema colocada, una guitarra eléctrica de color arco iris y un gran numero de pelotas y figuras y peluches de los Wonderbolt y Daring Doo y otro equipo de pesas.

Cuando nuestro protagonista consiguió reincorporarse, o más bien despegarse de la pared, no tardo en examinarse todo su vientre y costados en busca de algún corte o cicatriz que indicaran que uno de sus riñones había sido extirpado.

- Lucky: Entonces… n-no era mi… riñón…; dijo el pegaso tras terminar de examinarse el cuerpo.

- Rainbow: ¡Premio!; dijo la pegaso celeste con cierta sarcasmo a la vez que introducía con uno de sus cascos una pequeña parte de aquel "riñón" en la boca de Lucky, devorando ella el resto.

- Lucky: … mouse de chocolate… con sirope de fresa…; dijo el pegaso mientras saboreaba aquel falso órgano. [Me siento como un idiota]. ¡Pero aun así no deberías haberme gastado una broma tan retorcida! ¡¿Se puede saberse que se te paso por la cabeza?!... ¡¿Y por qué me dolía la cabeza cuando me he despertado?!; dijo realmente enfadado nuestro protagonista mientras expulsaba vapor por la nariz con cada exhalación.

- Rainbow: Ohhh venga ya… solo era una pequeña broma que venia en este libro; dijo la pegaso arco iris mientras sacaba un libro rojo de debajo de de la cama, dicho libro se titulaba "Ciento una bromas para orinarse encima". Este libro me lo dio Pinkie después de que una vieja examina grifo se lo olvidara en la pastelería tras e su fiesta de bienvenida; dijo la pegaso con un cierto tono de nostalgia y resentimiento. En el libro vienen todo tipo de bromas terroríficas del Reino de los Grifos para probar las agallas de cualquiera, tiene desde el clásico de la serpiente falsa en la comida hasta esta del riñón.

- Lucky: [Nota mental: ¡EN TU VIDA TE ACERQUES A UN GRIFO! ¡Y MENOS SI LE GUSTAN LAS BROMAS!]

- Rainbow: Por cierto… ¡a eso llamo yo tener valor!, jajajaja. ¡ Que lastima que tu mama no viniera cuando la llamaste! ¡JAJAJAJA!; dijo la diabólica pegaso mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas de la risa.

- Lucky: [ ¿Y esta hija de yegua es una de las salvadoras de Equestria?]. Ja… ja… ja, muyyyy graciosa. Me gustaría haberte visto a ti en mi lugar.

- Rainbow: Naaa… Pinkie intento gastarme una de esas bromas y no consiguió asustarme ni lo más mínimo…

**Recuerdos de Rainbow…**

- Rainbow: ¿D-donde estoy?; pregunto la pegaso mientras habría lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación mal iluminada.

Rainbow estaba erguida y fuertemente atada por correas a la pared, lo que le impedía hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

- Pinkie: ¡Hola Dashie! Me alegro de que estés despierta; dijo la pony rosada, ahora con la crin lacia, mientras se acercaba con un carrito lleno de instrumental medico (bisturís, jeringuillas, etc)

- Rainbow: ¿P-pinkie? ¿Q-que ocurre?; dijo la pony mientras contemplaba el instrumental medico y comenzaba a temblar.

- Pinkie: Veras… resulta que se me ha acabado el ingrediente secreto de mis cupcakes… y según los números te ha tocado a ti ser el nuevo ingrediente secreto…; dijo la siniestra pony con una macabra sonrisa.

- Rainbow: V-vas… vas a…; tartamudeo la lentamente la pegaso a medida que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. ¡WAAAAAAAAA! (sonido de llanto más propio de una potrilla) ¡POR FAVOR PINKIE! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡WAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡SERE TU ESCLAVA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡QUIERO SER UNA WONDERBOLT! ¡Y-Y HACER UN TRIO CON SPITFIRE Y SOARIN! ¡POR FAVOR TE JURO QUE HARE TODO LO QUE ME ORDENES!; gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente como un potrillo de pecho con hambre.

- Pinkie: Dashie… tranquilízate. Solo era una broma que saque del libro que se olvido Gilda… pensé que a lo mejor te haría gracia… porwue siempre has sido muy dura y valiente... Te pinkiepromise que nunca volveré a hacerlo… pero por favor… no llores más…; dijo con algunas lagrimitas la pony rosada mientras abrazaba a su amiga pegaso.

Ambas ponys estaban abrazadas en una escena algo peculiar con Rainbow totalmente atada e inmovilizada cuando una puerta se abrió en el fondo de la habitación…

- Señor Cake: Pinkie… he oído llantos, ¿Están los bebes bien?; dijo el escuálido semental amarillo mientras entraba a la habitación, quedándose boquiabierto ante tal escena (¿y quien no?). P-pinkie… n-no tengo nada en contra de las relaciones… entre ponyes del mismo sexo… pero… ¿no crees que algunos fetiches se pasan de la raya…? [ Unos padres tan conservadores y ahora resulta de que en vez de una tienen dos hijas lesbianas]

**Fin de los recuerdos de Rainbow**

- Rainbow: Fui tan valiente que Pinkie se aburrió muy pronto de estas bromas y me dio el libro, jeje; dijo la pegaso con autentica convicción.

- Lucky: [ Un psiquiatra haría una fortuna en este pueblo…]; pensaba nuestro asustadizo pegaso. ¿Y sobre mi dolor de cabeza sabes algo?; dijo levantando una ceja en señal de que sospechaba algo.

- Rainbow: …ammm… si…. Ummm…. Puede que te la golpearas cuando te desmayaras… o que… ammm… ¿qué tengas resaca?; dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. [Mejor no le digo que cuando lo llevaba a casa se me cayo al suelo de cabeza unos doce metros... cuatro veces...]

- Lucky: Yaaa… [¡La pony borracha!... ¿Qué habrá sido de esa tal Berry lo que sea?]

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en la habitación de la Princesa Luna…

- Luna: Auuuuu… NUESTRA (voz de real de Canterlot), ¡auch! n-nuestra cabeza…. como duele… ¿y que paso anoche?; dijo la monarca de la noche mientras se frotaba la cabeza con ambos cascos. ¡AHHHH!; grito la alicornio al ver que no se encontraba sola en la cama.

En efecto, la cogobernarte de Equestria se encontraba acompañada en su cama por Berry Punch, las gemelas Lotus y Aloe, el Jefe de la tribu de los Bufalos, dos pegasos de la guardia nocturna (con la crin y el pelaje totalmente negros y alas de murciélago), Trixie, Iron Will (un minotauro celeste muy corpulento) y el príncipe Blueblood (un fornido unicornio de blanco pelaje y dorada crin, con una cutie mark en forma de rosa de los vientos). Pero en dicha escena también hay que destacar la presencia de la estatua de discordia vestida de mujer, las docenas de botellas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas regadas por la habitación, así como la numerosa lencería femenina y juguetes sexuales de todas las formas, colores y TAMAÑOS que decoraban el suelo.

El aspecto de la princesa dejaba mucho que desear para ser la cogobernarte de Equestria. Aunque había recuperado su forma normal (recordad que se presento en la fiesta con un disfraz), su crin estaba totalmente despeinada y tenia grandes ojeras, así como manchas blancuzcas de una sustancia no identificada recubriendo casi todo su pelaje y parte de la crin.

Mientras la princesa de la noche luchaba por recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, una de las puertas de su dormitorio comenzó ha abrirse lentamente, dejando que la cabeza de la Princesa Celestia se asomara por ella.

- Celestia: ¿Estas bien hermanita?... hoy nos venido a desayunar y también llegas tarde a el almu…; no alcanzo a decir cuando se quedo tan boquiabierta que la mandíbula casi le llego al suelo.

- Luna: T-tiaaa (creo que es un apodo cariñoso), y-yoooo…puedo explicarlo… n-no es lo que p-parece; tartamudeo nerviosamente la avergonzada monarca.

- Celstia: ¡Muy bonito! ¡Haces una orgia y no tienes la decencia de invitar a tu hermana!; dijo realmente enfadada la pervertida monarca del sol para después abandonar la habitación de un pegaso, dejando a la pobre Luna con una perfecta poker face ( si no la conocéis buscadla tal cual en imágenes google)).

- Luna: No se que me da más miedo… que ella siga igual de pervertida que hace mil años… o que yo comienzo a parecerme a ella…

Tras decir esto la princesa de la noche decidió dedicarse algunos minutos para realizar un pequeño examen de su zona más intima, confirmando lo que temía.

- Luna: ¡No me puedo creer que haya perdido la virginidad y ni siquiera me acuerde de lo que hice!...TT_TT.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista…

- Lucky: [ Otra yegua que se me escapa… no es justo TT_TT]; se compadecía nuestro sexualmente frustrado personaje. Por cierto… ¿por qué estoy en tu casa? [ ¡Por favor que sea que me ha encontrado atractivo y quiere que la monte! ¡Que sea para montarla! ¡Que sea para montarla!]; pensó lleno de autentica esperanza e ilusión nuestro depravado pegaso.

- Rainbow: Porque te recuerdo que pagué tu deuda con Pinkie, que por cierto fue de 300 bits porque rompiste otra ventana, a cambio de que me enseñaras ha hacer tus mejores trucos… y como te desmayaste en medio de la fiesta o algo así y ninguna otra quería que te quedaras en su casa te traje a la mía. Así que por eso estas aquí, además de que eres de mi propiedad hasta que me hayas enseñado hasta la ultima de tus mejores acrobacias…; dijo a nuestro protagonista mientras señalaba un collar de perro en el cuello de este, del cual ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta.

En efecto, Lucky llevaba puesto alrededor del cuello un collar de perro a juego con su pelaje y con una pegueña medalla en la que se podía leer: _Un 20% más cool por ser propiedad de Rainbow Dash – En caso de perdida llevar a la biblioteca-árbol del centro de Ponyville. _(pero... ¿esa no es la casa de Twilight?)

- Lucky: ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo que de tu propiedad?! ¡¿Y A QUE VIENE LO DEL COLLAR DE PERRO?!; dijo bastante ofendido.

- Rainbow: Bueno ya hemos charlado bastante; dijo cambiando de tema e ignorando las ultimas preguntas de Lucky. Ahora enséñame ha hacer ese súper tornado explosivo. ¡Espera! Mejor empezamos por bola de fuego gigante… ¿o tienes algún truco aun más increíble?; dijo casi a la velocidad con la que habla Pinkie y con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Lucky: [ Lo increíble es que aun no me haya largado. Esta yegua esta peor de la cabeza que la unicornio bipolar de la otra noche y la hiperactiva juntas] Ammm… mejor vemos como se te dan los más sencillos... después ya pensare que más podemos hacer [Por lo menos ganare tiempo para poder escapar, aunque pensándolo mejor…]; pensó nuestro pervertido pegaso mientras contemplaba con cara de violador el cuerpo de la pony celeste de arriba abajo, sobretodo intentando contemplarlo por abajo (no se si me entendéis). Sabes…antes de poder enseñarte nada tengo que valorar tus condiciones físicas… es para ver si puedes hacer mis trucos… ya sabes… por seguridad; dijo aun con su pervertida sonrisa.

- Rainbow: Ohhhh venga. Esta más que claro que estoy en bastante mejor forma que tu; presumió la pegaso mientras levantaba pesas con sus alas y con una de sus patas delanteras. Ves que músculos de atleta; dijo con gran orgullo mientras apretaba sus musculos.

- Lucky: [ …y lo peor es que tiene razón… TT_TT]; pensó nuestro debilucho pegaso tras comparar los músculos de Rainbow con los suyos, lo que fue un duro golpe para su ya escasa masculinidad. Yaaa… pero… la fuerza no lo es todo… también están la agilidad… y sobretodo la flexibilidad; dijo esto ultimo mientras sonreía.

- Rainbow: ¡OHHHH! ¡Por Celestia! ¡Esta bien! ¡Hazme las pruebas para que podamos empezar!, a este ritmo voy a ser más vieja que la abuela Smith para cuando entre en los Wonderbolt; grito y exclamo la frustrada pegaso mientras perdía su, ya de por si escasa, paciencia.

- Lucky: [ Esta solo piensa en los Wonderbolt… y en Daring Doo… seguro que hasta tiene una imitación de sus trajes en el armario… ummm ¿Cómo se vería con un traje de Daring Doo… mejor con un traje erótico de Daring Doo…¡O mejor! Con uno de esos trajes tan ceñidos de los Wonderbolt… de esos que hacen que a las yeguas se les marque TODO]; imaginaba con su más épica cara de pervertido mientras comenzaba a babear y a ponerse aun más rojo.

- Rainbow: Rainbowww llamandoooo a Luuuuckyyyy… ¿no estarías tramando alguna guarreria con migo?; dijo con falsa ofensa y una ceja levantada la pegaso arco iris. [Por lo menos eso es lo que parecía por la mirada de idiota que me ha puesto y su forma de babear. Al menos si se pasa puedo enviarlo de una patada a Cloudsdale]

- Lucky: ¡Que!... ammm… nooo… es que me estaba acordando de algooo… ammm… que… que paso en la fiesta de anoche…

Tan rápido como nuestro pegaso dijo esto la cara de Rainbow se puso totalmente colorada de vergüenza.

- Rainbow: [ ¿N-no se referir a lo que hicimos yo y Fluttershy anoche? ¿O si? Nooooooo… es imposible que se halla enterado… creo... aunque la verdad es que gemi bastante alto... ] pensó cada vez más colorada mientras comenzaba a sudar. Je… je… ¿Q-que tal si empezamos con las pruebas?; dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Lucky: S-si, b-buena idea; dijo también algo nervioso. [ ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!]. En primer lugar tienes que erguirte sobre tus patas traseras mientras te apoyas en la pared mirando hacia a mi y estirar el cuerpo todo lo que puedas sin caerte… e-es para ver si… ammm… es que se necesita ser muy… ammm elástica para… mis mejores trucos.

- Rainbow: (insértese bufido de caballo) Vaaaleee… pero después de esto se acabo y vamos a entrenar; dijo de mala gana la pony arco iris. [ Estoy segura de que lo único que quiere es verme las tetas… aunque si consigo hacer una bola de fuego explosiva valdrá la pena…]; pensaba la pegaso celeste a mientras se estiraba tal como le dijo nuestro protagonista sin vergüenza.

- Lucky: [¡Lo esta haciendo! ¡No me puedo creer que haya colado! ¡Y…!... y…] ¡Joder!… esta más plana que una tabla (todos sabéis a que se refiere)… incluso he llegado a ver sementales con más pecho cuando iba a la piscina…; dijo en inconscientemente en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible, nuestro descuidado y maleducado pegaso.

- Rainbow: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!; grito llena de furia la ofendida pegaso mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a nuestro asustado protagonista.

- Lucky: [ ¡La he cagado!] ¡Espera! Y-yo no quería decir eso… v-vale que tengas los pechos exageradamente pequeños…[¡Seré idiota!] p-p-pero t-tienes unos buenos flancos… p-parecen muy prietos… y-y eso compensa… es decir… a todo semental le gusta agarrar un buen trasero cuando monta a una yegua… y-y c-con tu voz no tienes que preocuparte d-demasiado de que te confundan con un semental por tener un cuerpo algo masculino… [ ¡Ahora si que la he cagado del todo!]; pensó mientras veía llamas de ira ponycida en los ojos de la atleta, la cual no había dejado de rechinar los dientes desde que Lucky hablo de sus flancos.

- Rainbow: Me da igual que lo de tu estúpida prueba fuera solo para verme los pechos, porque entre que me pasa la mayor parte del tiempo volando y que nunca llevo ropa estoy segura de que ya me los has visto la mitad de los sementales del pueblo... Pero solo hay dos cosas que me enfaden más que el que Pinkie se me anticipe en la fila para comprar sidra de manzana…la segunda es que se burlen de mi talla de pecho… y la primera es que digan que parezco un semental…; dijo con una voz ronca de ultratumba mientras arrinconaba contra la pared a nuestro aterrorizado Lucky, el cual estaba a punto de orinarse encima.

**Fin del capitulo noveno.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Qué le pasara a Lucky? ¿Será asesinado por Rainbow? ¿Acabaran odiándole todas las mane six? ¿Volverá Fluttershy a la normalidad? ¿O podrá conservar su quinta pata (nunca mejor escrito)? (vuestra opinión cuenta, ¿que es lo que preferiríais?) ¿Luna conseguirá recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior? ¿Como podía entender**** Rarity **todo lo que decia Fluttershy? ¿Me estoy pasando con tantas preguntas?

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	11. Preguntas y extrañas respuestas

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Lucky estuvo a punto de morir de autentico miedo tras recibir una de las bromas más macabras jamás realizadas por Rainbow Dash, quien solo quería probar la valentía de nuestro protagonista. Además, descubrimos que Rarity prácticamente secuestro a Fluttershy para llevarla a casa de Zecora y así desintoxicarla de su té de broma venenosa, aunque el camino no fue precisamente tranquilo y la unicornio diseñadora de ropa acabo odiando a Lucky incluso más que antes, a pesar de que por una vez no hizo nada. Para rematar un desafortunado día, Lucky no pudo evitar compartir con Rainbow sus opiniones personales acerca de ella, ganándose una posible paliza como nunca antes las había recibido.

**Capitulo décimo: Preguntas y extrañas respuestas.**

Nos encontramos en una pequeña casa construida en el interior de un árbol ahuecado, dentro del bosque Everfree. La casa parece constar de una sola y relativamente amplia habitación.

Dicha habitación tenia un aspecto tribal, estando decorada con docenas de mascaras ceremoniales de distintos colores y formas, aunque todas representaban rostros de cebras. Además, el techo y las estanterías estaban prácticamente forradas con todo tipo de hierbas, seguramente con propiedades mágicas o medicinales, y botellas. Lo más destacado del exótico lugar es un gigantesco caldero de metal, situado en el centro de la habitación y con algo (por llamarlo de una forma más ofensiva) verde con grumos burbujeando dentro.

- Zecora: De fermentar la poción pronto acabara y Fluttershy a la normalidad volverá. Pero tres cuencos beber deberá; dijo la cebra mientras removía lenta y asquerosamente ese potingue verde, espeso (casi como moco), con tropezones de colores, burbujeante, que huele exactamente igual que cuando pasa el camión de la basura por tu lado y sigue abierto… y… bueno, creo que ya os habéis echo una idea… o por lo menos a mi ya me han entrado arcadas.

- Fluttershy: T-tengo que beberme… ¡ESO!; dijo con la cara completamente verde de asco mientras contemplaba el caldero.

- Rarity: V-vamos querida… tal vez no sepa tan mal como huele; dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada y el rostro verdoso por la repugnancia. [O por lo menos es imposible que sepa peor de lo que ya huele]

- Fluttershy: P-pero… ¿n-no bastaba con darme un baño mezclado con plantas para contrarrestar la broma venenosa?...; dijo algo desesperada antes de llevarse un casco a la boca para no vomitar al ver a Zecora estirar el mejunje.

- Zecora: Un baño de plantas has de tomar si la broma llegaste a tocar, pero si su veneno llagaste a beber solo esta poción a la normalidad te podrá devolver; dijo sin dejar de remover el contenido del caldero.

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!; retumbo por toda la habitación (y gran parte del bosque) un desgarrador grito de dolor, inconfundiblemente perteneciente a nuestro protagonista, que asusto a ambas ponys y a Zecora.

De hecho, el susto fue demasiado grande para una pony en particular. Mientras Flutthershy se escondía detrás de Zecora, Rarity pego un gran bote por el miedo y la impresión, lo que hizo que accidentalmente se derramara encima todo el repulsivo y verdoso contenido del caldero, tiñendo su pelaje y crin de un curioso verde fluorescente.

- Rarity: E-es ¡VERDE! ¡AHHHH! ¡EL VERDE ES UN COLOR HORRIBLEEE! ¡Y HUELE FATAL!; dijo la ahora verdosa unicornio mientras huía entre lagrimas de casa de Zecora. ¡LUCKY! ¡JURO POR TODO LO QUE ES FASHION EN ESTE MUNDO QUE ME LA VAS A PAGAR! ¡NINGUN PONY ARRUINA MI IMAGEN Y SE VA COMO SI NADA! ¡NINGUN PONY!; gritaba por todo el bosque, llegando a asustar hasta a las propias manticoras.

- Zecora: Que gran calamidad. Mi brebaje ha hecho derramar, y no tengo con que preparar más; dijo la cebra chaman mientras contemplaba los restos de su poción curativa. Me temo que ahora solo podemos esperar, tu cuerpo la broma en una semana debería poder eliminar, aunque más pócima puedo internar preparar, pero varios días temo que voy a tardar.

- Fluttershy: Ammm… Zecora… yo… veras…; tartamudeo tímidamente la pegaso, demostrando que empezaba a volver a ser ella, a la vez que trazaba pequeños círculos en el suelo con uno de sus cascos.

- Zecora: Sabes que a mi todo se me puede contar, porque ningún secreto llegare a rebelar, solo tienes que hablar; dijo en tono maternal, lo que hizo que Fluttershy sonriera ligeramente.

- Fluttershy: B-bueno… en parte quiero volver a la normalidad… porque tengo miedo de que el veneno de la broma me controle… y perder a mis amigas…

- Zecora: ¿Te preocupa que de tus amigas pierdas la amistad, si la broma te las hace violar sin piedad?... Rarity me llego a comentar de lo sucedido con Pinkie y Rainbow Dash.

- Flutershy: ¡Que no las viole! ¡Fue sexo totalmente consentido! ¡Y Rainbow me hizo prometer que lo repetiríamos!; dijo muy enfadada, aunque no consiguió elevar demasiado la voz, para después ponerse roja de vergüenza. L-lo siento… no quería gritar así… que vergüenza; dijo tapándose su sonrojado rostro con los cascos delanteros y las alas.

- Zecora: Ummm… parece que como siempre te empiezas a comportar, la broma ya no debe de controlar tu personalidad. Si tu miembro deseas conservar, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

- Fluttershy: P-pero si yo no he dicho…; comenzó a decir cuando la sonrisa de Zecora la hizo enmudecer. B-bueno… no es que… bueno… la verdad es que me gusta como soy ahora… y por lo menos a dos de mis amigas también… es… como… no sabría explicarlo… a mi nunca me han gustado mucho los sementales… s-sin embargo… las yeguas… p-pero siempre he creído que eso no era correcto… y-y mi padre decía que ese tipo de cosas eran antinaturales… tampoco es que escuchara demasiado a mi padre… pero si ahora puedo ser macho… t-tal vez no sea tan antinatural… y hasta podria llegar a tener hijos con otra yegua… ¿verdad?

Esto fue todo lo que necesito oír la Zebra chaman, quien entre risitas entrego a Fluttershy dos pequeñas bolsitas, una azul y otra rosa, rellenas de pequeñas bolitas, más pequeñas que una canica.

- Zecora: Desde hace muchas generaciones que de la broma y sus alteraciones mi tribu aprendió a controlar las transformaciones. Con el contenido de ambas bolsas el efecto de la broma prolongaras, así su veneno no tendrás que tomar y tu personalidad no arriesgaras. Si de la bolsa azul una dosis tomas, tu nuevo miembro aparecerá y serás un semental. Y si de la bolsa rosa la dosis tomas, en yegua te volverás. El efecto de cada dosis durara hasta que de su contrario otra llegaras a tomar.

- Fluttershy: ¿D-de verdad?... Gracias Zecora… ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?; dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras abrazaba a la cebra.

- Zecora: Nada me has de agradecer, solo cumplí con mi deber. Solo he de añadir que no tienes porque cambiar, si a las yeguas quieres amar no tiene nada de antinatural, uno ha de vivir con lo que su corazón le llegue a pedir. Pero esto no ha de impedir que te puedas divertir con la yegua que haga más feliz tu vivir; dijo guiñando un ojo mientras apuntaba con uno de sus cascos a las dos bolsas medicinales, lo que hizo que Fluttershy se pusiera más colorada de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

- Fluttershy: Tienes razón… creo que ya es hora de que haga lo que dicta mi corazón…

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista, en casa de Rainbow Dash…

¡POR LAS PRINCESAS DE EQUESTRIA!... (insértese carraspeo de aclararse la voz) perdón, pero esta escena da como mínimo repelús… Nos encontramos a Lucky recostado boca abajo sobre un gran cojín cilíndrico celeste, de forma que su trasero quedara elevado. Sus alas y patas delanteras estaban fuertemente atadas a la espalda, mientras que las traseras estaban forzadamente separadas entre si por una barra metálica con correas en los entremos, las cuales servían para atar la barra a las patas del pegaso. Además, la boca de nuestro protagonista se encontraba tapada por una pelota negra y una cinta, que la sujetaba a su boca al atarse en la nuca. Se podían ver perfectamente algunas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Lucky.

Pero eso no es lo que da repelús de la escena… lo peor es que Rainbow se encontraba detrás de nuestro protagonista, montándolo con un arnés-vibrador que, aunque no era tan grande como el miembro de Fluttershy, era casi tan largo y grueso como una de sus patas.

- Rainbow: Sabes... resulta que tenias razón, no hay nada mejor que unos buenos flancos para agarrar al montar una "yegua"; dijo maliciosamente la diabólica pegaso arco iris. Y además te ha entrado sin problemas (pufff… seguro que después de lo de Fluttershy le cabe hasta un vagón de tren) tal vez debería llamarte Luckyna a partir de ahora; dijo finalmente mientras sonreía con maldad.

La maliciosa pegaso celeste seguía violando a nuestro desafortunado protagonista cuando el estomago de esta comenzó a gruñir de apetito, acabando con el castigo.

- Rainbow: Vale, fue suficiente. Ya me ha entrado hambre; dijo para después sacar bruscamente el miembro del arnés del interior de Lucky, quien emitió un pequeño quejido.

Una vez echo esto, la pony arco iris paso a quitarse el arnés y a desatar a nuestro violado protagonista, quien se encontraba sin fuerzas tras tan horrible experiencia.

- Rainbow: Espero que esto te haya servido de lección. [Aunque creo que me he pasado un poco… ¡NO! ¡A MI NADIE ME DICE PLANA Y MASCULINA EN LA CARA Y SE VA TAN TRANQUILO! ¡Y MENOS EN MI CASA!... bastantes burlas tuve que aguantar en la academia de vuelo]; pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba a la cocina, seguida muy de cerca de un temeroso pegaso rojo melaza.

La cocina, al igual que todas las demás habitaciones de la casa, era circular y muy amplia. Sus paredes eran celeste claro, semejante al pelaje de Rainbow, y tenia varias ventanas que daban a una especie de jardín de nubes con un arroyo de arco iris.

En cuanto al mobiliario, la cocina contaba con nevera (extragrande de dos puertas), horno, fregadero, hornilla, numerosos armarios blancos y una mesa azul marino que podría ser perfectamente de comedor. Lo más destacable era lo aparentemente vacía que estaba en comparación con el dormitorio, no habiendo ni un solo cuadro, póster o fotografía. Finalmente, una pequeña capa de polvo sobre algunos enceres indicaban que no era una habitación que la pegaso usara muy a menudo.

Tan pronto como la pegaso entro en la cocina comenzó a abrir todos y cada uno de los armarios en busca de algo comestible, búsqueda bastante infructífera al no haber absolutamente nada en ninguno de los blanquecinos armarios (en serio, estaban totalmente vacías, hasta dudo de que tenga productos de limpieza). Aunque se podría decir que tuvo algo más de suerte al abrir la nevera, donde encontró medio limón, una manzana a medio comer y un cartón de leche caducado desde… desde… digamos que más que leche parecía queso roquefort…

La pegaso celeste y Lucky miraron con gran decepción el contenido de la que debiera ser su última esperanza de encontrar algo comestible.

- Rainbow: Je… je. Creo que se me volvió a olvidar ir al mercado… [Aunque de todas formas no tengo dinero para comprar nada…] ¡Hora del plan T!

- Lucky: ¿Plan T?; dijo realmente extrañado y algo menos temeroso de su captora.

- Rainbow: Plan Twilight, pero antes…; comenzó a decir cuando arrijo de improviso una típica mochila pony, color rojo fuego con betas rojas de diferentes tonos y el cierre en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas en verde pradera con bordes plateados a la cara de nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: ¡Pero si es la mochila que me regalo la Lady Unicornio Histérica (refiriéndose a Rarity)! ¿De donde la has sacado?

- Rinbow: ¡Jajaja! ¡Lady Unicornio Histérica! ¡Esa es muy buena! ¡Jajaja!; termino de reír mientras se limpiaba un lagrimita de un ojo... Te la olvidaste ayer en el parque y por suerte la vi cuando te llevaba a aquí. Ahora coge todas las fiambreras que veas por la casa… creo que la mayoría están debajo de mi cama… y puede que haya algunas en el baño… no se… tu mira a ver cuantas encuentras…

- Lucky: ¿Ahora que soy tu esclavo o algo así?; pregunto algo ofendido por el trato que estaba recibiendo de la pegaso celeste, aunque también alegre de haber recuperado la mochila.

- Rainbow: Ummm… algo así… haberlo pensado antes de decirme que tengo cuerpo de semental… y ahora date prisa, yo estaré viendo como esta Tank. Lleva todo el día durmiendo y me esta empezando a preocupar…

- Lucky: [ ¿Tank?... paso… me de miedo preguntarle] (insértese largo suspiro) Esta bien…; dijo con aburrimiento para luego comenzar a dirigirse a la habitación se su "ama", pero fue detenido por una falsa tos de esta.

- Rainbow: Si se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi colección de los Wonderbolt, de Daring Do o de música te prometo que lo que te he metido antes no era el vibrador más grande que tengo en casa. ¿Entendido?

Ante tal espeluznante amenaza nuestro esclavizado personaje solo pudo limitarse a tragar saliva y a asentir lentamente con la cabeza antes de salir volando (literalmente) a la habitación de la pony arco iris, en busca de las fiambreras.

- Rainbow: Espero poder llevarme algunos platos preparados a casa… nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien cocinar…

**Recuerdos de Rainbow…**

Nos encontramos en la Academia Publica Mayor de Vuelo, Cloudsdale Norte (esta claro que el nombre me lo he inventado), en lo que parece ser una clase de cocina.

El aula estaba construida con nubes compactadas y contaba con numerosas ventanas por las que se podía ver la hermosa ciudad de nubes. Aunque el aula era los bastante amplia como para que cupieran treinta alumnos, estos apenas llegaban a la veintena.

En cuanto al equipamiento, la clase contaba con mesas de cocina individuales para cada estudiante, las cuales incluían un pequeño armario con todo el equipamiento requerido para una clase de cocina (rodillos, cacerolas, rayadores, etc), una plancha para cocinar y una hornilla, y se pueden ver las neveras al fondo de la clase.

En cuanto a los alumnos eran de los más variopintos, distribuyéndose por igual en chicos y chicas. Sin embargo cabe destacar la presencia de dos yeguas ya bien conocidas. Al fondo del todo, y algo escondida, se encuentra una adolescente Fluttershy con la crin y la cola incluso más larga que ahora y llevando un colgante de metal en forma de símbolo de la paz, una cinta para el pelo con los colores del arco iris y una colorida y sicodélica chaqueta de flecos sin mangas. La otra, y destacando bastante, era la adolescente Rainbow Dash, quien llevaba una camiseta de Iron Stallion, un collar de pinchos con numerosas pulseras a juego y un piercing en el labio inferior y que se encontraba tocando la batería con dos cucharones de remover y algunas cacerolas.

Cada alumno seguía a lo suyo hasta que la profesora entro en el aula, haciendo que todos los alumnos callaran y atendieran… bueno casi todos…

- Sra Cookiecook Mint: ¡Señorita Rainbow Dash! ¡Deje de hacer el tonto y preste atención a la clase! ¡Y acaso esa es forma de tratar los utensilios de cocina!; dijo con enfado la profesora (una pegaso de pelaje marrón arena de playa con manchas marrón oscuro y la crin blanca)

Ante la reprimenda de su profesora, la joven Rainbow se limito a dar un bufido de caballo antes de volver a guardar de mala gana todos los utensilios en su correspondiente lugar.

- Sra Cookiecook Mint: Cuidado con sus modales señorita Rainbow Dash. Si tanto le disgustan mis clases tal vez deba levantarse un poco antes el día de la inscripción el año que viene, así podrá elegir las clases optativas que más les gusten antes de que se agoten las plazas en lugar de conformarse con las que no le gustan pero aun les quedan plazas.

- Rainbow: (insértese suspiro) Si Sra Mint…; dijo de mala gana y con cierto aburrimiento, haciendo que la profesora levantara una ceja,

- Sra Cookiecook Mint: Bien alumnos, hoy prepararemos un clásico, ni más ni menos que galletas de chocolate. Es una receta muy sencilla y que requiere poca habilidad, cualquiera puede hacerlo aunque no tenga nada de casco (mano) para la cocina; dijo finalmente mientras miraba directamente a Rainbow. Bien, ya podéis empezar, la receta esta en la pagina 27.

- Rainbow: Buenooo… unas galletas no pueden ser tan difíciles… es imposible que la fastidie…

Quince minutos más tarde…

¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTA VIVOOOOO! ¡ES HORRIBLE!; gritaban una multitud de pegasos atemorizados mientras contemplaban como un gigantesco y horrendo monstruo formado por masa de galletas y virutas de chocolate destruía la academia de vuelo.

En una amplia nube cercana estaban concentrados todos los alumnos que habían conseguido huir de la clase de cocina, incluyendo a la Sra Mint y a Rainbow.

- Rainbow: L-le juro que no se que a pasado… he seguido todos los pasos del libro a la pezuña (pie) de la letra.

- Sra Cookiecook Mint: Tres cosas señorita Rainbow Dash: Primero esta suspensa y expulsada de mi clase, segundo esta castigada un mes como mínimo y tercero quiero hablar con sus padres.

**Fin de los traumáticos recuerdos de Rainbow.**

* * *

Mientras tanto con nuestro protagonista, en la habitación de Rainbow…

- Lucky: ¡Pol fin tego las malditas fiambelas!; dijo nuestro esclavizado antiheroe mientras salía de debajo de la cama con numerosas fiambreras agarradas con los dientes.

- Badlucky: ¿Estas seguro de que las tienes todas?; dijo el pequeño diablillo disfrazado de pintor (con tunica blanca, boina y bigote con perilla a juego) mientras dibujaba un bigote a la foto enmarcada de Rainbow ganando el premio de Jóvenes Pilotos y escribía machorra a pie de foto.

- Goodlucky: Si te olvidas alguna seguro que se enfada; dijo mientras contemplaba la obra de su compañero como si fuera un critico de arte.

- Lucky: Tienen que estar todas… y de todas formas no pienso volver a meterme debajo de la cama, ni os imagináis la de basura que tiene… ¡PERO OS HABEIS VUELTO GILIPOLLAS! ¡ ME DIJISTEIS QUE NO TENEIS FORMA FÌSICA! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIS LO HAS HECHO PARA PINTARLE UN BIGOTE?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ SE LO HAS PINTADO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?!; dijo realmente irritado mientras arrebataba la foto al diablillo y se disponía a limpiarlo desesperadamente, sin embargo entre su torpeza y su mala suerte la fotografía cayo al suelo, rompiéndose tanto el marco como el cristal en pedazos, haciendo que nuestro protagonista se quedara pálido.

- Badlucky: Upsss… que mala suerte. Creo que alguien va a necesitar un culo nuevo, jajaja.

- Lucky: Me va a matar…; dijo mientras contemplaba asustado los restos de la foto, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

En efecto, parece ser que escondida detrás de la foto de la competición había tres fotografías más.

- Lucky: ¿Y estas fotos?; se pregunto con curiosidad antes de mirarlas detenidamente. Parecen fotos de… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡¿ESTO ES DE VERDAD?! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO PODRIA ARRUINAR LA REPUTACIÓN DE ESA ARCO IRIS MARIMANDONA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ; reía alocadamente nuestro animado protagonista mientras contemplaba las fotografías. Mejor me las guardo… nunca se sabe cuando pueden ser útiles; dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras esconde su reciente descubrimiento en su mochila, esconde los restos de el destruido marco debajo de la cama y sale volando al jardín de nubes con su ama.

- Badlucky: ¡Al menos enséñanos las fotos!... ¡Eres un miniverga!

* * *

Mientras, en el jardín de nubes de Rainbow…

- Rainbow: ¿Quién es una buena tortuga? ¿Quién es una buena tortugaaaaaa? Siii… tu eres una buena tortuga; decía empalagosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su tortuga mascota, la cual llevaba un extraño mecanismo con una hélice que le permitía volar.

La pegaso celeste seguía acariciando a su querida mascota cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención…

- Lucky: ¡Ya tengo las fiambreras! [ Y algo aun mejor]; gritaba mientras se acercaba galopando sobre las nubes a donde se encontraba la pony arco iris.

Sin embargo nuestro torpe personaje no pudo evitar tropezarse con un pequeño trozo de nube, con lo acabo rodando hasta chocar contra la desprevenida Rainbow.

Tras la colisión, que dejo a Rainbow muy aturdida, ambos pegasos quedaron en una postura bastante comprometida. Lucky se encontraba tirado boca arriba en el suelo de nubes, mientras que Rainbow había quedado boca abajo sobre él, con las patas traseras muy abiertas y la cola a un lado, impidiendo que se tapara su intimidad con ella como es habitual, y ofreciéndole a nuestro pervertido pegaso unas privilegiadas vistas de esta zona tan privada.

- Lucky: Es que no pueden pasar más de quince minutos sin… oh… por Celestia…; dijo embobadamente nuestro pervertido pegaso mientras contemplaba con los ojos como platos la zona más intima del cuerpo de la pegaso [Contrólate Lucky… y pase lo que pase… ¡NO… SAQUES… LA… LENGUA!... aunque se ve lindo… me encantan cuando son rosaditos…]; pensaba mientras sufría una inevitable erección de alas… entre otras…

- Rainbow: …auch… ¿alguien apunto la matricula?; dijo aun aturdida mientras se frotaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos y miraba a su alrededor para orientarse cuando sintió un repentino golpe en la barbilla. ¡¿PERO QUE?!; grito muy sorprendida y sonrojada al ver que aquello la golpeo no era ni más ni menos que el miembro erecto de Lucky.

Ante tal inesperada sorpresa la pony celeste no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco y echarse hacia atrás para alejarse del erecto miembro, quedando sentada sobre la cara de nuestro protagonista, quien finalmente no pudo resistir la tentación e introdujo su lengua donde no debía, lo que hizo que Rainbow soltara un involuntario gemido.

- Rainbow: ¡PARA!; grito de improvisto y con la respiración entrecortada para después levantar vuelo, revelando su cara totalmente colorada de vergüenza. ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABERSE QUE HACES?! ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!.

- Lucky: Ohhhh vamos, seguro que te ha gustado. ¿De verdad quieres que paremos ahora?; dijo con una mítica sonrisa de pervertido de oreja a oreja y provocando que el rostro de la pobre y avergonzada pegaso pasara del rojo atardecer al rojo sangre, sin embargo había comenzado a rechinar los dientes.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en un lago cercano…

Podemos ver a Big Macintosh y a Cheerilee (una pony de tierra con el pelaje color morado uva, crin bicolor en rosa claro y cutie mark en forma de tres margaritas sonrientes) teniendo un picnic a orillas del lago. Ambos estaban recostados sobre la hierba, estando la cabeza de la pony morada apoyada sobre el pecho del semental.

- Big Mac: Lo de anoche fue increíble conejita; dijo sonriente y pensativo. Nunca te había visto tan apasionada… ni siquiera cuando mi hermana y sus amigas nos dieron ese toxico de amor.

- Cheerilee: La verdad es que si que fue magnifico mi trocito de pastel de manzana… aunque no se que fue lo que me paso exactamente… solo recuerdo que estaba en la fiesta de bienvenida de un nuevo pony… un pegaso que dicen que fue un antiguo miembro de los Wonderbolt pero se retiro para buscar por todo el mundo a su desaparecido hermano gemelo… (¿Esta hablando del mismo pegaso que nosotros conocemos?)… bueno el caso es que estaba en la fiesta tomando un té azul que creo que era de moras y derepente tuve muchísimas ganas de verte… y bueno… ya sabes; dijo algo ruborizada y sonriente.

- Big Mac: Un té… tal vez deberíamos pedirle la receta a Pinkie; dijo mirando directamente a su pony especial con una sonrisa picara y acercando sus labios a los suyos.

- Cheerilee: Jiji… si… tal vez…; dijo también acercando sus labios a los del semental de sus sueños.

¡PERO SERAS PEDAZO DE CERDO! ¡NO ME ACOSTARÍA CONTIGO NI AUNQUE FUERAS EL ULTIMO PONY DE LA TIERRA! ¡Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YA TENGO A MI PONY ESPECIAL Y PIENSO PEDIRLE SALIR!; retumbo de improviso dichos gritos por todo los alrededores del lago, destruyendo totalmente la atmosfera de romanticismo que había creado la pareja e impidiendo que llegaran a darse aquel beso.

Finalmente la a pareja pudo ver como algún tipo de proyectil color melaza caía del cielo a gran velocidad e impactaba en el centro del lago, creando un fuerte oleaje y una columna de agua que empapo a ambos ponys de tierra y los dejo bastante molestos.

- Cheerilee: ¿Pero que ha sido eso?; dijo mientras apretaba su crin para escurrir toda el agua.

- Big Mac: Puede que haya sido Rainbow… la he visto estrellarse algunas veces en la granja de una forma muy parecida…; dijo mientras comenzaba a sacudir todo su cuerpo como un perro para secarse, lo que volvió a mojar la crin de Cheerilee. Ups… perdona florecita… a sido sin querer…

- Rainbow: ¡Ey! ¿Habéis visto un cerdo con alas que parece un pegaso?; pregunto muy enfadada la pegaso celeste tras aparecer de forma inesperada y cargando la mochila de Lucky, lo que asusto a la pareja. Ya da igual, lo estoy viendo salir a flote; dijo para después volar velozmente hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de nuestro protagonista, a quien agarro de la cola con los dientes para balancearlo bruscamente hasta su lomo y volar tan rápido como un rayo al pueblo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde y delante de la biblioteca (la casa de Twilight)…

- Rainbow: Luckyyyy Luuuuckyyyyy ¡DESPIERTA!; grito finalmente la demoníaca pegaso celeste mientras arrojaba un cubo de agua fría sobre nuestro pobre pegaso, lo cual surtió efecto y lo despertó al instante.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH! ¡POR EL CULO NO POR FAVOR!; grito ridículamente al despertar mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada.

- Rainbow: Deberías ir a un psiquiatra, lo tuyo no es normal.

- Lucky: ¡Y a ti te parece normal tirarme a un lago de una coz y despertarme con un cubo de agua fría!... ¡¿Y por qué aun llevo este maldito collar para perros?!; dijo mientras intentaba arrancar sin éxito su nuevo abalorio con sus cascos.

- Rainbow: Esa era la única forma que se me ocurrió para despertarte para ir a buscar nuestra comida, ¿o acaso no tienes hambre?; no termino de preguntar a nuestro enfadado personaje cuando los gruñidos de su estomago respondieron por él, avergonzándolo un poco. Y en cuanto a lo del collar solo ibas a llevarlo un rato para otra broma, pero después de lo que me has hecho lo vas a llevar como castigo hasta que a mi deje de parecerme divertido.

- Lucky: ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malvada conmigo?!

- Rainbow: ¡¿Malvada?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tuve que pedirle un préstamo a Fluttershy para poder pagar la deuda que tenias con Pinkie! ¡Y solo te pedí que a cambio me enseñaras ha hacer algunos de tus espectaculares trucos! ¡Eran 300 bits! ¡¿Tu sabes lo que podría hacer yo con 300 bits?! ¡¿Sabes lo que tengo que trabajar para ganar 300 bits?! ¡Mi sueldo de encargada del clima apenas me llega para pagar la hipoteca por la casa! ¡Hasta he tenido que pluriemplearme vendiendo juguetes eróticos! ¡Y si! Reconozco que tal vez me pasase un poquito con la broma… pero te la gaste porque me dijeron que eras incluso más valiente que yo y quería ver si era verdad… ¡PERO ESO NO TE DABA NINGUN DERECHO PARA DECIRME EN TODA MI CARA QUE TENGO CUERPO DE SEMENTAL! ¡¿O ES QUE UNA YEGUA NO PUEDE SER ATLETICA Y SEGUIR SIENDO UNA YEGUA?! ¡YA AGUANTE MUCHAS BURLAS DE ESE TIPO EN LA ACADEMIA DE VUELO COMO PARA AHORA AGUANTARTELAS A TI! ¡Y PARA REMETAR HAS INTENTADO VIOLARME DELANTE DE MI TORTUGA!; grito elevando cada vez más la voz, sin prestar atención a un pequeño y creciente numero de ponys que contemplaban su "espectáculo", formado casi exclusivamente por yeguas que vitoreaban a Rainbow y abucheaban a Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡Yo no intente violarte! ¡Simplemente me tropecé y acabamos en una postura algo comprometida!

- Rainbow: Y supongo que esa miniatura que tenias entre las patas era un chichón por haberte golpeado contra algo; dijo a modo de golpe bajo, ganándose los aplausos del publico femenino y las risas del creciente publico masculino.

- Lucky: [ ¡MINIATURA! ¡PERO SERA HIJA DE…! No contrólate Lucky… si te acaban odiando las mayores heroínas de Equestria da por seguro que acabaras con tu cabeza en una pica… pídele perdón aunque no se lo merezca y se acabo]¡Tampoco quise ofenderte! ¡Lo dije sin pensar porque tenia miedo de que me partieras la cara! ¡A muchas yeguas les encantaría tener tu cuerpo! ¡Eres la pegaso más atractiva que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Pero es que cuando me pongo nervioso no puedo evitar decir muchas tonterías! ¡Y siempre la acabo fastidiando diciendo cosas que realmente no pienso! ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta soy un semental! ¡Quiera o no si una pony muy atractiva empieza a restregarme sus partes, aunque no fuera intencionado, por la cara mi cuerpo responde a ello!; grito sin pensar en lo que estaba gritando a la vez que era abucheado por el publico femenino y animado por el masculino.

- Publico: ¡Machista! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Todos los sementales son iguales! ¡Solo saben pensar con la verga! ¡Pero no habéis oído que era ella quien iba provocando! ¡Pero si es lesbiana! ¡Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera! ¡Pero perdónale, no ves que con esa cara de tonto no puede hacer ninguna maldad! ¡Pero si ese es el pegaso que dicen que fundo los Wonderbolt y fue nombrado caballero por las mismísimas princesas!

- Rainbow: [A-atractiva… la pegaso más atractiva… es el segundo pony que me lo dice en toda mi vida… después de Fluttershy… / (sintiendo vergüenza por dentro) ¡AHORA NO PIENSES EN ESO! ¡Tienes que ser dura!... no puedo… será un guarro y un asqueroso deslenguado… pero a veces sabe decir cosas realmente lindas… simplemente se puso muy nervioso por mi… ¡NO! ¡SE FIRME!]; debatía consigo misma a la vez que su rostro azul celeste se volvía rojo puesta de sol, pero no por enfado. S-supondo que si pudo ser un accidente…[Pensándolo un poco no se paso demasiado… y fue yo quien lo violo a él al principio] ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo y hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada?... aunque aun tienes que darme las clases de acrobacias… y siento muchísimo lo de… ya sabes… cuando te ate y te hice eso… te juro que yo no soy así… nunca me había pasado tanto en toda mi vida… pero realmente habías logrado enfadarme como nunca antes lo había hecho otro pony; dijo con una sonrisa para después escupirse en su pezuña derecha y extenderla hacia Lucky.

- Lucky: [ ¡QUE HAGAMOS COMO SI NADA! ¡Claro como no ha sido a ella a quien le han roto el culo! ¡Tendrá cara!]

Nuestro tuvo que pensarlo un poco, pero al final imito el gesto de Rainbow, haciendo un brohoof y provocando los aplausos del improvisado publico.

- Publico: ¡Que tierno! ¡Han hecho las paces! ¡Seguro que forman una linda pareja! ¡Pero si el pegaso del trébol es gay!; esto ultimo si que llego a oídos de ambos ponys.

- Rainbow: ¿Nos esta mirando una multitud de ponys?

- Lucky: Eso creo… ¿te parezco gay?

- Rainbow: Bastante… y además de los afeminados; dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quitarle a Lucky el collar para perros y arrojarlo a un arbusto cercano. Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre; dijo para después correr al interior de la biblioteca seguida de Lucky, sin confesar que lo que realmente ocurría es que prácticamente se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, decepcionando a sus espectadores.

* * *

Dentro de la biblioteca…

Podemos ver a Twilight totalmente colorada de vergüenza mientras lee un libro titulado _Sexualidad, todo lo que siempre has querido saber y nunca te has atrevido a preguntar._

- Twilight: E-este libro es demasiado descriptivo… y las ilustraciones me dan demasiada vergüenza como para mirarlas demasiado rato; decía mientras contemplaba una imagen de dos unicornios realizando la postura sesentinueve del ponysutra.

Pero cuando más absorta estaba en aquella educativa lectura la puerta de su biblioteca hogar se abrió totalmente para dar pasa Rainbow seguida de cerca por Lucky, lo que asusto y sorprendió a la unicornio violácea, la cual escondió tan rápido como pudo su libro debajo del cojín en el que estaba sentada.

- Twilight: ¡La biblioteca esta cerrada!; grito desesperadamente para que su amiga y su nuevo conocido se fueran.

- Rainbow: Si… lo sabemos… es que… ammm… solo quería saber como estaba hoy mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo; dijo teatralmente con una sonrisa muy forzada.

- Twilight: Después de pagar la deuda de Lucky no te ha quedado ni un bit para comer y has venido para ver si adulándome un poco os invitaba, ¿o me equivoco?; dijo ya no tan avergonzada mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Rainbow: ¡Wau! ¡Eres buena!... ammm… ¿podemos?; decía casi con suplica y poniendo ojos de cachorro cuando su estomago volvió a rugir, avergonzándola bastante y haciendo su tierna mirada aun más convincente.

- Twilight: …¡Claro! No hay problema…así me hacéis compañía… no he visto a Spike desde anoche y no me extrañaría que hubiera vuelto a quedarse a dormir en casa de Rarity sin avisarme. Voy a ver si me queda algo en la nevera. [Así quizás podamos hablar un rato y resolver algunas de mis dudas respecto a la realización del acto sexual sin fines reproductivos para perpetuar la especie]; pensaba mientras entraba a su cocina y abría la nevera.

Pero cuando la ya no tan inocente unicornio abrió la nevera y el congelador encontró una sorpresa bástate inesperada e inusual.

- Twilight: ¡AHHH! ¡Spike! ¡¿Qué haces dentro del congelador?!; grito asustada antes de sacar a su bebe dragón ayudante, quien estaba adormilado por el constante frío y el cansancio, del congelador. ¡Si intentabas asustarme no tiene ninguna gracia!; grito muy enfadada cuando el bebe dragón comenzó a murmurar algo de forma casi inaudible, haciendo que la unicornio se acercara más para poder oírlo.

Pero cuando más cerca estaba el rostro de la pony violeta del de su pequeño ayudante este lanzo una fuerte llamarada que cubrió la cara de la yegua de hollín a la vez que le chamuscaba ligeramente la crin.

- Twilight: ¡¿Pero se puede saberse que haces?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

- Spike: ¡Esa! ¡Esa es mi venganza por encerrarme anoche en el congelador! ¡Casi muero! Aunque al menos ahora puedo controlar perfectamente mis llamaradas, puedo lanzarlas cuando quiero y para quemar cosas en lugar de enviar simplemente cartas; dijo con orgullo y olvidando momentáneamente el enfado hacia quien consideraba casi como su hermana mayor.

- Twilight: ¿Pero de que hablas?; pregunto sin tener ni idea de a que se refería el pequeño reptil morado.

- Spike: Anoche estaba saqueando el helado del congelador cuando pasaste corriendo y gritando que llegabas tarde a no se que fiesta, golpeaste la puerta del congelador y me quede encerrado dentro.

- Twilight: … ¡Por Celestia! Spike… no sabes como lo siento… por favor perdóname; pidió o más bien suplico con ojos de cachorro a su asistente, quien se limitaba a mirar resignado a otro lado para eludir la mirada de Twilight. …prometo comprarte gemas para compensarte…; intento negociar sin éxito. T-también puedes comer todo el helado que quieras… durante una semana… no me enfadare si te vuelve a doler la barriga…; volvió a probar y de nuevo su intento fue infructífero. Esta bien… ¿Y si convenzo a Rarity para que te de otro beso en la mejilla?... puedo inventarme alguna excusa… y supongo que con algo de suerte…

- Spike: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchísimas gracias Twilight! ¡Mi querida Rarity!¡Por Celestia! ¡Tengo que ir a ver si la diosa de mi corazón esta bien!; dijo mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando una estela de corazones a su paso.

- Twilight: ¡¿Cómo que tienes que ver si esta bien?! ¡Eres tu el que se ha quedado encerrado en el congelador! ¡No ella!... bueno… al menos ya no esta enfadado con migo; decía finalmente para si al contemplar como su asistente abandonaba entre corazones la biblioteca.

- Lucky: ¡UN DRAGÓN!; grito con miedo al ver al pequeño reptol pasar por delante de él.

- Spike: ¡Cállate racista!; grito desde el exterior de la biblioteca como respuesta y sin detenerse en su camino a la casa de Rarity.

- Rainbow: Twilight… ¿te queda mucho? No es que quiera ser maleducada pero… ¡Tengo tanta hambre que estoy empezando a imaginarme que tus libros son sándwiches!

- Twilight: ¡¿Que?!; exclamo realmente preocupada mientras tomaba con su magia todo aquello que fuera mínimamente comestible de la nevera y la cocina en general. ¡Ya voy con la comida¡ ¡Así que ni te acerques a los libros!; gritaba u ordenaba mientras galopaba cargada de comida a donde se encontraba nuestro protagonista y Rainbow, en la sala principal de la biblioteca.

Casi dos horas más tarde…

- Rainbow: (insértese fuerte eructo) Ups… perdón, creo que se me escapo, jijiji; se disculpo rápidamente antes de dejarse caer al suelo boca arriba, mostrando su hinchado estomago de satisfacción.

- Lucky: Si me como un pétalo de margarita estoy seguro de que reviento; dice mientras imita la postura de Rainbow, mostrando su también hinchado estomago.

Encima de una mesa de madera, justo delante de ambos pegasos, se encontraba una montaña de platos totalmente vacíos y tan bien apurados que no seria necesario lavarlos antes de volver a colocarlos en su estante.

- Twilight: ¡Wou! Pues si que teniais hambre… prácticamente me habéis vaciado toda la despensa.

- Rainbow: Y que lo digas… y además no tienes ni idea del gusto que da comer platos bien preparados… he de reconocer que por muy súper genial que yo sea la cocina nunca ha sido mi fuerte; dice mientras se incorpora pesadamente sobre sus patas. Gracias por la comida… estaba todo buenísimo… y no quiero ser maleducada otra vez pero necesito echarme una siesta para digerir todo esto y solo puedo hacerlo en una nube así que mejor os veo luego… y Lucky esta tarde comenzamos con el entrenamiento… ya me paso yo a buscarte después de mi siesta; dice mientras levanta como puede el vuelo con su pesado cuerpo y sale de la biblioteca en busca de una nube, dejando a nuestro protagonista tumbado en el suelo.

- Lucky: Por mi vale; dijo a modo de despedida. [La verdad es que comparado con otros días hoy no estoy teniendo demasiada mala suerte… aunque me han vuelto a violar y por poco me ahogo… pero aun tengo las fotos, jejeje.]

Mientras nuestro adormilado, glotón y satisfecho protagonista seguía recostada en el suelo, la unicornio violeta se aproximo sonrojada y sigilosamente a él, dispuesta a resolver algunas dudas que la habían estado consumiendo desde que conoció a Lucky.

- Twilight: Es que veras…desde que estuviste aquí por ultima vez… con Fluttershy (insértese cara de asco por parte de nuestro protagonista)… y creo… que tus alas… no estoy segura de si es un tema tabú… y he de reconocer que me da un poco de vergüenza… y tampoco es que me halla interesado demasiado ese tema… de echo prácticamente lo ignoraba… pero últimamente… b-bueno… veras… [ ¡No se como decirlo!]

- Lucky: ¿Te importa ir al grano? Es que me estoy empezando a quedar dormido; dijo antes de dar un gran bostezo.

- Twilight: Muy bien (insértese fuerte aspiración para tomar aire) tengo algunas preguntas referidas al acto sexual y pensé que tu podrías contestarla porque aunque me da mucha vergüenza hablar de ello contigo me da aun más vergüenza hablarlo con mis amigas por si piensan que soy una pervertida y me da miedo que se enfaden además de que evidentemente tampoco me atrevo a preguntárselo ni a mis padres ni a mi hermano o su esposa, por favor no se lo digas a nadie pero tengo demasiada curiosidad y tengo que hablarlo con alguien y después de cómo sufriste una erección de alas delante de Fluttershy sin inmutarte algo me llevo a pensar que quizás hablando contigo pueda resolver mis dudas y que es probable que no te de corte hablar sobre ello, pero no pienses mal de mi porque son solo dudas y cuestiones de interés completamente científico; dijo de una sola vez, sin pausa y sin respirar, de forma muy parecida a como suele hablar Pinkie Pie.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo dicho por la unicornio, nuestro pervertido pegaso melaza simplemente creyó escuchar a Twilight decir: Quiero que me lo enseñes todo sobre el sexo.

- Lucky: [No se si será una buena idea… sobretodo siendo uno de los elementos de la armonio… ¡A tomar por saco! ¡La mitad de esos elementos ya me odian o casi y además el teniente le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza! ¡A manzana regalada no le busques gusanos!] Yo también me siento atraído por ti [Hora de actuar antes de que le de tiempo a pensar]; dijo levantándose de un salto y rodeando a la intelectual unicornio con sus patas delanteras en un fuerte abrazo que lo obligaba a acercar sus rostros el uno al otro, haciendo que Twilight se ruborizara un poco. [Y ahora la estrategia de ligue numero 32] Eres sin lugar a dudas la yegua más atractiva, inteligente, amable y especial que he conocido en toda mi vida; dijo acercando su rostro aun más al de la cada vez más sonrojada unicornio, a quien se le había empezado a acelerar el corazón.

- Twilight: P-pero si yo solo…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando fue callada por un apasionado e inesperado beso por parte de Lucky, beso al cual no se resistió ni lo más mínimo.

El corazón de Twilight se aceleraba cada vez más por cada segundo que duraba aquel beso, el cual había sido su primer beso, el beso más especial para cualquier yegua y que le había sido robado por un sinvergüenza aprovechado y maleducado.

Finalmente nuestro despreciable antiheroe rompió lentamente aquel beso robado y tumbo con delicadeza en el piso y boca arriba a la pobre Twilight, quien había entrado en estado de shock por lo el inesperado rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

**Fin del capitulo décimo.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿A quien le habrá echado el ojo Rainbow para querer que sea su pony especial? ¿Lucky perderá finalmente la virginidad? ¿Alguien más piensa que lo que le esta haciendo a Twiligh parece casi una violación? ¿De verdad Rainbow ha perdonado tan fácilmente a nuestro alado idiota favorito? ¿Qué serán esas misteriosas fotos?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	12. Huida

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Hubo un importante cambio en la vida de Fluttershy, quien además poder cambiar ahora de sexo a su antojo rebelo ser lesbiana. Además, Lucky volvió a ser violado por Rainbow tras compartir con ella sus opiniones personales sobre el aspecto de la susodicha pegaso. Pero este no fue el único incidente con la pony celeste, quien no dudo en darle otra paliza a nuestro pervertido protagonista por meter la lengua donde no debía. Finalmente, tras una pequeña pelea y reconciliación con publico, ambos ponys compartieron un autentico festín a costa de Twilight, quien aprovecho la ocasión para intentar resolver algunas dudas respecto al acto sexual con Lucky. Esta curiosidad de la unicornio fue tomada por nuestro protagonista como una invitación para acostarse con ella, cosa que no desaprovecho.

**Capitulo undécimo: Huida.**

Nos encontramos en la sala principal de la biblioteca de Ponyville, la cual es también el hogar de la Twilight Sparkler. En esta sala podemos ver a Twilight, muy colorada y con la mente ocupada en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y a Lucky, quien se encontraba apoyado sobre el cuerpo de la unicornio y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Lucky: Sabes que estas muy colorada, te ves muy linda; dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras intentaba mirar a la pony violeta a los ojos sin levantarse de ella, lo cual era casi imposible ya que ella desviaba continuamente la mirada mostrando un timidez más propia de Fluttershy.

- Twilight: …

- Lucky: Esto seguro que resuelve todas tus posibles dudas… pero no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, parare cuando tu me lo pidas; dijo en voz baja al oído de la cada vez más colorada unicornio para después mordisqueársela suavemente, haciendo que ella liberara un pequeño gemido.

- Twilight: [M-mi primer beso… n-no… e-esto esta mal… no es correcto… n-no debemos… ¿p-por que no le digo que pare?... yo solo quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre le ámbito de la sexualidad… c-como si es cierto que existe una relación directa entre la proporción del miembro masculino y la envergadura de las alas o la longitud del cuerno… o-o si sabría indicarme en centilitros la cantidad de hórmanos liberadas por una pareja durante la consumación del acto… en todos los libros que he leído o son poco precisos o directamente eluden el tema… o son demasiado expliconos en algunas descripciones o imágenes como para que me atreviera a leerlos… y-y… ¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón?]; pensaba mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más a la vez que toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba directamente a su cabeza para volver su rostro de un luminoso rojo zafiro.

- Lucky: [ ¡JEJEJE! Por lo tímida que es diría que esta va a ser su primera vez… y a lo mejor nunca antes ha visto una verga… lo que significa que… (insértese himno de la alegría de Beethoven, a partir del segundo quince hasta el sesenta de http(dos puntos)(dos barras)(tres w).youtube( punto)com/watch?v=8R3Ki6aqlv4 ) ¡Es imposible que se burle del tamaño de mi miembro! ¡No tiene con quien comprarme! ¡Tampoco importara si lo hago fatal! ¡Además de que voy a ser el primero en abrirla! ¡Mi suerte empieza a cambiar! (fin de la sinfonía) … bueno será mejor que empiece antes de que se duerma] Me tomare tu silencio como un continua…; dijo nuevamente en la oreja de la inmóvil unicornio para después comenzar a lamer su vientre, bajando cada vez más.

- Twilight: [ ¿P-pero por que no le digo que pare?... no es desagradable… p-pero m-mi primera vez n-no puede ser así… tiene que ser con alguien de quien este enamorada… en una cama cubierta de pétalos de flores… con muchas velas… y música romántica… no en el suelo de la biblioteca… ¡Vamos Twilight tu puedes!] L-lucky… p-por favor pa-¡AHHH!; grito la colorada unicornio para después empezar a jadear y gemir, mordiéndose finalmente una de sus patas delanteras para evitar emitir esos sonidos que no hacían más que llenarla de vergüenza.

Dicho grito de la pobre pony fue provocado por el cada vez mayor descaro de Lucky, quien tras terminar de lamer su vientre fue directamente a sus senos, dándole una pequeña mordida en uno de sus pezones para posteriormente comenzar a chuparlo.

- Lucky: [Perfecto, ya solo tengo que ver si esta lista…]; pensó mientras dirigía directamente la mirada a la húmeda intimidad de la por ahora casta (en el sentido de virgen) unicornio.

Nuestro pegaso comenzó a separar las temblorosas patas traseras de la pobre yegua, pudiendo contemplar así esa parte del cuerpo de Twilight que solo habían llegado a ver sus padres al bañarla o cambiarle los pañales siendo una potrilla de pecho y su ginecóloga.

- Lucky: [No he acabado los preliminares pero… ¡Ya no me aguanto más!]; pensaba mientras posicionaba su verga para penetrar por primera vez a Twilight, pero…

- Twilight: ¡PARA!; grito finalmente tras armarse de valor y recobrando el control sobre su propio cuerpo, haciendo que Lucky se detuviera en seco sin llegar a entrar. Lo siento Lucky pero no puedo… no es que no me estuviera gustando, pero no puedo. Y-yo… yo soy virgen y-y mi primera vez no puede ser así… ni siquiera me gustas… tampoco te estoy llamando feo… pero no somos compatibles; dijo aun un poco colorada y con nuestro pegaso puesto sobre ella, aunque incorporado sobre sus cuatro patas.

- Lucky: [ ¡OH! ¡POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA! ¡NO ME FASTIDIES AHORA! ¡CAUATRO DÍAS SUFRIENDO LO INOMBRABLE EN ESTE PUEBLO Y LO UNICO QUE CONSIGO ES TENER EL CULO COMO EL TUNEL DE UN TREN!... pero tampoco voy a convertirme en un violador por ello ] Esta bien… seré muchas cosas… pero si se aceptar un no por respuesta… [ Otra cosa es una paliza, con las jóvenes cadetes de la guardia real que antes venían al pueblo aprendí que eso significa un tal vez, con un par de copas…]

Pero cuando nuestro pegaso, quien no sabría decir si al final ha resultado ser mínimamente decente, se dispuso a quitarse de encima de la unicornio violeta ,varios ponys con los uniformes de la guardia (armaduras grises de metal) entraron en la biblioteca, rompiendo numerosas ventanas y haciendo que Lucky diera un grito realmente femenino antes de abrazar de miedo a la unicornio que yacía bajo él.

Dicho grupo, compuesto por dos corpulentos ponys de tierra (ambos con el pelaje gris cenizo, pero teniendo uno la crin blanca y una cutie mark en forma de mancuerna y el otro la crin marrón con una cutie mark en forma de roca) y un pegaso ( de pelaje verde y la crin amarilla, teniendo por cutie mark una nube lanzando rayos), los tres componentes del grupo compartían una mirada de pocos amigos capaz de helar la sangre.

- Pegaso: Lucky quedas detenido por orden del Teniente Ironhoof por los cargos de escándalo público, daños a la propiedad privada, exhibicionismo, robo, sacrilegio y violación; dijo levantando una ceja mientras contemplaba a la pareja. Creo que podemos añadir un cargo más al de violación y otro a los de exhibicionismo y escándalo publico.

- Lucky: ¡¿Qué?! P-p-pero si…y-yo… ¡Mirad! ¡Esa de allí no es la Princesa Celestia escondida detrás de una planta y con una video cámara!, grito señalando con su casco a una gran planta de interior cercana donde… ¡no puede ser verdad!... efectivamente estaba la Princesa Celestia mal escondida con las alas totalmente erectas, colorada y con un fino hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, además de que realmente llevaba una cámara de video.

- Celestia: Je… je… ammm yo… ya me iba… solo quería ver… ammm… los progresos de Twilight respecto a la magia de la amistad… buen trabajo Twilight. Adiós; dijo creando una esfera luminosa para teletransportarse a su castillo, dejando a todos los presentes de la biblioteca una perfecta poker face, incluyendo a Twilight.

- Twilight: [ ¿No nos habrá gravado a mi y a Lucky cuando…? ¿O si?]

- Pegaso: Vale… eso ha sido muy raro… (sonido de aclararse la voz por parte del pegaso) Bien como iba diciendo… ¡¿Pero donde demonios se ha metido?!; grito al ver o mejor dicho al no ver a nuestro protagonista. Al teniente no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que se nos haya escapado; dijo casi para si antes de fijarse en Twilight, quien seguía incrédula sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y recostada boca arriba en el suelo. Siento haber interrumpido su diversión señorita, si quiere podríamos compensarla; dijo guiñando un ojo, a lo cual Twilight respondió arrugando el ceño y cargando magia en su cuerno.

* * *

En ese momento, huyendo a toda velocidad por el pueblo…

Podemos ver a Lucky volando tan rápido como nunca antes lo había echo en su vida, casi superando en velocidad a la propia Rainbow, e intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de la biblioteca y de los soldados. En su huida un solo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza…

- Lucky: [ Por favor que no fuera la princesa de verdad. Por favor que no fuera la princesa de verdad. Por favor que no fuera la princesa de verdad. Lo último que necesito es que la mismísima co-gobernante de Equestria crea que he intentado violar a una heroína nacional]; pensaba sin prestar demasiada atención a su camino.

De hecho nuestro protagonista estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no llego a darse cuenta del edificio en forma de carrusel que había delante suya hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Lucky atravesó sin ningún problema la ventana y se estrello contra una pared, en lo que parecía ser un elegante cuarto de baño pintado en celeste y dorado, con cortinas de seda, una gigantesca bañera de porcelana con joyas incrustadas, un retrete también de porcelana con más joyas engarzadas y un gigantesco espejo de cuerpo entero sobre una pequeña mesa llena de maquillajes y perfumes.

- Lucky: Y con estas creo que van cinco ventanas desde que llegue al pueblo; decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos, pero…

- Rarity: ¡Pero que haces aquí! ¡PERVERTIDO!; gritaba histéricamente la unicornio, quien tras treintiseis baños había recuperado el color normal de su pelaje y crin, mientras se tapaba todo el cuerpo con una cortina de ducha, sin salir de la bañera.

- Lucky: ¡Ostras! La unicornio bipolar.

- Rarity: ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo mirón! ¡¿No ves que estoy desnuda?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza espiar a una señorita durante su baño!; gritaba mientras arrojaba a Lucky todo tipo de champús, mascarillas y esponjas para que se fuera.

- Lucky: ¡Pero si no te he visto usar ropa ni una sola vez desde que llegue aquí! ¡Además de que usar ropa es una chorrada! ¡Si quieres taparte tus partes usa la cola y ya esta como todo pony!; dijo lo ultimo haciendo una demostración con su propia cola.

- Rarity: ¡QUE TE VAYAS DE UNA VEZ!; grito mientras arrugaba el ceño en señal de enfado.

Pero cuando Lucky estaba apunto de abandonar la casa por la misma ventana por la se estrello…

- Spike: ¡Como te atreves a hablarle a Rarity de esa manera! ¡Yo defenderá vuestro honor de damisela!; exclamo con complejo de caballero tras derribar la puerta del baño, lo que le produjo un tic nervioso en un ojo a la enfadada unicornio.

- Rarity: ¡¿Y TU DE DONDE SALES?!; pregunto acusadoramente.

- Spike: Y-yo ¡No estaba espiándote a través de la mirilla de la cerradura mientras te bañabas!; dijo o más bien grito muy nervioso y comenzando a sudar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, acercándose a la Boutique…

- Fluttershy: Espero que a Rarity le gusten estos pastelillos… no se me ocurría otra forma de darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi… y de todas formas no me quedaban demasiados bits como para comprarle otra cosa… también tengo que hablar con Rainbow; hablaba en voz baja consigo misma la pegaso aparentemente vuelta a la normalidad, aunque llevaba los bolsitas que le dio Zecora colgadas del cuello a modo de collar.

La pegaso caminaba tranquilamente y pensativa a la casa de su mejor amiga unicornio cuando…

¡BOOM!, fue el estruendoso ruido proveniente del piso superior de la casa-tienda, ruido que vino acompañado del cuerpo de Lucky con un vestido de volantes, largo, azul, con muchos lazos y mangas largas atravesando una ventana para después caer rodando al suelo y seguido de Spike, quien salio literalmente disparado inconsciente, con los ojos dando vueltas en espirales y agarrado a un retrete arrancado de la pared. Ambos cuerpos venían seguidos por un sinfín de objetos arrojados hacia ellos por la magia del cuerno de la unicornio, quien arrojaba desde champús y colonias hasta maniquís y mesas por la ventana, faltándole solo… olvidadlo, acabo de ver al fregadero salir volando también, el cual aterrizo en la cabeza de dos guardias unicornio ( uno azul marino con la crin roja y una cutie mark en forma de arco con una flecha, y el otro negro con la crin azul marino y una cutie mark en forma de estrella fugaz) que pasaban cerca de allí, dejándolos inconscientes.

Cuando Lucky termino de rodar por el suelo y esquivar los numerosos objetos que le fueron arrojaos no perdió un segundo para vanagloriarse de su "agilidad" al esquivar tantos objetos.

- Lucky: ¡Ja! ¡Has falla; no pudo terminar de decir puesto que su boca fue tapada bruscamente con un desatascador de retretes, el cual lo tiro hacia atrás al suelo a parte de quedársele pegado al hocico.

Con un poco de esfuerzo nuestro protagonista consiguió despegarse el desatascador de su hocico, aunque con ello estuvo apunto de arrancarse el rostro.

- Lucky: ¡Maldita loca! ¡Tenía la boca abier; tampoco pudo terminar de decir esta ultima frase al entrarle directamente en la boca una escobilla para el inodoro, también arrojada por la magia de la unicornio, y que no tardo ni un segundo en escupir para posteriormente comenzar a lamer la tierra del suelo con la esperanza de quitarse el sabor de la boca. [Maldita psicópata]

Lucky decidió no permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar por miedo a que más podría arrojarle la unicornio blanquecina y comenzó a trotar antes de levantar el vuelo, aunque no antes de ver a Fluttershy y dedicarle un pequeño comentario.

- Lucky: ¡Deja seguirme, violador!; dijo antes de volar a la velocidad del rayo, camino del Sugar Cube Corner.

- Fluttershy: ¡Que fue sexo… ahora que lo pienso… me parece que sucedió algo la primera vez que tome el té… ¡Oh no!; exclamo al recordar todo lo que le hizo al pobre Lucky durante su primera transformación en semental. ¡No me extraña que me odie!... supongo que tendré que compensarlo… ¡¿LLEVABA UN VESTIDO?!; se preguntaba muy extrañada cuando vio asomar a su amiga unicornio por la destrozada ventan de su baño.

- Rarity: ¡Todos los machos son unos guarros y unos sinvergüenzas!; gritaba por la ventana, montando un autentico escándalo y asustando a la pobre pegaso de rosada crin, quien huyo sin demora del lugar mientras temblaba.

- Fluttershy: C-creo que mejor busco primero a Rainbow, Rarity no parece estar de my buen humor ahora mismo.

* * *

Volviendo con la accidentada huida de Lucky…

Nuestro protagonista seguía volando a toda velocidad con el vestido azul de lazos aun puesto hasta que diviso el Sugar Cube Corner.

- Lucky: [Después de abandonar el pueblo no se cuanto tardare en llegar a otra zona poblada… o si podré encontrar comida… quizás si le pongo ojos de cachorro a la pony rosa me de algunas provisiones… no quiero acabar alimentándome otra vez de plantas rodadoras y cactus como en el desierto.]; pensó a medida que descendía y se acercaba a la puerta de la pastelería.

Pero cuando nuestro pegaso estaba a punto de entrar en la tienda una ráfaga rosada salio rápidamente de ella, poniéndose entre el y la puerta para impedirle el paso y rebelando que esa ráfaga rosa era la mismísima Pinkie Pie.

- Pinkie: ¡Hola Lucky! Bonito vestido. Me alegro de volver a verte y me caes muy bien porque eres un gran amigo a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero aun así eres un gran amigo y me caes muy bien y por eso no quiero que pienses que no me caes bien porque…; fue interrumpida por el casco de Lucky usado a modo de corcho para la boca.

- Lucky: Por favor ve al grano antes de que me encierren en el manicomio; dijo con un pequeño tic nervioso en un ojo y otro en la oreja contraria.

- Pinkie: El Señor y la Señora Cake te han prohibido la entrada al Sugar Cuber Corner por todos los destrozos que causaste en la fiesta; dijo mientras señalaba un cartel con la cara de Lucky en el que ponía: _Prohibida la entrada._

- Lucky: [Al menos no me han denunciado por daños y perjuicios] Esta bien, no me quejare. Pero necesito tu ayuda, eres mi mejor amiga en Ponyville y solo puedo confiar en ti.

- Pinkie: ¡Oki doki loki! Soy todo oídos; dijo sonriente mientras movía sus orejas.

- Lucky: Siempre he tenido muy mala suerte en todo desde que yo recuerde. Y por ello ahora unos ponys muy malos me persiguen por un crimen que te juro que no he cometido y algunos pequeños daños a la propiedad que juro que pagare cuando tenga trabajo estable. Tengo que irme un tiempo para poder huir de ellos, pero para eso necesito provisiones como comida y agua y no tengo ni un solo bit. ¿Por casualidad no te sobrara algo de comida? No me importa si esta en mal estado, ni te imaginas al tipo de cosas que se ha acostumbrado ya mi estomago; dijo poniendo al final ojos de cachorro y recordando la vez en que tuvo que alimentarse durante tres días de corteza de árbol como si fuera un castor.

- Pinkie: Un momentito; dijo tras desaparecer en una veloz estela rosa, la cual reapareció a los dos segundos con una mochila rosa llena de pastelillos. Son mis pastelillos para casos de emergencia en los que me entra hambre por la noche.

- Lucky: [¿Por si le entra hambre por la noche? Tiene que ser una ruina alimentar a esta pony]

- Pinkie: Y no se si esto te servirá de algo pero mi abuelita siempre decía que la suerte de cada pony la decide el mismo con sus actos y pensamientos, algo así como que si eres bueno y noble con los demás en lugar de buscar satisfacer tus propios intereses la suerte te sonreirá y si eres malo te pasara algo peor; dijo sonriente.

- Lucky: [… no… es una chorrada] Muchas gracias Pinkie; dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo correspondido por la yegua, para después reanudar su huida con los mochilas de pasteles y llevando aun el vestido.

- Pinkie: ¡También la única forma de combatir el miedo es con la risa! ¡Eso seguro que te salvara a donde vayas!

- Lucky: Lo tendré en cuenta. [ Lo que le faltaba, ahora se cree filosofa]

Mientras Lucky se alejaba, un grupo de cuatro ponys de la guardia llegaron a la pastelería, siendo dos ponys de tierra ( uno blanco con la crin violeta y una cutie mark en forma de carreta y otro amarillo con la crin plateada y una cutie mark en forma de espada) y dos pegasos ( uno naranja con la crin marrón y una cutie mark en forma de rosa de los vientos, y otro rojo con la crin amarilla y una cutie mark en forma de escudo con dos espadas cruzadas) . Por suerte no reconocieron a Lucky gracias al vestido.

- Pegaso rojo: ¡Tu, yegua!; exclamo refiriéndose a Pinkie. Esa foto del escaparate de prohibida la entrada es la foto de un peligroso criminal al que estamos persiguiendo. Será mejor que nos digas todo lo que sabes o te detendremos por obstrucción a la justicia.

- Pinkie: Oki doki Loki. Os diré todo lo que se; dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Cinco minutos después…**

Todos los guardias se encontraban en posición fetal en el suelo mientras temblaban y con rostros de autentico terror o desequilibrios mentales, estando varios de ellos chapándose un casco (equivalente a chuparse el pulgar).

- Pinkie: También se la receta de una cosa superduperrequetemegadelicio sicima llamada chimicherry, que es como una tortita preparada con cerezas…; seguía diciendo o más bien torturando a los guardias, quienes ya estaban más que arrepentidos de haberle exigido a la hiperactiva pony que les dijera TODO lo que sabe.

* * *

Mientras, nuestro protagonista…

Lucky seguía huyendo por el cielo a toda velocidad, cargado de pastelillos y luciendo su vestido nuevo cuando una estela arco iris paso por su lado y comenzó a volar parejo a él.

- Rainbow: ¡Espera! ¡No me lo digas! Lo de esta mañana te gusto tanto que has decidido volverte yegua, jajajaja.

- Lucky: Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto Dashie; dijo haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojara.

- Rainbow: ¡Oye! ¡¿A que vienen esas confianzas?! A Pinkie se lo permito pero a ti ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así.

- Lucky: Como quieras, pero sigo sin tener tiempo. Unos idiotas me están persiguiendo por un crimen muy grabe que no cometí y algunos daños a la propiedad privada que juro que pagare… algún día… si encuentro trabajo… y gano lo suficiente.

Pero durante la conversación de Lucky y Rainbow aparecieron otros dos pegasos de la guardia al frente de ellos (uno violeta con la crin amarilla y una cutie mark en forma de tornado, y otro celeste con la crin blanca y una cutie mark en forma de copo de nieve). Ambos soldados se dirigían directamente hacia Lucky con la intención de atraparlo con una red que sujetaban entre ambos, aunque por una vez Lucky tuvo suerte, por así decirlo, y choco contra un águila que aparte de dejarle unos profundos arañazos en la cara lo ayudo a esquivar a los guardias.

- Lucky: [ ¡Joder! ¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡Como escuece! Aunque al menos no se me ha metido en la boca]

Desgraciadamente Rainbow no tubo la misma suerte y fue "pescada" por la red, en la cual se revolvió como nunca en su vida, haciendo que tanto ella como los guardias se estrellaran en el suelo.

- Lucky: Espero que la arco iris no me eche la culpa de eso; decía mientras continuaba su huida, camino de Sweet Apple Acres.

Mientras tanto Rainbow estaba atrapada en la red, tirada boca arriba en el suelo y con los ojos ululando como los de Derpy.

- Pegaso violeta: ¡Estupita yegua! ¡Casi lo teníamos!; le grito a Rainbow, quien seguía desorientada.

Pero mientras ambos guardias comenzaban a gritarle todo tipo de insultos y recriminaciones a la atrapada pegaso celeste hasta que llego otra pegaso realmente enfadada.

- Fluttershy: ¡Como os atrevéis! ¡Debería daros vergüenza!; grito aproximándose de forma intimidante a ambos pegasos, quienes no hacían más que retorcedor a medida que les inundaba el miedo. ¡Dos machos hechos y derechos portándose así con una pobre e indefensa yegua! ¡Que pensarían vuestras madres si supieran que sois unos abusones!; dijo usando LA MIRADA. ¡Que tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa!

- Pegaso celeste: Y-yo… nosotros… pero ella.

- Ambos pegasos: L-lo sentimos; dijeron al unísono antes de liberar a Rainbow de la red y huir del lugar por miedo a Fluttershy.

- Fluttershy: Rainbow, ¿estas bien?; pregunto preocupada una vez que aquellos abusones se fueron.

- Rainbow: S-si g-gracias; dijo algo sonrojada. Y F-fluttershy me alegro de que estés aquí porque hay algo que quería preguntarte; dijo cada vez más ruborizada mientras hacia círculos en la tierra con uno de sus cascos y notaba como se le aceleraba el corazón. F-fluttershy…yo… tu… nos conocemos desde que éramos potrillas… hemos compartido muchas cosas… y se que no siempre me he portado bien contigo… hasta puede que haya sido un poco cruel a veces… p-pero no lo hacia con mala intención… p-pero cuando estoy nerviosa o estresada o-o tengo miedo por algo no puedo controlar mi carácter… y suelo ponerme agresiva y digo cosas que no debo… c-como cuando fuimos a echar a ese dragón de la montaña y yo no paraba de llamarte inútil… n-no iba enserio s-solo es que estaba muy nerviosa… p-pero intento no mostrarlo y a veces puedo parecer hasta cruel… p-pero…

- Fluttershy: Dashie… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

- Rainbow: [D-dashie]; pensó poniéndose aun más colorada. V-veras lo de anoche fue… no te voy a mentir… me he acostado con bastantes sementales… y algunas yeguas… incluso con el primo grifo de Gilda… pero lo de anoche fue especial… es como si realmente hubiera echo el amor por primera vez… fue… nunca había sentido cosas así… y pensándolo un poco siempre has estado para apoyarme cuando te necesitaba… incluso de potrillas… aunque siempre has sido tímida y lo hacías siempre escondida en algún lugar cercano al igual que yo te protegía y defendía cuando otros se burlaban de ti… B-bueno lo que… lo que yo m-me preguntaba es s-si ¿t-te (traga saliva) te g-gustaría… s-ser; tartamudeaba nerviosamente a medida que se ponía cada vez más roja y se le aceleraba el corazón.

- Fluttershy: ¿Si me gustaría ser tu novia?; pregunto sonriente, algo colorada y, curiosamente, con naturalidad, obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza en señal de asentimiento por parte de la pegaso celeste. Por supuesto que si Dashie; dijo dándole un apasionado beso en la boca y haciendo que Rainbow se pusiera aun más colorada y prácticamente se derrumbara en el suelo. [Lo que no me explico es que se ponga tan colorada por una simple pregunta y un beso y después a la hora de hacer el amor sea tan… bueno tan Rainbow Dash… Aunque se ve muy linda cuando esta tan nerviosa y colorada]

* * *

Volviendo con la huida de nuestro pegaso…

Lucky estaba volando sobre Sweet Apple Acres cuando vio a Applejack recolectando manzanas tal como acostumbra a hacer.

- Lucky: [Lo más probable es que una vez que me vaya ya no vuelva a este pueblo. Es ahora o nunca]; pensaba mientras descendía hacia donde se encontraba la pony granjera. Hola lindura.

- Applejack: ¡Más te vale no soltarme otra de tus… ¡Jajajaja!; río como nunca mientras se tiraba al suelo y se sujetaba el estomago. ¡Sabia que eras raro! ¡¿Pero ahora usas vestidos?! ¡Jajaja! Dime la verdad vaquero, ¿con quien has perdido la apuesta? Seguro que ha sido con Rainbow, esa yegua puede ser diabólica cuando se lo propone; dijo finalmente mientras se secaba una lagrimita. ¿Y que te ha pasado en la cara?, es como si hubieras intentado afeitarte con un restrillo.

- Lucky: [La verdad es que lo del vestido fue un accidente, pero no me lo he quitado para que no me reconozcan… y no me queda tan mal… ¡NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ESO!] Ja… si algo así… por cierto ¿podrías esperar hasta el final antes de partirme lo que me queda de cara?

- Applejack: ¿A que viene…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando fue interrumpida por un inesperado y apasionado beso por parte de Lucky, quien se aprovecho que la yegua siguiera tirada en el suelo.

Applejack, como es natural, se resistió bastante al forzado beso de nuestro desvergonzado pegaso, quien a duras penas pudo sujetarla usando sus cuatro patas y sus alas. Pero finalmente la anaranjada yegua cerró los ojos y dejo de resistirse al beso, en parte para que así terminara antes con ello y por otra parte porque había comenzado a gustarle, llegando incluso a ceder a la insistencia de la lengua de Lucky abriendo la boca.

Tras casi un minuto del beso más intenso que Applejack había recibido en su vida, ambos ponys se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo se saliva entre ambos y mostrando a la granjera totalmente colorada y algo atontada.

- Applejack: [ Pervertido, deslenguado, aprovechado, cobarde, debilucho, vago, algo feo, afeminado… ¡Pero menuda manera de besar!] Wua… ha sido… wua… pero si vuelves a hacerlo te pateo como a un manzano. Esta vez te perdono porque parece que un gato te haya usado para afilarse las uñas; dijo mirando detenidamente los arañazos de el rostro de Lucky.

- Lucky: [ ¡Sigo vivo! ¡Creía que como mínimo me arrancaría la verga por esto!]Trato echo; dijo quitándose de encima de la pony y permitiéndole reincorporarse. Siento haber sido tan brusco pero he querido hacerlo desde que te vi por primera vez [ Aunque en realidad quería montarla debajo de uno de estos árboles… sin duda tiene un buen trasero… pero creo que me conformare con esto… ojala tuviera más tiempo… la veo muy receptiva ahora mismo… ¡Mierda! ¡Ese da allí es el desequilibrado de su hermano! ¡Mejor me largo!]. Que te vaya bien, tengo que irme rápidamente; dijo retomando el vuelo y la huida.

- Applejack: ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? [ ¿Por qué no ha intentado ir más lejos con esto?, tampoco es que quiera… y aunque algo desvergonzado… para ser él no se ha portado mal].

- Lucky: Siento irme así pero si me quedo seguro que me matan por algo que no hice; dijo sin dar más explicaciones, abandonando la granja camino del bosque y sin saber que se trataba del Bosque Everfree.

- Applejack: [ Lo persiguen por algo que no hizo… no se si creerlo viniendo de él… pero se reconocer las mentiras a la legua y no he visto mentira en sus ojos esta vez… o al menos no ha reaccionado como cuando nos hablo de su supuesto hermano]; seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando su hermano mayor se aproximo a ella.

- Big Mac: Applejack, ¿eres lesbiana?; pregunto de forma totalmente natural.

- Applejack: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿A QUE VIENE ESA PREGUNTA?!; pregunto entre enfadada y desconcertada por la pregunta de su hermano.

- Big Mac: He visto como esa yegua (refiriéndose a Lucky travestido) y tu os besabais. Yo soy muy tolerante y no suelo tener prejuicios y lo sabes de sobra, pero si eres lesbiana al menos me gustaría saberlo.

- Applejack: ¡Yo no soy lesbiana!

- Big Mac: El elemento de la honestidad no debería mentir, de verdad que no me importa si prefieres las yeguas, soy tu hermano y te quiero independientemente de tu orientación sexual. Negándolo no solo me mientes a mi, sino a ti misma. Eso puede acabar haciéndote daño.

- Applejack: ¡Que no soy lesbiana!

- Big Mac: Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que toda tu familia te apoyara cuando estés preparada para salir del armario; dijo mientras se ponía sus orejeras de trabajo para no seguir escuchando las negativas de su hermana.

- Applejack: ¡Lee mis labios! ¡NO! ¡SOY! ¡LESBIANA!.

* * *

Pero en una colina cercana…

Un gigantesco y musculoso pony de tierra, ya entrado en años, de pelaje gris y crin negra con numerosas canas y una cutie mark en forma de espada chocando contra un escudo, estaba vigilando con unos prismáticos a Lucky adentrarse en el bosque. Se trataba del teniente Ironhoof.

- Teniente: Once soldados, once guardias bien formados y preparadas para luchar incluso contra un dragón adulto en casi de ser necesario… ¡Y NINGUNO A SIDO CAPAZ DE CAPTURAR A ESE IDIOTA!; bramaba con su ronca y gutural voz.

- Littlerock (el pony de tierra gris, de pelaje negro y una cutie mark en forma de roca que asalto la biblioteca): L-lo sentimos teniente, pero parece que al fugitivo lo ayudaron unas yeguas y…

- Teniente: ¡UNAS YEGUAS! ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO PUDISTEIS CAPTURARLO PORQUE OS LO IMPIDIERON UNAS MALDITAS POTRILLAS!; bramo a la vez que se le hinchaban las venas del cuello.

- Littlerock: N-no eran unas yeguas corrientes señor… en la biblioteca nos ataco una unicornio que era capaz de encender su cuerpo en llamas y no paraba de lanzar rayos; dijo mostrando su quemada cola. Grizzly y Lilyfast por poco se quedan sin colas.

- Tiente: ¡¿Y donde se supone que están?!

- Littlerock: Están llevando a los demás al hospital, yo solo vine para informarle.

- Teniente: ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESAS YEGUAS LOS HAN ENVIADO AL HOSPITAL! ¡Y VOSOTROS OS CONSIDERAIS SEMENTALES! ¡DEBERIAS QUITAROS LAS ARMADURAS Y EMPEZAR A USAR VESTIDOS! ¡SOIS UNAS MALDITAS NENAZAS!

- Littlerock: P-pero teniente… ya le he dicho que esas yeguas no eran normales. Winterfire y Blackstar fueron noqueados por una unicornio histérica que literalmente se puso a tirarles la casa por la ventana, un poco más y les rompe los cuernos con el fregadero. A Drafthorse, Bladesilver, Pioner y Mindered los hemos encontrado en posición fetal y temblando de miedo junto a una parlanchina pony de tierra llamada Pinkie Pie, los pobres van a necesitar años de terapia y mucho apoyo psicológico para superar el trauma de lo que Celestia sabe les habrá echo. Finalmente encontramos a Violetstorm y Snowflake escondidos en un barril mientras temblaban y no paraba de repetir "la mirada, la mirada"; también van a necesitar mucha terapia. [Y será mejor que no le cuente que posiblemente nos encontramos con la Princesa Celestia en la biblioteca]

- Teniente: ¡MALDITOS INUTILES! ¡¿ACASO NO QUIENRE QUE ESE PEGASO PAGE POR LO QUE LES HIZO A SUS MADRES, HERMANAS, PRIMAS, ABUELAS Y A MI HIJA?!; dijo mirando con furia al corpulento pony terrestre, quien había enmudecido y no paraba de temblar. ¡TOMA LOS PRISMATICOS Y VIGILA! Se acaba de meter en la zona más peligrosa de todo Equestria, no será tan idiota de adentrarse demasiado en el bosque. Solo tenemos que esperar y confiar en su mala suerte, seguro que nos acaba cayendo encima envuelto para regalo; dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección al pueblo.

- Littlerock: ¿A-adonde va teniente?; pregunto con cierto miedo.

- Teniente: A detener a esas yeguas por obstrucción a la justicia y ayudar a un peligroso criminal. Ningún pony evitara que ese imbécil pague con su sangre por lo que ha hecho.; dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa malvada y neurótica que inspiraba autentico terror.

**Fin del capitulo undécimo**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Rarity podrá perdonar algún día a Lucky por su descaro? ¿Empezara ha usar vestido más a menudo? ¿Podrá el Teniente Ironhoof arrestar a los elementos de la armonía? ¿De verdad Lucky intento acostarse con la abuela de alguien? ¿Se habrá olvidado esas misteriosas fotos en casa de Twilight? ¿Celestia habrá grabado la pequeña investigación que compartieron Lucky y Twilight?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	13. El Bosque Everfree

**En el capitulo anterior:**

En el capitulo anterior Twilight casi pierde la virginidad con Lucky, aunque por suerte ella le paro en ultimo segundo. Además, nuestro protagonista fue encontrado y perseguido por los subordinados del Teniente Ironhoof, causando todo tipo de destrozos en el pueblo.

Finalmente y tras robarle un vestido a Rarity y pedirle algo de comida a Pinkie, Lucky pudo abandonar Ponyville y huir al Bosque Everfree, aunque no sin despedirse de una forma muy especial de Applejack.

**Capitulo decimosegundo: El Bosque Everfree.**

El Sol comienza a ocultarse entre las montañas para ceder su lugar a la Luna y las estrellas, regalándole al Reino de Equestria otra maravillosa noche. Pero no todos los habitantes del reino podrán disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad que suele acompañar a las horas nocturnas. Dentro del denso bosque Everfree se encuentra nuestro tembloroso protagonista, cargado de pastelillos y utilizando un vestido azul con volantes.

- Lucky: Este bosque da más miedo que la unicornio psicópata y el desequilibrado del hermano de la granjera juntos… casi tanto como el teniente; decía mientras escuchaba los aterradores sonidos nocturnos del bosque, como el lúgubre sonido del viento meciendo las hojas, el crujir de las plantas que pisaba en su camino y el ulular de los búhos. Solo espero no encontrarme u-una de esas horribles… sanguinarias… y monstruosas (tragando saliva) ardillas; dijo mientras recordaba el incidente de la ardilla en casa de Fluttershy ( Capitulo quinto)

- Badlucky: ¡BU!; grito el pequeño diablillo mientras aparecía sobre el hocico de Lucky con un disfraz de ardilla, con la clara intención de asustarle.

- Lucky: ¡QUE SE ME COME EL CEREBRO!; grito justa antes de tomar una robusta rama del suelo para golpear a la "monstruosa criatura" de su rostro , objetivo que no logro ni de lejos al desaparecer el pequeño diablillo justo antes de que le golpeara, recibiendo Lucky el fuerte golpe. ¡MI HOCICO!; grito mientras se agarraba su magullado hocico.

- Badlucky: ¡Jajaja! ¡Como si tuvieras cerebro! Estas echa toda una valiente, jajaja; reía escandalosamente sin su disfraz de ardilla y acompañado por las risas de Goodlucky, quien estaba vestido como un explorador.

- Lucky: Ja… ja… ja…, seguís siendo tan graciosos como siempre. Para vuestra información no me he asustado, simplemente me habías sorprendido. Después de todo lo que he pasado en ese pueblo de locos ya no hay nada que pueda asustarme; dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Goodlucky: ¿Y una manticora hambrienta que no para de relamerse mientras te mira te daría miedo?; dijo mientras empezaba a temblar y se escondía detrás de la cabeza de Lucky.

- Lucky: Ni lo más mínimo; dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, manteniendo su gesto de orgullo.

- Badlucky: Entonces no hay ningún problema si abres los ojos; dijo también temblando y escondiéndose junto a su compañero.

- Lucky: Hagáis lo que hagáis no vais a asustar…me; dijo antes de que su pelaje y crin se volvieran blancos como la nieve al contemplar los aterradores ojos amarillentos de una bestia con cabeza y cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión y alas de dragón, una autentica manticora del Bosque Everfree.

La temible criatura emitió un fuerte rugido que retumbo por todo el bosque y que hizo que la crin de nuestro pegaso literalmente se desinflara. Finalmente la manticora arranco de un solo zarpazo el vestido de Lucky, quien se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y dio un fuerte y femenino grito mientras se cubría sus partes intimas con sus cascos y la zona donde tendría los pechos si fuera una yegua con las alas. Tras ese curioso y afeminado espectáculo no dudo en emprender la huida, dejando tras de si una nube de polvo con la forma de su cuerpo delante de la fiera y una estela roja y verde por donde pasaba.

- Badlucky: ¿Fue mi imaginación o te orinaste encima?; pregunto mientras se agarraba como podía a la crin del veloz pony.

- Lucky: …; fue su respuesta mientras continuaba su huida, estando también atento a la vista de algún lugar seguro donde esconderse.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en casa de la familia Apple…

Todos los miembros de la familia Apple que residen en Ponyville (Big Mac, Applejck y la abuela Smith) se habían reunido en el comedor para cenar en familia. La cena hacia totalmente honor al nombre de la familia, constando de puré de manzanas, manzanas asadas, jugo y sidra de manzana, ensalada de frutas con extra de manzanas y heno tostado… con cubitos de manzanas y finalmente un gigantesco pastel de manzana de postre. Mientras toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado… por primera vez había sido Big Mac quien había iniciado la conversación de aquella noche.

- Big Mac: Applejack… ¿estas segura de que no hay nada que quieras contarnos?, sabes de sobra que te queremos y puedes confiar en nosotros.

- Applejack: ¡No soy lesbiana!; dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Abuela Smith: Piojillos ya os he dicho muchas veces que nada de gritos o hablar de trabajo durante la cena.

- Applebloom: ¿Qué significa ser lesbiana? ¡¿Puedo obtener mi cutie mark con eso?!; pregunto inocentemente y con los ojos como platos a sus dos hermanos mayores.

- Applejack: M-mejor hablamos de eso cuando seas más mayor…

Pero mientras continuaba la tranquila, aunque algo tensa, cena de la familia un fuerte estruendo provino de la entrada de la casa, como si hubieran echado la puerta abajo. Tras el estruendo no tardo en aparecer el teniente por la puerta del comedor, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Teniente: ¡Teniente Ironhoof de Racehorse!; grito a modo de presentación. Estas detenida por ayudar a un peligroso violador llamado Lucky a huir de la justicia, ya sabes… el pegaso con vestido con el que te besuqueabas antes. Te sugiero que te entregues sin oponer resistencia o me veré obligado a usar métodos un poco más drásticos; dijo mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella.

- Big Mac: Un momento amigo, no puedes entrar así a nuestra casa y…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando cayo rendido al suelo debido a una rápida llave del sueño efectuada por el teniente, lo cual dejo muy asustada y preocupada al resto de la familia.

- Teniente: Tranquila potrilla (refiriéndose a Applejack), solo esta dormido. Pero si te resistes al arresto puede que acabe pasando algo malo; dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente y miraba a la abuelita Smith y a Applebloom.

- Applejack: Y-yo no he hecho nada… y no creo que Lucky sea capaz de hacer esas cosas que dices… pero estoy dispuesta dejar que me detengas si me prometes no hacerle

daño a mi familia; dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo algo de impotencia mientras su abuela sujetaba fuertemente a su hermana pequeña.

- Teniente: Te doy mi palabra de militar de que si te entregas no tocare ni un pelo de la crin de ningún miembro de tu familia.

- Applejack: E-esta bien; dijo muy a su pesar mientras salía de la casa con la cabeza y las orejas agachadas, escoltada por el malvado o loco teniente.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro agotado protagonista…

- Lucky: Por fin (jadeo de cansancio) más de una hora (jadeo) corriendo (jadeo) asqueroso bicharraco (jadeo); dijo tirado en el suelo de una cueva en la que se había refugiado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Goodlucky: (jadeo) con lo que corres (jadeo) podrías ser (jadeo) velocista (jadeo) profesional; dijo también tirado en el suelo y con un chándal deportivo blanco.

- Badlucky: Se nota (jadeo) la practica (jadeo) de haber huido (jadeo) tantas veces (jadeo) cuando te pillaban (jadeo) con alguna (jadeo) yegua.; comento mientras se secaba el sudor con una mini-esponja y llevando un chándal deportivo negro.

- Lucky: ¡Un momento!; grito tras reincorporarse rápidamente, ya algo menos cansado. ¡Pero si el único que ha corrido he sido yo! ¡¿Cómo demonios vais a estar cansados?!; pregunto algo irritado.

- Badlucky: Burlarnos continuamente de ti cansa mucho, mini-verga.

- Ambos mini-luckys: Jajaja.

- Lucky: Ja… ja… Por ultima vez… ¡No es pequeña!... es normalita… casi en la media…; dijo desviando la mirada.

- Goodlucky: Claaarooo… en la media para un potro de ocho años.

- Ambos mini-luckys: ¡JAJAJA!

- Lucky: ¡Iros al cuerno!; grito arrojándole una piedra cercana a ambas manifestaciones de su conciencia, la cual no solo no les dio, sino que reboto contra el suelo y la pared de la cueva para finalmente golpear a Lucky justo entre los ojos, lo que lo tiro al suelo hacia atrás.

- Badlucky: Buena puntería, jajaja.

- Lucky: Os odio…; dijo con enfado y resignación mientras se reincorporaba pesadamente y comenzaba a adentrarse en la cueva, con la intención de perder de vista a los pequeñas versiones de si mismo que lo torturaban.

- Goodlucky: Pero no te enfades, sabes que te decimos esas cosas en broma… bueno, casi siempre… bueno, a veces… vaaaleee… la verdad es que iba en serio… pero no te enfades; dijo mientras galopaba detrás de su creador, seguido de Badlucky.

* * *

Mientras, volviendo con el Teniente Irongoof y su caza de los elementos de la armonía…

Nos encontramos a Twilight tirada en el suelo y sujetándose el estomago entre estridentes carcajadas, a su lado hay tres fotografías y la mochila abierta de Lucky ( os recuerdo que en su huida se olvido la mochila en la biblioteca y la que lleva ahora fue un regalo o préstamo de Pinkie)

- Twilight: ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Ballet?! ¡¿Rainbow?! ¡Jajaja!; termino de reír y se limpio con uno de sus cascos las pequeñas lagrimitas que se le escaparon entre carcajadas. La verdad es que el ballet es toda una manifestación artística y poética en forma de danza que requiere de fuerza, resistencia, flexibilidad y equilibrio para poder realizarla con éxito… y Rainbow tiene esas cualidades… pero ella odia este tipo de cosas… ¿perdería alguna apuesta o algo parecido?

En efecto, en las tres fotografías aparecía Rainbow Dash (o una hermana gemela de la que nadie sabe nada) con el típico tutu rosa de ballet y la crin peinada en una trenza, aunque se ve casi como si aun fuera una adolescente, y realizando diferentes movimientos de ballet con otras pegasos de la misma edad. Aunque realmente se vía adorable con el tutu, su rostro mostraba una mirada con la que parece que quisiera asesinar al cámara.

- Twilight: Mañana mismo buscare a Rainbow para que me cuente toda la historia; decía nuevamente hablando solo mientras contemplaba con una sonrisa las fotografías.

Pero la alegría de la unicornio no duro mucho, puesto que el teniente Ironhoof entro de improviso en la biblioteca, rompiendo una de las ventanas que rompieron previamente sus subordinados y que la unicornio violácea había reparado con magia.

- Teniente: ¡Teniente Ironhoof de Racehorse!; volvió a presentarse. Potrilla, estas detenida por ayudar a un peligroso violador llamado Lucky a huir de la ley; dijo a la vez que lanzaba una especia de anillo negro al cuerno de Twilight, acertando de lleno como si se tratara el juego de una tracción de feria.

- Twilight: ¡Tu eres el jefe de los desalmados que asaltaron antes mi casa! ¡Puede que Lucky sea muy pervertido y descarado pero es imposible que sea un violador! [Creo…] ¡Y según la ley 123/4-56 del Código Penal de Equestria necesitas una orden de arresto y otra de registro previamente firmada por un juez para efectuar este tipo de detenciones e invadir así mi hogar!... Espera… ¡Esto es un inhibidor de magia!; exclamo mientras palpaba con sus cascos el extraño anillo que parecía haberse quedado adherido a su cuerno.

- Teniente: Muy lista pequeña, jejeje. ¡Pero yo odio la burocracia! ¿Qué te parece si te rindes y así nadie ni Nada sale herido?; dijo mientras prendía con dos piedras una antorcha, la cual acerco amenazadoramente a un estante repleto de libros.

- Twilight: E-espera… ¿q-que pretendas hacer?; dijo con autentico miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a sus preciados libros aquel anciano demente.

- Teniente: Tu decides, o te entregas ahora sin oponer resistencia y salvas todos tus queridos libros o incendio la biblioteca y te detengo por las malas, JAJAJA; río diabólicamente.

- Twilight: (tragando saliva) E-esta bien… por favor… no le hagas daño a los libros… [ ¿Donde esta Spike cuando más lo necesito?]

- Teniente: Buena raboncita de biblioteca; ¡JAJAJAJA!; río con un rostro cada vez más neurótico.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la cueva donde dejamos a nuestro protagonista…

Lucky se encontraba boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos mientras contemplaba… ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡LA MAYOR MONTAÑA DE ORO Y JOYAS JAMAS VISTA EN TODA EQUESTRIA! (carraspeo de aclararse la voz) como iba diciendo… nuestro protagonista no podía dejar de mirar embobado aquel increíble tesoro que poblaba la cueva en gigantescos y resplandecientes montículos.

- Lucky: Soy rico… ¡Soy rico!... ¡SOY RICO! ¡Jajaja! ¡Y mi padre decía que acabaría muriendo en la miseria! ¡¿Quién es el miserable ahora?! ¡JAJAJAJA!

- Goodlucky: Tengo que reconocer que por una vez ha tenido suerte; comenta mientras examina detenidamente e imitando a un joyero un diamante del tamaño de la cabeza de Lucky.

- Badlucky: No creo que le dure mucho, es la mala suerte personificada; dice mientras se prueba joyas delante de un espejo de oro.

- Lucky: ¡VOY A COMPRAR UNA MANSIÓN Y A LLENARLA CON LAS YEGUAS MÁS SEXYS DE TODA EQUESTRIA! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA TODAS HARAN COLA PARA PODER TENER EL PRIVILIEGIO DE ACOSTARSE CON MIGO! ¡SOY MÁS RICO QUE LAS PRINCESAS! ¡JAJAJAJA!; grito exaltado y invadido de felicidad mientras galopaba entre aquel inesperado tesoro, tirando la comida de su mochila y sustituyéndola por oro y gigantescas piedras preciosas, subiendo a una colina de rubíes y… saltando… desde la cima… con los cascos extendidos como si estuviera lanzando a una piscina desde un trampolín…

¡CRASH!, fue el sonido emitido por el cuerpo de Lucky al impactar contra el oro del fondo, ya os podéis imaginar el golpe que se dio…

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH! (hablando como cuando te cierras la nariz) ¡MI HOCICO! ¡JODERRRR! ¡DUELE! ¡AHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CREO QUE ME HE ROTO LA NARIZ! ¡MIERDAAA! ¡AHHH!; gritaba mientras se sujetaba el hocico con ambos cascos delanteros y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

- Goodlucky: ¿Por que has hecho esa estupidez?

- Lucky: ¡Yo solo quería nadar en el oro como el tío Ponycito de los dibujos que vía de pequeño en el cine del pueblo! ¡AHHHH!; dijo aun con la extraña voz mientras se sujetaba el hocico.

- Badlucky: ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero será idiota! ¡Jajaja! M-me duele de tanto reírme… jajaja; reía de forma histérica el diablillo cargado de abalorios de oro y joyas.

- Goodlucky: Esto es la vida real y eso solo era una serie de dibujos animados, en la vida real si te tiras de cabeza contra un montón de piedras y metales lo más probable es que te rompas algo.

- Lucky: ¡Y yo como iba a saberlo!; dijo mientras se frotaba su magullado hocico, el cual le había quedado torcido.

- Goodlucky: ¡Pero si es pura lógica!

- ¿?: (falsa tos)… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ROBANDO MI TESORO?!; pregunto exigentemente una ronca voz de un ser situado detrás de nuestro pegaso.

- Lucky: ¿E-es otra manticora?; pregunto a sus conciencia, quienes estaban abrazados y temblando, sin atreverse a mirar detrás suyo y recibiendo una respuesta negativa. ¿E-es peor que una manticora?; volvió a preguntar, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, lo que lo hizo volverse con temor.

Cuando nuestro cobarde antiheroe vio a un gigantesco dragón adulto, de color verde y del tamaño de una casa, su pelaje y crin no se volvieron simplemente blancos, sino que se volvieron del blanco más puro entre los más puros, un blanco brillante y perfecto que rivalizaría con el de las perlas o el de la nieve virgen de las altas cumbres. Además, sus pupilas no solo se redujeron, sino que disminuyeron hasta ser del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler para después desaparecer en un "puf".

- Dragón: ¿Tienes alguna buena escusa que darme por robar mi tesoro o pasamos directamente a la parte en la que te descuartizo y te devoro?

En ese momento un gigantesco y caliente charco de liquido amarillento se formo debajo de nuestro atemorizado personaje, despojándole de la dignidad que le quedaba.

- Dragón: Esa ha sido una respuesta muy original… comencemos; dijo finalmente mientras un sin fin de afiladas púas aparecían en su cola.

- Badlucky: ¡CORRE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡CORRE O TE CONVERTIRAS EN UN COLADOR CON PATAS!; grito directamente al oído de Lucky y despertándolo de su atemorizado transe, lo que le permitió huir.

Nuestro asustado protagonista abandono la cueva y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el bosque, seguido muy de cerca del temible dragón.

- Dragón: ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Yo no pedí comida rápida!; dijo con cierta ironía refiriéndose a su cena, Lucky.

- Lucky: [ ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto!...]

- Goodlucky: ¡Tienes que despistarlo!; dijo el pequeño ángel, quien se agarraba con dificultad a la crin de Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Y yo que quería llevármelo a casa para enseñárselo a mis amigos!; dijo con excesivo sarcasmo al mini él que intento ayudarlo mientras continuaba corriendo, divisando a lo lejos un caudaloso río de aguas tranquilas.

- Badlucky: ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Esto es grave! ¡Además, tu no tienes amigos!; dijo cruelmente el diablillo, quien estaba agarrado de la cola del pegaso.

- Lucky: ¡QUE A MI NO ME HABLES, RETACO!

- Badlucky: ¡MINI-VERGA!

- Goodlucky: ¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Tienes que tirarte al río! ¡Rápido!

- Lucky: ¡¿Y por donde sugieres que se la meta?!; pregunto sin intención de ser sarcástico y alcanzando un nuevo peldaño en la escala de la estupidez.

- Goodlucky: ¡Tirarte de lanzarte, idiota! ¡En los libros sobre dragones dice que a los dragones adultos no les gusta el agua porque les impide lanzar fuego durante horas!

- Lucky: ¡Estas loco! ¡Ese río parece profundo! ¡Y yo no se nadar! ¡¿Y desde cuando sabes tu tanto sobre dragones?!

- Goodlucky: ¡Aprovecho el tiempo que tu dedicas a hacer estupideces en aprender cosas útiles! ¡Ya tengo tres carreras universitarias! ¡Y ahora o corres el riesgo de ahogarte o dejas que te devoren vivo! ¡¿Qué prefieres?!

- Lucky: ¡Os odio!; grito mientras galopaba con todas sus fuerzas al borde del río y se arrojo de un salto.

Una vez en el agua, el cuerpo de nuestro pegaso comenzó a hundirse como una piedra a pesar de sus esfuerzazos por ascender. Nuestro pegaso no paraba de patalear y mover sus alas en su cada vez más desesperado intento por no ahogarse.

- Goodlucky: ¡Pesas demasiado! ¡Tienes que desacerté de la mochila y las joyas o te ahogaras!

- Lucky: Glub Glub Glub { ¡No! ¡Valen una fortuna!}

- Badlucky: ¡El dinero no sirve para nada si estas muerto!

Ante la aplastante lógica de esos mini-seres nuestro personaje no tuvo más remedio que deshacerse, muy a su pesar, de su tesoro, el cual se hundió hasta el fondo a gran velocidad. Gracias a la perdida de peso Lucky pudo empezar a ascender hasta la superficie, aunque no lo bastante rápido.

Nuestro protagonista podía sentir como le ardían los pulmones por la falta de aire e iba sintiendo como si le fallaran las fuerzas, llegando a sentirse adormecido. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la superficie su cuerpo ya no pudo más y simplemente perdió el conocimiento por la falta de aire, haciendo que se volviera a hundir.

* * *

De nuevo con el Teniente y su cacería…

- Rarity: ¡Machos! ¡Son todos unos cerdos o unos interesados!; dice la enfadada unicornio mientras lleva poco a poco al interior de su casa todo los muebles y objetos que lanzo a Lucky, al fondo se pueden ver los brazos y las piernas de Spike sobresaliendo por un retrete incrustado en el suelo. Y además me va a costar una fortuna reparar la casa… y reponer los muebles que se han dañado…; se lamentaba cuando vio una gigantesca turquesa en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella. ¡UNA GEMA! ¡MÍA!; grito tras lanzarse sobre la piedra preciosa

Sin embargo, cuando sus cascos rozaron la piedra preciosa se activo una trampa que hizo que una jaula cayera sobre la desprevenida unicornio. Tras ello, el teniente salio sonrientemente de entre unos arbustos cercanos y lanzo un anillo inhibidor de magia al cuerpo de la unicornio.

- Teniente: ¡Teniente Ironhoof de Racehorse!; volvió a presentarse por tercera vez. Estas detenida por ayudar a un peligroso violador llamado Lucky a huir de la ley. [ Si llego a saber que tendría que repetir esto tantas veces hubiera impreso unas tarjetas de presentación]

- Rarity: ¡Violador! ¡Sabia que ese pegaso no era de fiar! ¡Y irrumpió salvajemente en mi casa mientras tomaba un baño! ¡Por Celestia! ¡Y si… y si… Y SI QUERIA FORZARME A…! ¡A una flor delicada e indefensa como yo! ¡Tomada por la fuerza por un rudo macho!... obligándome a hacer cosas sucias en mi propia casa… soportando sus duras envestidas… y su duro miembro dentro de mi… encima de una mesa… sintiendo su masculino aliento en la nuca… haciéndome jadear en contra de mi voluntad… llegando hasta el final… y llenándome de su…; decía mientras se sumergía en su mundo de fantasías, bajando cada vez más la voz y poniéndose colorada, hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

- Teniente: [Esta yegua necesita un psicólogo… pero al menos ha sido fácil y rápido]; pensaba mientras cargaba la jaula en una pequeña carreta y galopaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

Volviendo con Lucky…

- ¿?: Luckyyy… Luuuckyyyy… despierta dormilón…

- Lucky: …¿Qué ha ocurrido?... ¡Applejack! ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?!... ¿Y donde estamos? ¿Estoy muerto?; pregunto mientras contemplaba el paisaje de su alrededor, formado por una inmensa pradera llena de coloridas y aromáticas flores.

- Applejack: Tranquilo… no pasa nada; dijo mientras se acercaba sonrientemente a nuestro desconcertado pegaso. Has sido muy valiente… tal vez necesites una pequeña recompensa…; dijo sensualmente mientras tumbaba a Lucky boca arriba en el pasto, poniéndose ella encima de él, presionándole el pecho más de lo que esperaba.

- Lucky: [ Wou… pesa mucho más de lo que parece]; pensó al sentir el cuerpo de la calidad pony terrestre sobre el suyo.

- Applejack: Espero hacerlo bien…; dijo antes de besar apasionadamente a Lucky, beso al que Lucky correspondió introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron dejaron un fino hilo de saliva uniendo a ambos y nuestro protagonista pudo volver a ver el sonriente rostro de la granjera, así como sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda.

- Applejack: Y ahora es cuando se pone mejor…, jijiji; rio pícaramente y un poco sonrojada.

La joven yegua comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre el erecto miembro del pegaso, lubricándolo con el viscoso liquido proveniente de su intimidad.

- Lucky: Por favor… no creo que aguante mucho más… ¿podemos pasar a lo siguiente?…; pregunto con ojos suplicantes.

- Applejack: Claro que si sugarcube; dijo tiernamente antes de colocar en vertical con sus cascos el duro, aunque pequeño, miembro de Lucky.

Una vez echo esto, la pony de tierra se coloco de forma que la entrada de su intimidad quedara sobre la punta de la verga de nuestro pegaso, quien estaba apunto de enloquecer por la excitación. Poco a poco ella presionaba más la punta de la verga de Lucky contra su húmeda flor.

- Applejack: Vamos pequeño pony… despierta…

- Lucky: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por favor, en la mejor parte no!

- Applejack: ¡Despierta!... ¡DESPIERTA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!

**Fin del sueño de Lucky**

**-** Lucky: ¡Ahhh! ¡¿PERO ES QUE YA NO PUEDO TIRARARME A UNA YEGUA NI EN MIS SUEÑOS?! ; grito tras haber sido despertado tan bruscamente y tumbado boca arriba en la orilla de un rio, aunque no tardo en enmudecer por la aterradora criatura que había ante él.

Se trataba de una gigantesca y sonriente serpiente marina morada, con tupe y medio bigote rubio, siendo la mitad derecha de su bigote de color azul marino y ondulado. Pero sin duda lo que realmente le asusto de la criatura era lo cerca que estaba sus labios de los suyos, así como que el reptil estaba aparentemente haciendo "morritos" para besarlo.

- Serpiente marina: ¡Jaja! ¡Sabia que sobrevivirías! ¡Cuando te vi en el fondo al principio pense que estabas muerto, pero mírate ahora!; dijo sonrientemente y peinándose el bigote con las garras ante nuestro pegaso, quien había quedado en estado de shock (aunque esta vez sin perder el color)

- Lucky: [ (insértese sonido de grillos)]

- Serpiente marina: Siento haber sido un poco brusco pero… bueno… te estaba haciendo la respiración boca a boca cuando me has metido TU lengua en MI boca… por no hablar de (insertesa falsa tos); tos que dio mientras señalaba el erecto miembro de Lucky, aunque tras ello no tardo en "desinflarse".

- Lucky: [ (insértese nuevamente sonido de grillos)]

- Serpiente marina: También conseguí rescatar una de esas piedras tan brillantes que llevabas; dijo entregándole un gran diamante del tamaño de la cabeza de un pony, aunque la serpiente se sentía algo incomoda ante el inexpresivo rostro de Lucky, quien parecía haber entrado en estado vegetativo. Siento haber recuperado solo uno… pero bueno… es que el resto se cayo en una grieta del fondo…¿Estas bien?

- Lucky: He besado con lengua a una serpiente marina y se me ha puesto dura al hacerlo… ¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ESTE!; dijo o mas bien grito tras lograr salir de su estado de shock, lo que ofendió a su salvador.

- Serpiente marina: ¡De nada por salvarte! ¡Y yo creyendo que todos los ponys eran agradables y alegres! ¡Que tengas un buen día!; dijo muy ofendido antes de sumergirse en el rio.

Una vez la ofendida criatura desapareció de la vista de nuestro desagradecido personaje, este comenzó a lamer la tierra de la orilla del rio con la intención de quitarse el sabor del reptil de la boca.

- Badlucky: ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Ahora te van los reptiles?! ¡Jajaja!; dijo el pequeño diablillo tras aparecer repentinamente colgado de una liana como si fuera Tarzán.

- Goodlucky: ¡Jajaja! La verdad es que ha sido muy divertido… Aunque también he de reconocer que has sido muy valiente al hablarle así a esa gigantesca serpiente marina.

- Lucky: Si le contáis esto a alguien juro que os mato…; comento tras escupir una gigantesca bola de barro.

- Goodlucky: Te recuerdo de que somos un producto de tu desequilibrada mente y solo nos ves tu ¿A quien se supone que podríamos contárselo?

- Lucky: Ma o ale…{Más os vale}; comento mientras se frotaba la lengua con las hojas de una planta cercana, la cual resultaría ser algo venenosa…

* * *

Nuevamente con el Teniente y su cacería…

Nos encontramos al Teniente Ironhoof realizando los últimos arreglos a una especie de cañón en miniatura (muy parecido al que usa Pinkie en las fiestas, solo que de color negro y con varias manivelas sobresaliendo por diversos puntos)

- Teniente: Ojala me lo hubiera traído montado… me parecen que me han sobrado demasiadas piezas; dijo para si mientras miraba un gran montón de piezas sueltas, justo del mismo tamaño que el cañón ya montado. Espero que funcione, si no me va a costar mucho capturar a esas pegasos; volvía a decir para si mientras contemplaba una nube del cielo.

En dicha nube se encontraban Rainbow y Fluttershy tiernamente dormidas y abrazadas, estando la cabeza de la pegaso arco iris apoyada sobre el pecho de su novia.

El teniente apunto con el cañón a la felizmente dormida pareja y presiono un pequeño botón rojo, lo cual lo activo e hizo que lanzara una gigantesca red unida al interior del cañón con una cuerda. Dicha red capturo fácilmente a las sorprendidas pegasos.

- Fluttershy: ¿P-pero que es esto?

- Teniente: ¡Teniente Ironhoof de Racehorse!; volvió a presentarse por cuarta vez. Estais detenidas por ayudar a un peligroso violador llamado Lucky a huir de la ley.

- Rainbow: ¿Violador? ¡Pero si es cobarde y debilucho! ¡Es imposible que sea un violador!; dijo muy enfadada mientras tiraba de la red con su cuerpo hacia el cielo, comenzando a elevar el cañón del suelo.

- Teniente: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que ahora el cañón debería tirar de ellas hacia abajo! ¡Es la ultima vez que compro algo de Ponykea!; recrimino a los fabricantes sin llegar a admitir que realmente le había sobrado demasiadas piezas. ¡Hora del Plan C! (C de chantaje); dijo mientras sacaba las comprometidas fotos de Rainbow de la mochila de Lucky. ¡Potrilla arco iris! ¡Me han dicho que eres toda una atleta y tienes fama de temeraria!; comenzó a gritar para que Rainbow lo escuchara desde la nube.

- Rainbow: [ No me sorprende que haya oído hablar de mi… al fin de al cabo soy la pegaso más cool y veloz de toda Equestria] ¿Y a ti que te importa si lo soy?

- Teniente: ¡¿Qué pasaría con esa fama si se descubriera que fuiste bailarina de Ballet?! ¡Porque si tu y tu amiga no os rendís estoy dispuesto a hacer que estas tres fotos se publiquen en todos los periódicos y revistas de Equestria!; dijo a modo de amenaza mientras levantaba las fotos con uno de sus cascos, permitiendo que Rainbow, quien se había puesto colorada, las viera desde la nube.

- Fluttershy: No sabia que te gustara el ballet…

- Rainbow: ¡Lo odio! ¡Mi madre me obligaba a ir a clases de pequeña a cambio de comprarme entradas para ver a los Wonderbolts! ¡Y años mas tarde también me obligo como castigo por destrozar algunas clases de la academia por accidente!; dijo o más bien grito a Fluttershy. ¡Yo teneia esas fotos escondidas para motivarme a no dejarme llevar nunca por esas chorradas elegantes que tanto le gustan a yeguas como Rarity!

- Fluttershy: Vamos Dashie, tampoco es tan malo… te ves muy linda en las fotos, dijo sonriente, haciendo que Rainbow se pusiera aun más colorada.

- Teniente: (insértese falsa y forzada tos): ¡Sigo aquí abajo! ¡¿Os rendís o las envío las fotos directamente al periódico?!

- Rainbow: (mordiéndose el labio inferior)… ¡Esta bien! ¡Nos rendimos! [Maldito chantajista]

- Fluttershy: ¡Rainbow!; dijo en tono de regañina.

- Rainbow: No te preocupes, tengo un plan; susurro al oído de su novia.

Diez minutos después…

Podemos ver al Teniente Ironhoof arrastrando una enorme carreta-jaula con barrotes de acero. Dentro de dicha carreta iban ambas pegasos fuertemente atadas, de forma que no podían mover ni las patas ni las alas.

- Fluttershy: ¿Y cual decías que era tu plan?

- Rainbow: Jeje… veras… yo… pues la verdad es que no contaba con que nos ataría y nos metería en una jaula… jeje; dijo recibiendo como única respuesta una inquisitiva mirada por parte de la pegaso de crin rosada.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista…

Nuestro accidentado y fatigado pegaso había reanudado su ahora lenta huida por el bosque Everfree, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, llevando atado a la espalda el diamante envuelto en hojas y "cargando" con su lengua, la cual se había hinchado como un cojín y llevaba colgando fuera de la boca por habérsela frotado con hojas de una planta venenosa.

- Lucky: ¡Olio ete malilo boke! {Odio este maldito bosque}

- Goodlucky: Intenta ver el lado bueno, has descubierto una planta que podría hacerte crecer la verga si te la restriegas bien, jajaja; dijo cruelmente mientras señalaba la hinchada lengua de Lucky.

- Lucky: Ja… ja… ja…; comenzó a reír sarcásticamente cuando el movimiento de un arbusto cercano llamo su atención. [ Como sea otro de esos monstruos estaré muerto…]; pensaba temerosamente mientras miraba a sus conciencia, quienes estaban sentados en dos butacas de cine y comiendo palomitas. [Ojala tuvieran existencia física o como se llame, así se los podría tirar a la cara al los depredadores y huir por patas mientras se los come… y además me libraría de ellos. ¡¿Pero porque hacéis como si estuvierais en un cine?!]; penso a la vez que el arbusto se movía con más insistencia, haciendo que las patas de Lucky comenzaran a temblar.

Pero por suerte y por sorpresa para nuestro física y mentalmente agotado personaje no fue una bestia salvaje lo que surgió del arbusto, sino que se trataba de una cebra, Zecora para ser precisos. Aunque de cierta forma Lucky se alegro de que no fuera una bestia del bosque para sus conciencia fue toda una decepción, sin duda esperaban poder disfrutar de otra cómica persecución protagonizada por nuestro antihéroe.

- Lucky: [ …creo que es el pony más raro que he visto en toda mi vida… parece una combinación de punk y gótico]

- Zecora: ¿Acaso no ven mis ojos un pegaso hecho despojos? Sin duda del bosque y sus rarezas acabas de vivir mil y una sorpresas.

- Lucky: [Estupendo… o esta loca o drogada… no se que es peor… aunque al menos es una yegua...] ¿Shiii…?

- Zecora: Por tu lengua he de notar que la hiedra de rio has debido de probar, pero no has de llorar porque cura suelo llevar; dijo la cebra curandera tras sacar un pequeño caramelo de una bolsita que llevaba en un costado e introducirlo a la fuerza en la boca de Lucky, quien no se lo esperaba.

El caramelo hizo efecto al instante y consiguió que la hincada lengua de Lucky volviera a la normalidad… aunque talvez hubiera preferido que su lengua siguiera pareciendo una almohada rosa.

- Lucky: ¡PERO QUE DEMNIOS ERA ESA PORQUERIA!; grito con asco mientras sufría arcadas y volvía a lamer el suelo. ¡SABE COMO SI LE HUBIERA LAMIDO EL CULO A UN BUFALO!

- Zecora: He de confesar, por bien que mi medicina pueda lograr nunca será agradable al paladar. Mi nombre es Zecira, la cebra sanadora.

- Lucky: [ ¿Una cebra? ¿Y eso que se supone que es?... ¿Y por que tiene que hablar en rima?... supongo que tendré que seguirle el rollo… en este bosque cualquier cosa es mortal] Ammm… valeee… yo soy Lucky… el pegaso que esta de paso…; dijo intentando rimar como su nueva conocida.

- Zecora: Dime pegaso valiente ¿ tu nombre es Lucky y no me miente?

- Lucky: Ammm… ¿si?; dijo sin estar seguro de lo que le había preguntado la cada vez más extraña cebra.

- Zecora: Acompáñame a mi morada, has de ver algo que me tiene preocupada; dijo la chaman mientras apartaba los arbustos de entre los que salio, revelando así su casa, la cual era un árbol ahuecado.

- Lucky: N-no gracias… has sido muy amable y todo eso pero… ammm… creo que mejor sigo mi camino, que la paz de acompañe y todo eso; dijo despidiéndose.

Pero sus cansados músculos apenas le permitieron reanudar su marcha, así como los rugidos de su hambriento estomago, los cuales le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa a la cebra.

- Zecora: Tu cuerpo se ve cansado y tu estomago enfadado, ven a mi hogar y podrás comer algo mejor que lo que antes te he dado. Una vez comido y descansado podrás seguir tu camino si así lo has deseado. Si no y dado tu estado comido serás nada más te hallas parado.

Casualmente y tras las palabras de la curandera comenzaron a sonar aullidos de timberwolves por todo el bosque, reforzando su argumente y convenciendo a Lucky de para a descansar un poco en su casa.

- Lucky: V-vale… s-supongo que no me vendrá mal un descansito [ Aunque no me fío ni un pelo de ella]

* * *

Y de vuelta con el teniente…

- Teniente: Muy bien, ya solo me que esa… aunque se supone que es la más peligrosa; decía en voz baja mientras observaba a Pinkie Pie, quien dormía placidamente en su cama (os recuerdo que todo esto ha ocurrido durante la noche y la madrugada), a través de unos prismáticos y escondió en la copa de un árbol.

Pinkie seguía durmiendo placidamente en su cama cuando un delicioso olor a pastel recién echo entro por su ventana. Inmediatamente la nariz de la pony capto el delicioso olor y su cuerpo comenzó a levitar siguiendo el rastro, saliendo por la ventana y serpenteando por el tejado y la fachada del edificio.

- Teniente: Si no lo veo no lo creo, la granjera y la bibliotecaria decían la verdad sobre ella.

Mientras el teniente seguía incrédulo por la extraña forma en la que la dormida y rosada yegua había salido de la casa, ella ya había llegado al pastel gracias a su olfato. Una vez estuvo delante de la tarda, ella abrió la boca y la devoro de un solo bocado, haciendo que se activara una trampa que hizo caer una gigantesca jaula de hierro sobre ella. Por suerte para el teniente el ruido de la jaula al caer no la despertó.

- Teniente: Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé, espero haberle echado bastantes somníferos al pastel como para que se este quieta un o dos días; decía en voz baja mientras se acercaba con una carretilla a la jaula.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cargar la jaula en la carreta la yegua comenzo a agitarse levemente, lo que hizo que el anciano militar se pusiera un poco nervioso. Sin embargo ella simplemente se tumbo boca arriba y… O_O… libero una pequeña y casi insonora ventosidad… ¡¿ACOMPAÑADA DE CONFETI?!…

- Teniente: Nooo heee vistooo nadaaa; dijo con cara de trauma mientras terminaba de cargar la jaula.

* * *

Volviendo con Lucky, dentro de la casa de Zecora…

Podemos ver a nuestro personaje tirado boca arriba en el suelo y con el estoma hinchado de satisfacción, estando el suelo de su alrededor sembrado de pepitas, semillas y corazones de diversas frutas del bosque.

- Zecora: Si tu apetito has logrado saciar esta pócima ahora deberás tragar, te devolverá tu vitalidad en un parpadear.

- Lucky: No gracias… creo que…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando le cebra curandera vacío la pócima en la boca del pobre pegaso y le obligo a tragarla.

Sin lugar a dudas el sabor de chica poción era de todo menos apetecible, a por lo menos eso revelaba el verdoso rostro de Lucky y las arcadas que sufrió tras terminar de beberla.

- Lucky: ¡Por… CELESTIA! ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES NINGUNA MEDICINA QUE NO ME DE GANAS DE VOMITAR?! ¡ESO SABIA COMO SI HUBIERA LAMIDO UN CUBO DE BASURA POR DENTRO!; grito enfadado mientras sufría arcadas e intentaba no vomitar.

- Zecora: Su labor es curar y no agradar al paladar, ahora acércate y ve lo te debo mostrar; pidió mientras se acercaba a su humeante caldero, lleno de un denso vapor verde.

- Lucky: [Juro que si me vuelve a meter algo asqueroso en la boca la mato a qui mismo]; pensaba mientras se acercaba al humeante caldero.

Tan pronto como Lucky se sentó delante del caldero, el vapor verdoso comenzó a timar formas y colores cada vez más definidos. Finalmente se formo una nítida imagen tridimensional, en dicha imagen aparecían los elementos de la armonía en lo alto de una pequeña colina y encerradas en jaulas individuales.

- Lucky: Wow… ¿e-eres una bruja o algo así?

- Zecora: Shhh… has de escuchar el horror en que esto puede acabar, a no ser que tu las llegues a ayudar.

En ese momento aparecieron en la escena el Teniente Ironhoof y su subordinado, el cabo Littlerock.

- Littlerock: ¡Es increíble! ¡¿Cómo ha conseguido capturarla a las seis usted solo?! ¡Estas yeguas son de todo menos normales!

- Rainbow: ¡Dime eso a la cara si te atreves! ¡Juro que cuando salga de aquí os voy a dar vuestro merecido con mis propios cascos!

- Twilight: ¡Esta detención es totalmente ilegal y anticonstitucional! ¡Exijo la presencia de un abogado!

- Fluttershy: E-esto esta mal… no hemos hecho n-nada

- Rarity: Atada y amordazada… mientras me azota con una fusta… (sigue en su mundo)

- Applejack: ¡Sois unos cobardes y unos chantajistas!

- Pinkie: (insértese ronquidos y murmullos)

- Teniente: ¡COMO NO OS CALLEIS OS ARRANCO LA PIEL A TIRAS AQUÍ MISMO!; bramo con algo de espuma saliéndole de la boca, y asustando a las cuatro yeguas que eran plenamente conscientes de lo que ocurría.

- Littlerock: (tragando saliva) ¿C-cual es el plan T-teniente?; dijo temblorosamente.

- Teniente: Muy fácil, aun no le he lastimado por si ese idiota vuelve. Si aun le queda algo de decencia a ese asqueroso violador intentara rescatarlas o se entregara para salvarlas. Y de todas formas tenía que detenerlas y darles un castigo por ayudar a esa escoria.

Mientras el teniente explicaba la situación se acercaron Grizly (un corpulento pony de tierra gris y con la crin blanca y una cutie mark en forma de mancuerna) y Lilyfast (un pegaso verde con la crin amarilla y cuya cutie mark era una nube lanzando un rayo)

- Grizly: ¿Y si ese mal nacido no aparece, Señor?

- Teniente: Torturaremos a sus amigas una por una hasta la muerte y después reanudaremos la persecución.

- Littlerock: ¡¿Qué?! Teniente, no quiero llevarle la contraria pero… eso que propone es una salvaja…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando el teniente Ironhoof lo golpeo salvajemente en la cabeza, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que tanto su nariz como su boca comenzaran a sangrar en abundancia.

- Teniente: ¡¿Acaso no quieres que ese inútil pague por hacer que tu madre le fuera infiel a tu padre en su propio granero?! (ya sabemos quien es el hijo de Littleorange y Bigrock, capitulo primero) ¡¿O por intentar acostarse con dos hermanas de Lilyfast?! ¡A la vez! ¡¿O que intentara beneficiarse a la abuela de Grizly?! ¡¿Acaso as olvidado por que estamos aquí?! ¡Si ese asqueroso bastardo aparece las liberaremos sin un rasguño! ¡Pero si no lo hace las mataremos a las seis y practicaremos la diferentes formas de ejecución!

- Littlerock: ¡Señor! ¡Usted se ha vuelto completamente loco! ¡NO PODE…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando fue nuevamente golpeado por el teniente, quien lo dejo totalmente inconsciente.

- Teniente: ¡NADIE SE ATREVE A LLAMARME LOCO! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!; grito mientras contemplaba la hinchada y sangrienta cara del cabo. Pensándolo un poco… habéis trabajado muy duro; dijo mirando a sus temblorosos subordinados restantes. Necesitáis una pequeña recompensa… ¿Qué os parece si os dejo que os divirtáis con esas yeguas un rato? Podéis hacerles lo que queráis por donde queráis, jajaja, ¡Pero tened cuidado de no os muerdan si lo intentáis hacer por la boca! ¡Jajaja!; río neuróticamente mientras se subía a la copa de un árbol para continuar la vigilancia.

De repente la escena volvió a convertirse en el verdoso humo que fue anteriormente, dejando a Lucky con cara de miedo y preocupación.

- Zecora: Como puedes ver sus vidas han llegado a peligrar solo por quererte ayudar, ahora tu las debes rescatar.

- Lucky: P-pe-pero s-i voy… m-me mataran… y de una forma horrible… y-y ellas n-no son problema mío…

- Zecora: Tu vida es un sin vivir, la mala suerte no te deja de herir. Yo he de preguntar si el mal no has hecho para merecer la infortuna que tienes al acecho.

- Lucky: Y-yo no… simplemente tengo mala suerte porque si; dijo recordado las palabras de _La suerte la decide cada pony la decide el mismo con sus actos y pensamientos._

- Zecora: Desde tu más tierna juventud has llevado una vida de avaricia y malicia, sin preocuparte de manchar a los demás en tu inmundita. Siempre te guiaste por tus deseos carnales, si importar que de lágrimas de pony llenaras canales. La mala suerte no te persigue, tu la llamas y la invitas, eres tu quien la sigue.

Mientras la cebra continuaba hablando nuestro pegaso, algo influido por el vapor verdoso que estaba inhalando, comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida y los actos que lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba. Recordó a todas aquellas yeguas de las que se había intentado aprovechar cuando estaban en un estado de debilidad emocional, recordó las de mentiras que había contado solo para poder llevarse infructuosamente a la cama a docenas de hembras, llegando incluso a jurar en falso que las amaba con el corazón.

- Zecora: De tu responsabilidad eternamente no podrás huir, tarde o temprano sus consecuencias tendrás que sufrir. Ellas te ayudaron y en ti confiaron, tu las mentiste y te aprovechaste si descaro. Si las salvas y prometes vivir sin descaro, con ello tu mala suerte habrá acabado.

- Lucky: P-pero ¡¿Has visto al teniente?! Por muy viejo y pirado que este sigue siendo una mole de músculos y furia… y tiene dos subordinados igual de imponentes… ¡¿Y me has visto a mi?! ¡Cualquier yegua tiene más músculos que yo! ¡No soy ningún héroe! ¡Solo un cobarde con mala suerte y que huye muy rápido! ¡Pero si hasta estuve orinándome en la cama hasta los trece años! ¡Hata los trece! ¡¿Quién se orina en la cama a esa edad?!

- Zecora: Si no las quieres salvar, no soy quien te pueda obligar; dijo dándose la vuelta para después coger una escoba y empezar a barrer.

- Lucky: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Así de fácil? ¿No vas a insistirme rimándome otro de esos discursos tan raros?; pregunto recibiendo un negativo movimiento de cabeza de la cebra. ¿Ni a decirme que soy un cobarde, un desagradecido ni un hijo de yegua por no ir a una muerte segura para salvarlas después de haber sido yo quien las ha metido en ese lio?: pregunto recibiendo otra negativa.

Nuestro protagonista se quedo muy pensativo durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente emitió un fuerte y sonoro resoplido de caballo.

- Lucky: No sabes como te odio; dijo mientras se preparaba para despegar.

- Zecora: Y recuerda que a tus guías preguntar si algo te hace dudar, ellos casi siempre acertaran.

- Lucky: ¿Mis que?

- Zecora: Te oi hablar en el bosque con quienes de ti se burlaban con pequeñas voces, sin dudar dos seres te guían aunque bien no los conoces. Mi pueblo los llaman espíritus guía, y como su nombre guían cuando en una decisión te lia.

- Lucky: Ammm… vale… aunque mi pueblo lo llama esquizofrenia… bueno que te vaya bien con tus embrujos y todo eso; dijo elevando el vuelo y saliendo por una pequeña ventana sin cristal

Pero a los pocos segundo de que Lucky abandonara la morada alguien o algo llamo a la puerta con cierta insistencia. Zecora abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarse con Lucky, quien tenia la cabeza baja y hacia pequeños círculos en el suelo con uno de sus cascos.

- Lucky: Jeje, veras… tengo un par de preguntas… ¿Por donde se sale de este bosque?... y… (bajando la voz) ¿Por casualidad no tendrás entre tus pociones raras algo para que se me haga la verga más grande?... aunque sea solo un poco… digamos... ¿unos treinta centímetros? (si os parece exagerado recordad que son ponys, la media es 50 cm según he leído y Lucky la tiene bastante pequeña)

- Zecora: Por supuesto que entre esta vegetación puedo indicar el camino a la civilización. Pero antes hare algo mejor que agrandar tu miembro para la diversión; dijo sujetando el hocico de Lucky con ambos cascos.

- Lucky: [ ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Darme un beso o algo así]

- Zecora: No he podido evitar notar como tu hocico torcido te ha llegado a quedar. Por suerte te lo podré arreglar; dijo sujetando con más fuerza el doblado hocico de Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡Espera! ¡¿No iras a…

¡CRACK! (todos sabéis que ha sido ese sonido y que ha tenido que doler)

* * *

En ese mismo momento una grifo sobrevolaba el borde del Bosque Everfree, camino de Ponyville. Dicha grifo no era ni más ni menos que la ex-mejor amiga de Rainbow, Gilda.

- Gilda: ¡Esta será la ultima oportunidad que le daré a Dash para que me pida perdón y que volvamos a ser amigas! ¡Nada de lo que paso fue culpa mía! De todas formas esos idiotas del pueblo ya se habrán olvidado de todo lo que paso…

¡PEDAZO DE HIJA DE ***! ¡JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LAS PATAS Y TE LAS METO POR TU *** *** DE *** MALDITA ***! ¡JODER!; se hoyo el estridente grito por todo el bosque, haciendo que todo tipo de criaturas comenzaran a huir, incluyendo las aves que elevaron el vuelo y crearon una gigantesca nube de colores debido a sus plumajes.

- Gilda: (tragando saliva) C-creo que a lo mejor si que siguen molestos… ya vendré en otra ocasión a visitar a Dash; dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras daba media vuelta.

**Fin del capitulo duodécimo.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Lucky conseguirá salvar a las mane-six? ¿De verdad se estubo orinando en la cama hasta los trece años? ¿Rarity habra descubierto una inesperada atracción por un nuevo fetiche? ¿Pinkie esta rellena de confeti? ¿Por qué Celestia nunca esta cuando se la necesita?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	14. Buscando la salida

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Nuestro desafortunado y sinvergüenza protagonista tubo que huir al Bosque Everfree tras ser perseguido por los subordinados del demente Teniente Ironhoof. En dicho tranquilo y pintoresco paisaje natural sufrió el ataque de una manticora, un dragón adulto y estuvo a punto de morir ahogado, pero por suerte le recato una serpiente marina a la que casi viola en sueños.

Por otro parte el lunático Teniente realizo una pequeña cacería de las guardianas de la armonía, recurriendo a todo tipo de trucos sucios como el chantaje, la extorsión, trampas y somníferos para hacerse con ellas. Todo ello con la intención de hacer que Lucky se entregara o al menos hacerles pagar a ellas por ayudar a nuestro pegaso a huir.

Ademas, y por si fuera poco descubrimos el terrible secreto de Rainbow Dash… su madre la obligaba a practicar valed de potrilla y de adolescente a cambio de ir a los espectáculos de los Wonderbolt.

**Capitulo decimotercero: Buscando la salida.**

Tras una noche de pesadilla para Lucky y las mane six por fin los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a asomar entre las colinas del horizonte, regalándole a Equestria un nuevo y pacifico día y a las elementos de la armonía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara, la oscuridad nunca es eterna.

Sin embargo, este nuevo día no era tan pacifico o esperanzador para un pegaso en particular. Lucky seguía en el tenebroso Bosque Everfree, buscando la salida para poder ayudar a sus nuevas amigas y, tal vez, intentar plantarle cara al demente Teniente Ironhoof.

- Lucky: ¡Maldita bruja pirada! ¡¿Tantas plantas y brebajes raros y no sabe lo que es la anestesia?!; se quejaba a medida que avanzaba a paso lento entre el frondoso follaje, tocándose cuidadosamente su adolorido hocico con una de sus patas delanteras.

- Goodlucky: Quieres dejar de lloriquear como una potrilla y prestar atención al camino. Por aquí es muy fácil perderse y la cebra nos advirtió de que hay muchas plantas venenosas; dijo el pequeño ángel vestido de vigía, con catalejo incluido, mientes observaba la lejanía desde una de las orejas de Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡¿Lloriquear?! ¡Pero tu viste lo que hizo para enderezarme el hocico?! ¡Estoy seguro de que hasta el teniente escucho ese crujido!

- Badlucky: Es más probable que oyera la hora y media que estuviste llorando como un bebe al que le quitan el chupete. ¡Jajaja!; reía el diablillo vestido de capitán de barco y sujetando un pequeño timón situado en la cabeza de nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: ¡No fue una hora y media!... como mucho fue una hora… y su "arreglo" me dolió más de lo que me dolió torcérmelo; dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Goodlucky: ¡Timonel! ¡Quince grados a la derecha!; grito el mini-lucky desde la oreja de su creador y haciendo que a este le retumbara dicho grito por toda la cabeza.

Tras recibir la orden el pequeño diablillo giro el timón hacia la derecha, haciendo que el cuerpo de Lucky también girara en la dirección indicada por Goodlucky.

- Lucky: ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso?; pregunto realmente extrañado.

- Goodlucky: Te lo diríamos, pero hay que ser un autentico pony para conocer nuestros secretos…

- Badlucky: Y tu no cuentas ni como animal de compañía.

- Ambos mini-luckys: ¡Jajaja!

- Lucky: Ja… ja… ja… hablaron los retacos que no miden ni doce centímetros…

- Badlucky: Nos confundes con tu verga, jajaja.

- Lucky: ¡Lo sabia! ¡No puedo decir ni tres palabras sin que os metáis después con migo! ¿Y se supone que vosotros sois mis guías para situaciones difi…?; comenzó a decir cuando un curioso crujido proveniente del suelo llamo su atención, semejante al sonido de ramas quebrándose. ¿Pero que ha sido…? (insértese nuevo y fuerte crujido) ¡ESOOOO!; grito cuando el suelo bajos sus patas cedió.

Tras ceder el suelo nuestro protagonista cayó unos quince metros por un estrecho túnel, túnel que terminaba en un gigantesca caverna abovedada y revestida de estalagmitas y estalactitas. Aunque la mayor desgracia de Lucky fue que le resulto inevitable no aterrizar con el hocico.

- Lucky: ¡Ahhh! ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Pero por que?! ¡Se suponía que si hacia algo bueno me pasarían cosas buenas!; dijo algunas lagrimas saltadas y mirando hacia arriba mientras se sujetaba su dolorido hocico

- Goodlucky: Porque eres gafe y aun no has hecho nada bueno, solo has dicho que intentarías hacerlo. Y da gracias de que no has acabado atravesado por una estalagmita.

- Lucky: ¿Estalagni… matita?... para tu información yo también puedo parecer inteligente si me invento palabras raras; dijo con cierto aire de orgullo mientras continuaba frotándose su maltrecha cara, lo que provoco que el pequeño ángel se diera un fuerte facehoof (equivalente al facepalm).

- Badlucky: Ojala hubieras aterrizado de culo sobre uno de esos pinchos de roca, tu grito hubiera sido épico, jajaja.

- Goodlucky: Lo dudo, con lo abierto que le han dejado el culo no se hubiera dado ni cuenta.

- Ambos mini-luckys: ¡JAJAJA!

- Lucky: Ja… ja… ja… ¡Os odio!; grito furiosamente, haciendo que centenares de puntitos rojo sangre se encendieran en las paredes de la caverna.

- Badlucky: Estamos muertos; comento el pequeño diablillo cuando las cientos de pequeñas luces comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

- Lucky: Más que muertos…; dijo a la vez que sus patas comenzaban a temblar y contemplaba los rojizos puntos de luz, los cuales al aproximarse a zonas más iluminadas revelaron ser murciélagos.

- Goodlucky: Pero si solo son unos simples y diminutos murciélagos, seguro que son totalmente inofen…; trataba de decir cuando un gigantesco murciélago, más grande que un potrillo de escuela, se agarro a la cabeza de Lucky.

Dicho "diminuto e inofensivo animalito" no se demoro ni un segundo antes de propinarle un fuerte mordisco en el cuello a nuestro asustado protagonista, sacándolo de su estado de parálisis debida al miedo.

- Lucky: ¡AHHHH! ¡MURCIELAGOOOOS!; grito antes de arrancarse la criatura del cuello con los cascos y salir corriendo por un túnel de la bóveda, un túnel que además era descendente y aunque aparentemente amplio se estrechaba ligeramente a cada paso. ¡INOFENSIVOS! ¡Y UNA PORRA!; grito mientras seguía el túnel, perseguido por los hambrientos murciélagos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo con las mane six…

- Twilight: Vamos chicas, seguro que salimos de esta. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones mucho peores y siempre logramos ganar.

- Rainbow: ¡Como cuando le pateamos el trasero a Discordia! Jajaja

- Fluttershy: O-o cuando volvimos a la Princesa Luna a la normalidad

- Applejack: ¿Y que me decís de cuando todas nos unimos y creamos a Mare-Do-Well para bajarle los humos a Rainbow? Jajaja.

- Rainbow: Ja… ja…

- Twilight: Lo veis. Comparado con eso, esto es como resolver una ecuación logarítmica de primer grado…; comenzó a decir cuando vio que sus amigas la miraban con cara rara. …(insértese suspiro) como un juego de potrillos.

- Rainbow: Nerd; dijo en forma de falsa tos.

- Lilyfast: (insértese falsa tos) Veo que os lo estáis tomando bastante bien vuestra peligrosa situación; dijo mientras se aproximaba a sus jaulas con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Rainbow: ¿Qué es lo que queréis ahora malditos cobardes sin agallas?

- Lilyfast: Veréis, mi compañero y yo hemos estado debatiendo sobre el rumbo que están tomando los acontecimientos…

- Rainbow: Y habéis decidido salir del armario.

- Grizly: Si, y… ¡NO!; grito totalmente colorado tras darse cuanta de lo que acababa de dormir. (insértese sonido de aclararse la voz) Lo de torturaros y mataros nos parece excesivo, por no decir una locura; dijo mientras bajaba la voz y miraba de reojo el lugar que el Teniente había escogido para vigilar el bosque.

- Lilyfast: [No pienso volver a dormir en la misma tienda con Grizly… empiezo a pensar que no se abrazaba a mi porque tuviera frío…(insértese fuerte escalofrío)] Habéis ayudado a un criminal a huir de la justicia, y eso esta muyyy mal.

- Grizly: Por eso necesitareis un pequeño castigo; dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Finalmente, Rarity pudo despertar de su mundo de fantasía al oír la palabra castigo, aunque se puso aun más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

- Todas (menos Pinkie, quien seguía dormida): ¿Castigo?

- Rarity: ¿Q-que clase de c-castigo?; pregunto totalmente colorada.

- Lilyfast: Habéis ayudado a escapar a un violador, creo que un justo castigo seria poder tener algo de diversión con vosotras, jejeje; río mientras les guiñaba un ojo a las cinco, ofendiéndolas hasta un punto insospechado.

- Grizly: Y después de eso tal vez podamos dejaros libres sin que el Teniente se de cuenta; dijo casi en un susurro. [No se como he dejado que Lily me líe para hacer esto… ni siquiera me atraen estas yeguas…]

- Lilyfast: Es eso o una muerte segura, pero la elección es vuestra. Os dejaremos un par de horas para que meditéis en profundidad lo que os proponemos; dijo mientras las miraba detenida y desvergonzadamente a cada una de ellas, fijándose con mayor cuidado en sus traseros.

Sin embargo el pegaso se llevo un gran susto al contempla a Fluttershy, quien había puesto la cara más siniestra que uno podría llegar a imaginarse que ella seria capaz de hacer. De echo Lilyfast no pudo evitar que le temblaran las patas y se le erizara el pelo al contemplar ese rostro que era de todo menos angelical.

- Fluttershy: Tocadle un solo pelo a cualquiera de mis amigas o a mi novia y será lo ultimo que hagáis en la vida; dijo amenazadoramente y con voz de ultratumba, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos al asustado pegaso.

Al contemplarla ambos guardias tragaron saliva y se alejaron temblorosamente de la cima de la colina en la que se encontraban las jaulas.

- Rainbow: ¡Eso ha sido asombroso!; exclamo mientras miraba maravillada a Fluttershy.

- Rarity: ¡Un momento! ¡¿Has dicho novia?!

* * *

De vuelta con Lucky y las "adorables criaturitas"…

- Lucky: ¡DEJAD DE SEGUIRME! ¡BICHOS ASQUEROSOS! ¡NISIQUIERA SOY COMESTIBLE! ¡SEPO FATAL Y NO RECUERDO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME BAÑE!; gritaba desesperado mientras continuaba su huida a travez del angosto túnel, seguido muy de cerca por los gigantescos murciélagos. ¡¿Y vosotros no tenéis algún consejo maravilloso de espíritu guía y todas esas chorradas que me ayude?!; dijo a sus conciencia o guías con cierta intención de ofenderlos.

- Badlucky: ¡¿Quieres un consejo?! ¡Deja de perseguir yeguas y sal del armario! ¡Esta claro que naciste para ser uno de esas travestis locazas y súper femeninas!; dijo el pequeño diablillo mientras intentaba agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas al ala derecha de Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡Vete a tomar por saco! ¡Microbio!

- Badlucky: ¡Afeminado!

- Goodlucky: ¡¿Pero es que os volvéis idiotas por minutos o que?! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que son murciélagos?!; grito el diminuto ángel, quien estaba fuertemente agarrado a la crin de su creador.

- Lucky: ¡¿Murciélagos?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Creía que eran una convención de pegasos góticos!

- Goodlucky: ¡Déjate de tonterías y escucha! ¡Los murciélagos son prácticamente ciegos y tienen que guiarse por ultrasonidos! ¡Por eso tienen muy desarrollado el oído!

- Lucky: ¡Gracias por la clase de biología! ¡¿PERO NO PUEDES DECIRME ALGO QUE ME AYUDE A SALIR VIVO DE ESTA?!

- Goodlucky: ¡Más tonto y no naces! ¡Si pegas uno de tus femeninos y agudos gritos los murciélagos se desorientaran lo bastante como para que los puedas dejar atrás! ¡Hasta puede que se vayan!

- Lucky: ¡Mis gritos no son femeninos! ¡Y solo me salen cuando me hago mucho daño!

- Badlucky: ¡Esta bien! ¡Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme si salimos vivos de aquí! ¡Pero si se lo decís a alguien juro que os mato!; grito el mini-lucky antes de levantar el vuelo y situarse entre las patas traseras de nuestro protagonista, quien se quedo realmente extrañado al sentir al diminuto ser en su entrepierna.

- Lucky: ¡¿Se puede saberse que haces tocándome los huevos?! ¡Y esta vez lo digo literalmente!

- Badlucky: Ahora lo descubrirás; dijo el diablillo antes de abrir la boca todo lo que le fue posible y dirigirse a uno de los testículos de Lucky, con la aparente intención de propinarle un mordisco.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la colina…

- Rarity: No digo que lo vuestro tenga algo de malo. De hecho hasta me alegro por vosotras… es solo que…

- Applejack: Nos resulta increíble que en vuestra relación tu seas la chica (dijo señalando a Rainbow con uno de sus cascos) y tu el macho (dijo señalando esta vez a Flutthershy).

- Rarity: Es que Fluttershy es tan delicada y femenina… y tu… veras Rainbow… no quiero ser vulgar o chismosa pero te he visto eructar en publico de una forma que te convierte en la envidia de los camioneros.

- Rainbow: Yo también puedo ser femenina si me lo propongo… pero sin esas chorradas de usar maquillaje, vestidos e ir al spa o usar perfumes… bañarme… y sin renunciar al deporte… además… lo de que Fluttershy sea el "macho" solo lo hacemos en situaciones especiales como cuando tenemos sexo.

- Fluttershy: ¡Rainbow!; grito la ruborizada pegaso a modo de regaño.

- Applejack: Para el carro vaquera, eso ya es demasiada información para nosotras.

- Twilight: [ Tal vez ahora pueda descubrir que significa " hacer la tijereta". He leído acerca de ello en varios libros, pero en ninguno explicaban exactamente de que se trata o en que consiste.]

Pero mientras las heroínas de Equestria seguían con su animada conversación hubo un fuerte y femenino grito que parecía provenir de las entrañas de la tierra y extenderse progresivamente por el bosque, Ponyville y el resto del reino. Sin lugar a dudas dicho grito pertenecía a Lucky.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! ¡MICROBIO HIJO DE YEGUA!

- Rainbow: Creo ese ha sido el fin de Lucky…

- Applejack: Eso si que son unos buenos pulmones…

- Rarity: Adiós a mis fantasías…

- Flutthershy: Oh no… y ni siquiera pude pedirle perdón por… una cosa; dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dijeron todas compadeciéndose de lo que especulaban que le había pasado a Lucky, todas menos Pinkie que estaba dormida como un tronco y Twilight que seguía inmersa sus infinitas dudas sobre el campo de la sexualidad, olvidando elaborar un plan de escape.

* * *

Volviendo con Lucky…

Podemos ver a nuestro protagonista soltando auténticos torrentes de lagrimas, tirado boca arriba en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna con su cascos delanteros. Además, estaba manteniendo una animada conversación con Badlucky.

- Lucky: (hablando con una voz bastante aguda) ¡BASTARDO PSICOPATA! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE MORDERME LOS HUEVOS! ¡HIJO DE YEGUA! ¡MICROBIO! ¡RETACO! ¡JURO QUE TE MATO!; grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras continuaba retorciéndose en el suelo y se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

- Badlucky: ¡No te quejes! ¡Para mi también ha sido una experiencia traumática! Voy a tener pesadillas con eso; dijo mientras sentía como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y continuaba lavándose toda la boca con una pastilla de jabón.

- Goodlucky: Al menos nos hemos librado de los murciélagos; dijo mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- Lucky y Badlucky: ¡Tu te callas!; gritaron a coro y con furia.

- Lucky: ¡Se supone que eres producto de mi mente! ¡¿Cómo has podido morderme?!

- Goodlucky: El dolor es un producto de la mente. Si tu cerebro cree que algo duele, entonces te dolerá.

- Lucky: ¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Nerd!

- Goodlucky: ¡Eunuco!; grito para poner punto final a la "conversación", y molestando aun más al pegaso.

- Lucky: ¡EUNUCO TU PADRE! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SE LO QUE SIGNIFICAN!; comenzó a gritar cuando una nueva oleada de dolo proveniente de su zona más sensible recorrió todo su cuerpo. Os… odiooo…; dijo mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, caminando posteriormente con las patas traseras bastante abiertas.

Pero tan pronto como dio unos pocos y dificultosos pasos un pequeño crujido llamo su atención. Dicho crujido provino del rocoso suelo del túnel en el que se encontraba, y solo podía significar una cosa.

- Lucky: Otra vez no por favor, cualquier cosa menos ¡ESOOO!; comenzó a decir cuando el suelo del túnel se derrumbo bajo sus patas, haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitara por otra gigantesca bóveda subterránea que contenía un gran lago.

Los más curioso y destacable de la bóveda, aparte de su colosal tamaño, eran sus paredes cubiertas de pequeños orificios, semejantes a diminutas cuevas, y una gigantesca pila de rocas que recordaban vagamente a un castillo y situadas en el centro del lago.

- Lucky: ¡ODIOOO MIII VIDAAA!; gritaba nuestro desafortunado protagonista mientras caía por la rocas aboveda.

- Goodlucky: ¡Eres un pegaso! ¡Usa tus a…! (tarde); intento decir el pequeño mini-lucky cuando el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista cayo al lago, sumergiéndose en su oscuras aguas.

Sin embargo y milagrosamente nuestro "héroe" consiguió volver a salir a la superficie.

- Lucky: ¡No se nadar! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Cualquiera! ¡Por el amor de Celestia! ¡SOCORROOO! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA! ¡SOCOORROOO!; gritaba desesperadamente con la esperanza de que realmente alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia para nuestro extremadamente desafortunado protagonista sus desesperados gritos de socorro llegaron a oídos de alguien… o más bien algo.

Una extraña criatura negra que parecía un cruce entre pony y insecto, con alas de libélula, ojos azul oscuro, colmillos y unas extrañas patas agujereadas había escuchado las lastimeras suplicas de socorro de Lucky y decidió acudir en su ayuda.

Dicho ser salio volando de una oscura cavidad en la pared de la bóveda y se precipito al lago para posteriormente sacar a Lucky de este, llevándolo a la gran pila de rocas del centro de dicho lago.

Una vez nuestro pegaso volvió a pisar suelo firme no lo dudo ni un instante y comenzó a besar las rocas del suelo que pisaba sin prestar demasiada atención al ser y sin darse cuenta de que esa criatura no era un pony.

- Lucky: ¡Suelo suelito queridito! ¡No volveré a alejarme de ti en mi vida!; grito alegremente y lleno de euforia tras haberse salvado de morir ahogado mientras besaba el limoso suelo bajos sus pies, lo cual no fue buena idea. ¡Ahg! ¡Que asco! ¡Sabe peor que una escobilla de bater!; comento mientras escupía e intentaba quitarse el sabor frotándose la lengua con uno de sus cascos. Por cierto gra…; comenzó a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que su salvador era de todo menos normal. [ ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Es que en este maldito bosque solo hay mutantes y psicópatas o que?!]

- Changeling: Soy Beta 13421, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por quien te salvara. ¿Lo decías en serio o has mentido?; dijo fría y secamente.

- Lucky: [¡No pude ser verdad! Ya daba repelús antes pero… ¿Encima sabe hablar?] Bueno… cuando uno tiene miedo dice muchas cosas y…

- Changeling: Puedo tirarte otra vez al lago y dejar que mueras ahogado.

- Lucky: (tragando saliva) S-supongo q-que si que te debo u-una… [ Por favor que no sea sexo… me daría grima aunque eso fuera hembra… y si… ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A QUE ME VIOLEN O ME PONGAN HUVOS DENTRO O A SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ESTAS COSAS!] ¡Que es eso!; grito repentinamente mientras señalaba en dirección a la espalda del changeling, quien rápidamente se giro y miro hacia donde apunto nuestro protagonista.

Nuestro "astuto" personaje no perdió ni un solo segundo en intentar huir mientras el changeling estaba distraído, pero para su desgracia al darse la vuelta había otros dos changeling mirándolo con furia, como si hubieran adivinado lo que trataba de hacer.

- Lucky: Je… je… engendros boniiitooos… ¿n-no le haríais daño al tío Lucky, v-verdad?; dijo mientras comenzaba a sudar y mostrando una forzada y nerviosa sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una gigantesca y lujosa habitación del interior del "castillo" de la bóveda subterránea…

Nos encontramos en una gran y luminosa habitación pentagonal construida con mármol blanco y decorada con mosaicos de brillantes joyas y metales preciosos que mostraban un sinfín de seres de diferentes especies. En cada pared de la habitación hay una puerta doble de madera blanca y decoradas con grabados e incrustaciones de piedras preciosos, creando nuevos mosaicos que mostraban todo tipo de místicos y bellos paisajes del Bosque Everfree. Pero lo más destacable de dicha sala era el techo, constituido por un gigantesco espejo.

A pesar de la suntuosidad de la habitación el mobiliario era muy escaso, habiendo únicamente una gigantesca cama en forma de corazón y con sabanas de seda roja en el centro de la habitación.

Además, también se encuentra en esa especie de dormitorio otro changeling. Sin embargo este changeling es muy diferente a los demás, siendo mucho más alto y con una larga crin de color azul con numerosos agujeros y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Esta changeling no era ni más ni menos que la misma reina de los changeling, la Reina Chrysalis.

- Chrysalis: ¡Por fin! ¡Comida decente!; gritaba de alegría mientras revisaba cada rincón de la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto. Esta vez mis pequeños han hecho un buen trabajo, ya estaba más que harta de alimentarme de sosos y simples sentimientos de animales… como el simple cariño que una madre y sus crías pueden tenerse entre si… ¡Pero hoy no! ¡Hoy hay un semental en el castillo!... No tengo tiempo o medios para investigarlo… pero al principio me podré conformar con alimentarme de algo de lujuria; dijo un poco colorada. Después quizás empiece a sentir amor por mi... y con un poco más de esfuerzo… ¡Al final tendré mi plato preferido! ¡Autentico amor verdadero! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Mientras la reina de los changeling hablaba consigo misma no pudo evitar comenzar a recorrer la habitación mediante pequeños saltitos o brincos, al mas puro estilo Pinkie Pie.

- Chrysalis: Y lo mejor de todo es que si lo han encontrado en la mismísima bóveda es porque ese semental tiene que ser un autentico aventurero sin ningún miedo y un gran a fan por la aventura… después de todo esto esta muy escondido en las profundidades de la tierra y no hay forma de llegar sin enfrentarse con los murciélagos carnívoros… ¡Seguro que es alto y fuere!... y extremadamente apuesto… muy valiente y apuesto… con unos grandes músculos… y una enorme…

Pero sus divagaciones no tardaron en ser interrumpidas, así como se destruyo la imagen mental que se había creado sobre aquel semental al ver a dos de sus guardias entrar en la habitación mientras sujetaban fuertemente por sus patas delanteras a Lucky, quien no paraba de llorar y incluso tenia un pequeño torrente de mocos goteándole desde la nariz. Evidentemente la reacción de la reina de los Changeling al ver semejante escena fue de decepción... y algo de asco.

- Chrysalis: [Estuve a punto de casarme con el capitán de la guardia real y gobernar Equestria… y ahora tengo que dar gracias si le arranco algún sentimiento a un llorica… ya no puedo caer más bajo… TT_TT]

- Lucky: ¡Por favor! ¡No me pongáis huevos en el cerebro!; gritaba y lloriqueaba escandalosamente mientras era arrastrado por los guardias. ¡Soy demasiado virgen como para morir así! (insértese llanto).

Tras esta ultima y lastimera suplica los guardias, quienes ya no pudieron aguantar más la risa, dejaron a Lucky, o más bien arrojaron, justo delante de su reina antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante ella y abandonar rápidamente la habitación.

- Chrysalis: [Creo que después de verle casi prefiero los sentimientos de los animales del bosque… aunque tal vez no todo este perdido… puede que al menos la tenga grande… ]; pensaba mientras miraba al tembloroso y lloriqueante pony que esta ante ella en posición fetal.

- Lucky: [Piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz…]

- Chrysalis: Emmm… ¿Hola?; comenzó a decir para entablar una pequeña conversación con Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡No quiero morir!; volvió a gritar entre llantos mientras miraba los colmillos de la reina.

- Chrysalis: ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Quieres dejar de llorar como un bebe y escucharme!; grito realmente furiosa, lo cual le hizo ganarse la atención de nuestro aterrado protagonista. ¡No voy a ponerte huevos en el cerebro! ¡Solo quiero un poco de lujuria!

- Lucky: ¿L-lujuria?... ¿t-te refieres a sexo?

- Chrysalis: Si, básicamente me alimento de sentimientos como el amor pero también me valen el simple cariño o apego… y de vez en cuando me gustan algunos un poco más picantes… ya sabes…

- Lucky: Ya veo… [En parte es genial que una… COSA… quiera tener sexo con migo gratis y voluntariamente… pero… ¡JODER! ¡Ella es el segundo bicho más repulsiva que he visto en la vida!... después de aquella vez en la que la abuela de Grizly se equivoco con la medicación y casi me viola… 108 años, arrugas por TODAS partes y los pechos por las rodillas… (insértese fuerte escalofrío) aun tengo pesadillas]

- Chrysalis: He visto la cara que as puesto y he empalado a ponys por mucho menos; dijo amenazadoramente, haciendo que Lucky volviera a asustarse. Si no te agrada mi aspecto, cosa de la que no deberías quejarte con la pinta de vagabundo que tienes, tengo la habilidad de cambiar de forma a mi antojo.

- Lucky: ¿Y eso que significa?

- Chrysalis: [ Y ahora tengo que añadir idiotez a su lista de defectos] Pues significa precisamente eso. Puedo transformarme a mi antojo en la yegua o hembra de cualquier especia que más te excite; concluyo transformándose en la Princesa Cadence (una alicornio rosada con la crin tricolor en rosa, morado y lila y una cutie mark en forma de corazón azul) para demostrar que decía la verdad, quedando Lucky evidentemente encantado.

- Lucky: ¡Por Celestia!; grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos como platos. ¿Puedes transformarte en cualquier yegua de Equestria?

- Chrysalis: En cualquiera, solo tienes que pensar en ella o enseñarme una fotografía y será como si fuéramos gemelas.

- Lucky: [ ¡En cualquier yegua! ¡Cualquiera! ¡La que quiera de toda Equestria! ¡Y quiere tener sexo conmigo! ¡Gratis! ¡Sin estar borracha! ¡He muerto y estoy en el paraíso!]; pensaba embobadamente y con cara de pervertido mientras un grueso y asquerosos chorro de baba se escapaba de su boca.

- Chrysalis: [ Este pony es asqueroso… ni siquiera Celestia puso una cara tan pervertida cuando la penetraron los tentáculos de la crisálida en la que la encerré durante la boda real…¡Pero tengo hambre!] ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna yegua que te interese en particular?

- Lucky: ¿Puedes convertirte en Applejack? Es una yegua con un buen trasero firme con tres manzanas rojas por cutie mark, pechos normalitos, la vagina rosada (¿en que momento se fijo en eso?), el pelaje naranja con la crin rubia, los ojos verdes, pecas, tiene acento campesino y lleva un sombrero de vaquero; dijo muy emocionado con la velocidad propia de Pinkie Pie.

- Chrysalis: Ammm… si… creo que si… n-no hacia falta tanta información… lo de su… y su… ya sabes… eso sobraba…; dijo sin saber realmente que pensar antes de transformarse en Applejack. ¿Contento?

- Lucky: Ammm…

- Chrysalis: ¿Y ahora?; dijo con la misma voz y acento que Applejack, dándose la vuelta para mostrarle su trasero a la vez que levantaba la cola todo lo que podía; dándole una privilegiada vista de su parte más intima.

Tal visión hizo que los ojos de Lucky se ensancharan como platos a la vez que sus pupilas brillaban maravilladas mientras mostraba la cara más pervertida que había puesto en su vida, acompañada de un chorro de sangre procedente de su nariz y una evidente erección de alas, entre otras…

- Lucky: E-es lo m-más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…; comento con unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría saliéndole de los ojos.

- Chrysalis: [ Ya es todo mío] Pues si esto te ha gustado espera a ver lo mejor, jejeje. ¿Qué tal si te tumbas en la cama y yo me ocupo de todo?; dijo seductoramente para después guiñarle un ojo.

Nuestro pervertido protagonista no lo dudo ni un segundo y se tiro boca arriba sobre la gigantesca cama que había en el centro de la habitación, mostrándole a la reina de los Changeling su miembro, haciendo que mostrara una inconfundible cara de decepción al ver la mini-verga de Lucky.

- Chrysalis: [¡Será una broma! ¡Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que tenia Shining Armor! ¡Pero si parece la de un potro de ocho años!]

Sin embargo nuestro pegaso no presto atención a la evidente cara de decepción que puso la reina de los changerling. Aunque si hubo algo que le llamo la atención…

- Goodlucky: ¡Debería darte vergüenza!; grito el pequeño ángel, quien se encontraba disfrazado de espía y descolgándose del techo con una cuerda.

- Lucky: ¡Pero que haces aquí! ¿No se suponía que solo os veía cuando estaba solo?

- Badlucky: Y a nosotros que nos cuentas, el enfermo mental eres tu; dijo el pequeño diablillo vestido de alpinista mientras terminaba de escalar la cama.

- Lucky: ¡Iros a tomar por culo! ¡Estoy a punto de perder la virginidad gratis y no pienso dejar que me fastidiéis!

- Badlucky: ¡Pero si la virginidad la perdiste la primera vez que te rompieron el culo! ¡JAJAJA!

- Lucky: ¡Eso no cuenta asquerosa garrapata del demonio!

- Badlucky: ¡Come vergas!

- Goodlucy: ¡Callaos!; dijo el mini-lucky a la vez que disparaba al cielo con una escopeta de dos cañones, ganándose la atención de Lucky y Badlucy. ¡Lucky! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!

- Lucky: Si os da envidia le puedo preguntar si también es capaz de transformarse en una alucinación esquizofrénica para que vosotros tengáis diversión; dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que el pequeño ángel hiciera un facehoof.

- Goodlucky: Idiota… me refiero a como puedes estar aquí pensando en hacerle el ponysutra a ESO mientras TUS UNICAS AMIGAS del mundo están a punto de MORIR por tu culpa. Te recuerdo que han acabado enjauladas por el pirado del teniente por tu culpa.

- Lucky: ¡¿Pero tu la has visto?!; dijo señalado con uno de sus cascos a la imitación de Applejack, quien lo miraba un poco asustada al verlo hablar totalmente solo. ¡Esta buenísima y quiere que la monta! ¡De la original solo he conseguido dos palizas y un beso!

- Goodlucky: No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿De verdad prefieres el sexo puro y duro sin compromiso con una absoluta desconocida solo porque se puede transformar en cualquier yegua de Equestria a intentar ganarte el corazón de una hembra decente con la que establecer una relación duradera e incluso llegar a casarte y tener hijos?

Ante tal pregunta Lucky, acompañado de Badlucky, no lo dudo ni un instante y respondió poniendo una perfecta cara de Are you fucking me? (si no la conocéis mirar en imágenes Google)

- Goodlucky: Vale… reconozco que ha sido una pregunta estupida… Pero si eliges quedarte aquí con ella… ¿Qué pasa con tu mala suerte?

- Lucky: ¿A-a que te refieres?; pregunto con un poco de miedo.

- Goodlucky: Piénsalo bien, toda tu vida has sido un gafe… sobretodo con las yeguas y ahora aparece ella restregándote sus partes por la cara… algo muy malo tiene que esconder o estar a punto de pasarte si te quedas.

- Lucky: ¿A-algo como que?

- Goodlucky: Quien sabe… pero ella parecía algún tipo de insecto… y las hembras de la mantis religiosa se comen a los machos después de aparearse; dijo lenta y maliciosamente al oído de nuestro protagonista, quien inevitablemente trago saliva y se puso pálido.

- Lucky: S-sabes… t-tienes razón… no es justo que ellas estén sufriendo así por mi culpa… m-mejor voy a salvarlas… a lo mejor hasta me dan una recompensa… y dijo de ser un gafe; concluyo imaginándose brevemente como seria una orgia compuesta por el y las guardianas de la armonía, a excepción de Fluttershy por pensar que es un semental.

- Badlucky: Seguro que la cagas…

- Lucky: ¡Vete al cuerno! ¡Parasito!

- Badlucky: ¡Microverga!; dijo sacándole un gruñido a Lucky y acabando con la pelea.

Tras su pequeño intercambio de opiniones nuestro pegaso se levanto rápidamente de la cama y procedió a despedirse educadamente de su amable anfitriona.

- Lucky: Pare serte sincero me encantaría quedarme para hacer todas las posturas del ponysutra con tigo y llenarte todos los agujeros pero… el deber me llama y un pegaso debe hacer lo que un pegaso debe hacer; concluyo con pose orgullosa, imitando al protagonista de alguna película.

- Chrysalis: C-claro… n-no hay problema… [ ¡ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!]

Tras despedirse educadamente no se demoro ni un segundo y salio corriendo por el castillo en busca de una salida para poder encontrarse con sus amigas, dejando en la habitación a la Reina Chrysalis con una cara de autentico trauma.

Después de marcharse Lucky de la habitación no tardo en aparecer un guardia my preocupado.

- Guardia Changeling: ¿Ha pasado algo malo alteza? ¿Queréis que vaya tras ese pegaso?

- Chrysalis: N-no hace falta… deja que se vaya… y a partir de ahora será obligatoria que todas mis fuentes de comida realicen un examen psicológico… no quiero ni saber de que hubiera sido capaz ese tarado…

Pero tras decir esto Lucky volvió corriendo a la habitación y un poco colorado.

- Lucky: Esto… ammm… ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

**Fin del capitulo decimotercero.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el próximo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Lucky conseguirá salir del bosque? ¿Encontrara Chrysalis una comida decente algún día? ¿Soy el único que piensa que Lucky tiene una fijación especial por Applejack? ¿Será Grizly homosexual? ¿Necesita el Teniente Ironhoof un psiquiatra urgentemente?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	15. El rescate

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Nuestro desafortunado protagonista encontró accidentalmente una caverna subterránea, llena de "adorables criaturitas" que intentaron devorarlo vivo, mientras buscaba la salida del bosque. Tras huir de las criaturitas topo, de nuevo accidentalmente, con el secreto y escondido Reino de los Changelings, donde su reina quiso alimentarse de sus sentimientos. Pero gracias a la poca cordura que le queda a Lucky, este pudo escapar del sus fauces tras crearle a la pobre reina un trauma de por vida.

**Capitulo decimocuarto: El rescate.**

Ya bien entrada la tarde y varias horas después de que nuestro "aventurero" pegaso se encontrara con el reino secreto de los Changeling la desesperación había empezando a notarse en las chicas…

- Twilight: ¡Es imposible! ¡No se me ocurre ninguna forma de escapar!

- Applejack: Tranquilízate sugarcube, siempre se te acaban ocurriendo buenas ideas.

- Twilight: ¡Pero esta vez es totalmente imposible! ¡Ni yo ni Rarity podemos quitarnos los inhibidores de magia! ¡Fluttershy y Rainbow están atadas en sus jaulas y no pueden elevarlas para romperlas contra el suelo! ¡Pinkie esta drogada! ¡Y tu jaula esta reforzada para evitar que la rompas a cozes! ¡Es imposible! ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE!

- Rarity: La esperanza siempre es lo ultimo que se debe perder querida.

- Twilight: ¡Esperanza! ¡Necesitamos un milagro!; grito cada vez más histérica y entrando en su modo psicótico.

Pero cuando las mane six ya lo comenzaban a dar todo por perdido ocurrió algo inesperado…

No muy lejos de las jaulas se comenzó a oír una serie de quejidos provenientes de un viejo y abandonado pozo de piedra, visible desde las jaulas. Los quejidos y murmullos fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos a la vez que eran acompañados del sonido de cascos golpeando la piedra.

- Rarity: ¿Q-que es eso?

- Applejack: Un fantasma…

- Rainbow: Los fantasmas solo salen por la noche…

- Twilight: Para empezar los fantasmas no existen

- Fluttershy: A-a lo mejor es alguien que se ha caído al pozo y necesita ayuda

¡UAHHH!; se oyó desde el pozo como un lamento de ultratumba, haciendo que a las chicas se les erizara el pelo.

Pero lo más aterrador no se hizo esperar y un ser inclasificable que parecía estar hecho de limo del pantano y algas surgió tambaleante del pozo, arrastrándose hasta el borde del mismo para después tirarse bruscamente al suelo.

Ante tal extraña criatura las chicas no pudieron hacer nada que mirarlo con miedo al no tener medios para defenderse en caso de que las atacara.

- Criatura del pozo: ¡Maldita cueva asquerosa del demonio! ¡Si me encuentro al pony que la construyo juro que le meto un árbol por el culo! ¡Tres horas! ¡Tres horas arrastrándome por fango y agua estancada para acabar escalando con los dientes un puñetero pozo! ¡La culpa es de esos mutantes del agujero subterráneo! ¡Sigue todo recto decían! ¡Hijos de yegua!

- Rarity: ¡Pero que vulgar!

- Applejack: ¿L-lucky? ¿Eres tu?.

Tan rápido como el ser oyó esto se levanto del suelo y comenzó a sacudirse el lodo y las algas como si fuera un perro, revelando que en efecto se trataba de nuestro protagonista, aunque exageradamente sucio hasta para ser él.

- Todas: ¡¿Pero como has llegado hasta aquí?!

- Lucky: Larga historia… estaba huyendo del Teniente por el bosque cuando tuve que luchar con mis cascos desnudos contra una gigantesca manticora y un dragón, quienes me dieron este diamante a cambio de perdonarles la vida; dijo mostrando el desecho saco de hojas que aun llevaba al cuello y del que asomaba la piedra preciosa por algunas partes, lo que hizo que Rarity se quedara embobada unos segundos a la vez que le brillaban los ojos. Después le salve la vida a una serpiente marina y me encontré a una bruja que me dijo que necesitabais mi ayuda y decidí venir a salvaros, aunque antes tuve que derrotar a un ejercito de murciélagos y otro de mutantes, quienes quisieron que me convirtiera en su rey. Finalmente los mutantes me dijeron que fuera por ese túnel para llegar rápidamente al final del bosque y aquí estoy; dijo rápida y orgullosamente, con una amplia sonrisa… a pesar de que esa historia no fuera capaz de creérsela ni el…

- Applejack: Casi te matan, has robado el diamante y has llegado aquí de casualidad, ¿verdad?; dijo levantando una ceja y mirándolo como una madre que regaña a su hijo.

- Lucky: Ammm… prefiero mi versión de la historia.

- Rainbow: (insértese falsa tos) Me alegro de que hayas vivido tantas aventuras pero… ¡Sácanos de aquí para que les de su merecido a esos gallinas!; grito la pegaso mientras comenzaba a revolverse en su jaula.

- Lucky: Voy voy… ¿por donde empiezo?; pregunto mientras contemplaba las jaulas.

- Twilight: Si pudieras quitarme el inhibidor de magia del cuerno seguro que puedo liberar a las demás, yo he intentado hacerlo con los cascos pero es muy difícil.

- Lucky: Sin problemas, saca el cuerno entre los barrotes y yo intento quitarte esa cosa con los dientes.

- Twilight: ¡¿Qué?!; grito un poco colorada. E-esta bien… s-supongo que no hay otra forma…; dijo aun más colorada y haciendo lo que le pidió nuestro protagonista.

Tan rápido como la unicornio violeta saco el cuerno entre los barrotes Lucky se lo introdujo en la boca y mordió con todas sus fuerzas el inhibidor de magia a la vez que tiraba hacia atrás con su cuerpo al intentar sacarlo. Sin embargo, en su intento por liberar a la unicornio de ese extraño artilugio nuestro protagonista no pudo evitar lamer accidentalmente el cuerno de Twilight, lo cual demostró que realmente el cuerno de los unicornios es más sensible de lo que uno pudiera llegar a pensar.

- Twillight: [¡Por favor no lo lamas así! ¡No delante de mis amigas!]; grito para si misma al ser incapaz de decírselo directamente a Lucky mientras sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón y comenzaba a jadear.

- Lucky: [¿Esta…jadeando? ¡Claro! ¡Es verdad! A las unicornios las excita que les laman el cuerno… (idea sacada del tumbr de princesa molestia) Espero que esto no cuente como una mala acción]; pensaba a sin dejar de tirar del inhibidor ni dejar de lamer el cuerno de la unicornio, quien cada vez estaba más colorada por la mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

Pocos minutos después la pobre yegua violeta comenzó a sentir la humedad acompañada de un fuerte calor proveniente de su parte más íntima, lo que hizo que rápidamente metiera la cola entre las patas, como un perro asustado, con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo eso no surtió ningún efecto ya que sus amigas se daban perfectamente cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y reaccionaban de formas muy variadas ante tal espectáculo, estando Rainbow Dash partiéndose de risa, Flutthershy intentando sin éxito mirar hacia otro lado, Rarity mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras contemplaba la escena y finalmente Applejack quien parecía mostrar… ¡¿CELOS?!.

Pero cuando la pobre Twilight sentía que ya no podría aguantar más y que algo iba a salir de su interior…

CRICK; fue el sonido que hizo el inhibidor de magia al separarse del cuerno de la unicornio, lo que hizo que Lucky se cayera hacia atrás, dejando a Twilight tirada en el suelo de la jaula muy colorada, sudando y con la respiración entre cortada. Sin embargo nuestro protagonista no tardo en reincorporarse y adoptar una pose triunfal mientras mostraba entre sus dientes lo que acababa de quitarle a la yegua del cuerno. Pero…

- Teniente: Pero mira con quien me acabo de encontrar, es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo, jajajaja; comenzó a reír como un loco, lo que asusto a Lucky e hizo que se tragara el inhibidor de magia.

- Lucky: Eso me va a doler la próxima vez que vaya al baño; dijo refiriéndose a lo que acababa de tragarse a la vez que se daba la vuelta para contemplar aquello que más miedo le había dado en el mundo. Hola Teniente Ironhoof,¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Teniente: Te voy a despellejar con un pela patatas y después te voy a sacar las tripas poco a poco por el culo con mis propios cascos y una botella rota… pero antes esto va ir en tu culo; dijo sacando una gigantesca verga de madera con bultitos y pinchos del tamaño de un potrillo (y me refiero al cuerpo entero de un potrillo)

- Lucky: [Lo más triste es que no seria lo más grande que me han metido esta semana por detrás… TT_TT]

- Teniente: [Como voy a disfrutar descuartizándolo… un momento... ¡Donde están los iditos de mis subordinados! ¡Deberían estar vigilando a esas potrillas!

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, en una zona escondida pero no muy lejana…

- Lilyfast: ¡Quieres darte prisa y sacarme de aquí! ¡Me esta dando claustrofobia!; grito el pegaso, quien tenia la cabeza atorada en el interior del tronco de un árbol.

- Grizly: Eso intento, pero no encuentro nada para ensanchar el agujero o lubricarte la cabeza para que la saques; dijo tranquilamente el corpulento pony terrestre, quien estaba sentado justo detrás de su compañero, contemplando mientras se mordía el labio inferior los movimientos de su trasero al intentar soltarse.

- Lilyfast: ¡Pero quien me manda a mi meter la cabeza en el árbol! ¡Solo porque tu encontraste una pelota y un parche para ojos! ¡No podía meter el casco para ver que más había dentro! Tenia que meter la cabeza!

Pero mientras seguía luchando por liberarse el atrapado pegaso noto un peso entra en su parte trasera, al igual que sentía como si unos cascos le estuvieran separando las nalgas.

- Lilyfast: ¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Grizly! ¡¿Eres tu?! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

- Grizly: Lo siento… llevas gustándome desde hace años… y no puedo resistirme…

- Lilyfast: ¡¿Pero de que estas…; comenzó a decir cuando sintió algo duro presionando la entrada de su ano, lo que lo dejo pálido. ¿N-no iras a…? ¡Grizly! ¡Que no somos guardias reales!; dijo haciendo referencia al rumor de que la mayoría de los guardias de palacio eran homosexuales ( porque según cuentan los heteros acaban huyendo de la pervertida Celestia)

- Grizly: Te prometo que te gustara…

- Lilyfast: Espera ¡Espera!...

* * *

Volviendo con Lucky y el Teniente…

¡AHHHHH! ¡AL MENOS USA LUBRICANTE, HIJO DE YEGUA!

- Teniente: [ Inútiles…] ¿Unas ultimas palabras antes de morir asqueroso violador?

- Lucky: ¿C-como me has encontrado?

- Teniente: Fue fácil, cada vez que gritas como una potrilla se te oye por media Equestria.

- Lucky: Y dale con que mis gritos son femeninos…

- Teniente: Aunque lo que más me ayudo fue esto, jajaja; dijo mostrando un anuncio de pony desparecido.

En dicho anuncio aparecía una foto de Lucky con las palabras: _Se busca hermano gemelo desaparecido. En caso de ser él, encontrarlo o saber encontrarlo contactar con Pinkie Pie, en el Sugar Cube Corner de Ponyville._

- Lucky: Voy a matar a esa yegua…; comenzó a decir cuando una daga arrojadiza le paso muy cerca de la cabeza, cortándole algunos mechones de la crin y dejándolo pálido.

- Teniente: ¡Maldita sea! Mi puntería ya no es lo que era… quería sacarte un ojo, ¡jajaja!

- Lucky: ¡Te juro que fue sexo consentido! ¡Pero tu hija es una fetichista de las raras!; dijo con algo de valor pero retrocediendo a la vez, lo que hizo que se pegara cada vez más a la jaula de Twilight.

- Twilight: No te preocupes te ayudaremos a salir de esta, pero antes necesito algo de tiempo para liberar a las otras, ¿Puedes alejarlo de aquí y distraerlo unos minutos?; dijo en un susurro que solo pudo oír nuestro pegaso.

- Lucky: ¡¿Qué lo distraiga?! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Bailarle Gangans Ponystyle?!

- Twilight: Me da igual como lo hagas, pero aléjalo de aquí.

- Lucky: Ok; dijo antes de erguirse sobre sus patas traseras y comenzar a… bailar gangans ponystyle… lo que evidentemente hizo que las mane six hicieran todas un facehoof como nunca antes lo habían echo. de emprender el vuelo camino al Bosque Everfree.

- Todas: [Estamos acabadas]

Pero por suerte el espectáculo no duro mucho debido a…

- Lucky: ¡AHHH! ¡Hijo de ***!; grito el dolorido pegaso después de que un piedra lanzada por el teniente hiciera diana en sus partes nobles, lo que naturalmente detuvo su baile. [Hora del plan B, lo llevo al bosque y que se lo coman los mutantes… o por lo menos lo entretengan un rato]

Tras reincorporarse como pudo y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor, nuestro protagonista no perdió ni un segundo e intento huir volando al bosque de nuevo.

Pero cuando nuestro personaje estaba a menos de cincuenta metros de la entrada una misteriosa soga voladora con dos pesos en los extremos se enrollo alrededor de sus alas, lo que lo hizo estrellarse irremediablemente. Dicha soga había sido lanzada por el ahora sonriente Teniente Ironhoof usando un pequeño cañón.

- Teniente: ¡Esta vez no, idiota! ¡JAJAJAJA!; río esquizofrénicamente mientras se acercaba a Lucky con una ballesta sujeta a una de sus patas delanteras. Voy a practicar tiro al blanco con tus huevos, ¡Jajaja!; rio nuevamente acompañado de un leve tic en un ojo y otro en el cuello. ¡Por tu culpa mi hija se ha pasado semanas hiendo al psicólogo para que le ayude a superar el trauma de la violación!.

- Lucky: [Mierda… Y encima esta completamente chalado…] ¡Tu hija lleva meses tarándose al psicólogo! ¡Hasta me propusieron un trío!; grito cuando una flecha paso muy cerca de su cabeza, cortándole unos cuantos mechones de su crin.

- Teniente: ¡Mi hija tiene la inocencia de mil potrillas!

- Lucky: ¡Y yo soy el dueño de Playpony (equivalente de Playboy)!; grito sarcásticamente a modo de respuesta. ¡Pero si se ha acostado con la mitad del pueblo!

Sin lugar a dudas este ultimo comentario había sido la gota que colmo el baso de la paciencia del viejo teniente, a quien se le inyectaron los ojos en sangre y comenzó a soltar espuma por la boca.

- Lucky: (tragando saliva) C-creo que me he pasado…; dijo antes de intentar huir corriendo.

Pero desgraciadamente nuestro pronto acabado protagonista se dio cuenta de que una de sus patas traseras había quedado atrapada en una trampa de soga de alambre, semejante a las de cazar conejos, puesta por el propio teniente.

- Teniente: Lo que voy a hacer contigo hará que el infierno parezca un paraíso; dijo siniestramente a la vez que tiraba la ballesta y se ponía unas herraduras con cuchillas y alambre de espino como si fueran dos puños americanos.

- Lucky: [Quien me manda a mi venir a recatar a esas yeguas a una muerte segura… espero que al menos esto me halla echo ganarme un billete para ir a las eternas praderas del más allá… y haya muchas yeguas sexys.]

Pero cuando el psicópata del Teniente Ironhoof estaba a punto de comenzar a destrozar a nuestro protagonista…

- Twilight: ¡Ahora chicas!

Tras esa señal dada por la unicornio el teniente fue desarmado por dos auras mágicas, una violeta y otra blanca.

- Teniente: ¡Pero que diantres!; grito mientras contemplaba Twilight y Rarity, quienes le miraban sin miedo y con decisión. ¡¿Cómo habéis escapado?!

- Applejack: ¡Yeeeha! ¡Igual que en el rodeo!; grito la pony granjera a la vez que lanzaba un lazo al teniente, lazo que le ato las cuatro patas y lo tiro al suelo.

- Teniente: ¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡Esta me la pagas!; grito mientras se revolvía en el suelo.

- Rainbow: Me gustaría ver como sales de esta, jajaja; rio la pegaso mientras ella y Fluttershy tomaban el otro extremo de la soga y la pasaban entre las ramas de un árbol, permitiéndoles elevar el pesado cuerpo del teniente y dejarlo suspendido de una gruesa rama de árbol.

Una vez que el loco del teniente dejo de ser una amenaza las chicas no perdieron tiempo en darse un fuerte abrazo grupal para celebrarlo.

- Lucky: ¡¿Y yo que?!

- Applejack: No te preocupes, para ti también hay; dijo antes de que las chicas rodearan a Lucky en otro tierno abrazo grupal.

- Lucky: ¡Me refería a que me quitaras el alambre de la pata!... Aunque… e-esto no esta tan mal; dijo finalmente rindiéndose al abrazo y dejándose llevar un poco por sus sentimientos.

- Applejack: Lucky… ¿estas llorando?.

- Lucky: No…; dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos y un moco de doce centímetros colgando de la nariz. Es que se me ha metido algo en los ojos. [Están locas, me han pegado las mayores palizas que he recibido en mi vida, necesitan ver urgentemente a un equipo de psiquiatras y me destrozado el culo… ¡Pero esto lo más bonito que ningún pony ha hecho por mi!]; pensaba mientras seguía llorando.

Pero cuando más sentimental y empalagosa se estaba volviendo la escena…

- Teniente: ¡¿De verdad creéis que con un par de tristes cuerdas vais a detenerme?! ¡JAJAJA!; rio el mentalmente desequilibrado soldado.

Tras esas palabras el Teniente comenzó a apretar todos sus músculos y a zarandearse donde estaba colgado. Ante tal presión las cuerdas que amarraban sus patas no tardaron en romperse, liberándolo y dejando a las mane six y a Lucky perplejos y asustados.

- Teniente: ¡Sois idiotas! ¡Iba a ser bueno con vosotras si encontraba a ese asqueroso criminal! ¡Os hubiera dejado iros a casa! ¡Pero tuvisteis que hacer una estupidez! Pero soy clemente… si os rendís y me prometéis que os portareis bien tal vez os perdone la vida y simplemente os venda como esclavas en el las colonias de los Diamond Dog.; dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al grupo. ¡Y en cuanto a ti! ¡Violador! ¡Solo te diré que lo que voy a hacer contigo se resume en DOLOR!

- Lucky: ¡¿Pero tu que desayunas?! ¡¿Esteroides o que?!; grito mientras contemplaba horrorizado al teniente.

- Applejack: ¡Rápido Twiligh! ¡Usa algún hechizo!

- Twilight: N-no puedo… cuando estoy asustada me quedo en blanco y no se me ocurre ninguno…

Pero cuando todo parecía estar perdido ante el imparable desequilibrado mental del Teniente Ironhoof… una rosada pony terrestre se acerco al viejo militar por la espalda, dando pequeños saltitos, aunque sigilosamente. En efecto, dicha pony se trataba de Pinkie Pie, quien además pararía estar mascando algo muy grande.

Tan pronto como la atípica yegua estuvo justo detrás del Teniente, esta comenzó a hinchar una descomunalmente gigantesca pompa de chicle tan grande como una carreta. Una vez termino de hincharla simplemente dio un par de pequeños toques en el lomo del teniente para que se girara y…

¡PUUUUMMM!; fue el estruendoso sonido de la gigantesca pompa de chicle estallando justo en el hocico del Teniente Ironhoof, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, pasando sobre Lucky y las restantes mane six, y pegando fuertemente el cuerpo del demente al tronco de un árbol.

- Pinkie: Ups, I´m sorry Ironky; dijo en tono arrepentido. Estaba a punto de batir mi record haciendo pompas de chicle y quería que todos lo vierais.

- Teniente: P-pero… ¡Es imposible! ¡El pastel que te comiste llevaba somníferos como para dormir a un dragón adulto un día entero! ¡Deberías seguir dormido durante un mínimo de dos semanas!... ¡¿IRONKY?! ¡NI QUE FUERA UN POTRILLO!; grito mientras se retorcía y forcejeaba para liberarse de su pegajosa prisión, consiguiendo únicamente quedarse aun más pegado. Derrotado por una potrilla y su chicle… creo que debería jubilarme…

- El resto de las chicas: Pinki Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

- Lucky: Esta yegua me da cada vez más miedo; dijo para si cuando al levantar la vista vio los gigantescos ojos de Pinkie acompañados de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pinkie: ¿Te sirvieron mis consejos? ¿Te reíste del miedo? ¿Has conocido a Zecora? Ella es una cebra que vive en el bosque, hasta que la conocí nunca había visto ninguna cebra y al principio da miedo pero…; comenzó a decir cuando un casco de Lucky le tapo la boca.

- Lucky: No, ¡NO! y si. Me atacaron un dragón y una manticora, si me hubiera parado para reírme de ellos ahora estaría muerto.

- Pinkie: Si te hubieras reído no te hubiera pasado nada.

- Lucky: ¡Pero tu estas…! [Déjalo Lucky… no entres en su juego o acabaras en el manicomio] S-supongo que tienes razón; dijo finalmente para después dar un fuerte suspiro.

- Pinkie: ¡Ahhh!; grito de repente asustando a todos. ¡Caso se me olvida! ¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrar que has vuelto! ¡Invitaremos a todos los habitantes de Ponyville! A Cranky, la doctora Colgate, Bombon, Derpy…

- Twilight: L-la princesa C-celestia y la guardia real…

- Pinkie: ¡Siii! ¡También podemos invitarla a ella y sus guardias!; dijo con la energía y la emoción siempre tan características de ella sin reparar en lo que su amiga estaba mirando.

- Lucky: [Ahora no se si alegrarme o asustarme…]

Y en efecto, podía verse el carruaje real con la Princesa Celestia, Applebloom y Spike, quien parecía haber crecido un poco, siendo tirado por cuatro pegasos de la guardia real, así como otros seis carruajes también tirados por pegasos y ocupados por guardias unicornios, incluyendo al Capitán de la Guardia Real Shining Armor y su esposa la Princesa Cadence, quien tenia un estomago sospechosamente voluminoso.

Todos los carruajes aterrizaron justo delante de las guardianas de la armonía y de Lycky, quien se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

- Celestia: ¡Gracias al cielo que estáis bien! ¡Estaba realmente preocupada por vosotras!; dijo la Princesa tras bajar de su carruaje y acercarse corriendo al grupo. Por suerte hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

- Lucky: [ ¡A tiempo! ¡Pero será hija de ***! ¡A tiempo hubiera sido detener al teniente y sus hombres en la biblioteca! ¡No aparecer con medio ejercito cuando nosotros ya hemos hecho todo el trabajo!]

- Shining Armor: ¡Twiley! ¡¿Te han hecho daño?! ¡¿Te han pegado?! ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡Juro que lo lamentara el resto de su vida!... ¿No te habrán obligado a hacer cosas... sucias? Y-ya sabes… sigues conservando la inocencia; dijo finalmente casi en un susurro.

- Twilight: Tranquilos estoy… ¡Cadence!; grito al ver el voluminoso vientre de su cuñada. ¿N-no estarás…?

- Cadence: De cuatro meses, ¿Shining no te lo dijo?

- Twilight: ¡SHINING!; grito a la vez que su cuerpo se prendía en llamas.

- Shining Armor: ¡Te juro que te lo iba a decir! P-pero es que he estado muy ocupado y…; intento disculparse o justificarse desesperadamente, pero ya era tarda puesto que la unicornio violeta ya había comenzado a cargar bolas de fuego con su cuerno.

Mientras por otro lado de la reunión…

- Spike: ¡Rarity! ¡Amor mío!¿Te han hecho daño? ¡Porque si se les ha ocurrido siquiera dañar un solo pelo de tu crin te juro que sabrán los que es un dragón enfadado!; dijo el ya no tan pequeño dragón mientras exhalaba fuego por la nariz.

En efecto el pequeño dragón ahora era casi del tamaño de un pony adulto y había perdido su redondeada figura para adoptar una más estilizada y característica de un dragón adolescente con unas diminutas alas incluidas, aunque se veía algo diferente de la vez que comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente por culpa de la avaricia.

- Rarity: ¡Spike-wiky! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!¿No habrás perdido el control de tu avaricia otra vez?!; dijo realmente preocupada.

- Spike: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! E-es una larga historia…

- Pinkie: ¡Me encantan las historias!; dijo la pony rosada a la vez que sacaba un gigantesco cubo de palomitas de quien sabe donde y haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención a Spike.

- Spike: Pues, cuando me desperté esta mañana tras el pequeño incidente con el retrete de Rarity y vi que ella no estaba por ninguna parte empecé a preocuparme un poco y a sospechar que algo no iba bien… pero lo que realmente me confirmo las sospechas de que pasaba algo malo fue cuando al llegar a la biblioteca vi que no había ninguna montaña de libros de las que suele hacer todas las noches en sus horas de estudio nocturno y entonces comencé a sentir como un fuerte fuego en mi interior. Después vino Applebloom a la biblioteca llorando y me contó que un militar había secuestrado a su hermana y decidimos investigar un poco. Preguntando por el pueblo nos dijeron que algunos soldados con uniformes muy parecidos al del secuestrador de Applejack estuvieron buscando algo y que no se sabe como acabaron casi todos en el hospital; dijo haciendo que todas las guardianas de la armonía desviaran inocentemente la mirada. Decidimos ir al hospital ha hacer un pequeño interrogatorio a esos soldados, pero los que seguían medianamente cuerdos se negaron a respondernos e incluso nos intentaron atacar.

- Applebloom: ¡Y entonces Spike se enfado mucho y empezó crecer y lanzar fuego!; dijo emocionadamente la pequeña potrilla.

- Spike: Exacto, y aunque no estoy orgulloso de lo que les hice al menos esos soldados me contaron que solo habían venido a darle su merecido a un violador; dijo señalando a Lucky y haciendo que los guardias lo miraran con desprecio. Por todo ello envíe rápidamente una carta a la Princesa y en menos de quince minutos llego con sus guardias para venir a rescataros.

- Rarity: ¡Oh mi Spike-wikicito! ¡Eres todo un heroe!; dijo dándole un gran beso en la mejilla al ya no tan pequeño dragón, lo que hizo que se desmayara exhalando corazones. [ Me pregunto si Spike… con su nuevo tamaño… y ese aspecto más varonil…]

- Celestia: Y bien Lucky ¿Eso es cierto?; dijo mirando inquisitivamente a nuestro asustado protagonista, quien estaba sudando como nunca antes en toda su vida.

- Lucky: C-claro que n-no, p-puedo ser muchas cosas… p-pero no un violador

- Rarity: Malhablado…

- Pinkie: Torpe…

- Applejack: Feo…

- Rainbow: Pervertido…

- Fluttershy: D-desconsiderado…

- Twilight: Y mentiroso… ya sabemos que no eres un noble multimillonario exwonderbolt agente secreto que se hace pasar por acróbata para desenmascarar a una sociedad secreta y que viene del futuro.

- Lucky: Enserio… ¿Quién se inventa esas cosas?... yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza cuando me preguntaste si era acróbata…; pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, pero sin recibir respuesta.

- Rainbow: Pues si no eres acróbata me debes cuatrocientos bits.

- Lucky: ¡¿Pero no eran trescientos?!

- Rainbow: Los otros cien son los intereses.

- Celestia: (insértese falsa tos) Como iba a decir antes… la violación es un delito muy grave en Equestria, al igual que mentirme…

- Lucky: ¡Por favor Princesa! ¡Le juro que soy inocente!; dijo casi a punto de echarse a llorar.

La Princesa del sol miro durante unos instantes a nuestro preocupado y asustado protagonista mientras, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, utilizaba un hechizo para poder ver los recuerdos de los demás y saber si lo que Lucky afirmaba era cierto.

Y de esta forma la Princesa Celestia se sumergió durante unos segundos en los recuerdos de nuestro desvergonzado protagonista, viendo todos sus fracasos y frustraciones sexuales, sus torpes accidentes, su mala suerte en general y en especial la curiosa forma en la que conoció a las mane six, por lo que por muy cruel que sea estuvo a punto de partirse de risa delante de nuestro desafortunado pegaso.

- Celestia: [¡Jajaja! ¡Pero como se puede ser tan gafe! ¡He contado cerca de cien yeguas en sus recuerdos y no paso de primera base con ninguna! ¡Jajaja! Bueno hora de ponerse seria y profunda…] Veo muchas mentiras en tus ojos…; dijo poniendo aun más nerviosos a Lucky. Pero esta no es una de ellas, parece que esta vez has dicho la verdad (insértese fuerte suspiro de alivio por parte de nuestro pegaso). Pero creo que seria mejor que nos contaras a todos la verdad, las mentiras y los secretos solo perjudican a quienes quieres. [Jeje, esta frase ha quedado perfecta. Creo que a lo mejor hasta me pienso algún día lo de subirle el sueldo al que me escribe los discursos]

- Lucky: Y-yo…; tartamudeo mientras comenzaba a sudar y miraba de reojo a Applejack.

- Celestia: Esta bien, hazlo cuando estés preparado; dijo guiñándole un ojo. Por cierto, casi se me olvida… Twilight es mía; dijo cosa en un susurro y con tono de amenaza. ¡Y en cuanto a ti!; dijo dirigiéndose al Teniente Ironhoof. Te recuerdo perfectamente, eres el ex-teniente mayor Ironhoof, condecorado con dos medallas al valor y uno de mis soldados más leales… hasta que hace tres años comenzaste a sufrir episodios psicóticos y paranoia aguda… así como grabes problemas de control de la ira. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el Hospital de Veteranos de Canterlot recibiendo tratamiento psiquiátrico?

- Teniente: ¡Odiaba ese maldito hospital! ¡Estaba lleno de locos! ¡Y yo no estoy loco! ¡Fueron los humanos quienes intentaron que pareciera un loco para deshacerse de mi e invadir Equestria!

- Celestia: Ya estamos otra vez con los humanos… ya le dije un millar de veces que los humanos no existen y no nos están observando por cajas magicas, son seres totalmente imaginarios.

- Teniente: ¡Existen! ¡Por eso escape y volví a mi pueblo natal para poder formar una milicia que defendiera a Equestria cuando llegara la invasión! ¡Pero ese bastardo aprovecho cuando estaba fuera de casa para atar a mi hija y violarla! ¡A mi pobre Blackangel!

- Celestia: ¿Blackangel?... ¿Una pony de tierra con el pelaje totalmente negro, la crin de color gris oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de soga enrollada?

- Teniente: Esa misma… ¿L-la conocéis?

- .Celestia: [¡Que si la conozco! ¡Pero si ella y yo hacemos sesiones de bondage dos veces al mes! ¡Es la mejor esclava sexual que he tenido en la vida!] Si, digamos que somos conocidas… y te puedo asegurar que ese pegaso no la violo.

- Teniente: ¡Pero Princesa!; grito solo para recibir una inquisitiva mirada por parte de Celestia, lo que lo hizo enmudecer.

- Celestia: Es suficiente ex-teniente mayor, volverá al hospital de veteranos a terminar su tratamiento y después se le concederá la jubilación anticipada en un acto oficial para agradecer sus años de servicio. Capitán de la Guardia Real Shining Armor, ya sabe lo que hacer.

- Shining Armor: Siii… su altezaaa…; dijo el ahora chamuscado unicornio mientras se acercaba tambaleante a algunos de sus subordinados. Ya habéis oído a la Princesa, llevad al prisionero al Hospital de Veteranos de Canterlot.

Y tan rápido como dio la orden nueve pegasos de la guardia extrajeron el árbol donde estaba pegado el ex-teneinte y lo llevaron a la estación de tren de Ponyville para transportarlo a Canterlot.

- Shining Armor: El resto quiero que busquéis a todos los subordinados del ex-teniente y los detengáis para un posterior interrogatorio; ordeno recuperando la compostura tras la paliza que le dio su hermana pequeña.

Inmediatamente los restantes guardias partieran rumbo al hospital de Ponyville, a excepción de dos, quienes estaban especialmente encargados de proteger a la Princesa, y llevándose con ellos al aun inconsciente Littlerock.

- Celestia: Bien, ahora que todo esta solucionado será mejor que vuelva a palacio. Tengo que atender un par asuntos reales muy urgentes… [ Como dos de las modelos más sensuales de Photofinish esperándome en mi "real" cama, jejeje]; dijo la pervertida co-gobernante de Equuestria antes de subir a su carruaje, junto con Shininh Armor, quien no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su hermanita, y Cadence. Por cierto Twilight, si necesitas hablar de lo que ha pasado no dudes en escribirme… y también espero ansioso tu próximo reporte de la amistad [ Ojala que esta vez contenga algo un poco picante… jijiji]; dijo a modo de despedida para después elevarse en el cielo en su carruaje y partir a Canterlot.

- Lucky: ¿Y-ya esta? ¿E-eso ha sido todo?

- Twilight: La verdad es que ha sido muy fácil derrotar al ex-teniente…

- Lucky: Si… la verdad es que… ¡QUE DEMONIOS FACIL! ¡El tarado me persiguió por media Equestria, casi muero deshidratado en el desierto dándole esquinazo, me atropello una manada de búfalos y fumigo una mofeta, casi me muero de hambre cuando llegue aquí por casualidad, tu cocodrilo intento comerme mientras me bañaba (dijo señalando a Pinkie), me pegaste una paliza y tu hermano me estrello contra una ventana (dijo señalando a Applejack), tu ayudante me noqueo con una sartén y por su culpa me cai por las escaleras (dijo señalando a Twilight), tu me violaste dejándome el culo como el túnel de un tren (dijo señalando a Fluttershy y dejando boquiabiertas a las demás), después tu me tiraste una maquina de coser y un baúl a la cabeza, tu hermana me estrello una bandeja en la cara y por vuestra culpa me cai por las escaleras y me clave como cien alfileres en el culo (dijo señalando a Rarity), después en la fiesta tu me hiciste atravesar una puerta con la cabeza (dijo señalando a Twilight) y tu me pegaste otra paliza (dijo señalando a Applejack) y por tu culpa atravesé otra ventana (dijo señalando de nuevo a Rarity), al día siguiente tu me terminaste de destrozar el culo y me pegaste una buena paliza antes de intentar ahogarme (dijo señalando a Rainbow) y finalmente tu intentaste tirarme media casa a la cabeza (concluyo señalando a Rarity) y finalmente todo mi sufrimiento no merecio la pena porque empapelaste Equestria con mi foto y tu dirección! (insértese pausa para tomar aire por parte de Lucky) ¡Cuando huí al bosque me atacaron una manticora, un dragon, me torcí el hocico, casi violo a una serpiente marina estando dormido, una bruja me enderezo el hocico de la forma más salvaje que he visto en la vida y me atiborro de medicinas repulsivas, casi me comen unos murciélagos, perdí la oportunidad sexual de mi vida por miedo a que me pusieran huevos en el cerebro, me arrastre por lugares que no quiero ni mencionar y el pirado del ex-teniente casi me mata! ¡A si que no ha sido para nada fácil! ¡Y yo me he llevado la peor parte!; dijo exhalando vapor por la nariz.

- Todas: ¿Lo sentimos…? ¿nos perdonas?; dijeron todas a coro y poniendo cara de cachorro (incluyendo a la orgullosa Rainbow)

- Lucky: [Como odio cuando me ponen cara de cachorro] (insértese fuerte suspiro) Si… os perdono, dijo con poca emoción, pero ganándose un nuevo abrazo grupal.

- Rainbow: Pero me sigues debiendo cuatrocientos bits

- Lucky: Vaaaleee [ Ya puede esperar sentada a que le pague… ¡Un momento sigo teniendo el diamante! ¡Y es enorme! ¡Soy rico! ¡Rico! ¡Jajaja! ¡Y soy un héroe! ¡Ahora si que voy a perder la virginidad a lo grande!]; pensaba mientras el fuerte abrazo grupal se desasía poco a poco.

Pero cuando las chicas se separaron de nuestro ¿heroico? Protagonista un extraño sonido comenzó a salir de la nada. (Triple w) youtube (puntocom)/watch?v=MgwTA2uo628

- Lucky: ¿Pero que es eso?; pregunto prestándole un poco más de atención al extraño sonido.

Pero cuando Lucky miro hacia arriba apareció repentinamente una gran caja azul de madera con una puerta y un letrero en el que ponia: _Police._ Por desgracia para nuestro desafortunado personaje no le dio tiempo apartarse y la extraña caja que acababa de aparecer mágicamente cayo sobre él, aplastándolo. Tras ello la caja se abrió y de ella salio un semental color café, con la crin marrón oscuro, una cutie mark en forma de reloj de arena y una cara bastante enfadada, dicho semental era conocido como el Doctor Whooves.

- Doctor Whooves: ¡Pero si son las guardianas de la armonía! ¿Has decidido volver a llevar el pelo corto o he retrocedido demasiado?; dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Rainbow Dash. Bueno no importa, por cierto habéis visto un pegaso macho de color rojo, con la crin verde y una cutie mark en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas… creo que se llamaba Luly o Cucky o algo… quiero tener unas palabras con el sobre lo que se puede y no puede hacer delante de una potrilla y una yegua decente… y si esta soltero mejor, eso significaría que no estoy muy lejos de la fecha que me dijo mi querida Ditzy.

- Applejack: ¡Se llama Lucky! ¡Y acabas de aplastarlo con esa caja!

- Doctor Whooves: ¡Ups! Ya me parecía a mi que la Tardis había echo un aterrizaje muy brusco.

* * *

Mientras tanto y huyendo a toda velocidad…

- Lilyfast: ¡Date prisa a nos encontraran los guardias reales!; grito el apresurado pegaso, quien llevaba una bolsita con hielos en el trasero, a su corpulento compañero.

- Grizly: Voy, voy… pero ya sabes que lo mío es la fuerza y no la velocidad; dijo con tranquilidad mientras contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa a Lilyfast.

- Lilyfast: ¡¿A que viene esa sonrisa?!

- Grizly: Te dije que te gustaría… no te creas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a los otros soldados en las duchas…

- Lilyfast: C-callate… p-pervertido ¬/¬. Y la próxima vez yo elijo el lubricante.

- Grizly: ¡Jajajaja!

**Fin del capitulo decimotercero, penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Si queréis saber como continua no os perdáis el ultimo capitulo de "Un sinvergüenza sin suerte". ¿Lucky habrá sobrevivido a su accidente con la Tardis? ¿Perderá la virginidad algún día? ¿Le dará Rarity una oportunidad a Spike ahora que ha crecido? ¿Grizly y Lilyfast vivirán felices y comerán cualquier cosa que rime con felices? ¿Recuperara el ex-teniente Ironhoof la cordura?**

**Todo eso y mucho más próximamente, puede que no con más calidad pero dudo de que lo haga peor. XD**


	16. Amor poco corriente

**Capitulo decimoquinto: Amor poco corriente.**

El sol brilla en Ponyville y ha pasado casi una semana desde que Lucky sufrió su "pequeño" accidente con la extraña caja del Doctor Whooves y fue mandado al hospital, donde prácticamente lo convirtieron en una momia o una escultura por la ingente cantidad de vendas y escayolas que se pusieron.

Ahora nos encontramos en el interior de la biblioteca de Ponyville, la cual ha estado cerrada desde la noche posterior a la detención del psicótico ex-teniente Ironhoof. En dicho lugar podemos ver a Twilight con ojeras y la crin exageradamente despeinada, además de que camina con las patas traseras extrañamente separadas.

- Twilight: 132 veces… la semana pasada era virgen y ya lo hemos hecho 132 veces… y ha sido maravilloso…; comentaba exhalando corazones la unicornio mientras hinchaba un cojín en forma de donut y se sentaba cuidadosamente sobre él, delante de su mesa de escritura.

Tras sentarse cuidadosamente en su cojín hinchable, Twilight acerco con su magia un pergamino en blanco, una pluma de escribir y un tintero.

- Twilight: Será mejor que me de prisa en escribir mi reporte semanal sobre la magia de la amistad antes de que surja algún otro… imprevisto…; comentaba para si mientras ordenaba las ideas de su cabeza y comenzaba a escribir.

Pero no termino de pronunciar esa frase cuando como una mala broma del destino la puerta principal de su casa se abrió violentamente, dejando pasar a un dragón morado, adolescente, nervioso y con mucha prisa.

- Twilight: ¡Spike! ¡Se puede saberse que te pasa! ¿Y donde has estado toda la semana?; pregunto finalmente al darse cuenta que no había sabido nada de su ayudante numero uno durante toda aquella lujuriosa semana.

- Spike: Ahora no Twilight, tengo a Rarity esperándome en su cama con los ojos vendados y una mordaza…; dijo con naturalidad, haciendo que la ya no tan inocente unicornio lo mirara con una ceja levantada.

- Twilight: Dime que es un broma, se que te gusta mucho Rarity pero eso ya es pasarse un poco…

- Spike: No pienses mal… es sexo totalmente consentido… yo solo he venido a por esto; dijo abriendo varios cajones de diversos muebles y quitándoles los falsos fondos para después sacar una ingente cantidad de preservativos de ellos.

- Twilight: ¡Sexo! ¡Pero si eres un bebe dragón! ¡¿Eso son preservativos?! ¡¿De donde los has sacado?!

- Spike: ¡No soy un bebe! ¡Ya soy casi todo un adulto! Y ahora que soy mayor por fin Rarity y yo podemos estar juntos y formar una pareja con todas las cosas que ello conlleva; dijo con una sonrisa entre perversa y pervertida. ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando me cegó la avaricia y comencé a robar y a crecer sin control?… pues estas son las cosas que robe y después me daba demasiada vergüenza devolver… bueno… esto y la ropa interior femenina… pero de esa ultima conseguí deshacerme hace tiempo…

- Twilight: [Eso explica porque no encontraba ninguna de las prendas que me regalo Celi]

**Flashback de Spike:**

Nos encontramos a Spike cuando aun tenia su tamaño normal, vestido con una gabardina y sombrero marrones, gafas de sol y una mascarilla de medico, esperando en un callejón oscuro de Ponyville. Pero nuestro pequeño dragón no estaba solo puesto que no tardo en aparecer una yegua, aparentemente una unicornio, blanca tan alta como la Princesa Celestia y con la misma crin multicolor y ondulante, que iba vestida igual que Spike.

- Unicornio: He oído que tienes una gran cantidad de lenceria usada… [Ojala que tenga algo de Twilight…]

- Spike: Puede ser… que estarías dispuesta a pagar por ella…

- Unicornio: Si todas conservan el olor de sus propietarias te daré todas las gemas que puedas comer durante un año. ¿Trato echo?

- Spike: Trato echo; dijo estrechándole el caso con su garra a la extraña y pervertida unicornio, quien tenia una babeante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Fin del Flashback de Spike.**

- Twilight: ¿Spike? ¿Estas bien?... Llevas como cinco minutos mirando a la nada sin mover ni un músculo…

- Spike: ¡¿Qué?!; grito sobresaltado al ser sacado repentinamente de sus extraños recuerdos. S-si… estoy perfectamente… ¡Por cierto, me llevo este libro y las cuerdas de tender y un par de velas!; grito tras coger un libro titulado _"El arte de hacer nudos y ataduras"_ y salir corriendo a toda velocidad con una expresión de animal en celo, dejando a Twilight realmente extrañada y con algo de temor por lo que fuera a hacer su asistente con todos aquellas objetos.

- Twilight: Solo espero que no haga nada de lo que se acabe arrepintiendo… y al menos podría haber cerrado la puerta; dijo en voz alta antes de acercarse a la entrada de su biblioteca y disponerse cerrar la puerta con su magia… pero…

- Applejack: ¡Espera! ¡No cierres!; grito la pony granjera mientras entraba a la biblioteca con un barril lleno hasta la mitad de manzanas. Aquí tienes tu pedido semanal de manzanas…; dijo dejando el pedido en medio de la sala. Por cierto, me parece muy bien que hayas encontrado un semental para que te limpie la chimenea y todo eso... ¡Pero cuando te traigo tus pedidos no hagas como si no estuvieras en casa! ¡! Llevo toda la semana cargando arriba y abajo con tu barril porque siempre hacías como si no estuvieras!

- Twilight: N-no se de que me hablas…; dijo totalmente colorada y desviando la mirada. [ Espera… pero si no toca quitar el hollín de la chimenea hasta dentro de dos meses… ]

- Applejack: Se te escuchaba gemir desde la granja… y por la noche se veía tu silueta y la de otro pony por la ventana… deberías echar las cortinas de vez en cuando.

Tras esas palabras toda la sangre del cuerpo de Twilight se concentro directamente en su cara, dándole un espectacular tono rojo luminoso que evidenciaba que sin lugar a dudas estaba pasando en ese momento más vergüenza de la que había pasado en toda su vida.

- Applejack: Por cierto… ¿Quién es el afortunado?; dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole unos toques en el hombro.

- Twilight: P-pues… y-yo…; comenzó a tartamudear mientras levantaba un poco la vista, pero cuando mira hacia la puerta de la biblioteca que seguía abierta…

Un viejo pony de color gris con la crin canosa y una cutie mark en forma de una espada y un escudo chocando paso a toda velocidad por delante de la puerta, cargado con flores y bombones.

- Twilight: ¡¿Ese era el ex-teniente Ironhoof?!; grito realmente preocupada.

- Applejack: No te preocupes por él. Ahora que se toma su medicación y va regularmente a psicólogo se ha vuelto totalmente inofensivo, hasta nos a pedido sinceramente perdón a todas por como se porto. Y créeme, yo entiendo de sinceridad…; comento orgullosamente el elemento de la honestidad. Aunque se niega a hablar con Lucky….

- Twilight: P-p-pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Applejack: Esta intentando ligar con Pinkie.

- Twilight: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si tiene edad como para ser su padre!... o su abuelo… [Aunque yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de diferencias de edad…]

- Applejack: Se podría decir que fue amor al primer golpe… Pinkie ha sido la única pony capaz de "vencerlo en combate" y el se ha enamorado de ella por eso. Además, dicen que el amor es ciego y no entiende de limites… o edades. [Y están hechos el uno para el otro… ambos hacen cosas imposibles para la mayoría de los ponys… y les faltan demasiados tornillos]

Pero mientras ambas yeguas debatían sobre la posible relación entre el Ironhoof y Pinkie una muy conocida voz surgió del dormitorio de Twilight, haciendo que esta se pusiera nuevamente nerviosa…

- Princesa Celestia: Twilight, me a encantado esta apasionada semana contigo pero tengo que volver a atender los asuntos de palacio…¿Te apetece que echemos uno de despedida encima de la mesa de la cocina?(todos sabéis a que se refiere); dijo con naturalidad mientras se oían sus pasos acercándose a la sala principal de la biblioteca.

- Applejack: ¿Esa no era la voz de la Princesa Celestia?

- Twilight: ¡NO!; grito como respuesta. ¿Has ido hoy a visitar a Lucky? Ha pasado casi una semana desde el accidente y a lo mejor ya esta despierto, seguro que se alegraría de verte; dijo veloz y nerviosamente e intentando cambiar de tema mientras levitaba con su magia a su amiga fuera de la biblioteca.

- Applejack: P-pero Twilight.

- Twilight: Mejor date prisa o se acabara la hora de visita; dijo una vez que su amiga estaba fuera de la biblioteca y justo antes de cerrarle literalmente las puertas en las narices.

- Applejack: ¡Auch! ¡Mi hocico!¡Y aun falta una hora para que comience la hora de visitas!; grito un poco enfadadas desde el exterior de la biblioteca.

- Twilight: Después tengo que pedirle… suplicarle perdón a Applejack; dijo para después dar un fuerte suspiro.

- Celestia: ¿Es un nuevo reporte sobre la magia de la amistad?; pregunto con curiosidad la soberana de Equestria mientras se acercaba a la carta a medio escribir de Twilight.

- Twilight: ¡Espera! ¡No la leas!; grito antes de arrebatarle la carta a su mentora. L-lo siento… p-pero es que aun no esta terminado…; dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Celestia: Lo entiendo… [ ¡Pero que linda esta cuando se sonroja!] Entonces esperare ansiosamente tu carta esta noche. Por cierto, ahora tengo que volver para ocuparme de los asuntos de palacio.

- Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿De verdad tienes que irte tan pronto?; dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

- Celestia: A mi también me gustaría quedarme pero ya llevo una semana desaparecida y no creo que mi doble aguante mucho más. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lado el sábado que viene?

- Twilight: ¿E-el sábado? ¿E-el día de los corazones y la amistad?; dijo volviendo a ponerse colorada.

- Celestia: Ese mismo.

- Twilight: ¡Me encantaría!; dijo alegremente y con los ojos como platos.

- Celestia: Entonces nos vemos el sábado que viene; dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de agacharse para darle un apasionado beso a Twilight. [ Twilight… casi seria capaz de renunciar a casi todas las demás por ti… incluso a algunos sementales…]

Tras un apasionado beso en el que las lenguas de ambas yeguas se entrelazaron como si de algún tipo de danza se tratara, y que casi deja sin aire a la pobre unicornio, sus bocas se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ellas.

- Twilight: Hasta la semana que viene…

- Celestia: Hasta la semana que viene… mi pony especial; dijo finalmente antes de hacer brillar su cuerno y desaparecer en una cegadora bola de luz blanca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo real de Canterlot, concretamente en la habitación de Celestia…

En el lujoso dormitorio real se encuentra la Princesa Celestia tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama, aparentemente se encontraba muy fatigada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de algún tipo de liquido viscoso y de color blanco.

- Celestia: Juro que es la última vez que le hago un favor a mi hermana…; comentaba con un tono enfadado.

Pero mientras la princesa seguía quejándose de su hermana se produjo un intenso resplandor en el interior de la habitación, cegándola durante unos segundos. Tras dicho molesta luz apareció otra Princesa Celestia…

- Celestia (la que estaba en la cama): ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras Tia! ¡Me dijiste que te sustituyera solo durante unas horas! ¡No una semana! ¡No vuelo a hacerte un favor en mi vida!

- Celestia: ¿Luna?; dijo mirando el estado de su hermana, quien acababa de volver a su forma original. ¿Pero que te ha pasado?; comento intentando aguantarse la risa y con una ligera idea de lo que podría ser el liquido que recubría a la traedora de la noche.

- Luna: ¡¿Qué que me ha pasado?! ¡Ha pasado que cuando acepte hacer de tu doble y cumplir con tus obligaciones no me dijiste que "La revisión de las dotes de la guardia real" era una orgia con tus guardaespaldas!; dijo muy furiosa y echando chispas.

- Celestia: Jajaja, ¿n-no me digas que te ocupaste también de eso? ¡JAJAJAJA!; dijo entre carcajadas mientras señalaba las manchas blancas del pelaje de su hermana.

- Luna: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba salí corriendo!... pero me metí por error en las cocinas… y acabe derribando por accidente una pirámide de latas de leche condensada… estaba a punto de darme un baño…

- Celestia: ¿Entonces este liquido no es…?

- Luna: ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡¿Y se puede saberse que has estado haciendo estos días?

- Celestia: En resumen… un antiguo miembro de nuestro ejercito secuestro a Twilight y sus amigas, pero consiguieron escapar y él ya esta recibiendo tratamiento psiquiátrico; comenzó a decir para poner en situación a su hermana. Despues del secuestro yo le dije a Twilight que si necesitaba hablar sobre ello me escribiera y esa noche recibí una carta suya que decía que necesitaba hablar con migo… así que fui… me pregunto sobre ciertas "indirectas" que le había estado mandando… hablamos un poco… bebimos vino… y lo hemos hecho 137 veces por toda la biblioteca…

- Luna: ¡TIA QUE PODRIA SER TU NOSECUANTOSCIENTOSTATARANIET A! ¡TIENES MAS DE MIL AÑOS! ¡Eso es pederasta hasta para ti!

- Celestia: Luna… te recuerdo que tengo mas de mil años, seria una pederasta aunque saliera con la abuelita Smith.

* * *

De vuelta en Ponyville…

Podemos ver a Applejack caminando tranquilamente casi a las afueras del pueblo y rumbo al hospital, llevando un pastel de manzana cuidadosamente envuelto sobre el lomo. Pero su tranquila caminata fue interrumpida tras sentir una presencia cerca de ella…

- Applejack: ¡Rainbow! ¡Te prometo que como intentes asustarme o te vuelvas a lanzar sobre mi me la pagas!; grito un poco enfadada a una nube aparentemente normal del cielo. ¡Se que estas hay escondida! ¡Se te ve parte de la cola!

- Rainbow: ¡No se quien es esa tal Rainbow! ¡Yo solo soy una simple nube!

- Applejack: ¿Me tomas por tonta?

- Rainbow: (insértese fuerte suspiro) Siii, soy yo… pero no pensaba hacerte nada.

- Applejack: ¿Entonces porque te escondes?

- Rainbow: ¡Por nada!

- Applejack: No me lo digas… Fluttershy y tu os habéis vuelto a pelear porque ha encontrado otras de tus revistas Playpony y ahora te estas escondiendo de ella.

- Rainbow: ¡De eso nada!... me deshice de esas revistas a los tres días de empezar a salir.

- Applejack: ¿Entonces que te pasa? Somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Rainbow: ¿Prometes no reírte?

- Applejack: Ammm… si… ¿Por qué iba a…?; intento decir cuando tubo que taparse la boca con sus cascos para evitar liberar una cascada de carcajadas al ver a la orgullosa y temeraria Rainbow Dash salir de la nube totalmente colorada y aterrizar llevando puesto un típico vestido erótico de sirvienta con medias incluidas.

- Rainbow: ¡Me prometiste que no te reirías!

- Applejack: L-lo siento, jajaja. ¿P-pero de que vas disfrazada? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Y p-porque? ¿Has perdido alguna apuesta o algo? ¡Jajajaja!; dijo finalmente tirandose al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estomago entre estridentes carcajadas.

- Rainbow: Iba a ser una sorpresa para Fluttershy, pero cuando me lo probe se le rompió la cremallera y no me lo puedo quitar. Al final no me ha quedado otra opción que intentar ir a casa de Fluttershy sin que nadie me vea para que ella me ayude a quitármelo…; dijo totalmente colorada de vergüenza

- Applejack: ¡Jajaja! ¡Y creía que Lucky tenia mala suerte! ¡Jajaja!. ¿H-has intentado cortarlo?; pregunto finalmente mientras se volvía a aguantar la risa.

- Rainbow: ¡Estas loca! Me ha costado una fortuna… y es uno de mis favoritos. Pero ya que estas aquí… ¿Me ayudas a quitármelo?; dijo con una mirada un poco suplicante.

- Applejack: Claro, sin problemas.

Pero no tardo ni tres segundos en oírse una serie de campanadas provenientes del reloj del pueblo y que marcaban la hora.

- Applejcak: ¡Pero que tarde es! Tengo que darme prisa o no podré ver a Lucky; exclamo la pony granjera antes de galopar rumbo al hospital, dejando a Rainbow muy enfadada. Siento no poder ayudarte, pero ya que estas así vestida te doy veinte bits si me limpias la casa. Jajaja; grito a modo de broma mientras se alejaba.

- Rainbow: ¡APPLEJACK! ¡Eres una…!; comenzó a gritar cuando se percato de un grupo de sementales a los que literalmente se les caía la baba mientras la miraban sin ningún disimulo. ¡¿Y vosotros que miráis?! ¡Panda de pervertidos!; grito furiosa a los sementales que la observaban antes de desaparecer volando velozmente y dejando una estela arco iris a su paso.

- Grupo de sementales que babeaban por Rainbow: Pero que lastima que sea lesbiana…

- Rainbow: ¡NO SOY LESBIANA! ¡ME GUSTAN TANTO LAS YEGUAS COMO LOS SEMENTALES!; bramo muy furiosa desde la lejanía, haciendo que al grupo de machos se les helara la sangre.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después, en el hospital de Ponyville, en una habitación individual…

Nos encontramos a Lucky consciente, prácticamente momificado y quejándose por su mala suerte como es habitual en él. Por lo visto nuestro protagonista ya llevaba varias horas despierto y una enfermera lo había puesto al tanto de lo que le había ocurrido.

- Lucky: No es justo… ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar a mi todo lo malo?

- Badlucky: Porque te lo mereces; comento el pequeño diablillo disfrazado de medico mientras cargaba unas diminutas paletas de descargas.

- Lucky: ¡Pero si esta vez me he portado bien!

- Goodlucky: Shhhhhh, no grites. Te recuerdo que estas en un hospital; comento el pequeño ángel mientras leía un ejemplar de las aventuras de Daring Doo.

- Lucky: Pero si es verdad. Se supone que siempre me pasaban cosas malas porque hacia cosas malas, esta vez me he portado bien y he rescatado a esas lunáticas del pirado del te… ex-teniente. ¡¿Por qué he tenido que acabar momificado aquí?

- Goodlucky: En primer lugar, fueron ellas las que te salvaron a ti y en segundo lugar, aunque las hubieras salvado tu… ¿De verdad crees que una única buena acción compensa todo lo malo que has hecho en tu vida?

- Lucky: Creía que lo que contaba era la intención.

- Goodlucky: Si quieres dejar de ser la mala suerte ponyficada tendrás que trabajar duro.

- Lucky: Sabes que odio trabajar… ¡AHHH!; grito tras recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica por parte del aparato que estaba utilizando antes Badlucky.

- Badlcuky: ¡Te dije que funcionaria! ¡Me debes cinco bits! ¡Jajaja!

- Goodlucky: Pura suerte, seguro que no eres capaz de repetirlo.

- Lucky: ¡Ya estoy arto! ¡No se si sois una alucinación esquizofrenia, el producto de un tumor cerebral, espíritus guía o extraterrestres! ¡Pero lo que si se es que sois peor que una patada en los huevos!; grito furioso mientras que sus pequeños torturadores se partían de risa a su costa. ¡Se acabo! ¡Mañana pido tratamiento psiquiátrico!

- Goodlucky: Así no solo no te libraras de nosotros…

- Badlucky: Sino que además seguro que acabas encerrado en un manicomio con Ironhoof.

- Lucky: ¡Os! ¡ODIO!

Mientras nuestro personaje comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca como un animal rabioso la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente, revelando a una visita muy inesperada…

- Lucky: ¡Pero si es la bruja del pantano!; grito muy sorprendido.

- Zecora: Jamás oí en ningún viaje hablar a espíritus guía con tan obsceno lenguaje. Si de su continua burla te quieres librar con respeto los deberás tratar.

- Lucky: También se supone que si me comprometía ha hacer el bien se acabaría mi mala suerte… ¡Y en lugar de eso me tiran una caja voladora encima, despierto una semana después disfrazado de la momia Camel-Hooftumun y nadie sabe donde esta mi diamante! ¡Y seguro que con la mala suerte que tengo el medico confundió mi expediente con el de otro paciente y cuando me quiten las vendas resultara que me ha hecho un cambio de sexo! ¡Enserio, llevo una hora mirando y no veo ni el más liguero bulto donde se supone que debería estar mi verga!

- Goodlucky: Eso ultimo no tiene nada de raro…

- Badlucky: Con la pequeña que la tienes necesitarías una lupa para encontrarla…

- Ambos miniluckys: ¡Jajajaja!

- Lucky: ¡Que no os riáis mas de mi! ¡Malditos retacos!

- Zecora: Como suelen decir las almas sabias, de un grano de arena nunca se han de hacer montañas. Nunca obras para recibir recompensas, solo obras y el destino te lo compensa. Ten paciencia y tu suerte cambiara, solo debes el bien obrar y seguir los caminos de la honestidad

- Lucky: Para ti es fácil, soy yo al que le han roto la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo ¡Y SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN!; dijo algo enojado, haciendo que a Zecora se le escapara una pequeña risita.

- Zecora: Ya te debes dejar de preocupar y en estos tres regalos te has de fijar; dijo mostrando tres "pequeñas" bolitas de colores del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, cada una con un olor más nauseabundo que la anterior.

- Lucky: Te lo suplico bruja, ni mi estomago ni mi lengua podrían soportar una mas de tus medicinas.

- Zecora: Pero sin duda ellas te van a ayudar, la primera tus huesos en horas podrá sanar, la segunda el dolor de tu rápida sanación podrá matar y la tercera hará algo que siempre has deseado sin dudar; dijo introduciendo a la fuerza las tres "bolitas" en la boca de nuestro pegaso y obligándole a tragárselas, lo que casi lo asfixia.

- Lucky: ¡Puaghhh! ¡SERAS HIJA DE ***! ¡Esa basura sabia a sopa de pañales usados con zumo de culo de mofeta! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta echarles algo para disimular el sabor?!; grito enfadado solo para darse cuenta de que Zecora había desaparecido al estilo Pinkie Pie. ¿Dónde se a metido esa bruja de pacotilla?

Mientras nuestro protagonista seguía maldiciendo las medicinas de Zecora y buscando con la mirada a dicha chaman por la habitación alguien más entro…

- Applejack: Que hay de nuevo vaquero, te veo bastante bien.

- Lucky: ¿A-aplejack?

- Applejack: Te he traído una tarta de manzana casera, el rancho aquí no es demasiado bueno; comento bajando el tono de voz y dejando la tarta en una mesa cercana. Por cierto… ya me han contado lo de tus "hazañas amorosas" o como quieras llamarlas; dijo con un tono un poco serio, lo cual hizo que a Lucky se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo.

- Lucky: [Ahora si que me arrepiento de no haber echo testamento]; pensó mientras contemplaba atemorizado a Applejack. [Si le han contado todo sobre mis "aventuras" no es que crea… es que estoy SEGURO de que me va a matar… ¡¿Y si ese pastel esta envenenado?!]

- Applejack: Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada; dijo tras ver a Lucky nuevamente pálido. Reconozco que al principio quería golpearte como si fueras un árbol hasta que se te cayeran tus "manzanas"; dijo señalando la entrepierna de nuestro pegaso, quien se limito a tragar saliva. Pero después, cuanto más historias me contaban deje de estar enfadada y me comenzaste a dar un poco de pena… ¡Pero al final la pena se transformo en pura risa! ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Cómo has podido intentarlo con más de cien yeguas y no pasar del primer beso con más de diez (contándose a ella misma)?! ¡Jajaja!; dijo secándose algunas lagrimitas por la risa.

- Lucky: En realidad solo he besado a siete… tu, la abuela de Grizly… lo cual aun me causa pesadillas, mi profesora de astronomía, la madre de Littlerock y las hijas del medico y el carpintero… y un travesti… (insértese fuerte escalofrío)… aunque en realidad fueron la abuela de Grizly y el travesti los que me besaron a mi… y las otras estaban un poco borrachas… Además… técnicamente sigo siendo virgen… [Aunque mejor no le cuento lo de Twilight]

- Applejack: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estas hecho todo un conquistador! ¡Jajaja! Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con técnicamente?

- Lucky: El travesti… ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacerme ni una sola pregunta al respecto!

- Applejack: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Jajajaja!; río histéricamente durante unos minutos. E-eso si que ha tenido gracia… Pero ahora hablando en serio, de verdad que necesito preguntarte algo y que me respondas honestamente... ¿tu que sientes por mi? Llevo toda la semana pensando en si lo que sea que hemos hecho era algo especial o si para ti solo era otra yegua con la que probar suerte. Creo que ya se la respuesta… pero me gustaría oírtela a ti para estar segura….; dijo de forma totalmente inesperada con una mirada decidida y una pequeña sonrisa, la cual revelaba que ella creí conocer la respuesta.

- Lucky: P-pues y-yooo… tu…; comenzó a tartamudear con la mente en blanco, sin saber que responder. C-reo… nosotros no…; tartamudeo nerviosamente, haciendo a la sonrisa de Applejack se transformara en una mueca de tristesa.

- Applejack: E-esta bien, debí haberlo sabido [¡Como he podido ser tan tonta!]; dijo con tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza y salía lentamente de la habitación, dejando a Lucky solo con sus pensamientos.

- Lucky: A-adiós; dijo también un poco triste.

- Honestapple: ¡¿Pero tu eres tonto?!; grito de repente un pequeño ser igual a Applejack, pero del tamaño de los mini-luckys.

- Lucky: ¡Oh no! ¡Otro más no! Ya tenia bastante con ese par de…; intento decir cuando el pequeño nuevo ser le dio un fuerte golpe en una mejilla, dejando a Lucky y sus conciencias boquiabiertos.

- Honestapple: ¡Escúchame idiota! ¡No se como lo has hecho, pero esa yegua parece que se ha enamorado de ti! ¡Y si dices que tu no estas enamorado de ella, entonces te estas mintiendo como un bellaco!

- Lucky: ¿Qué o quien eres?

- Honestapple: Se podría decir que soy la verdadera voz de tus sentimientos y pensamientos, algo parecido a un tipo de honestidad contigo mismo. Soy parte de tu ser al igual que Badlucky representa aquello que te frustra y que es malo en ti y Goodlucky representa tu razón y lo que hay de bueno en ti… aunque tengas poco.

- Lucky: Lo que me faltaba… solo espero que no sigáis multiplicándoos; dijo a modo de queja, lo que le hizo recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de su nueva alucinación.

- Honestapple: ¡Y ahora escúchame bien! Amas a esa yegua y lo sabes. Hasta ahora solo intentabas ligar una vez con cada yegua y si te rechazaba te olvidabas de ella y buscabas rápidamente a otra. Con Applejack ha sido diferente, has estado días pensando en ella y lo has intentado hasta tres veces para robarle un beso… aunque también lo has intentado con otras durante estos días, pero eso era porque eres un guarro sin remedio. Cuando decidiste ir voluntariamente a rescata a los elementos de la armonía de Ironhoof a una muerte segura lo hiciste pensando en ella. Y cuando Chrysalis te dijo que podía transformarse en cualquier yegua de Equestria tu la elegiste también a ella, podrías haber elegido a cualquier supermodelo del mundo y sin embargo la elegiste a ella. Puede que esto no sea un amor al estilo clásico, pero sigue siendo amor.

- Lucky: ¡Tienes razón!

- Honestapple: ¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Ahora levántate y ve tras ella!

- Badlucky y Goodlucky: Creo que me he enamorado; dijeron a coro mientras contemplaba a la nueva conciencia de Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡Siii!...; grito antes de intentar levantarse, pero las vendas se lo impidieron. Mierda… las vendas.

- Honestapple: ¡Vamos! ¡Eres un semental o un gusano! ¡Demuestra que tienes sangre en las venas! ¡LEVANTATE AHORA!

Y tan rápido como ella termino de gritar, Lucky salto de la cama y comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo como un gusano en busca de su amada, echo que no hubiera sido posible sin la milagrosa medicina de Zecora, la cual había comenzado a sanar su cuerpo.

- Lucky: ¡APPLEJACK! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESPERA! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡YO TAMBINE TE QUIERO!; grito por medio del pasillo de su planta de hospital mientras seguía arrastrándose, lo que llamo la atención de numerosos pacientes y parte del personal del hospital.

- Dr. Gregory Horse: La planta de psiquiatría esta arriba, idiota; comento desagradablemente un pony de tierra de color azul oscuro, con la crin gris y una cutie mark en forma de estetoscopio y una careta de teatro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pero por suerte para nuestro maltrecho pegaso, sus gritos llegaron a quien debían. Applejack apareció corriendo desde una esquina del pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

- Applejack: ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Lucky: Si, lo digo enserio. Eres una yegua con un carácter muy fuerte, que no le teme a nada, trabajadora y honesta. Llevo días pensando en ti a casi todas horas y eres la única capaz de convertir a un idiota como yo en algo de provecho. [Hasta he tenido un montón de sueños eróticos exclusivamente con ella]

- Applejack: Y tu eres un bobo y un pervertido sin remedio… pero me gusta que no sepas el significado de rendirse, aunque eso te haya echo ganarte un par de palizas, a la hora de la verdad tienes agallas y me haces reír… además de que me has dado el beso más increíble que he recibido en mi vida porque, por primera vez, sentí mariposas en mi estomago.

- Lucky: Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ser mi pony especial?

- Applejack: ¡Por supuesto!... pero más te vale que no te pille intentado guarradas con alguna otra yegua… o semental; dijo con un poco de burla antes de darle un tierno beso en la boca.

- Lucky: [Ya estamos otra vez con lo de que me van los machos…]

- Applejack: Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, sino no te terminaras de recuperar nunca; comento la pony granjera mientras cargaba a nuestro pegaso en su lomo y lo llevaba de vuelta a la habitación.

- Lucky: Por cierto, ¿Cómo has sabido lo de mis "aventuras" en Racehorse?

- Applejack: Al día siguiente de que ingresaras en el hospital comenzaron a llegarnos un montón de ponys con facturas pendientes que habías dejado en tu pueblo, desde facturas de hospital hasta daños a la propiedad y casas que habían tenido que ser reconstruidas… y algo sobre una piscina incendiada. A medida que iban llegando también me contaban algunas anécdotas sobre tus meteduras de pata, tu mala suerte y que eras un pervertido. Y no te preocupes por las deudas, ya están pagadas.

- Lucky: ¿Me has pagado las deudas?

- Applejack: Use el diamante que encontrarse, solo te han sobrado 30 bits. Pero si necesitas dinero puedes trabajar en la granja familiar.

- Lucky: [Al menos tengo más dinero que cuando vine a Ponyville]; pero nuestro arruinado personaje no tardo en ser sacado de sus pensamientos por el calor corporal y el movimiento de los músculos al caminar de la yegua que lo cargaba, lo que le provoco una reacción un poco inesperada. [Mierda… creo que se me esta poniendo dura…]; pensó mientras notaba como su miembro crecía poco a poco, pero algo diferente. [No es posible… ¡No es posible!]; pensó mientras se le habrían los ojos como platos y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Applejack: Jajaja, deja de hacerme cosquillas con la pata; pidió aguantándose la risa.

- Lucky: [Vale… si es posible porque yo no le estoy haciendo nada con mis patas]; pensó a la vez que recordaba las palabras de Zecora: "_la tercera hará algo que siempre has deseado sin dudar_" [ ¡La bruja!... esto debe ser cosa suya, juro que si es permanente le hago un altar y fundo una religión dedicada a ella]

Pero mientras Lucky seguía divagando en sus extraños pensamientos, Applejack y él ya se encontraban justo delante de su cama, donde la pony granjera estaba a punto de bajar a nuestro excitado pegaso.

- Lucky: ¡Espera!...; tarde, cuando Applejack prácticamente lanzo a Lucky a la cama, este quedo boca arriba, mostrando una verga que casi le llegaba a la garganta, lo que dejo a Applejack boquiabierta. [Ahora me arrepiento de no haber echo testamento]; pensó mientras esperaba con miedo una paliza por parte de su pony especial.

- Applejack: ¡Por Celestia! ¿Es de verdad?

- Lucky: No estoy del todo seguro.

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, sentados en una mesa cercana estaban Badlucky y Goodlucky, quienes también se habían quedado boquiabiertos, sacaron de la nada un diccionario y una enciclopedia, las cuales comenzaron a leer desesperadamente.

- Honnestapple: ¿Qué hacéis?

- Goodlucky: Ya no podemos burlarnos de él diciéndole miniverga o cosas parecidas

- Badlucky: Así que tenemos que buscar otras nuevas formas de llamarlo y que le resulten molestas.

- Goodlucky: ¿Qué os parece amorfo?

* * *

Y de vuelta con la escena principal de la habitación…

- Applejack: Esta completamente dura… y solo te he cargado hasta tu cama y te he dicho que te quedan 30 bits del diamante… ¿De verdad estas tan salido?

- Lucky: Ni que lo hubiera echo voluntariamente…[ Un momento… ¡Que apenas me puedo mover! ¡¿Y ahora que hago con esto?!... ¿podría…?]; pensó mientras miraba de reojo Applejack, quien a pesar de haberse tapada gran parte de la cara con el sombreo se notaba que estaba colorada. [No mejor no… ya estoy bastante magullado como para que al decírselo se enfade y me sacuda como a un saco de boxeo]

Pero en lugar de golpearlo como a un manzano, Applejack se limito echar las cortinas y a caminar en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla con pestillo, lo que puso más nervioso a Lucky.

- Lucky: [Se acabo, seguro que me mata y no quiere que haya testigos]; pensó entre escalofríos a medida que la pony granjera se acercaba a él. ¡Applejack, te juro que no ha sido a propósito! ¡No me mates, por favor!; pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una pequeña risita por parte de ella, quien se había quitado su sombrero y mostraba una sonrisa.

- Applejack: Supongo que después de todo siempre serás un pervertido…; dijo mientras señalaba en miembro de Lucky. Pero si ahora somos pareja y además arriesgaste tu vida para intentar salvarme no es tan malo.

- Lucky: ¿No me vas a golpear?

- Applejack: Ummm… no, esta vez no; dijo antes de darle otro beso en la boca a Lucky.

Aunque esta vez fue un beso más apasionado que el anterior y al que nuestro pegaso respondió introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia y permitiendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran lentamente.

Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron ante la falta de aire, ambos estaban colorados y algo excitados.

- Applejack: ¿Tus heridas son muy grabes?

- Lucky: Ni me acordaba de que las tenia; comento sonriente mientras se comenzaba a arrancar los vendajes con la boca y a romper las escayolas contra lo que tuviera mas a casco.

- Applejack: Si haces eso no te pondrás bien.

- Lucky: Estoy perfectamente gracias a una basu… medicina de una Zebra bruja, y quiero disfrutar este momento; aunque la verdad era que su cuerpo le seguía doliendo un poco y no estaba aun recuperado del todo.

- Applejack: ¿No me estarás minti…?; intento decir cuando Lucky la acostó con bruscamente boca arriba en su cama para volver a besarla.

- Lucky: [No me gusta ser bruto… ¡PERO DE LO QUE MENOS GANAS TENGO PRECISAMENTE AHORA ES DE DISCUTIR]

Tras el beso, Lucky no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a mordisquear suavemente sus orejas para despues recorrer lentamente el cuello de Applejack con su lengua, haciendo que ella liberase algunos gemidos que lo excitaron aun más.

Su lengua continuo recorriendo el cuerpo de la yegua poco a poco, saboreándola, notando un cierto gusto a manzana, trazando líneas onduladas en su cuerpo y bajando por su pecho y por su vientre, donde trazo varios círculos alrededor de su ombligo y bajando cada vez más, hasta que por fin llego a sus pechos.

Una vez en sus pechos se introdujo uno de sus pezones en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo y apretarlo delicadamente con los dientes, mientras acariciaba lentamente su clítoris con uno de sus cascos, haciendo que ella gimiera más escandalosamente.

- Applejack: (jadeo) ¿N-no (jadeo) decías (gemido) que nunca (jadeo) h-habías pasado (gemido) de primera base (jadeo y gemido) con ninguna?

- Lucky: Pero he visto muchísimo porno… [Y he practicado un par de cosas… pero no significaron nada y si se lo digo me parte la cara]

Posteriormente Lucky dejo el endurecido pezón de la yegua y siguió bajando con su lengua hasta su entrepierna, introduciendo la lengua en el interior mientras frotaba su clítoris con uno de sus cascos y acariciaba su trasero con el otro. Y así siguió durante varios minutos, recorriendo con la legua cada parte de la feminidad de ella, lamiendo sus labios y su clítoris de una forma lenta y delicada, haciendo que liberara una gran cantidad de fluido.

- Lucky: Jugoso…; comento a modo de broma, haciendo que Applejack se pusiera aun más colorada.

- Applejack: Esta bien, mi turno; comento antes de empujar a nuestro pegaso con sus patas traseros y ponerlo boca arriba, situándose ella encima de él. Me gusta ser yo la que manda, jijiji.

Rápidamente Appleack empezó a frotar el miembro erecto de Lucky con uno de sus cascos, haciendo que él comenzara a jadear y a liberar más liquido preseminal. Tras esto ella se alejo un poco de Lucky, para poder acercar su miembro a sus labios y comenzar a lamer la punta, haciendo jadear aun más a nuestro pegaso, quien esta sintiendo que podría correrse en cualquier momento.

- Lucky: Applejack… si seguimos así me voy a correr… TT_TT

- Applejack: Sin problemas; dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Applejack volvió a colocarse encima de Lucky, frotando un poco su miembro con su intimidad para lubricarlo. Finalmente ella se levanto sobre él y se sitúo justo sobre su miembro, alineando la entrada a su calido interior con este y descendiendo lentamente, permitiéndole a Lucky ver con todo detalle como entraba en ella poco a poco.

- Lucky: [Esta muy caliente… y… y… ¡Y PÒR FIN VOY A HACERLO! ¡Por favor que no sea un sueño, por favor que no sea un sueño…]; pensó como pudo mientras jadeaba como nunca en su vida.

- Applejack: [Es enorme]; pensó entre jadeos y gemidos mientras termina de introducir el miembro de Lucky en su interior.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, y tras unos segundos de pausa para recuperar el aliento, Applejack comenzó a "galopar" a Lucky, subiendo y bajando y realizando movimientos circulares con las caderas, llenándose de placer tanto a si misma como a su amado. Y así estuvo durante varios minutos, los minutos más estimulantes y apasionados de toda su vida.

- Lucky: A-applejack (jadeo) m-me corro (gemido)

- Applejack: S-solo aguanta (gemido) un p-poco (gemido) y-ya casi…

- Ambos: ¡Ahhhh!

Ambos llegaron al clímax a la vez, inundándose el interior de ella con una gran cantidad de la semilla de Lucky y dejándola salir posteriormente sobre la cama, manchando las sabanas y tiñéndolas prácticamente de blanco.

Finalmente y cuando todo hubo terminado ambos se acurrucaron en la cama, mirándose tiernamente a los ojos mientras notaba que se empezaba a quedar dormidos.

- Ambos: Te amo.

- Badlucky: Os apuesto 30 bits a que sale por patas si se ha quedado preñada; comento a sus compañeros.

- Goodlucky y Honestapple: ¡Hecho!

* * *

**(Carta de Twilight a la Princesa Celestia; donde / Texto/ son pequeños flashbacks que acompañan a las palabras de la carta para darle fuerza a los argumentos, igual que en los reportes de la amistad de la serie.)**

_Querida Celi,_

_Realmente no he aprendido una nueva lección sobre la magia de la amistad, sino que gracias a mi nuevo amigo Lucky he rememorado una de las primeras lecciones que aprendí al mudarme a Ponyville y conocer a mis amigas. _

_He recordado lo mucho que un pony puede hacer que cambie tu vida, pero esto no tiene porque ser algo malo, de echo esto me a enseñado esta vez varias lecciones importantes sobre la magia del amor. Si no fuera por Lucky e Ironhoof no hubiera aprendido que el amor no se busca, es él quien te encuentra de las formas más inesperadas…_

/ Aparecen Lucky y Applejack durmiendo tiernamente abrazados en su cama del hospital mientras una enfermera aporrea furiosa la puerta desde fuera/

_El amor tampoco entiende de diferencias…_

/ Aparecen Rarity y Spike tomando juntos un baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi de Rarity, acompañados de velas aromáticas y champagne./

…_ni tiene que responder a la lógica…_

/ Nos encontramos a Pinkie e Ironhoof sentados a la mesa de un lujoso restaurante en lo que parece ser una cena romántica. En la escena destaca como Pinkie habla sin parar a su más puro estilo y como Ironhoof, con los ojos en forma de corazón, parece… ¡ESCUCHARLA HASTA LA ULTIMA PALABRA Y SIN SUFRIR ALGÚN EPISODIO PSICOTICO!... perdón pero es algo insólito…/

…_y le da igual lo que opinen los demás sobre él…_

/Esta vez aparecen Rainbow, usando su vestido de sirvienta, y Fluttershy besándose y tumbadas sobre la cama de esta ultima... y con Ángel el conejo escondido en un armario con una cámara de video y una sonrisa maliciosa./

…_porque lo único que importa con el amor es que sea sincero, salga del corazón y se lo bastante fuerte como para querer pasar el resto de tu vida con quien te ama y te hace sentir especial al igual que ella lo hace por ti._

/Finalmente aparece Twilight terminando de escribir la carta y mirando embobada una foto de la Princesa Celestia/

_Siempre tuya, Twilight Sparkle._

- Celestia: Y bien, ¿Qué te parecido la carta de tu futura CUÑADA?

- Luna: Muy tierna… como todas… pero algo me dice que no me pediste que viniera a tu cuarto solo para leerme esa carta.

- Celestia: ¡Jajaja! Nunca se te escapa una; dijo a modo de burla usaba su magia para sacar un proyector de su armario y montarlo delante de la pared blanca que solía usar para ver películas. Esto te va a encantar; comento entre risitas mientras encendía el proyector y comenzaba la película.

En dicha filmación podía verse a Luna en su habitación, aparentemente borracha y con un grupo muy variopinto, Berry Punch, las gemelas Lotus y Aloe, el Jefe de la tribu de los Bufalos, dos pegasos de la guardia nocturna (con la crin y el pelaje totalmente negros y alas de murciélago), Trixie, Iron Will y el príncipe Blueblood (un fornido unicornio de blanco pelaje y dorada crin, con una cutie mark en forma de rosa de los vientos).

- Luna: ¡¿Eso no será…?!; comenzó a preguntar cuando un primer plano en la película de su parte más intima y del miembro erecto de Iron Will le confirmaron de que se trataba todo ello. ¡¿ME GRABASTE?!; dijo totalmente furiosa, con la voz real de Canterlot y haciendo que se formara una potente tormenta eléctrica alrededor del palacio.

- Celestia: En realidad te grabaste tu misma. Después de las guardianas de la armonía volvieran a petrificar a Discordia decide instalar una cámara de seguridad en su pedestal para tenerlo más controlado. Esa noche te llevaste a tu cuarto la estatua con el pedestal y la cámara incluidas, por lo que se grabo TODO. Iba a decírtelo antes, pero quería esperar al resultado de los Premios Ponyplay Amateur de Canterlot, por cierto… enhorabuena; dijo dándole a su hermana, quien había puesto una perfecta poker face, una pequeña estatuilla dorada con la forma de semental con una erección y una inscripción que decía "_Primer premio a la mejor orgia interracial_".

- Luna: Tia… ¡DAME AHORA MISMO ESA PELICULA!

- Celestia: Antes tendrás que pillarme; dijo con una sonrisa muy malvada mientras desplegabas sus alas y huía por la ventana con la filmación en la boca.

- Luna: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR DE MI!; grito mientras iniciaba la persecución.

**Fin de Un sinvergüenza sin suerte.**

* * *

**En primer lugar os vuelvo a pedir disculpar por haber tardado demasiado en escribir este ultimo capitulo, pero he estado muy ocupado con los examines parciales de la universidad durantes estas semanas y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir o pensar buenas ideas para el fic. Además, al ser el ultimo capitulo no quería subirlo hasta estar completamente satisfecho con el final y estar seguro de no dejar cabos sueltos, o al menos no demasiados.**

**En segundo lugar os comunico que puede, aunque no es muy seguro, de que escriba un pequeño epílogo de esta historia si veo que os han quedado muchas dudas o tenéis demasiadas ganas por saber como les ira a nuestras felices parejas en el futuro.**

**Y por último lugar, aunque no menos importante, quiero añadir un agradecimiento a todos mis fieles lectores y espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo esta historia como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Y espero que también disfrutéis de mis futuras historias.**


	17. Epílogo

Han pasado doce años y hace un hermoso y soleado día en Sweet Apple Acrees, no hay ni una nube en el cielo, la temperatura es agradable y Applejack, quien se ve algo más mayor y "voluminosa", esta preparando alegremente una gran mesa con ingentes cantidades de comida, aunque todos los platos llevaban manzanas como ingrediente principal.

- Applejack: Se suponía que Lucky iba a ayudarme… aunque con lo patoso que suele ser para estas cosas ha sido mejor así. Le quiero, pero es tan torpe que estoy segura de que con el no hubiera acabado de preparar todo esto a tiempo… y me hubiera enfadado otra vez…

**Flashback de Applejack:**

Nos encontramos con Lucky y Applejack sentados en el suelo de casa de la familia, con unas perfectas poker face y mirando como Big Mac termina de apagar la cocina.

- Applejack: Puedes volver a explicarme como le has prendido fuego a la cocina…

- Lucky: Esta sirviéndome unos cereales… y al echar la leche en el bol salio una llamarada de este y al intentar apagarlo no se como le prendí fuego a las cortinas…

- Applejack: (insértese fuerte y largo suspiro) [Exactamente igual que cuando Fluttershy intento enseñarle a cocinar a Rainbow]

- Lucky: ¿Estas enfadada?

- Applejack: Un poco… y a partir de ahora tienes prohibido entrar a la cocina sin la presencia de un adulto responsable.

- Lucky: Si cariño.

**Fin del flashbacks.**

**- **Applejack: Aunque al menos tuvimos al fin una buena excusa para renovar la cocina. Jajaja, y también se ha convertido en la anécdota favorita de las reuniones familiares.

Y en ese mismo momento, mientras la pony anaranjada seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, un carruaje real tirado por cuatro pegasos blancos con doradas armaduras aterrizo justo delante de ella. De dicho carruaje bajaron la Princesa Twilight, su esposa la Pricesa Celestia y cuatro pequeñas alicornios de ocho años. Dichas alicornios, eran las hijas de Twilight y Celestia, que fueron engendradas gracias a un hechizo de Celestia que le permitía cambiar el sexo de un pony durante un día entero, lo que le permitió a Twilight quedarse embarazada de ella y tener hijos aun siendo dos yeguas.

Las pequeñas eran cuatrillizas y, al ser alicornios, contaban con un gran poder mágico que les permitía dominar las estaciones del año. Ellas eran Iceheart (quien tenia el pelaje totalmente blanco y la crin de un celeste frío y cuya cuite mark era un copo de nieve y que en cuanto a su carácter era muy seria y tan fría como el hielo), Flower (quien era considerada muy hermosa, y tenia un hermoso pelaje verde pradera y la crin con los brillantes colores del arcoiris y una cutie mark en forma de varias flores de colores y cuyo carácter siempre era muy alegre) Sumerfire ( la cual tenia un brillante pelaje dorado y una crin roja, amarilla y naranja que recordaba a una llama, su cutie mark era un sol parecido al de Celestia y de carácter era muy parecida a Pinkie Pie) y por ultimo estaba Autumnbreeze (que tenia el pelaje anaranjado de una hoja a punto de caerse y la crin de diferentes tonos de marrón, su cuite mark era una hoja marrón de arce y en cuanto a su carácter era tal vez la más tranquila y calmada de las cuatro potrillas, incluso más que Iceheart, quien solía pelarse con sus otras dos hermanas)

Una vez que el carruaje estuvo vacío, los pegasos que tiraban de este se marcharon raudos ante una orden de Celestia.

- Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¡Como me alegro de verte!; dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Te he echado de menos.

Y tenia razones para extrañarla. Tras la boda real entre Celestia y Twilight, quien ahora era princesa, esta se mudo al Palacio Real de Canterlot, donde continuo sus estudios sobre astronomía y magia en general, siguiendo los pasos de Starswirl el Barbudo, pero sin descuidar nunca sus amistades.

- Twilight: Jajaja, pero si nos reunimos todos los fines de semana. De echo nos vimos la semana pasada.

- Applejack: Jeje… si tienes razón… pero ya sabes que con lo del embarazo estoy mucho más sensible últimamente; dijo frotándose el vientre antes de fijarse en las potrillas y en Celestia. Es un placer volver a verla Prin… digo Celestia.

- Celestia: Igualmente Applejack; respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Applejack: ¿Y quienes son estas jóvenes y hermosas señoritas? Jajaja.

- Sumerfire, Autumbreeze y Fower: ¡Hola tía Applajack!; dijeron a coro y con alegría,

- Iceheart: Hola… tía Applejack; dijo sin ganas ni expresión alguna.

- Applejack: Pero en serio Twilight… el pueblo se siente diferente sin ti… bueno y sin Rarity… ni te imaginas lo que echo de menos oír todos los días sus quejas o consejos sobre moda a los que nunca hago caso.

- Todas: Jajaja.

- Twilight: No digas eso demasiado alto, hemos visto el carruaje de Rarity por el camino y ya debe estar a punto de llegar.

Y no termino de decir esas palabras cuando un elegante carruaje blanco con adornos de oro y joyas, capaz de rivalizar en elegancia y refinamiento con los que poseía la propia familia real, y tirado por cuatro ponys de tierra y un unicornio cochero paro a escasos metros de ellos.

Tras pararse el cochero abrió lentamente la puerta de este mientras presentaba a sus ocupantes…

- Cochero (un unicornio negro con la crin blanca y una cutie mark en forma de carruaje): Aquí llegan Lady Rarity y Lord Spike Draco (quien ya era tan alto como dos ponys adultos), y su retoño el señorito Fireheart (Que tenía seis años y era un curiosa combinación de unicornio y dragón, teniendo el cuerpo de un pony, aunque recubierto de escamas blancas, un largo y afilado cuerno dorado, una brillante crin dorada y corta como su cola y unos ojos reptilianas iguales a los de su padre).

Y así con gran elegancia la familia Draco bajo del carruaje vistiendo Rarity sus mejores galas para un ámbito rural, es decir un vestido de seda color verde pradera con pequeñas flores y diminutas joyas que habían sido engarzadas en forma de abejas y mariposas y un elegante sombrero a juego.

Tanta extravagancia no era nada raro al haberse convertido Rarity en la mejor y más famosa diseñadora de moda de toda Equestria y Spike en el mejor joyero jamás conocido… además… es Rarity, si no es extravagante no seria ella.

- Applejack y Twilight: Típico de Rarity…

- Rarity: Queridas, como me alegro de veros; dijo acercándose a sus amigas y dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

- Twilight: Rarity… no puedo respirar; comento mientras se ponía azul.

- Rarity: Ups lo siento… jeje. ¡Pero hay que ver como habéis crecido!; dijo mirando directamente a las alicornios, quienes respondieron con una calida sonrisa… menos Iceheart, quien se limito a dar un resoplido de caballo.

- Spike: Yo también me alegro mucho de veros, chicas.

- Applejack: Niños que tal si vais a jugar mientras llegan vuestros otros tíos y primos.

- Todos los potrillos: ¡SIIIIII!; gritaron a coro, a excepción de ya sabéis quien, mientras salían corriendo rumbo al manzanal, arrastrando a la fuerza a la pequeña alicornio blanca, y desapareciendo entre los árboles envueltos en una densa nube de polvo.

- Rarity: Solo espero que no se hagan daño; comento cuando…

- Binky y Tinky: ¡Hola tía Rarity! ¡Hola tío Spike! ¡Hola tía Applejack! ¡Hola tía Celestia!; gritaron alegremente dos pequeñas potras iguales a Pinkie (Quienes tenian 9 años, teniendo Binky un pastel de cumpleaños y Tinky un gorro de fiesta por cuties marks), que aparecieron de la nada sobre el lomo de Rarity, lo que asusto bastante a los presentes, sobretodo a Rarity.

- Rarity: ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

- Pinkie e Ironhoof: ¿Son buenas, verdad?; dijeron tras aparecer de la nada justo entre el grupo, sorprendiéndolos a todos bastante.

Pinkie no había cambiado en absoluto, como si los años no hubieran pasado por ella, e Ironhoof parecía incluso haber rejuvenecido, viéndose más vivo, más alegre… y terroríficamente más musculoso (una autentica versión pony de Rambo).

Además, gracias a una ingeniosa idea de ambos el negocio de los Cakes había crecido exponencialmente, pasando Pinkie de ser una empleada a ser legalmente socia del negocio. La idea fue simple, Ironhoof compro el edificio de enfrente de la pastelería y lo convirtió en un gran gimnasio, así los ponys que iban a hacer ejercicio y sufrían el férreo entrenamiento del viejo soldado salían muertos de hambre, siendo la pastelería lo primero que veían y el lugar al que se arrastraban para llenar el estomago seducidos por los maravillosos aromas que salían de esta. Esto conducía a un circulo vicioso en el que una vez los ponys comían hasta reventar, después se arrepentían por la gran cantidad de calorías consumidas y volvían al gimnasio a hacer ejercicio al día siguiente, volviendo a salir muertos de hambre y repitiendo el proceso, gastándose el dinero en el gimnasio y mucho más de lo que gastarían normalmente en la pastelería.

- Pinkie: ¡Me alegro tanto de verlos a todos otra vez!; dijo liberando literalmente dos ríos de lagrima y envolviéndolos a todos en un fuerte abrazo que casi los asfixia.

- Binky y Tinky: ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡¿Podemos ir a jugar con los primos?! Por faaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Ironhoof y Pinkie: Pues claro que podéis; dijeron con una amplía sonrisa, lo que hizo que las pequeñas se esfumaran en menos de un segundo, dejando dos nubes de polvo con su forma en el lugar donde estaban.

Y mientras las pequeñas se alejaban, el grupo pudo ver como se acercaban otras de las invitadas faltantes, se trataban de Fluttershy y su hija Rainbowshy (De siete años y quien era físicamente igual a Rainbow, con el mismo pelaje celeste y crin arcoiris, aunque lo llevaba tan largo como Fluttershy, y en personalidad era tan tímida como ella al principio y aun no tenia cutie mark)

La vida de Fluttershy no había cambiado demasiado desde su boda con Rainbow y, auque habían comprado una gran casa en Cloudsdale, seguían viviendo gran parte del año en la vieja casa de Fluttershy, la cual evidentemente tuvieron que ampliar.

En cuanto a la pequeña Rainbowshy, había sido posible gracias al hechizo de Celestia que permitió cambiarle el sexo a Rainbow durante un día debido a la insistencia de Flutthershy de tener hijos con ella y la negativa de Rainbow debido a que estaba en lo más alto de su carrera como capitana de los Wonderbolt y no podía permitirse quedarse embarazada.

- Fluttershy: Hola a todos, me alegro de volver a verlos; dijo antes de comenzar a abrazar a los presentes, estando su hija escondida detrás de ella. Rainbowshy ve a jugar un rato con tus primos.

- Rainbowshy: P-pero…; dijo tapándose el rostro con la crin.

- Fluttershy: No seas tímida, al fin de al cabo son parte de tu familia; dijo alentando a la pequeña y consiguiendo que fuera tras ellos, aunque con la cabeza agachada y la cola entre las patas.

- Applejack: Se parece físicamente a Rainbow pero en personalidad es exactamente igual a ti cuando eras joven.

- Fluttershy: ¿Cuándo era joven? Ni ya fuera un anciana.

- Todos: ¡Jajajaja!

- Twilight: Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Rainbow?

- Fluttershy: No os preocupéis, seguro que esta a punto de llegar. [ Ya le advertí que si se le ocurría no venir o llegar tarde su vida sexual de los próximos tres mese se reduciría a lo que fura capaz de hacerse con sus propios cascos]

Y en ese mismo momento oyeron una explosión sonica en la lejanía, acompañada de una onda de vivos colores y una especie de proyectil que dejaba una estela arcoiris a su paso y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Dicho proyectil se estrello a escasos metros del grupo, dejando un pronunciado surco en el suelo a su paso y un pequeño cráter en el que se encontraba Rainbow con un traje destrozado de los Wonderbolt.

- Rainbow: ¡A tiempo! ¡He llegado a tiempo! ¡Vosotros sois testigos!; grito tras salir del cráter y acercarse tambaleantemente hacia ellos, derrumbándose finalmente en el suelo mientras tosía polvo y jadeaba.

- Fluttershy: Te dije que no llegaras tarde… ¡PERO NO HACIA FALTA QUE TE MATARAS EN EL CAMINO!; dijo evidentemente enojada.

- Rainbow: Pues no haberme echo chantaje tan cruelmente; comento antes de reincorporarse. Por cierto, hola a todos; saludo entre jadeos. ¿Ya estamos todos?.

- Applejack: Casi, tengo que averiguar donde se ha metido Lucky.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la granja…

Nos encontramos a Lucky, quien se ve también más mayor y mejorado físicamente por el trabajo en la granja, intentando reparar una gotera en tejado del granero, sin demasiados incidentes.

- Lucky: Vale… a la tercera es la vencida; comento mientras se disponía a golpear un clavo con el martillo de su boca, cosa que evidentemente no solo no consiguió sino que además volvió a golpearse en la pezuña. ¡Ahhh! ¡Jo… pelines…; exclamo de dolor en vez de soltar alguna palabrota gracias al "tarro de las palabrotas" que Applejack puso en la cocina para mejorar el lenguaje de Lucky (cada vez que decía algo indebido debía meter un bit en el tarro, lo que le hizo gastarse una autentica fortuna y, por tanto, hablar un poco mejor)

- Goodlucky: Por lo menos ya no eres tan patoso como cuando llegaste aquí.

- Badlucky: Hace doce años ese martillo seguro que hubiera acabado dentro de su culo.

- Ambos mini-luckys: ¡Jajaja! ; rieron escandalosamente mientras seguían tomando el sol.

- Honestapple: No os paséis con él, al fin de al cabo hace lo que puede; comento mientras levantaba una pancarta de "animo Lucky"

- Lucky: [Por lo menos ya no son tan molestos como antes… aunque supongo que es porque ya me he acostumbrado del todo a ellos.]

- Applefly: Papá, deberías dejarle este tipo de cosas al tío Big Mac; comento la hija mayor de Lucky y Applejack, una pegaso de doce años exactamente igual a Applejack, con un libro y una manzana como cutie mark y que era un poco más mayor que Applebloom en la serie.

La pequeña debe su existencia al día en que Applejack y Lucky se declararon su amor mutuo en el hospital de Ponyville e hicieron el amor sin protección en una cama del hospital, lo que demostró que Lucky para algunas cosas si que tiene puntería y que Bic Mac no suele tomarse bien que un semental le diga que ha dejado embarazada a su hermana pequeña en la primera cita.

**Flashback del momento…**

Nos encontramos a Lucky llorando y abrazado a la parte más alta de una secuoya mientras Bic Mac espera en la base con un hacha y rodeado por varios guardias reales que no se atreve a acercarse a él, por lo que simplemente se limitan a alejar a los curiosos montando un perímetro de vallas alrededor del árbol.

- Bic Mac: ¡Baja ahora mismo para que te enseñe a mantener tu cosa en su sitio!; bramaba mientras volvía a golpear el árbol con el hacha, con la evidente intención de derribarlo.

- Applejack: ¡Bic Mac! ¡Deja de portarte como un potrillo!

- Bic Mac: ¡Pero si te ha dejado preñada! ¡En vuestra primera cita! (Y en ese momento fue cuanto todo Ponyville se entero de la noticia del embarazo de Applejack)

- Applejack: Tampoco hacia falta que lo dijera tan alto; dijo entre dientes. ¡Y tu quieres bajar para que hablemos los tres!; dijo intentando ver a Lucky.

- Lucky: ¡No pienso bajar hasta que suelte el hacha y prometa no hacerme daño!

**Fin del flashbacks.**

- Lucky: Yo soy tan capaz de hacer esto como tu tío; comento antes de intentar volver a clavar el clavo.

- Applefly: Te vas a hacer daño otra vez.

- Applejack: ¡LUCKY, BAJA AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA! ¡TE VAS A HACER DAÑO!; se oyó de repente, asustando a nuestro protagonista y haciéndolo resbalarse del tejado, precipitándose contra el suelo.

- Applefly: ¡Papá!; grito la joven antes de volar a toda velocidad hacia su padre, atrapándolo en pleno vuelo y soltándolo delicadamente en el suelo.

- Lucky: Gracias mi pequeño amuleto de la suerte; dijo dándole un tierno abrazo a su hija.

- Applejack: Te lo advertí, la chapuzas ya sabes que es mejor que las hagan mis hermanos.

- Lucky: Me he caído porque tu me ha asustado; dijo un poco enfadado.

- Applejack: Ups, lo siento, jeje; dijo dándole un beso en los labios a modo de disculpa, beso que no tardo en ser correspondido por Lucky.

- Applefly: ¡Puagh!; hizo para mostrar lo desagradable que le resultaba esa escena.

- Lucky: Sabes, hoy te ves incluso más hermosa que de costumbre… ¿Qué te parece si…?; comento antes de empezar a susurrarle algo en el oído, haciendo que a ella se le escapara otra risita.

- Applefly: [ Por favor no os pongáis cariñosos otra vez… ya es demasiado traumático oírlos por las noches como para que empiecen también de día…]

- Applejack: Lo siento cariño pero hoy tenemos visita.

- Lucky: ¿Visita?

- Applejack: La reunión semanal del grupo es aquí.

- Lucky: (insértese fuerte suspiro) Esta bien.

- Applejack: ¿Podrías decirles a tus hermanos y primos que vayan a la zona picnic? Deben de estar jugando por algún lado del manzanal.

-Applefly: Si, mamá.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, con los invitados…

- Lucky: Me alegro de volver a verlos a todos; dicho estrechando el casco con todos los presentes, aunque seguía sin atreverse a mirar directamente a los ojos a Ironhoof.

En realidad ellos dos ya no se llevaban tan mal. Al poco tiempo de que Applejack y Lucky comenzaran a salir y antes de que se casaran, Ironhoof recibió un misterioso paquete que contenía cientos y cientos de películas, revistas y videos caseros protagonizados por su hija, descubriendo así su doble vida como superestrella de cine x sadomasoquista. Después de que Ironhoof superara una gigantesca depresión perdono totalmente a Lucky… y en cuanto a la relación con su hija… digamos que al final lo acepto… pero nunca hablan de trabajo.

Sin embargo Lucky le seguía teniendo un gran miedo a Ironhoof, aunque ¿Quién no se lo tendría a una gran mole de músculos más alta que tu, exmilitar y que esta recibiendo tratamiento psiquiátrico?

Tras las presentaciones los adultos no tardaron en volver sentarse a la mesa, quedando p Lucky, para su mala suerte, sentado justo al lado de Ironhoof y enfrente de la Celestia, quien también le daba bastante miedo por ser la soberana del reino y porque conocía de sobra lo que intento hacer en la biblioteca con Twilight años atrás.

Finalmente el grupo de potrillos mencionados anteriormente llego literalmente en estampida hacia ellos, corriendo alegremente y guiados como ganado por Applefly y su perra Fiona II. Aunque Iceheat iba de mala gana detrás de ellos y Rainbowshy caminaba intentando no llamar la atención. Ademas, entre los potrillos también estaban los hijos restantes de Lucky y Applejack, quienes eran Redapple (de diez años y que era un potrillo de tierra de color rojo oscuro, la crin rubia y una cutie mark en forma de manzana roja con un gusano y que en cuanto a personalidad… digamos que era de todo menos un santo), Applelucky (de siete años y que era un pegaso con el pelaje color crema, la crin verde pradera y sin cutie mark) y Bigapple (de tres años y que era otro potrillo de tierra con el pelaje rojo fuego y la crin verde y sin cutie mark)

Los pequeños no perdieron el tiempo y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba preparada especialmente para ellos, un poco alejada de la mesa de los adultos.

- Rainbow: Y tienes un quinto en camino, pronto podrás tener tu propio equipo de baloncesto.

- Todos: ¡JAJAJA!

- Applejack: Jajaja, si digamos que Lucky es muy apasionado…

- Lucky: [Pero si es ella la que me ata a la cama y me "cabalga" gritando "Yeha" cuando esta en celo]

- Applejack: Por cierto, ¿Al final has reparado el tejado de l granero?

- Lucky: Casi he terminado, solo le faltan algunos retoques...; comenzó a decir cuando a lo lejos se comenzaron a oír una seria de estruendosos crujidos provenientes del granero cuyo tejado estuvo reparando. Seguro que solo se ha caído algún carro de manza…; no pudo terminar de decir cuando el granero entero se derrumbo sobre si mismo, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta.

- Applejack: (interese fuerte suspiro) Lucky…

- Lucky: Creo que será mejor que sigan siendo tus hermanos los que se ocupen de este tipo de cosas.

- Todos: ¡JAJAJAJA!

**FIN.**


End file.
